Jigen No Hanashi
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Libro I.- El Ángel Dragón, Esca Terminado. Libro II.- La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica, MKR/DBZ, Terminado. Libro III.- Ángeles de Solo Un Ala, Esca/DBZ/MKR, cuando dos historias se entrelazan. TERMINADO
1. I1 Fénix

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**El ángel dragón**_

-Escaflowne ya no será necesario para Fanelia, la ciudad ya puede valerse por si misma y Gaea, tiene los conocimientos de mi hermano, además yo podré salir adelante.

-Yo también lo intentaré Van, saldré adelante, aunque extrañe Gaea y Fanelia y a todos los que viven aquí.

-No te preocupes, Hitomi, aquí siempre serás especial, aunque tendremos que aprender a cuidarnos solos, todos te queremos mucho.

-Van… toma, cuídate mucho, nunca te olvidaré, mi abuela pasó por lo mismo antes, siempre estarás en mi memoria.

Un abrazo efusivo del que no querían soltarse, un beso tan corto, que parecía solo un roce de labios justo antes de volverse a ver a los ojos, el ryuujin alzó su mano y el corazón del dragón abrió un puente entre dos mundos, la joven castaña de ojos de esmeralda comenzó a elevarse en el cielo ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro.

-Escucha Van, nunca te olvidaré.

-Hitomi

La joven flotó dentro de la columna de luz hasta perderse en el cielo, mientras el joven rey no la perdía de vista ni por un segundo, se quedó ahí, contemplando las dos lunas en completa soledad, repasando en su mente aquella despedida y los pocos días que habían podido pasar juntos al final de la guerra, observando como debía despedirse de su primer amor, preguntándose como sería la vida sin ella a su lado… como habría sido si hubiese roto su promesa de regresarla a casa.

_**Cap **__**1.- Fénix**_

Estaba oscureciendo cuando la niña gato finalmente se atrevió a ingresar al bosque de Fanelia, sigilosamente, guiada por su agudo olfato, encontró a su hermano sentado a unos metros de la tumba de la familia real, Escaflowne yacía inmóvil y sin vida al lado de la tumba mientras el dragón blanco miraba fijamente las dos lunas con sus ojos de rubí, ella lo sabía, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, vagando dentro de su propio mundo, analizando las consecuencias de haber cumplido su palabra y planeando la mejor forma de seguir con su vida, ella lo sabía, su hermano y su amiga habían tenido que despedirse, probablemente para siempre.

-Amo Van

Él no la escuchó, solo cerró los ojos mientras respiraba tranquilamente como hacía Vargas cuando sopesaba algún asunto delicado, "la calma…" les había explicado cuando eran niños, "es la mejor forma de encontrar solución para cualquier problema", recordó Merle, así pues, se acercó de puntitas y se sentó al lado del rey, observando la Luna Fantasma, haciendo un esfuerzo por esperar pacientemente sin hacer ruido alguno… unos segundos más y lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

-Amo Van, ¿estás bien?

-Si Merle, gracias.

-Amo Van, es hora de volver al campamento, necesitas comer algo y descansar.

-De acuerdo Merle, supongo que tienes razón, mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Ambos se incorporaron y se fueron en silencio al campamento de refugiados, las viviendas y edificaciones aun no eran aptas para pasar la noche, y ciertamente, ambos debían descansar, Van especialmente, pues su corazón y su mente, aunque tranquilos, se sentían cansados por el peso de aquel adiós.

Era temprano, el sol apenas había comenzado a salir cuando la gente de Fanelia estaba ya en movimiento, los hombres llevaban leña, alistaban a los niños, se reunían alrededor de diversos planos y deliberaban sobre el trabajo del día mientras las mujeres terminaban de preparar el desayuno y encargaban a sus hijas que lo entregaran a todo el mundo, tenían una ciudad que reconstruir, no podía hacerse con el estómago vacío.

Van se encontraba al frente de uno de los grupos de reconstrucción, estaba discutiendo con algunos aldeanos para dividir sus fuerzas en dos y proseguir con la reconstrucción del hospital, necesitaban un grupo que continuara con el trabajo de la noche anterior y otro que transportara tablas, clavos y diversos metales y piedras, cuando Merle llegó saltando con una caja grande llena de tazones con caldo.

-El desayuno está listo, sírvanse y coman pronto, necesitarán mucha energía.

-Muchas gracias Merle san

La niña gato se apresuró acercándose a cada hombre en el grupo, pronto tendría que salir corriendo por algunos tazones más pues no había transportado suficientes.

-Veo que te estás esforzando Merle.

-Amo Van, tome uno usted también, necesitará mucha energía para hoy.

-Sírveles a todos antes que a mi, yo seguiré revisando los planos un poco más.

-Pero amo Van…

-Sin peros Merle, sabes bien que yo puedo esperar.

La pelirosa estuvo a punto de reclamar, estaba incluso a punto de pedir refuerzos en la discusión cuando, sorpresivamente, recordó que no recibiría ayuda para ganar la discusión, Hitomi ya se había ido… y sus tazones se habían terminado, respiró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de más tazones mientras Van volvía a meterse dentro del plano junto con algunos otros aldeanos.

Philias.- Majestad, si me lo permite, ayer avanzamos mucho en el lado oeste del hospital, creo que deberíamos concluir con esa zona primero.

Van.- No lo se, Ezra notó ayer que los cimientos del lado sur están por colapsar, creo que deberíamos cambiarlos antes, después de todo, si los cimientos son débiles, el edificio se vendrá abajo.

Terán.- Eso es cierto, pero no tenemos suficientes materiales para cambiarlos en este momento.

Van.- Ezra, ¿tú que sugieres?

Ezra.- Si su majestad me lo permite, creo que deberíamos ocuparnos en quitar por completo los cimientos del lado sur mientras el equipo de recolección trae el material suficiente para cambiarlo… nos llevará toda la mañana terminar de deshacer los muros del lado sur, tiempo suficiente para que traigan vigas y piedras, eso sin olvidar que hay que escarbar nuevamente la zanja del muro sur una vez que lo hayamos retirado.

Philias.- Eso es verdad, ¿Qué tan profundo hay que cavar Ezra?

Ezra.- Según los planos, los cimientos originales fueron enterrados a tres metros de profundidad.

Van.- Excavar tanto nos llevará un poco más de tiempo… ¿Qué opinan señores?

Los hombres de cabellos negros discutieron solo cinco minutos más la urgencia de aquellos cimientos y el avance del día anterior, si continuaban el avance, no tardarían en llegar al muro sur… y eso sería problemático a la larga, la decisión fue tomada finalmente, se ocuparían primero de los cimientos, al día siguiente tendrían que volver a levantar por completo el muro para luego proseguir con el avance del día anterior, justo entonces Merle llegó con más tazones, para su disgusto, Van seguía sin comer, este aprovechó un tercer viaje de Merle para discutir ahora con el grupo de recolección, el tipo de materiales que necesitarían para los cimientos y elegir a los ebanistas y herreros que deberían ocupar toda la tarde en dar forma a los materiales para hacer castillos lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener el muro sur del hospital.

Unos días antes, Hitomi lo había ayudado a decidir en que orden sería reconstruida la ciudad, después de la guerra, el reino de Fanelia había resultado ser el más afectado, ya que tanto la ciudad como algunos poblados habían sido completamente destruidos, por eso necesitaban un plan de reconstrucción, lo más urgente eran el molino, el hospital, la casa de descanso de los ancianos, el taller de los telares y los sembradíos, sería imposible vestir y dar de comer a tanta gente si no comenzaban a recuperar tiempo sembrando, era cierto que había muchos cazadores que estaban llevando constantemente alimentos animales salidos del bosque de Fanelia y que Asturia y Freid les habían enviado algunos cargamentos con verduras, pero no podían vivir para siempre de la beneficencia, eso sin contar con que, todos los días, llegaban compatriotas que habían logrado sobrevivir y escapar, Van estaba asombrado, no imaginaba que hubiera tantos fanelianos refugiados en otros países.

Pronto el sol llegó al cenit, y con él una hora de descanso para comer y reunirse con las familias, verificar a los pobladores que acababan de volver y asignarles un espacio en el campamento y tareas en la ciudad, todos eran necesarios, cada hombre, mujer y niño aportaban algo para la resurrección del país, cada mano era un poco más de ayuda para reconstruir la ciudad, Van no paraba de ir de un lado al otro hablando con sus compatriotas, preguntando a los recién llegados sobre su estadía en diversos poblados, agradeciendo a aquellos que además de mano de obra, llegaban con provisiones, medicamentos o ropa que estaban dispuestos a compartir, o al menos, en eso se ocupaba hasta que Merle llegaba únicamente a ponerle un alto y obligarlo a descansar.

-Espero que haya sido suficiente charla para ti, ahora necesitas recuperar fuerzas Amo Van, así que siéntate a comer.

-Pero Merle…

-Sin peros… nos quedaremos sin un rey para guiarnos si te mueres de hambre o enfermas por sobre esforzarte.

-¿Y desde cuando te volviste tan madura?

-Desde que Hito… desde que comenzamos a reconstruir la ciudad.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo se apresuraron a terminar de comer la carne y verduras que habían sido preparadas en el campamento para luego volver a trabajar, faltaba poco para terminar los lugares más urgentes, después tendrían que proseguir con la reconstrucción de casas, en cuanto algunas zonas estuvieran de nuevo habitadas, seguirían los templos y las escuelas, lo último debería ser el castillo, después de todo, las necesidades del pueblo eran urgentes para aquel joven rey de cabellos negros y alas blancas que trataba de preocuparse solo en ayudar al fénix a resurgir de entre sus cenizas.

**Notas de la autora:**

Corto pero conciso, jejejejejeje, espero no les moleste mucho, en fin, se que dije que este fanfic es un X-Over entre varias series, sin embargo, el primer libro será dedicado única y exclusivamente a la serie Escaflowne, y dado que esta es la primer nota de autor y por tanto, no hay comentarios anteriores, me voy a extender un poquito, primero que nada y si se lo preguntaron… el prólogo de este capítulo es una copia textual del último momento juntos de Van y Hitomi en la serie, ahora bien y antes de que alguien se desilusione más adelante, lo admitiré sin rodeos… Hitomi ya no va a volver a aparecer, si, lo se, parece una decisión bastante cruel para el pobrecito de Van, pero si nos vamos a la realidad, son muy pocas las personas que logran vivir "por siempre felices" junto a la primer persona de la cual se enamoraron, es cierto, así pues, si prefieren leer fanfics donde Van y Hitomi sigan juntos y se vuelvan a encontrar, pueden leer mi otro fanfic "Hikari no naka eh" o también un fic buenísimo llamado "Corresponsal en Fanelia" de Holoferness, y también está "My Place" de Camila Fanel, todas estas historias están aquí y son buenas.

El significado del título lo publicaré en el último capítulo del fic, que estoy pensando seriamente dividir en 4 libros, necesito tener la historia por separado ya que en el libro 2 aparecerá nuestra otra protagonista, espero que nadie se burle demasiado cuando lleguemos ahí o shoraré y shoraré más que mis hijos cuando quieren comer, y ya para finalizar, tengo que admitir que el primer capítulo iba a ser en realidad el actual capítulo 3 que publicaré más adelante, espero poder subir un capítulo cada quincena, no les aseguro mucho a partir del libro 3, los primeros 2 ténganlo por seguro, y pues, si, como se darán cuenta, ya llevo este fanfic algo avanzado, sin embargo no puedo subirlo de un jalón porque lo estoy escribiendo en completo desorden, mientras que el libro 2 está casi terminado, de este libro 1 solo llevo este capítulo y casi todo el 3… además de algunas ideas para el libro 3 y 4.

Bueno, pues de momento me despido, dudas, comentarios, flores, chocolates, veneno, strippers, cáscaras de banana a medio podrir y todo lo demás, pueden mandármelo solo apretando el botoncito de review y les contestaré lo antes posible.

SARABA


	2. I2 La Mesa del Rey

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**El ángel dragón**_

Había pasado ya un año y la mayor parte de la ciudad había sido reconstruida, solo faltaban algunos templos menores del Dios Escaflowne, las escuelas del este y oeste para entrenamiento militar, los talleres de guy melefs y el Castillo del Samurai, aunque era menos trabajo que el año anterior, el rey sabía que la reconstrucción de estos últimos tomaría el mismo tiempo que la reconstrucción de toda la ciudad, era por eso que aquel día en particular lo tenía tan nervioso, había dado vueltas toda la noche en su cama dentro de la tienda de campaña pensando en las obligaciones políticas que venían a caerle esa tarde.

_**Cap **__**2.- La Mesa del Rey**_

Merle saltaba de un lado al otro viendo en donde podía ayudar exactamente, luego de un año, la gente había comenzado a reintegrarse a aquellos trabajos que desempeñaban justo antes del Gran Incendio y la Gran Guerra, zapateros, artesanos, pescadores, granjeros, peluqueros, mercaderes, en su mayoría habían vuelto a sus trabajos, ahora solo una reducida parte del pueblo se dedicaba a continuar con las obras de reconstrucción, era por esto que Merle no sabía exactamente que hacer, y apenas el día dio comienzo, revoloteó alrededor de todas partes para ver donde podía encajar ahora, intentó ayudar a preparar el desayuno… y terminó tirando algunos pelos en los platos y salando de más el pescado, por lo que la jefa de cocineras del merendero tuvo que correrla con la poca paciencia que le quedaba… no tuvo más que entregarle su plato a Van y ayudar a transportar la comida para otras cinco personas que tomarían el desayuno con ellos… solo siete platos luego de un año de servirle de comer a más de cien personas en un solo día… Van estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo de la mañana que ni siquiera se percató de que su hermanita estuviera más callada de lo usual.

Un poco después intentó ayudar a transportar materiales, tiró algunos leños demasiado pesados para ella, se astilló manos y patas luego de magullárselas con algunas piedras que intentó subir en las carretas de madera y fue pisada cínicamente por un burro de carga; indignada, decidió ayudar, esta vez, a los que se encargaban de colocar las vigas del techo en uno de los templos… pero su gran agilidad y su destreza para subir a lugares muy altos no le evitó hacerse un corte en la mano con un serrucho, o martillarse la cola, ni mucho menos evitó que después, uno de los trabajadores fuera a dar al hospital tras recibir en la cabeza un martillazo por la herramienta que ella había dejado caer accidentalmente, estaba furiosa y nerviosa… así que decidió mejor dar un paseo por la ciudad, estuvo yendo de acá para allá, vagando sin descanso por las calles de la ciudad, intentando encajar en los diferentes talleres y oficios que se desarrollaban dentro de la comunidad, pronto descubrió que no encajaba en ningún lugar, así que fue a hacer lo único que sabía que le salía bien… molestar a su hermano… pero, ¿Dónde estaba?

Ayudada por su velocidad felina fue de una construcción a otra preguntando por el rey, no obtenía respuestas muy satisfactorias, más bien terminaba recibiendo encargos y mensajes "No está por aquí, pero dígale que necesitamos más tierra de ambar para recubrir el muro", "Hoy no pasó por aquí Merle San, pero si lo ve, dígale que necesitamos un par de herreros con urgencia", "Estuvo aquí en la mañana, dijo que iba a verificar el taller de armado de melefs, si sigue ahí, necesitamos que hable con Jenua, las puertas necesitan una reducción"… ¿es que tenía cara de recadera?...

Era casi la hora de la comida cuando al fin lo encontró, ella estaba muy cansada, así que casi le brincó encima del caballo al que había montado para disponerse a ir a… ¿A dónde iba ahora?

-Merle, ya te he dicho que no te me avientes así, vas a lastimarnos.

-Es que… yo… cansada…

-¿Y de que vas a estar cansada?, no importa, siéntate bien, tenemos que ir a la reconstrucción del castillo ahora mismo.

-Pero… amo Van…

-Respira, me dirás de camino, hay que atravesar toda la ciudad.

La chica gato lo pensó mejor, tenía hambre pero no podía disuadirlo, así que solo respiró, se calmó un poco y después, aprovechó el viaje para comentarle no solo lo frustrante que había sido su día, sino también todas las quejas, reclamos y mensajes de los trabajadores de las obras, Van no decía mucho, solo comentarios ocasionales como "Pasaremos a enviarlos, están de camino" o "Ya pensaré en que hacer"… ante esa actitud, ella misma comenzó a quejarse de algunas calles que se habían vuelto peligrosas por la furia de los elementos, de que no había suficientes doctores en el hospital y de otras veinte mil cosas que notó en su recorrido por la ciudad, Van solo la escuchó mientras pensaba en todo eso y las otras cincuenta cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a donde alguna vez se erigió un gran castillo y ahora apenas se levantaban algunos muros y se levantaban escombros, fueron primero a un área donde se almacenaban las riquezas del rey, sorpresivamente, las arcas subterráneas del palacio casi no habían sufrido daños y tenían exactamente la misma fortuna que el día en que Van era coronado rey, Merle comenzó a brincar de nuevo, gritando lo lindas que eran aquellas joyas y la de cosas que podrían comprar para mejorar el pueblo con una parte de aquel enorme tesoro, Van la observó mientras tomaba una decisión, fue entonces que la llamó a su lado para que lo acompañara a una junta importante que tendría en un rato más en el campamento, la felina se detuvo ante la invitación mientras observaba a Van, antes de saltar nuevamente, emocionada por poder asistir a una junta… aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo se desarrollaban o sobre que sería esta, pero le gustaba saber que Van la tomaba en cuenta.

Un rato más tarde, Van, Merle y algunos fanelianos que habían ayudado activamente en la reconstrucción del país se encontraban en la tienda donde el monarca se había acostumbrado a revisar mapas, planos y diversos materiales de construcción… a diferencia de lo usual, la mesa principal estaba vacía y alrededor había sillas donde todos los invitados finalmente se acomodaron ante una invitación del ryuujin.

Van.- Antes que nada, debo agradecerles a todos por asistir de manera tan puntual a esta reunión, debo admitir que la reconstrucción de Fanelia está avanzando a buen ritmo gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes… como habrán escuchado, algunos nobles han comenzado a regresar a Fanelia para reclamar tierras, beneficios y una posición en la corte, con ellos, efectivamente, han venido también desde hace algunos días, los ancianos del consejo, lo cual no ha hecho más que recordarme que necesito ayuda para guiar a este reino, lo he pensado, y he decidido darles a todos ustedes una posición dentro de la corte para formar una asociación encargada de velar por el bienestar de Fanelia, nuestra prioridad es nuestro pueblo, no enriquecer a otros o a los templos.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, asombrados de haber sido considerados para tales honores, después de todo, la mayoría eran simples personas del pueblo que habían colaborado con el rey.

Van.- Veo que están un poco asombrados, así que aprovecharé antes de que comiencen las preguntas, a diferencia de los nobles de otros países, ustedes estarán a cargo de funciones específicas dentro del país, así como en la antigüedad teníamos un jefe militar, que se encargaba de verificar las necesidades, entrenamientos y movimientos del ejercito para ayudar al rey, así ustedes tendrán a su cargo diversos sectores del país, necesitamos que este funcione sobre ruedas, lo he considerado mucho ya que es parte de lo que mi hermano nos legó, sin embargo, a menos de que cada uno esté de acuerdo con desempeñar el puesto que les ofrezca, son libres de volver a casa y llevar vidas comunes.

Los ahí presentes asintieron con la cabeza, dando al rey la indicación de que comprendían lo que se les estaba ofreciendo y que estaban de acuerdo, el joven de ojos carmesí continuó luego de verificar su idea por un momento.

-La primera en ser nombrada, será Merle.

-¿Qué yo que?

-Te has esforzado mucho en este último año, nos has ayudado a todos y hoy me di cuenta de algo, estás lista para recibir algunas responsabilidades, eres muy perceptiva, y de algún modo te las arreglas para estar en todas partes, así que he decidido nombrarte mi secretaria.

-¿Secretaria?

-Así es, tu trabajo será mantenerme informado de todo lo que suceda en el reino y recordarme de aquello que este grupo decida es más urgente de atender… además, te adoptaré de manera oficial como mi hermana, no eres una criada o una mascota, para mi, eres una Fanel.

La chica gato se limpió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, y tras recordar que había más personas ahí con ellos y su nuevo puesto, se forzó a no brincar encima del dragón blanco, solo susurró un "gracias" mientras escuchaba varios pares de manos aplaudir. Finalmente se hizo el silencio una vez más, el rey continuó.

Van.- Ahora bien, Ezra, tus conocimientos sobre arquitectura y obra fueron de una ayuda inigualable durante la reconstrucción, creo que te atiborré de trabajo en los últimos meses pidiendo tu opinión para revisar y modificar los diversos planos con que contábamos… así que he decidido nombrarte Jefe de Obras del Reino, tendrás que usar esos conocimientos para mejorar la ciudad estructuralmente, nada será construido si tú no apruebas antes los proyectos, a cambio recibirás una casa un poco más grande que la que ya tienes, recibirás un sueldo y deberás ir de vez en cuando a los otros reinos para aprender un poco más e instaurar cualquier mejora que sea necesaria, ¿aceptas entonces?

Ezra.- Para mi será todo un honor servirlo, su majestad, solo me gustaría pedirle, si no es mucha intromisión, una casa con al menos siete cuartos, me gustaría que cada uno de mis hijos pudiera tener el privilegio de una habitación propia.

Van.- Será como pides Ezra… seguiré ahora con Terán.

Terán.- ¿Si su majestad?

Van.- A pesar de ser un noble de nacimiento, ayudaste de forma activa a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, hoy todavía pude encontrarte reconstruyendo uno de los templos de Escaflowne, además me enteré hace poco que fuiste tú quien envió emisarios a los lugares indicados para avisar de la reconstrucción de Fanelia, no solo lograste que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos pudieran volver a casa, sino que además, conseguiste que los nobles y reyes de los países vecinos vieran por la seguridad de la gente que venía de regreso, me gustaría que fueras el… ¿Cómo se decía?... a si, Ministro de Relaciones Externas.

Terán.- ¿Y que tendría que hacer en ese puesto, majestad?

Van.- Fomentar buenas relaciones entre Fanelia y los otros reinos, arreglar ayuda para los lugares de Fanelia o de otros reinos donde requiramos ayuda o podamos brindarla, encontrar la manera de formar alianzas con otros países, posiblemente tendrías que viajar bastante, aunque te daré cierto control por si prefieres tener gente ayudándote a cumplir con tu papel, lamentablemente no se que más puedo ofrecerte además de el mismo sueldo que a tus compañeros, la devolución de las tierras de tu familia y el título que por herencia te pertenece.

Terán.- Bueno, majestad, estaré encantado de aceptar el trabajo que me encomienda, solo le pediré a cambio su permiso para casarme con cualquier persona que yo elija.

Van.- ¿Cómo dices?

Terán.- Supongo que su majestad no está enterado al parecer, pero los miembros de la corte, los nobles, no podemos casarnos con quien nos plazca y tampoco podemos casarnos sin el permiso del rey.

Van.- Esa regla me parece en verdad absurda.

Terán.- Fue instaurada hace mucho tiempo, majestad, para que los nobles se casaran con otros nobles, y pudiéramos traer algún tipo de alianzas con otros países… aunque estas no siempre se respetaban.

Van.- Más razón para pensar que es absurda, en tal caso, aboliré con esa ley, todos deberían tener el derecho a elegir con quien desean pasar el resto de sus vidas.

Los ahí presentes asintieron, nunca se habían puesto a pensar en ese lado de la nobleza, Van por su lado se quedó pensativo un momento más… sumido en el recuerdo de una joven de su edad, con cabellos castaños muy cortos y ojos verdes llenos de misterios…

Merle.- Amo Van, creo que podemos continuar.

Van.- Si, es cierto, gracias Merle…

La sesión se prolongó un poco, dentro de aquel grupo de personas, solo el hombre que Van había elegido como líder de los campesinos, para que se encargara de administrar el grano, brindar ayuda en épocas de mala cosecha e incluso averiguar los problemas latentes en la tierra cuando llegaban a presentarse, rechazó el puesto, era un hombre alto, curtido por el sol, con algunas canas en el cabello, su rostro y cuerpo duros denotaban la dedicación que prestaba al campo, debía tener cerca de 53 años de edad, esa era la razón por la cual declinaba el ofrecimiento del rey, su nombre era Ragus, y había acordado con el rey buscar entre los campesinos al hombre más adecuado para ocupar el puesto y desempeñar aquellas funciones tan importantes y necesarias para el campo.

La noche cayó finalmente, Van estaba exhausto, pero ahora tenía a los hombres en los que confiaba ayudándolo a moldear el futuro del país, Ren se encargaría de la milicia, Jénuva atendería a los diversos gremios del pueblo, Elán vería que los hombres de las minas recibieran tratos justos y que los materiales que se sacaran de estas fueran a dar directamente a todos los que necesitaban este tipo de materiales, Ronald se encargaría de organizar eventos que ayudaran a que el país prosperara en el área turística y en las festividades que el pueblo solía tener como tradicionales, Cris sería jefe de las zonas ganaderas, su hermano gemelo Curio sería el Ministro de Relaciones Internas, a fin de que todos los pueblos asilados en el reino recibieran la ayuda que fuera necesaria, y finalmente, Elain sería la jefa de salud, ella estaría a cargo de verificar que todos en Fanelia recibieran ayuda médica y que los doctores estuvieran capacitados, esta última, apenas concluyó la junta, preguntó si podía abrir una escuela de medicina e instaurar un programa de médicos viajeros para que las aledas y poblados Fanelianos recibieran también atención médica oportuna, ambas ideas fueron aprobadas por Van inmediatamente, al parecer, había hecho buenas elecciones para que lo apoyaran, estaba conciente de que su educación no había abarcado todo el conocimiento del mundo y que, por tanto, él solo no se daría cuenta de las deficiencias que habría que subsanar en el pueblo, tenía que admitirlo, su hermano había sido un genio.

El día concluyó, Van, Merle y Terán regresaron al campamento donde solían dormir, el rey se sentía ahora más a gusto, solo le faltaba dar a conocer los cambios que había realizado en el poder, reasignar a los nobles, puesto que en el futuro necesitaría de ayuda económica para levantar a su pueblo, y mañana debía entrevistarse con el Consejo de Ancianos para arreglar que el Escaflowne pudiera permanecer justo donde estaba en ese momento… y posponer su primer visita al oráculo, justo ahora lo recordaba, los reyes de Fanelia debían hacer su primer visita al oráculo luego de su coronación, su visita se había pospuesto a causa de la destrucción de Fanelia, ahora debía informar que la realizaría justo después de terminar con la reconstrucción de Fanelia, solo esperaba que los viejos sacerdotes no se pusieran demasiado necios con el protocolo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y luego de batallar, al fin terminé este segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito la nueva organización del reino, por cierto, el nombre de Ren y su puesto los tomé prestados del fanfic "My Place" de Camila Fanel, espero no te moleste que lo utilice, pero el nombre me gustó. Y bueno, por si algún alma noble y caritativa logró armarse de valor y darle a esta historia una pequeña oportunidad (lo se, no es buena idea poner cosas en X-Over), please, PLEASE, DEJA UN REVIEW... te juro que el botón no muerde, y esta loca escritora tampoco a decir verdad n.n

SARABA


	3. I3 Nostalgia

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**El ángel dragón**_

"Fanelia al fin ha sido completamente reconstruida, la paz nos ha permitido terminar pronto y dejar la ciudad mejor que como estaba antes de la guerra… es hermosa, ojala estuvieras aquí para verla, Hitomi."

_**Cap **__**3.- Nostalgia**_

El rey de Fanelia se encontraba tomando el fresco en el tejado del Palacio recién reconstruido, observando con calma el fruto de 2 largos años de trabajo que habían culminado hacía unas horas… no cabía duda, Fanelia había resurgido de entre las cenizas, esta era una ciudad mucho más hermosa y rica que la anterior, a pesar de todo, aquel hombre de cabellos negros no podía terminar de saborear la felicidad y el orgullo que debían suponerle aquella reconstrucción, a sus 18 años ya conocía el vacío que viene de la pérdida y las despedidas, si tan solo aquella joven de ojos verdes estuviera a su lado…

-Van, la cena ya está servida y no pienso comerla yo sola, ¿podrías bajar por favor?

-Ya voy Merle.

Él solo volteó el rostro para observar a la felina que le devolvía la mirada, ambos habían crecido mucho en la ausencia de Hitomi, él era ahora idéntico a su padre, o eso le habían dicho los aldeanos hacía un par de días, solo le faltaba el bigote, aunque no era necesario, así como Goaun Fanel lo hiciera hacía mucho tiempo, la sola presencia del muchacho inspiraba respeto y admiración, había algo en él que no le permitía negar que había nacido para ser un rey… frente a si estaba su hermana de adopción, una mujer felina que se encontraba a punto de concluir su propia transformación para dejar atrás a la niña juguetona y dar paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas, cintura pequeña y caderas pronunciadas, menos mal que había hecho oficial su adopción, así ningún hombre se atrevería a faltarle al respeto ni con la mirada, después de todo, Merle era técnicamente el único familiar con vida que le quedaba cerca.

… Terán me dijo que debemos agilizar los preparativos entonces porque no pasará mucho antes que… ¿Amo Van, me estás escuchando?

-¿Decías Merle?

-Ay, ¡no tienes remedio!

-Lo lamento, estaba un poco distraído, necesitaba repasar las reparaciones que hicimos hoy – Mintió el rey – No puedo creer que al fin hayamos terminado.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco me lo creo, parecía que nunca terminaríamos la reconstrucción… pero bueno, como te iba diciendo entonces…

-Merle, cállate y cena, estoy cansado.

-Pero…

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de política en la cena, necesitamos descansar un rato.

-Pero esto es importante, el Consejo no ha parado de hablar al respecto.

-Pues seguirán hablando entonces, no pienso derrochar el dinero del pueblo en frivolidades.

-Millerna dijo que vendría con los chicos y…

-Eso no justifica tremendo gasto.

-…

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que te alegraría saber que nuestros amigos vendrían.

-Si me alegra, pero no para esto… a mi padre lo dejaron esperar aun después de cumplir 25 años, ¿porqué a mi no?

-Supongo que es por la guerra que acaba de pasar, en realidad no lo se.

-Merle, eres una buena secretaria, pero no pienso seguir sobre lo mismo.

-Eso tendrás que decírselos tú, yo no pienso hacer de mensajera otra vez.

-Bien, mañana convocaré al consejo… ¿feliz?

-Un poco.

-¿Qué más quieres ahora?

-Que sonrías… y que me dejes invitar a Millerna al Palacio aunque no haya ningún baile.

-Hecho

Y el ángel volvió a sonreír, a pesar de la nostalgia que lo embargaba, era un peso que podía manejar ahora, se había acostumbrado a tener aquel hueco en el corazón.

Horas más tarde se encontraba sobrevolando Fanelia, era increíble todas las mejoras que Ezra había implementado a lo largo del año, puentes para que las personas no fueran atropelladas en las calles más concurridas, el sistema de irrigación para los campos, el acueducto que también habían finalizado ese mismo día, y todos esos árboles que pronto habían alcanzado la altura de un hombre, seguramente para el año siguiente comenzarían a dar sombra en época de calor. El ángel voló un poco más, observando las plazuelas y jardines que se habían construido para dar a los niños y a los ancianos lugares seguros de recreo… vio las escuelas que antes no estaban y entonces su mente voló a una noche parecida dos años atrás… ella estaba entre sus brazos, señalando aquí y allá "¿Qué había en aquel lugar?" y "¿en verdad era tan grande el molino?", Van le había contestado sonriendo, guiado por su memoria, y luego de un rato, la misma chica de ojos verdes le había reclamado "Necesitan poner algunas escuelas para los niños, y también para preparar a la gente, ¡no es práctico que los médicos vayan a estudiar a Asturia!", también le había hablado sobre los parques "Recuerdo mucho mi niñez, siempre estaba metida en los juegos por las tardes, correteando con los otros niños mientras mi madre nos observaba tranquila a mi hermano y a mi, a veces mi abuela nos acompañaba", él solo sonrió al recordar todos aquellos comentarios… sonrió con melancolía al imaginar lo contenta que estaría Hitomi al ver aquellos cambios en la ciudad, suspiró, dio una vuelta en el aire y voló al castillo mientras veía la Luna Fantasma.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Hitomi?

La respuesta no llegó, solo le quedaba imaginarla corriendo en aquella pista de atletismo donde se habían conocido, la misma donde la había recogido cuando voló en el Escaflowne, la imaginó hablando con aquella joven de ojos y cabellos castaños, Yukari, ambas riendo, quizás con un dejo de tristeza en aquellos fascinantes ojos de esmeralda, la imaginó leyendo la fortuna de alguien con sus cartas, tal vez preguntando por él y por Gaea, finalmente la imagino con su familia, aquella que él nunca podría conocer en persona y de la que tanto había escuchado, la madre comprensiva que procuraba respaldarla cuando tomaba una decisión, el hermano pequeño, travieso y un poco entrometido que le demostraba cariño con sus bromas, el padre un tanto estricto que estaba siempre trabajando y que de vez en cuando hablaba con Hitomi, más que nada sobre deportes… era un cuadro perfecto en la mente del dragón… un cuadro en el que jamás podría figurar en realidad… o tal vez si… era verdad, aun tenía que ir a consultar al oráculo por primera vez, preguntaría por Fanelia, preguntaría por Hitomi también, necesitaba saber que ella era feliz en su planeta… y preguntaría por la posibilidad… quizás, quizás podrían volver a encontrarse en el futuro… quizás él podría figurar dentro de aquel cuadro perfecto… quizás era hora de irse a dormir, sabía bien que no era bueno hacerse ilusiones, solo le traerían pesar al día siguiente a su corazón, así que eso fue lo que hizo, dirigirse directamente a su habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la Luna Fantasma.

-Buenas Noches Hitomi

Era casi medio día cuado el rey de cabellos negros y ojos de granate se dirigía a tomar un carruaje, se sentía incómodo utilizando la armadura real y la capa azul de la realeza, ya no digamos la tiara del rey que había comenzado a provocarle jaqueca, más por el motivo de usarlos que por la falta de costumbre.

Un hombre joven, alto, de ojos azules y cabellos negros, con la piel curtida por el sol lo esperaba fuera del carruaje, llevaba una túnica faneliana en azul celeste con figuras geométricas en tonos crema rematadas en plata… como envidiaba a Terán, que podía ver al consejo sin tantas indumentarias molestas… por otro lado, Merle se veía un poco menos fastidiada de lo usual, según parecía, la mucama había logrado hacerle algunas trenzas en el cabello para acomodárselo alrededor de las orejas, se veía linda con aquel vestido blanco de tirantes con bordados de flores y la larga falda, la principal fuente de molestia para ella, siempre se quejaba de que esas faldas asfixiaban su cola, Van tuvo que aguantarse la risa por un momento al recordarla haciendo ese comentario días atrás.

Merle.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Van.- Nada, nada, solo recordaba unas cosas.

Merle.- ¿Qué cosas?

Terán.- Tal vez cierto comentario sobre colas asfixiadas… Merle San, por favor no me mire de esa manera, para nosotros es… extraño escuchar que las colas se asfixian.

Terán también estaba aguantando la risa tanto como podía, por tal motivo no les sorprendió que la joven empujara "por descuido" a su hermano y pisara "accidentalmente" al ministro de relaciones externas mientras ambos la ayudaban a subir al carruaje.

Terán.- Al santuario por favor, Ciphrid

Y el carruaje se puso en marcha, dentro del mismo el ambiente era un poco tenso, nadie hablaba, fue entonces que Terán comenzó a carraspear, nuevamente venía en su auxilio frente a Merle.

Terán.- Disculpe Majestad, pero, ¿Por qué debo ir yo también a ver al Consejo?

Van.- Porque tú y esos ancianos están maquinando un diabólico y perverso plan para casarme.

Terán.- Pero no es ni diabólico ni perverso, Majestad, es necesario, un mal necesario si tiene que casarse con alguien como su hermana pero…

Merle.- ¿Cómo que un mal necesario?

Van.- Merle, no te enfades, es una broma.

Merle.- Pues no me parece nada graciosa.

Terán.- Bien, me equivoqué, es un mal necesario si tiene que casarse con alguien más enojona que su hermana… es solo que no me imagino que semejante mujer pueda existir.

Merle.- ¡YO NO SOY ENOJONA!

Van.- Entonces demuéstralo Merle.

Merle.- ¡Hmpf! Y a todo esto, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu vida "íntima"?

Van.- Necesito refuerzos para negarme

Merle.- Por mi, niégate solo.

Van.- En ese caso, necesito que mi secretaria esté ahí para intervenir en caso necesario.

Terán.- Necesitamos que Merle San nos ayude a elegir a la siguiente reina de Fanelia, creo que el consejo ya tiene listos los cuadros de las mujeres nobles en edad casadera de los otros reinos.

Van.- ¿Y porque alguien de fuera? ¿Por qué no una mujer de Fanelia como tu esposa Aris?

Terán.- Para vincular a Fanelia con algún otro reino de forma más fuerte, la amistad puede quebrarse fácilmente, pero los lazos de sangre…

Van.- Tú no crees en toda esa palabrería Terán.

Terán.- Bueno… yo no, pero el consejo si… su Majestad tendrá que pensar en algo para rebatir a los ancianos.

Van.- ¿Y exactamente porque a mi se me exige casarme pronto?

Terán.- Perdón, ¿Me repite la pregunta?

Merle.- Van se refiere a que a su padre le permitieron casarse a una edad mucho más avanzada, y el abuelo de Van contrajo matrimonio también a una edad más avanzada, de hecho, puedo continuar enumerando a todos los reyes fanelianos que contrajeron matrimonio después de los 25 años, y más aun, solo dos de ellos se casaron para crear vínculos con otros reinos… tristemente uno se casó con la entonces condesa de Zaibach, quienes, por cierto, son los responsables directos de la destrucción de Fanelia.

Ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos, ¿Cuándo había aprendido Merle tantas cosas?

Merle.- ¿Qué?

Van.- Nada, es solo que…

Terán.- Al parecer, Merle San sabe más de la familia real que el mismo rey.

Van.- Si, bueno, ¡no!, es que… yo no sabía que estábamos emparentados con los de Zaibach.

Merle.- Todo está escrito en el árbol de los Fanel.

Van.- ¿Árbol?

Merle.- Vargas intentó que te lo aprendieras de memoria cuando tenías como 9 años, es el libro que está lleno de retratos y fechas y…

Van.- Ya recuerdo cual… es que, era demasiado aburrido para un niño de 9 años, era más divertido salir a jugar a atraparte.

Merle.- Si, pero no fue nada divertido que Vargas San me castigara en mi habitación el resto del día.

Van.- No te quejes, a mi también me castigó.

Terán.- Odio interrumpir su ameno viaje por el pasado, pero… hemos llegado.

El carruaje se detuvo poco después dentro de lo que parecía una enorme entrada labrada directamente en la montaña que se ubicaba detrás del Castillo del Samurai, dos monjes los esperaban con antorchas y los escoltaron a una enorme cámara iluminada, más que nada, por antorchas, en el centro había una enorme mesa de piedra circular, rodeada por varias sillas, un trono y un taburete al lado de este; los monjes, en su mayoría mayores de 50 años, esperaron a que el rey se acomodara en el trono, Terán en la silla al lado derecho y Merle en el taburete a su izquierda, más de uno hizo un gesto de repulsión cuando la felina se acomodó junto al rey, pero ninguno dijo nada, finalmente todos se acomodaron en su lugar, el primero en hablar fue un anciano de facciones toscas y largas barbas grices, sentado justo enfrente del rey.

Orgen.- ¿A que debemos su visita exactamente Majestad?

Van.- He venido a comunicarles que no habrá ningún baile para buscarme esposa.

Orgen.- Con el debido respeto, Majestad, la casa real necesita de más… personas vivas dentro de ella.

Van.- Los habrá.

-No queremos gatos en el trono majestad.

Van observó con ira al más joven entre los hombres del consejo, tenía 43 años, nariz aguileña y una calva considerable, su nombre era Barum, Van no hizo más que sujetar el puño de Merle antes de que ella reclamara y se dispuso a ignorar a este último, por suerte Merle comprendió el plan al momento.

Van.- No creo que haya necesidad de adelantarnos, un mal matrimonio podría terminar dividiendo a la casa real…

Barum.- Y la falta de herederos acabaría con la casa real.

Van.- Además, tengo entendido de que planean presentarme con mujeres nobles de otros reinos.

Orgen.- Su majestad debe comprender que un vínculo de sangre con algún otro reino nos beneficiaría en el futuro.

Van.- Teníamos un vínculo sanguíneo con Zaibach y estos de todas maneras nos atacaron con alevosía y ventaja, pienso que es mejor seguir cultivando vínculos de amistad con otros reinos, Freid y Asturia nos estuvieron apoyando desde que inició la reconstrucción sin necesidad de vínculos de sangre.

Barum.- Todos sabemos que el príncipe Chid Zar Freid le debe la vida a su Majestad, es entonces lógico pensar que Asturia y Freid nos apoyarían para pagar esa deuda.

Orgen.- Su Majestad, el pueblo está temeroso de que la casa real se venga abajo, todos lo aprecian a usted y su familia, en su casa siempre ha habido buenos gobernantes…

Van.- Es por esa misma razón que no puedo casarme con cualquier mujer, sea noble o no, si quiero dar a este pueblo hijos que sean gobernantes justos, no puedo dejar que tengan una madre ambiciosa o dada a las intrigas y los engaños, además tenemos cosas más urgentes en que pensar por el momento como…

Barum.- ¿La adopción de más hombres bestias tal vez? ¿o más investiduras de nobleza a gente común?

Merle.- Como verificar las necesidades de las aldeas cercanas para brindarles el apoyo que requieran para reconstruir viviendas, conseguir maestros competentes para que enseñen en la escuela de medicina y administrar los alimentos que serán de consumo dentro del reino y fuera del mismo si queremos tener una mejor cosecha para el año siguiente.

Barum.- ¿Es necesario escuchar a esta… mujer en el consejo?

Orgen.- Ella es la secretaria real, más respeto por favor… imagino que si Merle San comenta al respecto es porque el rey mismo ha decidido que esas son cuestiones de más importancia.

Van.- Así es, nos encontramos en tiempos de paz, gracias a los acuerdos internacionales que Terán tramitó el año pasado, no necesitamos precipitarnos en cuanto a la casa real y mis sucesores, tenemos tiempo para eso todavía, sin embargo, los asuntos que mi hermana ha planteado son de más urgencia, así pues, necesito que olviden el asunto de buscarme esposa por algún tiempo y me apoyen con cuestiones que sean de más importancia para el pueblo.

El jefe del consejo volteó a ver a los otros, a pesar de no haber intervenido verbalmente en la discusión, habían sopesado cada una de las palabras dichas, las habían puesto en consideración y uno por uno, fueron asintiendo con la cabeza, incluso Barum, con cara de fastidio, terminó por acceder.

Orgen.- Será como usted diga su Alteza, el consejo de ancianos lo apoyará en cuestiones de peso para el pueblo, espero que Merle San sea la encargada directa de reportarme sobre cualquier tipo de ayuda que su Majestad requiera en caso de no contar con usted personalmente.

Van.- ¿Estás de acuerdo Merle?

Merle.- Mientras solo tenga que verme con el Jefe Orgen, por supuesto.

Orgen.- Y así será mi lady.

El rey se levantó del trono, secundado por sus acompañantes y por los ancianos del consejo quienes empezaron a salir, Van indicó a su hermana que se adelantara con Terán a la salida mientras él mismo alcanzaba a Orgen, este al notar las intenciones del rey, se detuvo a un lado de la salida para regresar junto a la mesa cuando todos salieron del recinto, Orgen sobó sus rodillas un momento antes de pedir permiso para sentarse, sabía que el joven frente a si tardaría en tomar asiento, y agradeció cuando el permiso de descansar le fue concedido.

-¿Hay algo más que desee discutir su Alteza?

-Mi visita al oráculo

-Eso, me temo que será problemático, su Majestad

-¿Cómo que problemático?

-Ella está enferma, su tiempo está por agotarse.

-¿Qué hay de su sucesora?

-Aun no la hemos encontrado su Majestad, ella teme lo peor.

-¿A que se refiere con, lo peor?

-El oráculo cree que su sucesora murió durante El Gran Incendio, pero no está segura de ello.

-… ¿Cómo podría haber muerto? ¿no deberían haberla encontrado hace tiempo para entrenarla?

-Me temo que Vargas Sama no le informó bien sobre el proceso por el cual pasan los oráculos, permítame explicarle lo complejo del asunto, su Majestad.

Van tomó asiento sin perder de vista al jefe del Consejo de Ancianos, había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba.

-Como usted sabe, el Consejo recoge a una niña de entre la población para entrenarla, educarla y ascenderla para tomar el lugar del oráculo a la muerte de este, generalmente, el nacimiento del nuevo oráculo y la muerte del anterior coinciden con el ascenso de un miembro de la casa real al trono, pero no siempre se da… usted mencionó el vínculo de sangre con Zaibach, ese error se debió al oráculo… no había oráculo vivo cuando su ancestro tomó a la condesa por esposa, no había nadie que nos advirtiera de que esa era una mala decisión o una sin trascendencia al menos, en el caso de usted, el nuevo oráculo debió haber nacido el mismo año que su difunto hermano, Folken Sama, pero no fue así, el oráculo dijo que la niña nacería dentro de la población unos años más tarde, los años pasaron y usted se acercaba a la edad para retar al dragón cuando una niña con las habilidades requeridas nació en el pueblo, usted al parecer no lo sabe, pero no podemos tomar a las niñas antes de su quinto cumpleaños, así pues, cuando Zaibach atacó, no pudimos proteger a la pequeña, su paradero es desconocido para nosotros al igual que la suerte que la pequeña corrió. El oráculo actual no pudo decirnos nada puesto que cayó enferma el día de su coronación.

-¿Y no pueden entrenar a otra niña?

-No su majestad, solo una muy especial, con las habilidades y aptitudes necesarias para leer en los misterios del tiempo puede aprovechar el entrenamiento, darle esa educación a una niña común sería tanto como enseñarle medicina a un simio de las junglas del norte.

-¿Y que pasaría si la niña con esas aptitudes hubiera muerto durante el incendio?

-Tendremos que esperar a que el tiempo que la niña hubiera vivido se cumpla para que nazca otra con esa habilidad, hasta entonces, si el oráculo actual muere, nos quedaremos sin oráculo.

Van cerró los ojos frustrado, sería un verdadero problema, después de todo, se decía que su padre había rehusado tomar esposa puesto que el oráculo había pronosticado su encuentro con Varie… si hubiera tomado esposa, ni él ni su hermano hubieran nacido y posiblemente la Gran Guerra habría terminado mal para Gaea… entonces recordó a Hitomi, ella podía leer las cartas, y sus visiones le habían salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, ayudándoles a obtener el triunfo y evitar más muertes de las que habrían sucedido, ¿sería posible que…

-¿Podemos traer a otra mujer para que tome el lugar del oráculo?

-¿Otra, dice?

-Si, alguna que venga de otro reino… o planeta

-Su alteza está pensando en la joven de la Luna Fantasma, ¿verdad?

-…

-No podemos pedir ayuda a los oráculos de los otros países, puesto que podrían tomar ventaja al saber que no tenemos un oráculo que nos ayude a interpretar las decisiones de los dioses o a ver más allá.

-¿Podemos entonces traer a alguien de otro mundo?

-Podemos pedir ayuda a alguien de otro mundo para que busque a la niña que debía ser el oráculo y nos diga donde buscarla… o cuanto tiempo esperar, podemos hacer eso, pero no podemos traer a la joven de la Luna Fantasma.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo con Hitomi?

-La joven de la Luna Fantasma ya ha cumplido su papel, si ella regresara, solo traería pesar a su Majestad y no podría cumplir con el fin por el cual se le traería.

-¿Por qué no? Ella puede buscar al nuevo oráculo con sus cartas, ella podría incluso tomar el lugar del oráculo y…

-No su Majestad, no puede, el oráculo actual ya nos había advertido sobre la joven… Hitomi.

-¿Cómo dice?

-El día anterior a caer enferma, el oráculo escribió su última predicción, ella nos prohibió leerla antes del día de la coronación, dijo que podríamos afectar el curso del destino, yo tomé la predicción y la puse a salvo, la leí días después del ataque, estando fuera del país, decía que una joven venida de la Luna Fantasma nos ayudaría a finalizar con la guerra, tal y como sucedió… también decía que dicha joven tendría las habilidades que posee un oráculo, pero que dichas habilidades la abandonarían cuando ella dejara aquí una parte de su corazón.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Significa que ella ha perdido toda habilidad para leer el futuro… o el pasado.

Van estaba perplejo, jamás pensó que Hitomi…

-Sin embargo, podemos pedir el apoyo de algún otro planeta, aunque será difícil.

-Hitomi, ella ya no puede…

-¿Majestad?

-Lo, lo lamento, Orgen San, puede continuar.

-Gracias, como decía, podemos invocar ayuda de otro planeta, alguna sacerdotisa que pueda ubicar al nuevo oráculo, pero tomará tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos lunas, tal vez tres.

-Es mucho tiempo.

-Es lo necesario, Majestad, el ritual es complicado de hacer para nosotros, y una vez que éste de inicio, tardaremos todo un día en traer a una sacerdotisa calificada.

-Por lo que me has dicho, me supongo que no es un requerimiento normal.

-Es tan poco usual, Majestad, que la última vez que se hizo, fue durante la fundación del reino, no se preocupe, le avisaremos cuando los preparativos estén listos para que pueda estar presente.

-Se lo agradezco.

El rey salió de ahí, con la mente y el corazón aun acongojados ante la revelación, Hitomi, su Hitomi, ya no podría regresar sin una buena razón.

**Notas de la autora:**

No me maten, piedad, tomé ventaja de que en el último capítulo Hitomi dice que ya no lee el tarot, siempre me pregunté porque, y esta me pareció una buena razón.

Bueno, pues este es, de momento, el capítulo más largo del fanfic, espero no se hayan aburrido mucho, y la broma con Merle les haya parecido graciosa, y si no, mil disculpas, soy de humor tonto casi siempre, por cierto, solo quedan dos capitulos del libro I, creo que este será el libro más corto del fanfic… están advertidos, ya saben más o menos que esperar, y a los que desean ansiosamente que inicie el X-Over, pocos, sino es que nadie, creo que ya lo había comentado, empezará en forma en el Libro II.

Saludos y agradecimientos mil para Camila Fanel, gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, me levantas el ánimo, hasta me dejas pensando si mover el fanfic a la sección de X-Overs cuando empiece el libro dos, por cierto, si veremos algunos de los usos y costumbres Fanelianas y Gaeanas a lo largo del fanfic… aunque voy a tener que dejarlos de lado todo el siguiente libro que no tendrá nada que ver, ya verás la razón, nomás no te rías mucho xD, y que bueno que te diera gusto que usara a tu personaje, jejejeje, estoy pensando en sacarlo a pasear, digo, en sacarlo más veces durante la historia, pero bueno, ya veré.


	4. I4 El Juicio

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**El ángel dragón**_

El tiempo volaba a una velocidad impresionante cuando se estaba ocupado, el ir y venir, los problemas por solucionar, los juicios a presidir, las noticias, los tratados… y así se habían ido tres lunas como hojas de otoño viajando en el viento…

_**Cap **__**4.- El Juicio**_

Era pasado medio día cuando el Rey salió con rumbo al norte, al parecer, había habido algunos problemas con el Varón Rockford y su gente.

Eran mediados de primavera, la temperatura fuera de Fanelia comenzaba a subir más y más, tanto que Van y Merle veían niñitos corriendo desnudos por los poblados y villas, así como hombres con playeras desmangadas y mujeres con vestidos de algodón cargadas de grandes cántaros de agua en la cabeza, el aire cálido se sentía ligeramente húmedo a raíz de las lluvias que habían comenzado a llenar lagos y lagunas a lo largo del camino, aquel paisaje sinuoso y campirano habría sido como un bálsamo reconfortante y grato si el rey y su hermana no hubieran tenido que atravesarlo para llevar a cabo un juicio… los juicios comunes eran agobiantes… los juicios donde había nobles entremezclados eran más que un fastidio, una piedrita en el zapato, eran realmente pocos los nobles a los que el título no se les había subido a la cabeza… y el Varón no pintaba dentro de aquella selecta y reducida lista a decir verdad, que fastidio.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Ya casi llegamos Merle

-Pero tengo sed

-Espera un poco más, pronto llegaremos

-Eso dijiste hace rato

-Pero es verdad, ya casi llegamos

-Pero tengo sed

-Ya lo se

-… ¿qué tan pronto vamos a llegar?

-Pronto

-¿Qué tanto?

-…

-¿QUÉ TANTO?

-Pasando esta plantación

La joven de cabellos rosados y ojos felinos sacó la cabeza del carruaje para observar aquel terreno lleno de franjas en las cuales crecían algunas plantas… más adelante algunos árboles… y seguían más adelante aun, era una plantación enorme.

-Eso no va a ser pronto.

-Te digo que si

-¿Y que tan grande es esa plantación?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Más o menos?

-Pues… es la más grande de Fanelia

-La más… la más… ¿LA MÁS GRANDE?

-Si

-¡PERO ENTONCES ES ENORME!

-Si, pero…

-¡Y YO AQUÍ MURIÉNDOME DE SED!

-Ya cruzamos más de la mitad Merle

-¡Y NOS TARDAMOS MUCHO PARA ESO!

-Ya falta poco

-Moriré aquí, encerrada en este armatoste con ruedas…

-Merle…

-… con la garganta seca por tanto calor…

-Merle…

-… y no habrá nadie que me llore, eso es tan triste

-… no seas tan dramática.

-Pero la plantación esa parece que no tuviera fin.

-Estamos por terminar de pasarla

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

-Asómate

Los ojos acuosos de la felina se asomaron con un dejo de tristeza ante la cual el joven de cabellos negros no supo como reaccionar…¿hastío?, ¿reír tal vez?, ¿o seguir contando árboles sería mejor?

-¡YA CASI SE ACABA!

-Te lo dije

-AGUA, AGUA, PODRÉ TOMAR AGUA

-Solo compórtate al bajar, no le brinques encima a la varonesa y por favor… no pidas agua a gritos.

-Pero tengo tanta sed, mi garganta se quema, y además…

-Si no nos ofrecen nada de beber cuando hayamos entrado en la casa de justicia puedes pedirla, pero por favor, no seas tan dramática… se un poco amable, no creo que les haga mucha gracia ver a la secretaria del rey actuando como una niña mimada.

-No soy una niña mimada

-Pues así estás actuando ahorita… ya llegamos

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La compuerta del carruaje se abrió, Merle estaba a punto de saltar cuando la mirada de Van la paró en seco, se detuvo justo a tiempo para no caer sobre su hermano, respiró un poco, y recogiéndose ligeramente la larga falda de algodón, se inclinó para asomar la cabeza y aceptar la ayuda que el cochero le ofrecía, Van esperó con paciencia para poder bajar del transporte, lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a la puerta para verificar la situación, ahí estaba la varonesa, con sus ojos amielados de largas y gruesas pestañas negras, el cabello recogido en un rodete alto de un brillante negro azulado, piel tan blanca, que seguramente no acostumbraba a tomar el sol, el vestido largo de encaje, cuello alto, rígido y mangas de tres cuartos en color negro con detalles en dorado, como para realzar su belleza natural… solo su semblante duro la hacía parecer tan… no tenía palabras, pero aquella mujer se le hacía un poco desagradable a pesar de ser su prima, aquella mirada reprobatoria al ver a Merle no pasó inadvertida para el ryuujin, quien se aproximó a la felina de pelo naranja y cabello rosado para ofrecerle su brazo, justo antes de acercarse a saludar a la varonesa, la cual lo recibió con una fría, pero elegante reverencia.

Van.- Varonesa Rockford.

Varonesa.- Majestad… llámeme Hebi por favor, después de todo, somos familia.

Merle.- Varonesa, un placer verla… de nuevo.

Hebi.- Veo que la trajiste.

Van.- Es mi secretaria ahora, y también es mi hermana oficialmente, así que espero un poco más de respeto hacia su persona.

Hebi.- Como diga su majestad.

Van.- ¿Está tu esposo listo para el juicio?

Hebi.- Si su majestad.

Van.- ¿Y los aldeanos implicados?

Hebi.- También se encuentran listos majestad.

Van.- Bien, entonces entremos, me gustaría terminar pronto con este asunto.

Merle.- Varonesa, si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrían traernos algo de beber? El viaje fue muy largo en realidad.

Hebi.- Perdone mi descuido majestad, enviaré a una sirvienta por algo de vino.

Van.- Agua sería más apropiado, el vino no nos quitará la sed.

Hebi.- Si, por supuesto.

La varonesa se alejó de los recién llegados por un momento para dar las indicaciones necesarias mientras los dos hermanos seguían recorriendo la antesala del juzgado… era demasiado lujosa, más incluso que la antesala del Castillo del Samurai… Van sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto, después de todo, no era su asunto en que se gastaban su patrimonio su prima y el Varón.

El Varón Rockford se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una silla acojinada estilo asturiano, tenía una copa de vino en la mano, usaba finos ropajes fanelianos verdes, hechos de seda con incrustaciones de ópalo, ámbar y topacio en el cuello de forma simétrica y su rostro de finas facciones blancas, ojos amielados y gruesos cabellos castaños cortos, no hacían más que denotar aburrimiento y fastidio, al otro lado de la habitación el panorama era completamente distinto; un hombre ya anciano, de cabellos blancos y ojos grises era el único sentado en un precario banco de madera, a su alrededor había una joven, más o menos de la edad de Merle, de piel curtida, descuidados cabellos negros y un par de ojos azules completamente vacíos y deslucidos, más delgada de lo que es saludable, junto a ella había un joven, casi un niño, sumamente parecido pero con los ojos llorosos, la mandíbula tensa y los puños blancos de tan apretados que los tenía, al lado de ambos se encontraba una mujer de ojos grises y rostro duro, sus manos sostenían a la chica de aspecto frágil mientras trataba de infundirle algo, tal vez vida, tal vez un poco de valor, era imposible saberlo, lo cierto es que los cuatro personajes ahí casi olvidados llevaban ropas andrajosas y, salvo por la jovencita de ojos de mar, todos mostraron respeto y un poco de miedo ante la llegada de un hombre alto, de cabellos negros con fieros ojos de rojo carmín… nada de cada uno de estos detalles había pasado por alto para el recién llegado a la Sala de la Justicia de la Villa Lock, detrás de él ingresó una joven mujer gato de cabellos rosados, misma que tomó asiento en un taburete cercano con una mesa en la cual había algunas hojas de papel, un frasco de talco, tinta y una pluma, la gata apenas suspiró fastidiada antes de entintar aquella pluma de halcón, como odiaba esa parte de su puesto como secretaria.

Hebi.- He aquí al Rey de Fanelia, Van Slanzar Fanel y su "hermana", Lady Merle Kaylu Fanel.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia esperando a que el rey tomara asiento para presidir el juicio.

Hebi.- Al tratarse esto de un juicio en el que hay un noble siendo también acusado de transgredir las leyes fanelianas, no habrá jurado alguno, será el propio rey quien juzgue este problema y decida las medidas a tomar para cada implicado; que Dios, Escaflowne, y la justicia, Kine, guíen sus sentidos con sabiduría.

Van.- Gracias Varonesa, el juicio puede comenzar, pero antes, les aviso que cada palabra que sea dicha durante el proceso será grabada en papel y archivada para cualquier uso futuro que sea requerido.

Y todo comenzó, acusaciones de traición e intento de homicidio fue lo primero que se escuchó en la habitación, según alegaba el Varón, él había "rescatado" aquella familia completa de refugiados de las atestadas calles de Basram, donde apenas tenían para comer y los había contratado en su propia casa, el hombre mayor, Elvan, había sido su cochero por casi dos años mientras que su hija Lot, la mujer de ojos grises, se había mantenido trabajando en las cocinas de la casa, los dos más jóvenes eran los nietos de Elvan, Ryo y Karim, el más pequeño atendía a los caballos del varón mientras que su hermana era una de las mucamas al servicio de la varonesa, todo había estado bien hasta que la chica había comenzado a insinuársele con descaro al Varón tres meses atrás, él había intentado convencerla de dejarlo tranquilo, según comentó el noble, incluso había sobornado a la familia con un cofre de monedas de oro para que la convencieran de dejarlo en paz, finalmente, y a raíz de que no habían logrado sacarle más dinero, habían mandado a Ryo a su recámara para intentar acuchillarlo una semana atrás, por aquella razón, Rockford había tenido que encarcelarlos, esa era la razón del mal estado en el cual se encontraban los cuatro.

Por su parte, la familia Kandé comentó que habían sido contratados por el varón 2 años atrás, habían aceptado su ofrecimiento a causa del fallecimiento del padre de los jóvenes durante la guerra y habían desempeñado sus trabajos lo mejor posible, sin embargo, la joven Karim había comenzado a enfermar seguido tres meses atrás, ya casi no hablaba y lloraba mucho por las mañanas al ir a trabajar, sumiéndose en un silencio deprimente por las noches… hasta que su hermano la escuchó gritando y pidiendo auxilio en el granero donde el Varón había abusado de ella sin detenerse a pesar de las súplicas de la joven, posteriormente Rockford había entregado un cofre lleno de monedas de oro bajo la condición de que no hicieran nada y volvieran a sus trabajos habituales, en ese momento hubo una pequeña conmoción, los ánimos se calentaron y fue necesario hacer uso de los soldados para evitar que el joven Ryo golpeara al Varón, se hizo necesario un receso durante el cual, Merle aprovechó para solicitar el permiso de la familia Kandé de revisar a Karim… todo indicaba que la joven estaba embarazada…

El juicio se reanudó, fue entonces que el más joven de los acusados confesó haber entrado de noche a la habitación de Rockford para intentar asesinarlo, sin éxito alguno, luego de aquello, habían sido apresados hacía un mes y apenas la semana anterior habían logrado enviar un mensaje de auxilio a la ciudad, esa era la razón original de que Van y Merle hubieran llegado aquel día… más discusiones, cambios en la versión por parte de Rockford y algunas intervenciones de la varonesa obligaron al dragón blanco a sacar a todos de la sala de justicia para interrogar a algunas cuantas personas, trabajadores de la Mansión Rockford, carceleros, gente común de la Villa Lock, soldados y la misma Hebi al final… para cuando el rey terminó los interrogatorios era casi de noche y sentía que se le venía una jaqueca a la cual, decidió ignorar mediante la respiración y un poco de agua, fue entonces que llamó a todos de nuevo para hacerles saber de su decisión.

Van.- Antes que nada, ha habido aquí demasiadas versiones de lo sucedido y definitivamente se han cometido un par de crímenes, por lo tanto he llegado a una conclusión; Ryo Kandé, aun cuando has actuado en contra de una injusticia, debo recordarte que la guerra terminó y no se justifica de ninguna manera tomar justicia por cuenta propia, ya que has intentado acabar con una vida y afortunadamente no obtuviste éxito alguno, serás enviado a las minas del sur sin derecho a sueldo por siete años, si cuando salgas vuelves a incurrir en una violación contra la vida de otro, se tomarán medidas más severas.

Ryo.- Como ordene su majestad.

El chico volteó a ver a su familia con tristeza y la cabeza gacha, aceptaba su destino según podía verse.

Van.- En cuanto a tu familia, serán enviados a la ciudad de Fanelia y reubicados, Karim Kandé permanecerá bajo vigilancia médica en el pabellón mental del hospital, no soy médico ni experto, pero está en muy malas condiciones y parece ser que está embarazada…

Se escuchó un leve murmullo que fue callado con una mirada de advertencia de un par de fieros ojos color rubí antes de que su dueño pudiera continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Van.- Los médicos me entregarán informes diarios sobre el estado de la joven y si hay algún avance, en cuanto ella esté en mejores condiciones será interrogada para saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió, ninguna violación quedará impune.

Los miembros de la familia Kandé se abrazaron, Lot lloraba mientras decía gracias una y otra vez sin quitarle la vista de encima al rey, solo Karim seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna.

Van.- En cuanto al Varón Rockford…

El aludido se incorporó de su asiento de forma arrogante, con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios.

Van.- Dado que no fue usted quien me avisó de lo ocurrido y basado en todo lo que he visto y escuchado el día de hoy, Varón Albert Conrad Rockford, será usted encarcelado en las montañas del norte por abuso de poder…

Rockford.- ¿COMO SE ATREVE? Esto es un ultraje, yo SOY un noble y esos unos cazafortunas con una hija pu…

Van.- ¡SILENCIO! No he terminado con la sentencia, Rockford, absténgase de hacerme enfurecer por su propio bien; será usted encarcelado siete años por abuso de poder, si en el transcurso de ese tiempo compruebo que abusó de esa jovencita, será usted despojado de su título y sus bienes y será desterrado de Fanelia, no pienso tolerar conductas aberrantes ni siquiera de los nobles.

Rockford.- No puede hacerme esto…

Van.- Puedo y lo haré, soy el Rey y mi obligación es proteger a mi pueblo, usted, Varón Rockford, ha olvidado que sus bienes y riquezas son gracias a los pobladores de esta Villa y que a cambio su obligación es proteger a la población a su cargo, ser justo con ellos y velar por su bienestar; por su propio bien, esperemos que haya habido un error, porque si la joven Karim logra recuperarse y lo acusa de violación y acoso, no volverá usted a poner un pie en suelo faneliano, ¿está claro?

Rockford.- Si, majestad.

Ante una señal del rey, entraron algunos soldados para apresar a Ryo y al varón, también entró el joven capitán Ren con la guardia personal de la corona para escoltar al resto de los Kandé al Castillo del Samurai; Van respiró un poco mientras Merle empolvaba el escrito, soplaba sobre él y enrollaba los papeles para colocarlos en un bolso que debía llevar en la cintura durante los juicios,

Finalmente ambos se levantaron de sus lugares para ir donde la varonesa los esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que es verdad, eres igual de estricto que tu padre.

-Debo serlo, Fanelia se levantó por la gente del pueblo, no por los nobles.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo y mis hijos?

-Nada, seguirán aquí hasta que tu marido salga de prisión.

-Me refiero al destierro.

-¿Debo suponer que tu marido es culpable de violación?

-No lo es, pero debo estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

-Si resulta culpable, tú y tus hijos deberán acompañarlo, a menos de que te separes de él, por supuesto no vas a repudiarlo oficialmente porque piensas que es inocente.

-Digamos que me separo y declaro repudio público hacia mi marido y él es inocente.

-Entonces no quiero estar en tu lugar cuando el Varón sea liberado.

-Entiendo… aunque la condena que le has dado me parece… exagerada.

El ryuujin se detuvo en seco para ver a su prima a los ojos, ahora si estaba furioso, al grado de que su sola mirada fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a la varonesa mientras un escalofrío de miedo la hacía temblar.

Van.- Escúchame muy bien, por ley solo puedo condenar a los nobles a muerte en casos de conspiración y alta traición, así que da gracias a que ese bastardo tiene un título que lo protege porque en este reino, las violaciones se pagan con la muerte, y a decir verdad, me parece poco para el daño que un violador infringe a su víctima, así que, pase lo que pase, agradece que no puedo modificar todas las leyes de una vez.

Y sin decir más, tomó el brazo de Merle y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a su prima helada, aquella mujer que parecía inamovible jamás olvidaría esos ojos llenos de furia, hipnotizantes y feroces como los de un dragón de tierra antes de eliminar a su presa.

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido de lo esperado, el cochero sabía de sobra cuanto odiaban el rey y su hermana pasar tiempo dentro de los carruajes, no quería arriesgarse a enfurecerlos aun más, por lo que había acelerado el paso mientras era seguido de cerca por otros dos carruajes, cuando finalmente llegaron al Castillo del Samurai, uno de los carruajes siguió con rumbo a los calabozos del rey, ningún prisionero viajaba de noche sin supervisión Real, por otra parte, los Kandé fueron llevados directamente a las cocinas donde se les alimentó y se les asignó una habitación de huéspedes para los tres, era una regla que el joven de cabellos negros había instaurado hacía poco tiempo, cualquier refugiado debería permanecer dentro del Castillo en una habitación de huéspedes hasta que fuera reubicado dentro de la ciudad o trasladado a su aldea de origen, por su parte, Van y Merle estaban a punto de ingresar al comedor cuando un monje del Templo de Escaflowne llegó de improviso, era muy joven, un iniciado según parecía, no pasaba de los 16 años, llevaba la cabeza completamente rapada dado su estatus eclesiástico, vestía una sencilla túnica marrón de viaje y una cinta blanca al cuello de la cual pendía el símbolo del Dragón del Aire, era un hecho, la ceremonia de invocación daría comienzo a primera hora del día siguiente, motivo por el cual el monarca y su hermana menor debieron tomar una cena más ligera en sus aposentos, necesitaban descansar para el día siguiente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Yo se que esté estuvo algo larguito, pero, no se, necesitaba escribir un poco de lo que sucede en Fanelia, digo, ¿qué hace un rey dentro de su reino? Y luego me pregunté algo mejor, ¿qué haría un Rey como Van POR su reino? Y se me ocurrió lo del juicio, quise ponerlo como la mayoría nos lo imaginamos, justo, estricto contra aquellos que cometen algún delito, y por supuesto, dispuesto a cumplir su deber con el pueblo… lástima que no sea gente como Van la que está en el poder en la mayoría de los países actuales, pero en fin, se vale soñar.

En cuanto a los reviews, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Camila, espero te guste este capítulo, jejeje, especialmente al principio, a mi se me hizo bastante divertido, y para Lady, me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia, pero como ya dije en el primer cap... Hitomi ya no va a aparecer, al menos, no va a regresar a Gaea en este fanfic.

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo, no dejen de pasarse por el boton de review para dejar lo que se les pase por la cabeza.

SARABA


	5. I5 Invocación

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**El ángel dragón**_

Lunas, brillantes, cambiantes, misteriosas, guardianas de los más profundos secretos de Gaea, una había sido siempre una mera espectadora de la historia, la otra, había sido, por así decirlo, la madre del planeta de otra dimensión, ahora, ambas lunas, la Luna y la Tierra eran el centro de la atención de la mirada de unos nostálgicos ojos granate, cuyo dueño no paraba de sacarse de la cabeza aquella posibilidad, volver a ver aquel par de misteriosos ojos verde jade, aunque solo fuera una vez más…

_**Cap **__**5.- Invocación**_

El sol no había salido aun cuando un carruaje a todo galope invadió con su ruido de ruedas y cascos algunas calles de la ciudad de Fanelia, el carruaje se dirigía al Templo de la Montaña, tan antiguo como la ciudad misma, según se contaba, en el interior de aquel carruaje se encontraban el rey ángel y su hermana adoptiva ligeramente adormilada, el hecho de tener que pasar todo el día encerrada con los sacerdotes de Escaflowne no le hacía nada de gracia… el emisario del consejo había llegado la noche anterior, era hora de presenciar aquello que solo el primer rey había podido ver con sus propios ojos y la curiosidad de ver algo que nadie más volvería a ver en siglos la tenía atrapada, eso sin olvidar los esfuerzos del pelinegro sentado a su lado para convencer al Jefe del Consejo de permitirle a ella también asistir… ambos habían debido trabajar más rápido y de forma más eficiente y organizada para poder disponer de aquel día completo, Van había tenido que adelantar algunas juntas con sus hombres de confianza para dejar instrucciones de que hacer todo ese mes, Merle por su parte se había visto obligada a estudiar más aprisa y organizar papeles y volver a redactar algunos lo más rápido posible para que no le afectara faltar todo ese día, a decir verdad, no sabían que esperar exactamente, salvo por la columna de luz en la que una joven de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes había viajado dos años atrás… había algo más, ¿la sacerdotisa que invocaran sería humana como Hitomi, o sería una mujer bestia igual a Merle? ¿Y si lo que invocaban era solo un espíritu? Había también la posibilidad de que la sacerdotisa fuera una ryuujin… a pesar de ser una raza casi extinta, pues Van era el único que quedaba, Orgen le había explicado que la sacerdotisa podría llegar de cualquier otro planeta, de cualquier otra dimensión, e incluso, de cualquier otro tiempo, por ese motivo había la posibilidad de que la sacerdotisa perteneciera a la raza de los atlantes… estaba nervioso, no sabía bien que esperar

El carruaje se detuvo justo en la entrada labrada en la montaña, igual que la última vez tres lunas atrás, está vez no solo no llevaban a Terán, también vestían ropajes blancos según las indicaciones del Jefe del Consejo.

Desde donde estaban podían escuchar movimiento aquí y allá, pisadas por todas partes y murmullos excitados ir y venir de los diferentes túneles que comunicaban las cámaras y las celdas de los monjes; Anelu, el iniciado que había tenido que hacer de mensajero, era el guía de la felina y el Rey ángel, en completo silencio los guió por un túnel que bajaba y bajaba para luego subir de manera sorpresiva, cada vez veían más y más monjes con ropajes blancos y el símbolo del dragón colgando del pecho… y algunos brujos parecidos a los que utilizaban en Zaibach para hacer experimentos, un escalofrío recorrió el bien formado cuerpo del rey al pensar en todas las aberraciones que podían realizar aquellos seres a los que había dejado de considerar humanos luego de saber la identidad e historia de Dilandu Albatou, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar hasta llegar, sorpresivamente, a una cámara inmensa cuyo techo, para sorpresa de los recién llegados, tenía un cristal redondo en el centro que separaba aquella habitación de una parte considerable del Lago de las Ilusiones.

Orgen.- Su Majestad, veo que ha llegado usted a tiempo, espero que Anelu no les haya dado ningún problema.

Van.- Ninguno, a decir verdad, por cierto, ¿Donde estamos?

Orgen.- ¿No lo adivina su Alteza? Estamos justo debajo del lugar donde sus padres se conocieron.

Van.- Esto es…

Merle.- Hermoso…

Van.- Iba a decir increíble.

Orgen.- Lo es, ambas cosas, pero más allá de lo que piense su Alteza, es el único lugar en toda Fanelia donde puede realizarse una invocación como esta.

Van.- ¿Cómo es eso?

Orgen.- A lo largo de Gaea existen solo cinco lugares sagrados donde pueden hacerse invocaciones, usted y la joven de la Luna Fantasma destruyeron un aparato construido en Zaibach sobre uno de estos puntos, así que, como verá, este es un sitio demasiado especial, eso explica que sus padres se encontraran precisamente allá arriba, en el lago, ahora bien, necesito que ambos me acompañen al lugar que se les ha preparado.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron al mayor de todos los monjes del lugar hasta el otro extremo de la gran habitación, habían ahí un trono y una pequeña butaca dentro de un círculo de sal, ninguno preguntó, eran cosas sobre las que, de momento, no querían saber nada, una vez instalados observaron como todos los monjes se iban colocando sentados sobre las piernas llenando la habitación, de cara al centro donde un pentagrama había sido dibujado con cera y sal, este mismo pentágono, encerrado en un círculo doble, era iluminado con la movediza luz que se filtraba por el lago, pronto se prendieron cinco enormes antorchas al fondo de la habitación alineadas con las puntas de la estrella, Orgen se arrodilló muy cerca del círculo para comenzar a orar mientras los magos tomaban posición, uno en cada punta con un sirio encendido, uno de los monjes con bigotes y barba grices y una barriga considerable cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro y dejó escuchar su voz, su nombre era Tanit.

Tanit.- Hermanos, como ya saben nos encontramos aquí para pedir ayuda a los dioses, hemos perdido a un oráculo y desconocemos la suerte y ubicación del que debía sucederle, su Majestad, usted y su hermana deberán permanecer en silencio donde les hemos ubicado, no hablen, esperemos que hayan desayunado bien porque solo podrán consumir agua mientras la ceremonia se lleve a cabo; para aquellos iniciados que aun desconocen lo que se hará, debemos contactar con el árbol de Dios, Ygdrassil y elevar ante él una plegaria, solo así, una sacerdotisa de otra dimensión se nos será enviada, no se detengan una vez que haya comenzado la oración, concéntrense y mantengan su voz en susurros, la ceremonia tardará al menos toda la mañana, tal vez hasta que anochezca, si no tenemos suerte para cuando el sol se haya puesto, deberemos proseguir hasta mañana cuando el sol despunte, solo entonces podremos detener la ceremonia si la sacerdotisa no ha llegado.

Merle.- ¿QUÉ?

Algunos monjes dedicaron miradas desaprobatorias a Merle, quien se apresuró a taparse la boca toda sonrojada, la mayor parte de los recién iniciados solo abrieron los ojos ante la noticia, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno.

A una indicación de Ogren y Tanit la ceremonia empezó, los monjes rezaban en un idioma desconocido formando una melodía, al principio monótona, posteriormente cambiando las notas en un ir y venir constante hasta formar una melodía compleja con sus voces, Van alcanzaba a notar una parte de la complejidad de aquel ritual, Merle por su parte, gracias a sus agudos y bien afinados oídos, se daba cuenta de que dependiendo el rango eclesiástico eran las notas y rezos que debían cantar aquellos monjes… era hermoso. Los magos por su parte habían comenzado a mover las manos formando al mismo tiempo distintos símbolos con sus dedos, por turnos, iban tirando al centro de la estrella dibujada en el suelo, diversos polvos a la par que pronunciaban palabras extrañas en un tono monótono, Ogren repetía una y otra vez la misma frase en una lengua ya olvidada por los gaeanos mientras movía para acá y para allá un rosario entre sus dedos…

La luz que se reflejaba en el piso del círculo había comenzado a tomar tonos rojizos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse definitivamente cuando, sin advertencia alguna, el pendiente que Hitomi hubiera regalado a Van dos años atrás había comenzado a brillar dentro de sus ropas, rápidamente lo sacó para notar como el pendiente oscilaba con insistencia al centro del círculo donde las líneas dibujadas con sal y cera habían comenzado a iluminarse muy levemente por una luz distinta a la del sol, Van estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción, así como no esperaba que Ogren se levantara poco a poco de su lugar para llegar donde él sin detenerse en su constante perorata y pedirle con la mano que le entregara aquella gema que por tanto tiempo había sido su talismán, dudando un poco, Van lo entregó, entonces Ogren volvió a su sitio donde dejó que el dije volara al centro de la habitación, iluminándose cada vez más y más, Merle notó como los monjes habían comenzado a cantar más alto y más rápido cuando una columna de luz hizo su aparición dentro de la habitación, Van estuvo a punto de saltar en su asiento, Merle tuvo que detener su mano para recordarle las indicaciones de los monjes, estaba sudando, sentía como el corazón le palpitaba con una rapidez estresante, sus ojos se habían dilatado y le faltaba el aire, entonces se dio cuenta de que había una silueta tomando forma dentro de la columna de luz… era extraño, no estaba bajando como habían hecho él y Hitomi la primera vez que viajaron en la columna de luz, esta vez, la figura solo se solidificaba, cada vez más nítida, más sólida, en cuestión de segundos todos comenzaron a notar que la figura era de una persona delgada vestida de blanco, con una rodilla en el suelo, los dedos de una mano tocando la tierra bajo su cuerpo mientras la otra descansaba sobre su rodilla alzada y la cabeza inclinada, cubierta completamente por una capucha que venía de la capa blanca de viaje que flotaba a su alrededor como si hubiera mucho aire viniendo del suelo, finalmente la luz se desvaneció, la capa blanca bajó delicadamente al suelo y la figura en el centro de la estrella no se movió más que para atrapar en una mano el pendiente rosado que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ogren.- Sacerdotisa enviada de un lugar lejano, levántate y se bienvenida a Gaea.

La joven se incorporó con lentitud, el corazón de Van se detuvo por un momento al notar que el rostro cubierto se enderezaba para verlo a él… ojos verdes, brillantes y misteriosos se asomaron por primera vez, Van no pudo evitarlo más y se levantó de su asiento, con la boca seca y mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, ¿podría ser…

Ogren.- Sacerdotisa enviada desde otra dimensión, descubre por favor tu rostro y dinos tu nombre.

La joven asintió viendo ahora al jefe del Consejo, su rostro sereno y de piel blanca casi ni se inmutó mientras sus finas manos de largos y delgados dedos tomaban la capucha para echarla hacia atrás, Van tragó saliva mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad esperando que fuera la joven de la Luna Fantasma, más cual fue su sorpresa al notar que bajo la capucha se revelaban ensortijados cabellos rojos que llegaban hasta los hombros de la sacerdotisa frente a él en lugar de cenizos cabellos castaños cortos, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se había sentido de esa forma al ver sus ojos? Y ¿Cómo había podido confundirse de esa manera? Entonces notó aquellos labios sonrosados y finos abriéndose por primera vez, los cantos habían cesado ya y todos esperaban respuesta ante la petición del Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos, ella era…

**Notas de la autora:**

Ódienme si quieren pero no revelaré la identidad de esta joven sino hasta el próximo capítulo, muajajajajajaja, en fin, yo se, quedó corto este capítulo no supe de que otra forma ponerlo, de hecho era parte del capítulo anterior, pero se me hizo que estaba demasiado largo para la extensión de los anteriores, bueno, pues me complace y a la vez entristece un poco comunicarles que el Libro I, El Ángel Dragón ha llegado a su fin, puedo adelantarles que en el Libro II conoceremos un poco más a esta misteriosa pelirroja, ¿Quién será en realidad? Ya lo verán, solo tengan piedad de mi y no se rían cuando lo averigüen, a su debido tiempo daré explicaciones más que razonables sobre ella, jejejejejejeje, y pues, si alguien de la cyberfamilia está leyendo este fic y tienen una corazonada sobre quien es, SIPI, puedo decir que seguramente le atinaron, jajajajajajajaja, bueno, ahora si el X-Over ha comenzado de manera oficial.

Pasando a los reviews, mil gracias por el comentario Camila, que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho, y si, es una lástima que no haya gente en el poder con verdadero amor por su pueblo… la mayoría son una bola de zánganos buenos para nada, pero en fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Humanos al fin y al cabo… necesitamos un ryuujin que nos gobierne… ¿alguien conoce alguno disponible? xD.

Y bueno, espero leer más reviews, en serio me sería de ayuda, jejejejejeje, me subiría la moral un poco, jajajajajajaja, como sea, no dejen de pasar a dar su opinión, es fácil, solo hay que apretar el botoncillo de ahí abajo y escribir, les juro que el botón no muerde.

SARABA


	6. II1 Perdida

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

Una mujer embarazada, de grandes ojos verdes ocultos detrás de un par de anteojos, rubios cabellos ensortijados y piel blanca observaba con tristeza por las ventanas del mirador de la Torre de Tokyo, una leve sonrisa apareció al observar a la pequeña bebé pelirroja de 2 años dormida entre sus brazos y a dos niñas pelirrojas de ojos verdes de 7 y 5 años correteando a su alrededor, suspiró un momento y luego tomó aire para llamarlas.

- Haydee, Luin, es hora de irnos a casa

_**Cap 1.- Perdida**_

De inmediato la mayor corrió a dar la mano a su madre mientras la pequeña de cinco años la abrazaba de una pierna mientras la observaba.

-¿Y los abuelos?

La mirada de la rubia volvió a entristecerse.

Haydeé.- Mamá dijo que es hora de ir a casa Luin.

Luin.- Pero los abuelos

Haydeé.- ¡Mamá dile algo!

Otro suspiro y la rubia bajó hasta poner sus ojos al mismo nivel de los de su pequeña.

Anaís.- Luin, ya te lo expliqué allá, los abuelos no pueden venir con nosotros.

Luin.- ¿Por qué?

Anaís.- Porque ellos viven aquí, en la Tierra

Luin.- No, yo los quiero

Anaís.- Yo también los quiero, tesoro, pero ellos deben permanecer aquí, nosotras volvemos a casa.

Luin.- ¿A Céfiro?

Anaís.- Si, así es.

Luin.- ¿Con papi?

Anaís.- Si, con papi.

Luin.- Y tía Lulú, ¿Dónde se queda?

Haydeé.- Aquí con los abuelos.

La pequeña la volvió a observar, tenía los ojos verdes de la guerrera del viento, pero esa necedad era de su padre el rey, Anaís suspiró por última vez mientras observaba a su hija mayor mencionando todas las cosas divertidas que les esperaban en casa.

Luin.- Nikona, Nikona.

Haydeé.- Si, también Nikona nos espera allá, ¿podemos irnos ahora Luin?

Luin.- Está bien.

Ambas niñas le sonrieron a su madre, quien se sintió aliviada, era cansado lidiar con las quejas de su segunda hija cada vez que visitaban a su familia.

-Niñas, sujétense bien de mi, ¿está bien?

Haydée no tardó en aferrarse a la mano de la rubia, Luin la observó detenidamente otra vez mientras señalaba a la bebé.

Anaís.- ¿Y ahora que sucede Luin?

Luin.- Mizaki me estorba

Anaís.- No le digas tan feo a tu hermana

Luin.- Yo quiero una mano tuya

Anaís.- Dale la mano a Haydée

Luin.- ¡Pero yo quiero tu mano!

Anaís.- Luin, no puedo soltar a tu hermana, está dormida, dale la mano a Haydée

Luin.- No quiero

La niña más grande observó a su hermanita con enojo en la mirada, luego de suspirar aferró con desgano la manita que se agitaba en el aire y la jaló con brusquedad.

Haydeé.- Mamá dijo que me dieras la mano

Luin.- ¡NO QUIERO!

Haydeé.- Entonces agarra la falda de mamá

Luin.- Yo quiero su mano

Haydeé.- ¡NO PUEDE DÁRTELA!

Y ahí estaba esa mirada llorosa otra vez.

Luin.- ¡Mami!

Anaís.- Toma mi falda Luin, ya es hora

Luin.- Pero…

Anaís.- Pero nada Luin, toma mi falda o me voy a molestar mucho contigo.

La niña bajó la cabeza apenada mientras tomaba la falda de la rubia con desgano, Anaís comenzó a repetir en voz muy baja "Llévanos a Céfiro" varias veces mientras Haydée y Luin veían a la gente comenzar a moverse en cámara lenta hasta detenerse por completo, una luz intensa comenzó a brillar por la ventana haciendo conexión con el anillo de bodas de la guerrera del viento, las cuatro comenzaron a desaparecer hasta no dejar rastro, luego de lo cual, la gente de la Torre de Tokyo volvió a la normalidad.

Aquella luz cegadora reapareció ahora sobre el mar, muy alto, dejando paso a una mujer con sus hijas, la caída estaba a punto de comenzar cuando una enorme mantarraya voladora las alcanzó, la guerrera del viento suspiró aliviada, Guru Clef no había olvidado cuidarlas, estaba comenzando a sentarse sobre Fyula cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-MAMÁ ¿DONDE ESTÁ LUIN?

-¿Luin?

Aquella mujer de cálidos ojos verdes comenzó entonces a buscar desesperada por todas partes mientras le daba indicaciones al gigantesco animal para que virara y pudieran buscar a la pequeña niña en el mar, buscaron por tanto tiempo que un guerrero de negra armadura y un corcel de igual color no tardaron en llegar a su lado junto con un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados en un corcel blanco.

Lantis.- ¡PARIS, LAS ENCONTRÉ!

Paris.- ¿Se puede saber que hacen Anaís?

Haydeé.- Papi, Luin se perdió

Paris.- ¿Cómo?

Anaís.- No la encontramos cariño, no se donde está

El rey de Céfiro bajó de un salto al lomo de la mantarraya para sostener a su mujer mientras Lantis tomaba a la bebé que llevaba ella en los brazos, Anaís comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras era abrazada por su marido, ante una mirada de este Haydée subió al caballo de su padre y se fue junto con Lantis y su hermana a toda velocidad al palacio, él necesitaba consolar a la guerrera del viento y a si mismo mientras Guru Clef comenzaba la búsqueda de su pequeña, ¿qué le habría pasado?

Al cabo de unas horas ambos volvieron al castillo, Anaís ya no lloraba, pero en sus rostros se reflejaban cansancio y dolor, ambos fueron conducidos directamente a la sala de adivinación en cuyo centro se hallaba una gran esfera de cristal alrededor de la cual se encontraba toda la corte, una mujer pelirroja y otra de cabellos azules no tardaron en correr a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia mientras le susurraban al oído algunas frases de aliento, el peliverde se dirigió entonces ante un hombre muy alto de cabellos lilas con un cuerno azul colgado de su frente por una tiara dorada.

-¿Alguna noticia Gurú Clef?

-Si, son buenas… y malas también

Anaís se soltó de sus amigas y corrió ante el Gurú de Céfiro con desesperación en la mirada mientras lo tomaba de las ropas.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ? ¿ESTÁ BIEN? ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE TAMBIÉN SON MALAS NOTICIAS?

-Anaís – Dijo Paris tomándola de los hombros para alejarla un poco de su maestro. –Tranquila, déjalo hablar.

Guru Clef se alisó las ropas mientras se aclaraba la garganta, estaba ligeramente enfadado por los jalones que le había dado la reina, pero no le dijo nada, solo suspiró para tranquilizarse, comprendía su preocupación.

Clef.- La princesa está bien, al parecer no se aferró bien de ti, Anaís, ella está a salvo por el momento…

Anaís.- ¿Cómo que por el momento?

Clef.- Está en otro planeta, en una dimensión un poco lejana.

Paris.- ¡PUES ENTONCES VAMOS POR ELLA!

Clef.- No podemos

Anaís.- ¿Cómo que no?

Paris observó al hechicero con enfado en los ojos mientras se contenía a si mismo, quería golpearlo, ¿Por qué no podían ir por su hija?

-Me temo, sus majestades, que eso ya se los había explicado hace tiempo, los pedazos de la corona del pilar que portan las guerreras mágicas solo sirven para guiarlas a ellas a Mundo Místico, no pueden ser usados para viajar a ningún otro planeta ni a ninguna otra dimensión, y solo ellas y sus hijos pueden emplear los fragmentos para hacer los viajes de ida y vuelta.

-¿Y que haremos entonces? – Preguntó el rey apretando los puños

-Esperar, con suerte la princesa encontrará la forma de volver con nosotros.

Un sollozo muy fuerte sonó al instante, todos los adultos voltearon a ver a la pequeña de siete años cuyos grandes ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas a mares. Su padre se adelantó entonces para levantarla en brazos.

-Haydée ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es mi, es, buaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Respira hija, respira

-Snif, es que… es mi cul, pa, snif, yo, yo, no le di la mano, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Tranquila mi vida, no es tu culpa.

La niña siguió llorando mientras su madre corría a consolarla, era desgarrador, por un momento, todos habían quedado sin aliento ante el dolor ajeno, entonces, Gurú Clef volvió a su esfera mientras observaba, impotente, como aquella pequeña se quedaba sola en un planeta extraño, alejada de su familia…

-Solo espero que encuentre alguien que pueda ayudarla a volver.

-Clef

El aludido volteó el rostro para ver a la joven de ojos y cabellos azules cuya mirada intentaba tranquilizarlo, él suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que ella esté bien, a lo mucho podremos vigilarla por si se nos presenta una oportunidad para traerla a casa.

Lejos de ahí, una pareja de recién casados iban caminando por un sendero un poco empinado, iban subiendo con algunas bolsas en las manos, ella llevaba el cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo, lucía un traje azul estilo chino, con un pantalón negro debajo y botas del mismo color, a su lado, un hombre de cabellos en punta y cara inocente con un pantalón y camisa rojas con botas negras cargaba la mayor parte de las bolsas con comestibles observando el cielo.

Goku.- Milk, ¿estás segura que no quieres que usemos la nube voladora?

Milk.- No, claro que no, esto es lindo Goku

Goku.- Pero llegaríamos antes a casa y tengo hambre.

Milk.- Pues tendrás que esperar un rato, a los dos nos hace mejor caminar.

Goku.- Pero Milk…

MIlk.- ¡Ay Goku! No seas desesperado, además aun debo llegar a preparar las cosas porque tú co…

Goku.- Milk, espera.

Milk.- ¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Goku bajó las bolsas que llevaba mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a un arbusto, Milk inmediatamente adoptó una postura defensiva mientras observaba como su recién estrenado marido se abría paso entre las hierbas, estaba nerviosa, el corazón no paraba de bombearle sangre y su cuerpo había comenzado a segregar adrenalina, estaba lista para atacar en cuanto se le indicara.

Goku.- Milk, ¿podrías venir por favor?

Milk.- ¿Por qué? ¿qué hay ahí?

Goku.- Creo… que es una niña

Milk.- ¿Una niña?

La joven de cabellos negros se acercó lo más que pudo hasta asomarse, luego de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, se sentó junto a su marido para observar a una pequeña de 5 años con cabellos rojos y piel blanca, llevaba un vestido verde con cintas blancas y estaba profundamente dormida en posición fetal.

Milk.- ¿Pero de donde salió esta criatura?

Goku.- No lo se, no detecto ningún otro ki cerca.

Milk.- ¿Crees que la hayan abandonado?

Goku.- No lo se, quizás llego sola…

Milk.- Eso es ridículo, nadie más vive tan alto

Goku.- Entonces, quizás a sus padres se los devoró un dinosaurio

Milk.- ¿QUÉ?... ¡NO DIGAS COSAS TAN CRUELES GOKU!

Goku.- Lo lamento, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

MIlk.- Pues si la abandonaron, que malas personas.

Milk tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, era increíblemente ligera para su edad, Goku la observó un poco confundido mientras esta se encaminaba por el rumbo que tenían desde hacía un rato.

Goku.- Oye Milk…

Milk.- Goku, toma las bolsas y vámonos a casa

Goku.- Pero son muchas bolsas

Milk.- Entonces llama a tu nube si quieres

Goku.- ¿Y que harás con la niña?

Milk.- Llevarla a casa, debe estar muy cansada, mañana la llevaré al pueblo y preguntaré por sus padres, quizás cuando despierte pueda decirnos donde vive aunque… es tan pequeña y tan linda…

Una idea cruzó por la mente de su esposa, por un momento se asustó hasta que observó el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su mirada se iba de aquel lugar, era algo muy extraño lo que le pasaba, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse, después de todo, llevaban un mes viviendo juntos.

Milk.- Una niña… tan linda como tú… sería tan bonito…

Goku.- ¿Qué sería bonito Milk?

Milk.- Tener… bueno, tú sabes…

Goku.- ¿Comida?

Milk.- … NO, ¿Por qué siempre piensas en comida?

Goku.- Es que tengo hambre

Milk.- Y ahí vamos otra vez… no, yo decía… que sería muy bonito tener una hija…

Goku.- ¿Hija? ¿Es un platillo que no me has preparado aun?

Milk.- Ay, Goku, ¿es que tengo que explicártelo todo?

Goku.- ¿Y ahora que dije?

Ambos siguieron su camino con la pequeña en brazos, habían comenzado una nueva discusión acerca de sus propias vidas, y sin saberlo, también acerca de aquella pequeña quien era observada muy lejos de ahí en una esfera de cristal.

**Notas de la autora:**

Increíble, me fue más fácil escribir este primer capítulo que el cap 1 del Libro I… como sea, espero les haya gustado… ¿y que les pareció? Estamos comenzando a conocer a esta nueva personaje que tal vez los dejó intrigados en el último cap del Libro I y… si, se llama igual que mi nick, jejejeje, podríamos decir que ella es mi alter ego, en fin, esta es su historia, prometo que solo serán 6 capítulos para conocerla y saber como llegó precisamente hasta Fanelia, ya en el Libro III hablaré tanto de Van Fanel como de esta nueva personaje de la historia.

Camila, gracias por tu comentario, espero este cap te guste, o al menos no te rías mucho jejejeje.

SARABA


	7. II2 La hija del guerrero

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

-Mami, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Claro Luin, ven aquí, ¿qué está haciendo tu padre?

-Fue a ver al maestro Roshi

-Ese viejo verde… bueno, ven querida, dame las pinzas por favor.

-Si mami.

_**Cap **__**2.- La hija del guerrero**_

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, el viento era refrescante a causa de los árboles aledaños, ayudando a que la ropa se secara mientras una mujer esbelta de cabellos negros la tendía ayudada de una pequeña de 5 años con cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que le pasaba pinzas de ropa y prendas pequeñas del cesto, o rescatando aquellas que se llegaban a caer.

Finalmente entraron a la casa luego de un rato, la madre se dispuso a cocinar una gran cena para los tres mientras la pequeña sacaba un cuaderno y algunos crayones para ponerse a colorear.

-No olvides repasar el abecedario Luin

-No mami

-Ten cuidado de hacer bien los trazos

-Si mami

La pequeña sonrió, quería aprender todo lo que le fuera posible para mantener a su madre orgullosa, por ello comenzó a colorear con esmero y a hacer esfuerzos por trazar símbolos y letras perfectos.

La noche cayó, y con ella Goku hizo acto de presencia, era hora de cenar.

-SIIIIIII, ¡y con el hambre que tenía! ¡GRACIAS MILK!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su esposa, simplemente comenzó a comer a toda velocidad mientras la pequeña pelirroja lo imitaba exitosamente.

Milk.- Luin, no comas tan rápido, te hará daño

Luin.- Pero quiero ser fuerte… como papá

El guerrero se detuvo un momento, pasó la comida y observó a la pequeña terminar su primer plato de comida justo a tiempo para pedir un poco más, él sonrió mientras le sobaba la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Goku.- Necesitas mucha energía para el entrenamiento de mañana

Luin.- Si, seré fuerte como papá

Un aura maligna se dejó caer sobre la mesa haciendo que padre e hija dejaran de sonreír, solo observaron a la pelinegra con algo de temor en la mirada.

Milk.- Luin es una niña, debe dedicarse a los estudios, no a los entrenamientos ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO?

Goku.- Pero Milk, ella es muy talentosa

Milk.- No me interesa si es talentosa o no, no permitiré que mi pequeñita se junte con tus amigotes para tener peleas.

Goku.- Tampoco pensaba llevarla con ellos… no todavía

Milk.- ¡GOKU!

Era lo usual, todos los viernes de los últimos tres meses tenían la misma discusión, aun así, Luin no se podía acostumbrar, quería ser fuerte y quería ser inteligente también, quería volar como lo hacía su padre y ser tan lista e inteligente como soñaba su madre, lo cual la hacía sentir ligeramente culpable, bajó su mirada mientras la discusión continuaba, fue entonces que los dos adultos en la mesa se percataron nuevamente de su existencia.

Goku.- Hija, no te pongas así, las artes marciales no tienen nada de malo

Milk.- Bueno, si, tu papá tiene razón preciosa, pero, no estés triste, solo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿podrías sonreír un poco?

Goku.- Por favor Luin

Ella sonrió mientras veía a los dos adultos quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa, fue así que terminó su segundo plato de comida, lo levantó, abrazó a sus padres dándoles un beso y se fue a dormir, quería estar en la cama lista para ser arropada lo antes posible.

Los días pasaron, Goku y Luin tenían entrenamientos cortos los fines de semana, solo lo básico, fortalecimiento del cuerpo y manejo del ki para poder volar cada vez más tiempo y a mayor altura, aquel hombre joven sin duda estaba orgulloso de su hija adoptiva, quien avanzaba a buena velocidad a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo para entrenar.

Milk también estaba contenta, había comenzado a enseñarle a leer, sumar y restar a la pequeña quien mostraba mucho interés en aprender como descifrar y como trazar aquellos pequeños símbolos con los que podía expresar tantas cosas diferentes, así, al paso de los días tanto el padre como la hija fueron sorprendidos por una noticia descomunal.

Goku.- ¿Embara… que?

Milk.- Embarazada Goku.

Luin.- Mami, ¿esa es una enfermedad?

Milk.- Claro que no Luin, significa que yo…

Goku.- ¡YA SE! Significa que nos harás más comida deliciosa

Milk.- NOOOOOO, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?

Goku.- Entonces no se

Dijo el saiyano mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y mirada pensativa siendo imitado por la niña de ojos verdes.

Milk.- Ay, Kami, dame paciencia…

Goku.- No creo que Kami sama pueda dártela… quizás con las esferas del dragón…

Milk.- … 1 … 2 … 3 …

Luin.- Papi, será mejor callarnos, mamá se está enojando.

Ambos le lanzaron miradas aterrorizadas mientras la mujer frente a ellos tomaba aire y terminaba de contar hasta 10, finalmente se sentó en el suelo sobre sus piernas y se tocó el vientre.

Milk.- Embarazada significa que tendremos un bebé

¿Un bebé? – Preguntaron ambos

Milk.- Si, un pequeño bebé, ya está aquí, dentro de mi vientre

Goku.- Oye Milk… ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

-Ay, Goku – Dijo la joven sonrojada y tapándose la cara - ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Jajaja, debería darte vergüenza

Goku.- ¿Por qué? ¿es malo preguntar?

Milk.- No pero… bueno… tú sabes…

Tanto la niña como su padre se miraron mutuamente algo confundidos, Luin ya no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, su madre estaba en un estado de ensoñación tal, que sería peligroso preguntarle algo que la hiciera enfadar.

Luin.- ¿Qué es un bebé papi?

Goku.- Bueno, pues, son, hem… ¿recuerdas la semana pasada que fuimos al pueblo?

Luin.- Si

Goku.- ¿Y a la señora que cargaba un niño muy muy pequeñito y llorón en la espalda?

Luin.- ¿El que parecía de juguete?

Goku.- Si, si, ese es un bebé

Luin.- Waaaa, ¡que lindo! ¡tendremos un bebé!

Goku.- SI, UN BEBÉ… aunque, me sigo preguntando como se metió en la panza de tu mamá.

Luin.- Oye papá, ¿yo también estuve en la panza de mi mamá?

Milk volvió a la realidad, Goku cambió su semblante alegre por uno más bien serio, vio a su mujer a los ojos como pidiendo ayuda y esta se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba una de las manitas de la niña indicando a su esposo que tomara la otra, no esperaban que fuera tan pronto.

Milk.- Bueno, Luin, mira hija, tú no estuviste dentro de mi vientre

Luin.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Los bebés pueden llegar de otros modos?

Goku.- Pues, si, en cierta forma.

Luin.- ¿Yo como llegué aquí?

El rostro de Goku se volvió triste mientras volteaba a ver a Milk para pedirle permiso, esta asintió.

Goku.- Luin, tú sabes que, nosotros te queremos mucho, ¿verdad?

Luin.- Si papi

Goku.- Bueno, entonces, será mejor decírtelo

Luin.- ¿Qué cosa?

Goku.- Nosotros te encontramos cerca de aquí

Luin.- ¿Estaba perdida?

Milk.- Pues, si, en cierto modo

Luin.- Pero me encontraron

Goku.- Si, pero…

Milk.- Goku, déjamelo a mi… mira preciosa, no sabemos como llegaste hasta aquí, fue hace unos meses que te encontramos dormida cerca del camino, te trajimos a casa para poder cuidarte, tú no recordabas nada, solo tu nombre, así que te llevamos al pueblo al día siguiente, buscamos por un tiempo pero…

Luin.- ¿Qué cosa buscaron mami?

Milk.- A tus padres

Luin.- Ustedes son mis padres

Milk.- Si, claro que si mi pequeñita, nosotros somos tus padres, pero, debes tener otros por ahí, no sabemos quienes son, y como te dije, lo único que recordabas cuando despertaste, era tu nombre.

Luin.- ¿Entonces, yo no estaba en tu pancita, estaba en la panza de otra persona?

Milk.- Si, así es

Luin.- Y luego salí de su pancita

Milk.- Si pequeña

Luin.- Y después me dormí en el camino y ahora ustedes son mis papás

Goku.- Si, eso fue lo que sucedió

La pareja se veía compungida, era demasiado pronto para decirle la verdad, pero ella había preguntado y aunque la amaban, habían acordado decirle la verdad cuando preguntara.

Luin.- ¿Puedo ir a hacer mi tarea?

Milk.- Si tesoro, puedes ir

Luin.- ¿Y después entrenarás conmigo papi?

Goku.- Claro que si Luin, apresúrate

La niña no dijo nada, simplemente se fue a un rincón a garabatear algunas letras en su cuaderno, mientras comprendía poco a poco lo que le acababan de explicar.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y ahora hemos conocido un poco de cómo es la vida de esta pequeñita con un saiyano y la hija loca de Ox Satán, jejejeje, y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? En el próximo cap comenzaremos a enterarnos de cómo fue que esta chica se convirtió en adivina y sacerdotisa, jejejejeje por otro lado, muchas gracias a shizuka22, me imaginé que muchos iban a poner cara de "¿qué pex?" pero, tenía que arriesgarme, jejeje, y pues, me da gusto que te agradara lo de Goku, jajajajaja, cada vez que lo pongo no puedo evitar poner algo gracioso, es que entre él y Milk da para muchas escenas graciosas... y también es de mis personajes favoritos, creo que me volví otaku principalmente por Dragon Ball y Escaflowne, jejejejejejejeje, para mi Dragon Ball es un clásico y Goku es como Yoda, todo un personaje que seguirá siendo aclamado por años y años y años, mis hijos y mis nietos verán su historia y hablarán de ella y se emocionarán cada vez que Goku pelee, o se reirán cuando haga o diga algo gracioso, y shorarán y shorará cuando vean el final de dragon ball GT por ser el último capítulo de la serie... será mejor que baje de mi nube xD, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, espero que los demás se armen de valor y dejen sus comentarios tanto si esta historia les gusta como si no.

SARABA


	8. II3 El Templo de Uranai Baba

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro I**__**I**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

El sol entraba por la ventana de la sala, iluminando a una joven de cabellos negros sentada en una mecedora tarareando canciones de cuna y tejiendo ropita de bebé, su vientre abultado era mimado de vez en vez por su mano, parecía no haber nada más importante que aquel pequeño ser en su vientre, o era la impresión que daba a una pequeña de ojos verdes.

_**Cap 3.- El Templo de Uranai Baba**_

… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUIIN, QUE LO PASES FELIZ!

Milk.- Sopla las velas tesoro.

Goku.- No olvides pedir un deseo Luin.

La pequeña cerró los ojos para luego tomar aire y soplar las seis velitas en su pastel, solo eran ellos tres en la habitación festejando, no necesitaban más… o eso decía Milk.

Goku.- ¡SI, MUYBIEN! ¿Ahora podemos comer Milk?

Milk.- Goku, solo piensas en comida

Luin.- Yo también quiero comida mami

Milk.- Bueno, ustedes dos no tienen remedio… ash, al menos no invitaste a tus amigos rebeldes.

Luin.- Pero ellos son divertidos

Milk.- ¡¿QUE? Has estado llevando a nuestra hija con el degenerado de ese, ese…

Luin.- Lo siento papi, se me salió

Goku.- Si, bueno, es que yo…

Milk.- … y encima de todo a mis espaldas…

Goku.- … pero Milk, quería que la vieran haciendo un Kame Hame Ha, ¡y tú nunca los dejas venir!

Milk.- PORQUE SON UNOS REBELDES Y DEGENERADOS… además, Luin tiene mejores cosas para hacer, como estudiar matemáticas.

Goku.- Ay Milk, no digo que esas cosas no sean importantes, pero…

Luin.- Yo, lo siento mami, le pedí a papá que me llevara, quería conocer a su maestro, y al maestro del abuelito Gohanda.

Goku.- Luin…

Milk.- No es necesario que te disculpes tesoro…

Luin.- Pero, te hice enojar mami, y no quería hacerlo… me esforzaré más con las tareas.

Goku sobó la pequeña cabeza llena de rizos pelirrojos y sonrió, estaba orgulloso de su pequeña, Milk sonrió ligeramente avergonzada y abrazó a su hija todo lo que pudo, luego le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a sacar la comida de la cocina mientras veía de reojo una hoja en donde se leían torpemente escritas las palabras "Te amo mami, Te amo papi, familia feliz" y suspiró.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones salvo por algunas pataditas del bebé, la fecha de su nacimiento se acercaba y Milk estaba cada vez más nerviosa y perfeccionista, además de exigente, Luin iba de un lado para el otro ayudando a su madre a preparar comida, tender la ropa y colocarla en su lugar para luego realizar las tareas que Milk le asignaba con cansancio o practicar combates con Goku, aun así, a la pequeña no le parecía suficiente, las cuentas constantemente deprimían a Milk que lloraba a ratos mientras veía todo lo que aun le faltaba por conseguir para el nuevo bebé.

Uno de esos días, una extraña anciana llegó a la casa sin anunciarse, iba sentada en una enorme esfera de cristal luciendo una túnica negra a juego con un sombrero de ala ancha y terminación en pico, aquella persona le era totalmente desconocida pero, había algo a su alrededor, un algo que la atraía irremediablemente, y a pesar de su impulso de acercarse a ella, optó por buscar a su padre para avisarle de la visita y esconderse cerca para observar a la famosa adivina y hechicera Uranai Baba.

Baba.- Goku, ¡tiempo sin vernos!

Goku.- Desde mi boda, jajaja, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Baba.- Oh, tan bien como puede estar una anciana… ¿Cómo está mi estúpido hermano?

Goku.- Jejejejejeje, ay, pues, bien, en Kame House…

Baba.- … con ese montón de mantenidos según he visto.

Goku.- No, no creo que deba decirles tan feo Uranai Baba

Baba.- ¡Mhp! He venido a verte Goku, y también he venido a ver a tu esposa, me enteré de que tendrás un hijo.

Goku.- Si… o hija, aunque espero que sea un niño porque, ya tenemos una hija.

Baba.- ¿Cómo?... a, si, la pequeña que encontraron…

Goku.- Si, si, NUESTRA hija, es una linda niña, muy fuerte…

Baba.- Luego me la presumes Goku, ahora, avísale a Milk que estoy aquí, necesito entrar a verla para felicitarla.

Goku.- Por supuesto.

Ambos entraron a la casa mientras un par de curiosos ojos verdes los observaban, Luin los siguió por medio de las ventanas hasta la habitación de sus padres donde, inesperadamente, Baba hizo que las cortinas se corrieran solas y ya no pudo ver ni escuchar absolutamente nada más.

Un poco más tarde, mientras le ahorraba a su padre algo de trabajo partiendo leños para la casa escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y salió corriendo a asomarse para ver lo que pasaba, dudó al ver la cara del pelinegro al que tanto amaba, estaba sumamente molesto, pero la anciana y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia no dejaban de impactarla, si al menos pudiera escuchar lo que decían…

Goku.- Te digo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Baba.- Piénsalo Goku, un bebé absorbe mucho tiempo y también requiere de dinero, aunque a ti no te interese gran cosa, ella estaría mucho mejor conmigo.

Goku.- No pienso entregártela de esa forma, y menos aun a causa de Gohan, ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?

Baba.- Uno de los mejores, así que no seas egoísta, conmigo tendrá educación.

Goku.- Lo que quieres es una sucesora que cuide tu templo.

Baba.- Y no es fácil encontrar una… tu hija en cambio Goku, lo cambia todo.

Goku.- Se que es especial, por eso se queda aquí.

Baba.- ¿No es un poco egoísta de tu parte decidirlo?

Goku.- Milk también te lo dijo, no la vamos a dejar solo porque las cosas se nos compliquen un poco.

Baba.- ¿Un poco? En verdad son inocentes y estúpidos ustedes dos… te lo plantearé de otro modo, olvidémonos de ustedes dos y pensemos en ella.

Goku.- No entiendo

Baba.- Ella es fuerte, pero Milk no te permitirá convertirla en una guerrera, también es inteligente, pero se que sin importar cuanto aprenda en las "escuelitas" de por aquí ella nunca estará conforme, es demasiado especial para eso, ni siquiera es de este mundo.

Goku.- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué llegó accidentalmente en una nave como Kami Sama?

Baba.- Más respeto Goku… pero si… y a la vez no… ella ya sabe que no es realmente hija de ustedes ¿o me equivoco?

Goku.- No, no te equivocas, ya lo sabe.

Baba.- ¿Y no crees que ella quiera saber quienes son sus padres?

Goku.- Sus padres somos nosotros, Milk y yo.

Baba.- Me refiero a sus VERDADEROS padres, Goku, y jamás podrá averiguarlo estando aquí, con eso, solo yo puedo ayudarla y por supuesto, ella es la mejor candidata para ser mi sucesora, no soy tonta Goku, y tampoco inmortal, a mi hermano y a mi nos quedan todavía algunos años en este mundo, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que reportarnos donde Enma, mi hermano tal vez pueda irse en paz, pero yo no, he buscado mucho tiempo Goku, y ella es la persona ideal para tomar mi puesto.

Goku.- Pero…

Baba.- Dudas ¿o no?, deberías dejarla decidir, después de todo, no todos los días se te permite estudiar para ser adivina y hechicera.

El tiempo se detuvo, el aire salió de su pecho, ¿adivina y hechicera? Definitivamente era algo que le gustaría considerar, pero, más allá de eso… sus verdaderos padres eran de otro planeta… realmente no le interesaba mucho conocerlos en aquel momento, pero podría ser interesante saber porque la habían dejado ahí, saber porque su cabello era rojo y rizado, porque sus ojos eran verdes y su piel tan blanca, porque le daba la impresión de comprender canciones y mensajes susurradas suavemente en el viento matinal, especialmente en primavera… y aun más importante que eso, aquella mujer no parecía estar pidiendo un pago por educarla, mamá estaría contenta de tenerla estudiando y no tendría que preocuparse de gastos por su comida o por gastos para su ropa, incluso podría descansar algunos años de estarla enseñando y poniéndole tareas, no tendrían que preocuparse tanto y podrían darle a su hermano todo lo que le era necesario, tal vez un poco más si ella se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Goku.- Bien, tú ganas, le preguntaré pero, si ella no quiere ir contigo la apoyaré y no permitiré de ninguna forma que te la lleves.

Baba.- Es un trato Goku… por cierto, tu pequeña está detrás de esos leños.

Goku.- ¿Luin?

Volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para escuchar la resolución de su padre, ya había tomado una decisión, salió un poco temerosa de entre el montón de leña apilada junto a la pared de su casa y los observó a los dos.

Goku.- ¿Estabas escuchando?

Luin.- Si papi

Goku.- … entonces… esta anciana…

Baba.- ¡¿COMO QUE ANCIANA?

Goku.- ¡Ouch!... no deberías golpear tan fuerte con ese bastón tuyo.

Baba.- Sabes muy bien que me mantengo en forma Goku.

Goku.- Si, bueno, jejejejejeje, hija, esta persona es Uranai Baba, es la hermana mayor del maestro Roshi y vive muy muy lejos de aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando atrás de los leños?

Luin.- Casi desde que salieron de la casa papi.

Goku.- Entonces sabes que te dará una semana para decidir que quieres.

Luin.- No necesito tanto tiempo papi.

Goku.- Esa es mi… ¿Luin?

La niña corrió a abrazar a su padre, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decir, lo que quería decir, había tomado una decisión y sabía que a Goku no le iba a gustar.

Goku.- Luin, ¿estás bien?

Luin.- Si papi, yo, lo siento, pero pensé y pensé… quiero ir a estudiar con ella papi.

Goku.- …

Luin.- Solo necesito saber si podré venir a visitarlos.

Goku.- Claro que si, ella dijo que podrías venir una vez al mes, ¿estás segura?

Luin.- Si papi, me esforzaré mucho por aprender todo lo que pueda y vendré a entrenar cada mes…

Baba.- Eso no será necesario, como tu padre bien sabe, podrás continuar con tus entrenamientos de artes marciales en mi templo, mis guardaespaldas se encargarán.

Goku.- Esas cosas son un chiste, no pudieron conmigo y mis amigos cuando fui.

Baba.- Eras mayor que tu hija Goku, más fuerte y estabas en mejor condición que ella, contabas con amigos bastante listos para encontrar el punto débil de cada uno de mis guardaespaldas, y además, no creas que no han estado entrenando desde que fuiste, ciertamente no se comparan contigo, pero le servirán de algo a tu hija… en fin, escúchame bien niña, podrás venir cada mes a ver a tus padres, pero sobre todo, a descansar, en mi templo no tendrás tiempo de descansar, no seré amable contigo en ningún momento, puedes estar segura de que te presionaré a cada instante, no espero de ti nada menos que perfección así que me tendrás sobre de ti a cada segundo del día, estudiarás todo lo que se y tal vez un poco más sobre adivinación y hechicería, entrenarás con mis ayudantes, necesito una sucesora fuerte, que pueda defender el templo en tiempos difíciles, no una niñita estúpida y llorona que se escude detrás de otros, y también te pondré a hacer algo de quehacer, nada como el trabajo duro para madurar un poco y mantenerse activa, a cambio tendrás comida, ropa, una habitación propia y, por supuesto, podrás ver a tus padres y despejar toda duda que se forme dentro de ti, entonces, ¿aun así quieres ser mi aprendiz?

Luin.- … Si, si quiero.

Baba.- Goku, la has educado muy bien, no muestra el miedo que le da mi ofrecimiento, en fin, ve por tus cosas, empaca lo necesario, el camino es largo y está oscureciendo.

La pequeña salió corriendo a su cuarto con el corazón vuelto loco de temor y de duda, pero había tomado una decisión, era un buen trato, su hermano tendría todo lo que necesitara, ella podría visitarlos una vez al mes y estar con ellos, su madre estaría feliz de que ella estudiara y se esforzara, además podría continuar entrenando para ser como su padre… y estaba lo demás.

Apenas terminó de empacar pasó por el cuarto de su madre a decirle la noticia, Milk lloró y la abrazó mientras su hija la consolaba diciendo que se esforzaría mucho estudiando y que estaría con ella tanto como le fuera posible, finalmente la convenció, dio un beso a su madre y otro a su vientre enorme para despedirse de su hermanito que, por un instante, pareció despedirse también, así fue que salió corriendo directo a los brazos del guerrero que había salvado la tierra tiempo atrás, le dio un beso, diciéndole que estaría bien porque la habían hecho una chica fuerte, se limpió las lágrimas y se despidió de nuevo de su padre quien la cargó un momento para subirla en la nube voladora donde se sentó abrazando sus rodillas.

Un par de horas más tarde la anciana hechicera le habló por fin para señalar un enorme lago en el cual se levantaban dos pirámides y una construcción a manera de palacio, todas conectadas mediante puentes a lo que parecía ser una arena de combate, finalmente habían llegado al templo de Uranai Baba.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues esto va tomando forma, jejejeje, ya no estoy tan segura de donde es un lugar más tranquilo y mejor para vivir, si con Uranai Baba o con Milk, jajajajajajaja, las dos son un par de explotadoras de menores xP, en fin, espero este episodio haya sido de su agrado, ya en el siguiente, y solo para dejarlos picados, veremos un poco de la vida en el Templo de Uranai Baba, y algunos personajes que ya no habíamos visto volverán a aparecer, por más extraño que pueda parecer, también descubriremos exactamente que fue lo que pasó al principio de este libro II.

Antes de irnos, muchas gracias a Camila Fanel y a Shizuka22 por sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado y ojalá pronto lleguen más comentarios, porque capítulos habrá todavía más.

SARABA


	9. II4 Misterioso Pasado

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro II**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

Una joven de rizados cabellos rojos dormía plácidamente en una cama que parecía salir de la pared, la habitación era redonda y las paredes que salían de la cama estaban llenas de libros de todos tamaños con tapas gastadas, frente a la cama había un pequeño escritorio blanco con una pequeña silla, algunos libros se apilaban al lado de esta mientras en el centro del escritorio refulgía un círculo tallado con algunas figuras dentro del mismo, detrás de la silla, una pequeña ventana de arabesco dejaba entrar un minúsculo rayo de sol, estaba amaneciendo, era hora de despertar.

_**Cap **__**4.- Misterioso Pasado**_

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Tienes que concentrarte en la pregunta, no en la respuesta, muchacha idiota.

-No soy idiota.

-Hmpf, comienzo a dudarlo.

Uranai Baba observaba con detenimiento a su joven alumna mientras esta intentaba visualizar algo dentro de la esfera de cristal, debía admitirlo, la joven de solo 12 años aprendía con rapidez, se le facilitaba todo lo que estaba relacionado con magia, pero la adivinación era caso a parte, avanzaba con mayor lentitud a causa de esa cabeza tan llena de aire que parecía tener, si tan solo no intentara adelantarse a la esfera de cristal…

-¡LO LOGRÉ!

-¿Y que es lo que puedes ver?

-A Piccoro San

-Bien, parece que al fin lo estás logrando, ¿y donde está ese marciano verde?

-No es un marciano… y está… cerca de casa.

-Bueno, al menos ya puedes encontrar personas en este mundo, tendrás que practicar un poco más al respecto antes de que te enseñe a ver otros mundos y otras dimensiones.

-¿Otras… dimensiones?

-Niña, niña, ¿es que nunca pones atención?

-Si, si, pongo atención, solo que… es… extraño.

-Debería prohibirle a tu madre que trate de educarte cuando vas, no hace más que meter aire en esa cabeza tuya, tu padre, por otro lado, debería concentrarse más en enseñarte lo que sabe cuando vuelva a la Tierra y no en entrenarte, pareces una marimacha.

-No soy marimacha, solo, quiero ser fuerte.

-¿Qué tan fuerte tiene que ser una mujer para poder defenderse?

-Aun no logro vencer a tus guardaespaldas juntos.

-Pero por separado los dejas peor que el tigre de mi despacho.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la idea, imaginar al hombre Drácula, la momia, el hombre invisible y a Don Odio como artículos de decoración de aquel despacho era sumamente hilarante, lamentablemente, un fuerte golpe seco ya conocido por su torturada cabeza la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡LUIN, DEJA DE SOÑAR DESPIERTA CUANDO TE HABLO!

-Lo siento Uranai Baba

-Por Kami, que esto es más difícil cada vez… toma, tienes que ubicar a todas estas personas, donde están, que hacen y con quien, será mejor que seas exacta, de algunos quiero incluso los nombres y la descripción física, todo por escrito, ¿me has entendido?

-… ¿Y esto para que?

-Es tu examen

-… ¿Qué no es la lista de personas que le pagaron por ubicar?

-Bueno… si, si, también, pero es algo tan fácil de hacer para mi, que ¿para que molestarse?

-¿Y me tocará algo de dinero esta vez?

-…

-…

-¡PONTE A TRABAJAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ MUCHACHA ESTÚPIDA!

-Pero…

-¡SIN PEROS!

Y acto seguido, la bruja salió de la sala de adivinación y se fue, Luin suspiró, echando una hojeada a la enorme lista de personas, eran alrededor de 75 páginas y en cada una había que encontrar cuanto menos a 3 personas diferentes, ladrones, maridos, hijos, hermanos, estafadores, asesinos y un sin número de gente que, en ese momento, carecían de importancia, por otro lado, su maestra tenía razón en "explotarla" de ese modo, tenía que perfeccionarse en el uso de la esfera de cristal y dejar de adelantarse a las respuestas, un suspiro más y comenzó a pensar en su padre, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?... no se dio cuenta, pero su concentración era tal, que la esfera estaba comenzando a mostrar a Goku entrenando lejos, dentro de una nave espacial… y aquello de otros mundos, otras dimensiones… tenía poco que se habían enterado de que su padre no era un terrícola sino un saiyano proveniente de otro planeta que ya no existía… y entonces, no pudo evitar pensar en sus verdaderos padres, ¿Dónde estaban sus verdaderos padres? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde?

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?

-Mmh… WAAAA!

Luin saltó hacía atrás de forma instintiva, mientras que dentro de la esfera de cristal podía ver a otra chica, era de su edad, vestía ropas extrañas, su cabello castaño y sus ojos dorados la veían con curiosidad, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Acaso eres sorda?... o quizás esté haciéndolo mal… Ascot kun

La chica al otro lado comenzó a lloriquear mientras un joven de flequillo castaño y ojos ¿verdes?... no estaba segura, el fleco se los ocultaba al igual que aquel enorme gorro verde que traía… se asomaba.

-Parece estar bien Kali chan, ¿se puede saber que hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada, Guru Clef me pidió que practicara con esta cosa, es todo.

-¿Te dormiste de nuevo?

-Yo no… nunca dije que… ¡no le digas por favor!

Luin seguía observando atenta y confundida a aquella pareja, ¿Quiénes eran?... más importante, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando la esfera se activó?

-Oye tú, ¿no piensas contestarme?

Luin.- Oh, lo siento mucho, soy Son Luin Chan, ¿y tú eres…?

-Kali Cephirot… ¿también eres aprendiz?

Luin.- Sip, de hechicera y adivina.

Kali.- Ya veo… ¿Quién te instruye?

Luin.- Uranai Baba

Kali.- ¿Baba? … jajajajajajajajajajajaja que nombre tan graciosos, jajajajajajajaja… no, ¿ya en serio? ¿Quién te instruye?

Luin.- Ya te lo dije, Uranai Baba, hechicera y adivina en el Templo del Oeste.

Kali.- No eres de Céfiro, ¿verdad?

Luin.- ¿Mande?

Kali.- Ascot kun, esta chica es de otro planeta… GURU CLEF AL FIN ME VA A FELICITAR, LO LOGRÉ, ¿podrías llamarlo?

Luin.- ¿Quién es Ascot? ¿Y Guru Clef?

Kali.- A no, estaciona tu esfera amiga, yo pregunté primero, no eres de Céfiro, entonces, ¿de donde eres?

Luin.- De la Tierra

Kali.- ¿QUÉ?... no no no no no no, eso es imposible… no hay verdaderos adivinos en Mundo Místico, casi todos son charlatanes.

Luin.- Dije Tierra, no Mundo Místico

Kali.- Mundo Místico, Tierra, es igual, la reina Anaís llama Tierra a Mundo Místico, ella viene de ahí… y ahora que recuerdo, ella siempre menciona Japón, Tokyo, Faruncia… a no, Francia… jamás ha mencionado una tal Ciudad del Oeste… ¿segura que eres de la Tierra?

Luin.- Te digo que si… ¿Cómo es posible que la reina no sea de tu planeta?

Kali.- Es una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia.

Ambas se interrumpieron al escuchar una puerta abrirse y un báculo golpeteando contra el suelo, ambas se pusieron tensas ante aquel sonido peculiar, ambas voltearon a la puerta pero solo la castaña puso cara de terror y luego de emoción, su maestro había ingresado a la sala, era un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabellos lilas con un cuerno azul en la frente enmarcado por una tiara dorada, este se asomó a observar en la esfera mientras decía algo a su alumna… ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

Clef.- ¿EN LA TIERRA?... Niña de otro planeta, mi aprendiz dice que tu nombre es Son Luin Chan y que eres aprendiz en la Tierra, debe haber alguna clase de error, dime, ¿Quién es tu maestra?

Luin.- Y de nuevo con lo mismo… mi maestra es Uranai Baba.

Clef.- Ya veo… Kali, la chica no te está mintiendo, hay una dimensión diferente a la nuestra y a la de Mundo Místico donde existe un planeta llamado Tierra, igual que Mundo Místico, solo que a nivel Universo tiene otro nombre, sus pobladores la llaman Tierra, nosotros, los hechiceros dimensionales la llamamos Dragon World.

Luin.- Disculpe, mi planeta se llama Tierra, no Dragon noseque.

Clef.- Uranai Baba no te ha enseñado aun la base dimensional, ¿cierto?

Luin.- No, aun no

Clef.- Supongo que aun no te ha llevado a Ygdrassil entonces, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Luin.- Doce años.

Clef.- Si, eres muy joven para… ¿doce años?

Luin.- Si, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Los ojos del hechicero se abrieron a más no poder y, por primera vez, se fijó en su interlocutora, la observó con fijeza hasta incomodarla, entonces pidió a Ascot que llevara a los reyes a la sala de adivinación inmediatamente, Kali fue corriendo con él mientras un sentimiento que Luin no podía descifrar se asomaba en aquellos ojos azules que parecían tan viejos como su propia maestra…

Clef.- Se que esto parecerá no importarme mucho, Luin, pero, ¿tienes padres?

Luin.- Por supuesto que tengo padres, Son Goku y Milk Satán son mis padres.

Clef.- ¿Son tus padres biológicos?

Luin.- Bueno, ellos… no

Clef.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste al Templo del Oeste?

Luin.- Mi maestra es amiga de mi padre desde hace muchos años, ella se ofreció a educarme cuando mi hermano Gohan estaba por nacer.

Clef.- Esa vieja bruja tiene un excelente radar… pero debió informarme en lugar de cubrir tu rastro.

Luin.- ¿Disculpe?

Clef.- Luin, necesito que me digas ¿en que estabas pensando cuando Kali apareció?

Luin.- Bueno, yo, no, no lo recuerdo, estaba distraída.

Clef.- Si pero… Paris, Anaís, vengan por favor.

La pelirroja observó con atención a la pareja de recién llegados, a juzgar por sus tiaras y trajes blancos de telas finas, supuso que eran los reyes de aquel planeta, él era un hombre alto, de piel tostada, cabellos verdes y ojos dorados similares a los de Kali, la mujer, por otro lado tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello ensortijado, castaña, casi rubia, de piel blanca y finas facciones… ¿Por qué su corazón se había acelerado al verla? ¿y esas lágrimas que salían de aquellos ojos?

Anaís.- MI NIÑA, ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Luin.- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

Más lágrimas… la garganta se le cerró de pronto, el corazón se le hizo un nudo, justo igual que cuando se enteró que su padre había muerto y debió quedarse en el templo en lugar de acompañar a su maestra a ver a Enmadaiosama.

Anaís.- No nos reconoce Paris, nuestra pequeña no nos reconoce.

Paris.- Tranquila Anaís, tranquila… Luin, ¿de verdad no nos reconoces? Somos tus padres.

Luin.- ¿Mis… mis… padres?

Estaba en shock, aquellos dos eran sus padres, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que decir, pero tenía sentido, ahora recordaba que había preguntado inconcientemente por sus verdaderos padres, y allí estaban, preocupados, aliviados, acongojados también.

Clef.- Princesa Luin, no sabe lo preocupados que estuvimos cuando su maestra la ocultó de nosotros.

Luin.- ¿Cómo que me ocultó?

Clef.- Será mejor explicarle, su alteza, verá, usted era muy joven cuando acompañó a su madre y a dos de sus hermanas a visitar a sus abuelos en Mundo Místico…

Luin.- ¿Tengo hermanas?

Clef.- Tres hermanas y un hermano en total… como le decía, hubo un problema con el portal, según parece, una de las operadoras de Ygdrassil se descuidó…

Luin.- ¿Operadoras?... suena como si fuera una compañía de teléfonos.

Clef.- ¿Tele que?... no importa, el caso es que usted llegó accidentalmente al Dragon World, nosotros la estuvimos observando por varios años para asegurarnos de que estaba bien mientras encontrábamos alguna forma de comunicarnos… o de llegar hasta usted, lo cual, nos había sido imposible hasta el momento, en todo caso, su maestra sabía que había una princesa cefiriana perdida por ahí, es despreciable, pero al parecer, la ocultó de nuestra vigilancia para aprovecharse de sus poderes mágicos.

Luin.- ¿Está usted seguro de todo eso?

Clef.- Completamente, no es ningún secreto que el planeta donde está no tiene ya gente con poderes mágicos, su maestra fue la última persona con magia en nacer allí.

Luin.- Vaya, no tenía idea.

Explicaciones, presentaciones, por medio de la esfera Luin supo quien era en realidad aunque no lograba recordar nada, salvo por los sentimientos que comenzaban a fluir desde el recodo más antiguo de su memoria, amor, cariño, afecto, seguridad, adoración… había tantos sentimientos ahí, tuvieron que volver a presentarle a su hermana mayor Haydeé, quien era una bellísima joven pelirroja de ojos verdes con formas de adolescente, su hermana menor Mizaki, otra pelirroja de ojos verdes y tan solo diez años de edad, la segunda aprendiz de Guru Clef, luego estaban un par de gemelos de ojos verdes, Tenshi, un niño de cabellos verdes y Kaze, una pequeña de cabellos rojos, ambos de 6 años de edad, ante su pregunta luego de ver a sus padres y comprender de donde había sacado los ojos verdes y el cabello ondulado, su madre le informó que su abuela y su tía Lulú eran castañas pelirrojas… la aprendiz Kali resultó ser una de sus primas cefirianas… y su verdadero nombre como princesa de Céfiro era Luin Chan Cephirot… le estaba costando un poco de trabajo asimilarlo todo, pero, de alguna forma se sentía feliz, no solo había encontrado a sus verdaderos padres, ahora sabía que ellos la habían perdido y no abandonado, y solo de pronto, una idea magnífica se formó en su cabeza… su familia había crecido y estaba completa.

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo admitir que este capítulo se me alargó de más y, cuando me di cuenta, tuve que cortarle una discusión entre Guru Clef y Uranai Baba, pero es que de hecho, no le veía el caso, jejejejeje, en fin, nos acercamos a la recta final, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar este segundo libro y comenzar el tercero donde, para todos los fans de Escaflowne, habrá más Van, más Merle y más Gaeanos para disfrutar xD… y bueno, no creo que me hayas leído en mucho tiempo, pero por si acaso, Kali chan, este cap si que te lo puedo dedicar, porque acabas de reaparecer en mi historia… bueno, en el fanfic, ojala un día nos podamos reaparecer en la vida de la otra, jajaja, como en los viejos tiempos.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias de nuevo a Camila Fanel y a shizuka22, espero que les haya gustado y pues, Camila, como pediste, aqui se ve un poco del entrenamiento de aprendiz de esta jovenzuela, jajajajajajaja, y pues pora qui andamos todos bien, ligeramente atareados pero eso ya es cosa de todos los días ^^, en fin, a, si, casi lo olvido, si alguien esperaba romance, prepárence porque en los próximos dos habrá un poquito de _eso_ pero nomás tantito que luego se me engolosinan xD.

SARABA


	10. II5 El Chico del Futuro

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro II**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

Era el 11 de Mayo en la noche, Goku abrazaba a una joven y esbelta pelirroja para luego verla una última vez antes de dejarla marchar, su pequeñita se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy fuerte, aun así, su lugar estaba en el Templo del Oeste. El saiyano depositó un beso en la frente de la chica de blancos ropajes griegos y luego la soltó ante la mirada fastidiada de Piccoro, las lágrimas de su esposa y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gohan…

_**Cap **__**5.- El chico del Futuro**_

Luin.- Papá, ¿estás seguro de que no puedo acompañarlos?

Goku.- Luin, tenemos que ir a destruir a esos robots y puede ser muy peligroso…

Luin.- Pero he estado entrenando y…

Piccoro.- Y ahora tu hermano es más poderoso que tú, mocosa.

Luin solo vio feo a Piccoro quien al instante sintió un ligero estremecimiento interno, aunque no fuera hija biológica de Milk, hacía exactamente la misma mirada de disgusto ante las negativas, y luego de tres años, Piccoro había aprendido a andarse despacio frente a "esa" mirada.

Milk.- Tu padre tiene razón, además, debes volver al Templo, pequeña.

Luin.- Mamá, ¿y si hablas con mi maestra para que me deje ir?

Milk.- No lo haré, estás más segura allá.

La pelirroja estaba enfadada y triste, de reojo vio con celos a su hermano menor, había crecido mucho en esos tres años, justo igual que ella, la diferencia era que él se veía en mucho mejor forma y bastante más fuerte que ella, era injusto.

Gohan.- Oye hermana… ¿es cierto que puedes ver las cosas con una esfera de cristal?

Luin.- Si Gohan, puedo ver muchas cosas con la esfera, pero no es divertido…

Gohan.- ¿Por qué no ves la batalla con tu esfera?

Luin.- ¿Ver la batalla?

La idea no le terminaba de convencer, ella quería participar.

Goku.- Luin, tu hermano tiene razón, si quieres, le pediré a Uranai Baba que te deje reunirte con nosotros cuando todo haya terminado, además, podríamos necesitar apoyo con Enma sama, no quiero estarle dando más problemas a tu maestra, y si nos estás vigilando, podrás ir en cuanto seas requerida, ¿eso te parece bien?

Luin.- Si papi, esa idea me gusta más.

Goku.- Bien, entonces cuídate mucho linda, infórmale a tu maestra para que me contacte en un rato más… ¿quieres que te lleve en el auto?

Luin.- Papá, no te ofendas, pero prefiero a la nube voladora, es mucho más rápida.

Goku.- Lo se, pero tu madre piensa que esas cosas son más seguras que la nube.

Milk.- Y más prácticas Goku, menos mal que lograste sacar la licencia de conducir.

Luin.- Oye mamá, ¿no era mejor que tú sacaras la licencia? Papá siempre está ocupado salvando al mundo.

Milk.- Eso no importa, hay cosas que un hombre debe saber para mantener a su familia como se debe.

Luin.- Si tú lo dices mami… en fin, me retiro, suerte mañana con esos androides, no olvides agradecer de nuevo al muchacho que les dio la información papá.

Goku.- Lo haré Luin, cuídate y esfuérzate mucho.

Luin.- Lo haré.

Un leve silbido y la nube voladora se llevó a la pelirroja de vuelta al templo, era frustrante, había tenido esa misma discusión con sus padres a lo largo del último año, su maestra no ayudaba para nada, le había dejado trabajos alquímicos, ensayos sobre teorías mágicas y otras cosas que la dejaban casi sin tiempo para entrenar… y su tiempo libre, debía admitirlo, aunque era poco lo gastaba en Céfiro a través de la esfera de cristal… hacía solo 3 años que se había enterado de toda la verdad, su maestra se había visto forzada a llevarla a Ygdrassil para llegar a un acuerdo con Guru Clef en el cual a Luin se le permitiría terminar su aprendizaje con ella siempre y cuando se le facilitara una llave provisional para poder visitar a su familia biológica dos veces al mes… lo cual reducía sus visitas a casa de sus padres también a dos veces al mes… esto de tener dos familias era un poco estresante y difícil, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello… y las esferas de cristal, a decir verdad, eran de mucha utilidad en estos casos, los pocos minutos libres que conseguía los gastaba en ver a través de la esfera a su prima Kali y a su hermanita Mizaki o bien vigilar a sus familiares del Dragon World.

Al día siguiente, ya en el templo, Luin pudo observar todo cuanto estaba pasando, los falsos androides, la batalla que se libraba con ellos, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para apoyar a los amigos de su padre y sintió aun más urgencia al ver a su padre caer víctima de la enfermedad del corazón, pero Uranai Baba la detenía, menos mal que la anciana le había levantado toda responsabilidad para estar al tanto de la situación… había algo más, aquel chico de cabellos violetas que había resultado ser el hijo de Bulma… venía del futuro… ese debía ser el que les había informado de la situación. Finalmente, y luego de que aquel extraño y asqueroso androide biológico de color verde apareciera para dar problemas y Goku se hubiera recuperado en Kame House, Uranai Baba llamó a Luin, la pelirroja estaba preocupada y enfadada, había prometido estar al tanto de la situación desde la esfera de cristal…

-Antes de que reclames cualquier tontería que se te haya pasado por la cabeza, necesito que me hagas un encargo.

-Pero maestra…

-Te dije que sin reclamos.

-Si maestra.

-Bien, es importante que vayas al Más Allá con Enmadaiosama.

-Pero, pero maestra…

-Ya le informé a Enma de que irás a ayudarlo con todas las almas que están por llegar, no sabemos que pasará Luin, hay mucha gente muriendo y yo todavía tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender aquí…

-Pero, necesito estar al tanto de…

-TU PADRE, me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo… y no podré cumplir con su encargo si sigues en este mundo, lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento es enviarte al otro, ya has aprendido lo suficiente como para apoyar a Enma Sama en esta situación.

-No comprendo.

-Mucho papeleo, almas que guiar, pero sobre todo, si tu padre muere, debes convencer por completo al gigantón de que le permita conservar su cuerpo, y en caso de que haya resurrecciones hay más papeleo aun por concluir, eso te mantendrá ocupada y lista para apoyar a tu padre en lo que necesite.

-No veo como le ayudaría a mi padre todo ese, él no morirá, es muy fuerte.

-Tu padre ama este planeta como nadie más lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, le comunicaré donde estás, te aseguro que se sentirá orgulloso de que puedas ayudar a las personas que no logró salvar… ahora ve, niña, ¿qué esperas?

-Como diga maestra.

La chica de ojos de jade corrió por los objetos que necesitaba para transportarse al Más Allá y de regreso, dibujó un círculo especial en el suelo, dijo un conjuro en otro idioma mientras hacía figuras con los dedos de ambas manos y desapareció.

Estando con Enma la pelirroja tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer, había mucha gente que debía llevar al limbo al haber sido asesinados, otros tantos a los que les había llegado la hora sin necesidad de la intervención de ningún androide, por lo que debían ser conducidos al cielo o al infierno, papeles que llenar y la anticipación de que lograran resucitarlos… hasta que sin previo aviso, entre las personas ingresando al otro mundo llegó un joven de cabellos lilas algo largos y un cuerpo más que trabajado, con excepcionales ojos azules en el rostro duro de finos rasgos… el chico del futuro.

Luin.- Ho, hola… ven conmigo, por favor.

Y lo tomó de la mano, ni siquiera lo dejó contestar. Lo llevó jalando por todo el Más Allá, vagando por las oficinas de Enma hasta que se detuvo en un punto donde hizo aparecer un círculo de magia con algunas runas dentro… y una esfera de cristal apareció.

-Discúlpame por no presentarme, mi nombre es Son Luin Chan Cephirot, soy hija adoptiva de Goku, tú estabas con mi padre, ¿cierto?

-Si, soy Trunks Brief, mucho gusto… no sabía que el señor Goku tenía una hija adoptiva… ¿Por qué no te había visto?

-Vivo en el Templo del Oeste, soy aprendiz de Uranai Baba.

-Eso lo explica todo… ¿para que es eso?

-Para ver la pelea, si tú estás aquí, algo está muy mal allá, disculpa, debo concentrarme… yo Luin Chan quiero ver, yo Luin Chan puedo ver, puedo ver…

Se concentró en su padre, preguntando mentalmente y con insistencia que estaba haciendo en ese momento el saiyano que la había criado con tanto cariño tiempo atrás, y entonces, la imagen apareció, nítida en la esfera, era la pelea que había quedado inconclusa, la chica sonrió antes de apretar la mano del hijo de Bulma, y sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Puedo, puedo pedirte un favor?

El chico también se sonrojó ligeramente, apretando a su vez el agarre de aquella adivina.

-Claro, lo, lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías vigilar la pelea y avisarme de lo que suceda?

-… con gusto.

Tuvo que obligarse a soltarlo para ir a ayudar a Enma con los papeles y las personas ahí reunidas, echando vistazos esporádicos a la esfera… y al chico viendo a través de la misma… tenía la sensación de que él también le mandaba vistazos esporádicos, pero no estaba del todo segura… y entonces algo pasó, Trunks la llamó a gritos, y ante la escena apabullante de su esfera, sintió ganas de llorar… y una mano que solo de pronto había comenzado a sostenerla con fuerza y gentileza a la vez…

A pesar de estar junto a su padre, no sabía si reír o llorar a causa de la situación, ahí estaba ella, terminando de negociar con Enmadaiosama en nombre de su maestra para que a su padre le permitieran seguir utilizando su cuerpo… y ese chico Trunks, no podía evitar llevarlo de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un muñeco de peluche… y él no se atrevía tampoco a soltarla, su corazón estaba en una completa contradicción.

Enma.- Bien, bien, tú ganas pequeña, dile a tu maestra que tu padre permanecerá aquí utilizando su cuerpo.

Luin.- Muchísimas gracias Enma Sama

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia tal y como le había enseñado Uranai Baba; en cierto modo se sentía feliz por estar ahí con su padre, a pesar de que él siguiera concentrado en la batalla que se desarrollaba en la Tierra, decidió no molestarlo mientras seguía observando dentro de su esfera de cristal… entonces recordó quien era el que apretaba su mano con tanta calidez a pesar de estar muerto.

Luin.- Yo, lo lamento mucho si no te he soltado aun, esta dimensión es enorme y uno puede perderse con facilidad en ella.

Trunks.- Está bien, a decir verdad, no me molesta para nada.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas, él era solo un año mayor, y aun así se le hacía tan adorable.

Luin.- ¿Y qué se siente ser el hijo de Vegeta San?

Trunks.- No estoy del todo seguro de eso, solo pude tratarlo para entrenar y seguir entrenando… a decir verdad, este es el primer momento que tengo para descansar realmente.

Luin.- Ya veo.

Trunks.- Y ¿qué se siente ser la hija del señor Goku?

Luin.- Es un gran padre, a veces parece un niño, y es un excelente cómplice, ¿cómo es el futuro?

Trunks.- ¿No lo has visto en tu esfera de cristal?

Luin.- No, mi maestra me lo tiene prohibido, dice que el futuro cambia con cada decisión que tomamos, si hubiera visto el futuro en mi esfera antes de tu primer visita a esta época, seguramente habría visto el futuro del que vienes, pero, si intento verlo ahora, solo sería capaz de ver el futuro que nos aguarda en este preciso momento, la adivinación es todo un arte muy complejo.

Trunks.- Me lo imagino… es una lástima.

Luin.- ¿Qué cosa?

Trunks.- Que en el futuro tú… bueno…

Luin.- No existo, ¿verdad?

Trunks.- No, tu maestra fue muerta cuando yo tenía como tres años, tú no sobreviviste mucho según veo ahora, de hecho, mi maestro, Gohan, empezó a vivir cerca de Capsule Corp luego de que murió su último pariente… imagino que esa persona eras tú… debió dolerle mucho porque jamás hablaba de ti.

Luin.- Vaya, es triste saberlo.

Trunks.- También es triste que tú no estuvieras en ese futuro, y al mismo tiempo, no lo es.

Luin.- ¿A que te refieres?

Trunks.- Si te hubiera conocido en mi tiempo, bueno, en realidad eres mucho mayor que yo, tienes, ¿Qué? ¿dieciséis tal vez?

Luin.- Si, justo esos… y tú cuantos años tienes en este momento.

Trunks.- Creo que lo sabes, así como estamos soy mayor que tú.

Luin.- Si, es verdad.

Silencio, las manos aun seguían sujetas una de la otra, el corazón de la pelirroja latía con rapidez, era extraño, sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos, estaba preguntándose que era esa sensación cuando su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos al tocarla del hombro.

Luin.- ¿Qué sucede papá?

Goku.- Hija, necesito tu ayuda, tu hermano está teniendo problemas, ¿podrías…

Luin.- Por supuesto papá.

La chica se obligó a soltar aquella mano que, por un momento, sintió suya, sacó de entre sus ropas algunos aditamentos a una velocidad impresionante e hizo que su padre se parara en el centro del dibujo que acababa de hacer, hizo algunos movimientos con los dedos de las manos mientras recitaba frases extrañas en una lengua desconocida, y entonces, un haz de luz salió de la llave que pendía de su pecho y del círculo dibujado, Goku se desvaneció y Trunks se apresuró a atraparlo.

Trunks.- ¿Qué pasa?

Luin.- Mi padre fue a ayudar con la pelea, su alma no debe tardar mucho en volver.

Enma.- Veo que Uranai Baba te ha entrenado bien jovencita, pero debes pedir mi permiso antes de enviar a cualquier persona a la Tierra.

Luin.- Lo lamento mucho Enma Sama, pero era una emergencia, no nos gustaría saturar el Más Allá en este momento, ¿cierto?

Enma.- Cierto, cierto, continúa entonces, toma, aquí está tu esfera, no lo dejes ahí más de cinco minutos, ¿entendido?

Luin.- A la orden señor.

A través de la esfera observaron lo que estaba pasando, y justo cuando Cell fue completamente destruido, Luin llamó al alma de su padre de vuelta a su cuerpo, fue entonces que el saiyano se reincorporó y la chica de ojos verdes se lanzó sobre su padre para darle un abrazo efusivo.

Luin.- ¡LO LOGRASTE DE NUEVO PAPÁ! Eres sorprendente.

Goku.- Jajajajajajaja, no fue nada pequeña, en verdad, no fue nada.

Trunks.- Es un alivio saber que ese tal Cell ya no existirá en esta línea del tiempo señor, lo felicito.

Goku.- Gracias Trunks, pero, no seas tan formal conmigo, además, aunque me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo, no tardarán mucho tiempo en revivirte con las Esferas del Dragón.

Trunks.- ¿Revivirme?

Luin.- Es verdad, papá, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres regresar a la Tierra? Seguramente tus amigos encontrarán una forma para que Sheng Long te reviva de nuevo.

Goku.- No hija, es mejor que me quede aquí, Trunks, por favor no les digas nada a los demás cuando hayas vuelto a la Tierra.

Trunks.- Pero, señor Goku…

Goku.- Ya te dije que no me llames señor, y no te preocupes, la Tierra está a salvo ahora, me encargaré de decirles de mi decisión con ayuda de Kaio Sama, pero aun no.

Luin.- Procuraré visitarte papá, y te estaré echando porras en el próximo torneo del Más Allá, te gustará participar.

Goku.- ¡Vaya! ¿Un Torneo? Eso es fantástico, me imagino que Kaio Sama sabe más al respecto, ¿te molesta si voy a preguntarle pequeña?

Luin.- Para nada papá, ve, yo te espero.

Goku.- Bien, entonces, acompaña un poco más a Trunks, cuando se haya ido con todos los demás habitantes de la Tierra que han muerto, ve a informarle a tu maestra de lo sucedido y de mi decisión también, no quiero que seas tú quien se lo diga a tu madre, no creo que la noticia le guste mucho.

Luin.- Yo tampoco creo que le guste papá.

Goku.- Bueno, Trunks, fue un placer conocerte, será mejor que me despida de una vez, no estaré ahí cuando te marches, ve pensando lo que harás, y cuídate, no creo que puedan volver a revivirte con tanta facilidad, ¿está bien?

Trunks.- Si señor, muchas gracias por todo.

Goku.- No, gracias a ti.

La pelirroja observó a su padre irse hacia Kaio Sama como un niño que corre al camión de los helados y sonrió, luego sintió como la tomaban de la mano y su atención regresó al saiyano de cabellos lilas y ojos azules.

Trunks.- ¿Qué harás cuando me revivan?

Luin.- Cierto, debo ir guiando tu alma a la salida para que sea más rápido irte, lamentablemente no podré regresar junto contigo, tengo que quedarme aquí a terminar algo de papeleo con Enma Sama, ¿tú que harás?

Trunks.- Debo regresar a mi propio tiempo, supongo que me iré mañana por la mañana.

Luin.- Eso es muy pronto.

Trunks.- Lo se, pero mi madre me espera en el futuro, no puedo dejarla desamparada.

Luin.- ¿Estarás en la Corporación Cápsula entonces?

Trunks.- Si, pasaré ahí el resto del día, mamá querrá cortarme el cabello.

Luin.- Ya lo hizo una vez, seguramente lo hará de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Ambos rieron mientras seguían avanzando a la salida, estaban justo en el portal de las ánimas cuando la chica se atrevió a tomar entre sus dedos un fino mechó de cabellos lacios para repasarlo con cautela, no podía creer lo sedoso que era, mucho más que el de su padre, casi igual al de su hermano, entonces sintieron una ráfaga de viento jalando con insistencia.

Luin.- Es hora, ¿puedo visitarte en casa de Bulma San?

Trunks.- Te estaré esperando.

Y el chico se desvaneció con el viento al igual que muchas otras ánimas a su alrededor, casi todos los que habían estado llegando en realidad, la pelirroja suspiró con cansancio antes de volver donde Enma Sama, dio un último vistazo a su padre que tenía la mano puesta en la espalda de Kaio Sama para escuchar lo que estaba pasando, ella simplemente volvió a sus responsabilidades, visitaría a su madre al día siguiente mientras Gohan y los demás se despedían del joven Trunks.

**Notas de la autora:**

Uy, quedó largo… y todo indica que el siguiente también quedará igual… ¿Qué pasará después?, yo si se pero no puedo decírselos, muajajajajaja… y pues, hay que decirlo de una buena vez… Trunks es el primer amor de esta adivina y sacerdotisa, aunque la pobre es tan joven que no se da cuenta aun de lo que siente, buaa, eso es triste… pero no importa, la vida sigue y la historia también, ñaca ñaca ñaca, por cierto, el próximo será el último capítulo del este libro II, espero les guste.

Por otro lado, mil gracias a Camila Fanel y a shizuka22 por sus comentarios, jejejejejejejejejejejeje, Camila, nunca digas que ya tienes suficiente con el romance en tus historias, ese nunca está de más, una pizquita a veces hace la diferencia... creo que eso era lo único que yo veía que le faltaba desarrollar al maestro Tolkien en sus libros, shizuka, yo se que te hubiera gustado ver como le daban Mole Doña María a Uranai Baba... pero no, esa parte la tuve que cortar del cap anterior ^^Uuy, en todo caso, si le reclamaron tnto en Céfiro como en Yggdrasil y como acabas de leer en este cap, Goku y Milk no le resintieron tanto porque ella sigue viviendo en el mismo planeta que ellos y los sigue visitando, yo diría que Paris y Anaís son los que recienten más con el acuerdo porque... bueno... solo pueden verla dos veces al mes y saben que está en un planeta inalcanzable para ellos todo el tiempo, aunque bueno, como dice mi abuelita, a todo se acostumbra uno, menos a no comer ^_~.

SARABA

PD.- Para no verme mala onda de aqui a la otra semana, se nos viene un capitulo agridulce a continuación, espero que lo disfruten xP


	11. II6 Misión

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro II**_

_**La Sacerdotisa Intergaláctica**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**  
**_

Aun no comenzaba a anochecer pero era ya tarde cuando una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes apareció cerca de la casa de los dueños de la Corporación Cápsula, sabía que su maestra la regañaría duramente si se enteraba de donde estaba en ese momento, pero el hecho de haberle ahorrado tanto papeleo a Enma Sama tan eficientemente le había ganado un poco de ayuda por parte del mismo, era libre para llegar al Templo a la mañana siguiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 6**__**.- Misión**_

Bulma.- Trunks, quédate quieto, te ves horrible con ese cabello.

Trunks.- Lo siento mucho, pero, ¿crees que podrías terminar pronto?

Bulma.- Oh, vamos, no volveré a verte tan grande por algunos años.

Trunks.- Si, lo se, pero…

Vegeta.- ¿Y a que se debe tanta urgencia?

Trunks.- Bueno, es que yo, preferiría asearme pronto papá, y …

Vegeta.- No tiene nada que ver con lo que hay afuera, ¿o si?

Trunks.- ¿Qué?

Bulma.- ¿Qué hay afuera Vegeta?

Vegeta.- Preferiría que no te enteraras mujer… y que este mocoso tampoco.

Trunks.- Papá…

Vegeta.- No me debes ninguna explicación, solo venía por un poco de agua para regresar a entrenar.

Bulma.- ¿Otra vez?

Vegeta.- A mi no me interesan las patrañas sentimentales de ustedes los terrícolas, estaré aquí a la hora de la cena, espero verte aquí a esa hora jovencito.

Trunks.- S-si papá.

Vegeta.- Solo.

Trunks.- S-si papá.

Bulma.- ¿A que se refiere con eso de solo?... no tendrás una admiradora esperándote afuera, ¿O SI?

Trunks.- ¡MAMÁ!

Bulma.- ¡Pero que emoción! Después de todo si tengo un hijo sumamente apuesto, es una lástima que tenga que esperar tanto tiempo para que comiences a traer a tus novias a la casa.

Trunks.- Mamá, por favor

Bulma.- Por cierto, ya terminé, si lo que tu padre dijo es verdad, no le hagas caso, puedes traer a cualquier persona a cenar, y también en el futuro, puedes estar seguro de que me sentiré muy contenta en cualquier época de conocer a la chica que…

Trunks.- ¡MAMÁ!

Y se escabulló por una de las puertas para llegar hasta su habitación y tomar un baño. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando finalmente salió limpio, con el pantalón puesto y una toalla en la cabeza, estaba buscando una de las playeras que su abuela tan amablemente había dejado ahí para él cuando notó que, sentada en el marco de la ventana, había una chica pelirroja viendo hacia afuera.

-¿Cuándo entraste?

-Después de que encendieras la luz, solo que, no pensé que tomarías un baño apenas a estas horas.

-Ya veo… ¿desapareciste tu ki al entrar? No te sentí.

-Pensé que sería lo más indicado.

-Mi padre te detectó hace un rato según parece, no se veía muy contento.

-Debió notarme cuando llegué, aun no logro ir y venir de diferentes planos manteniendo oculta mi presencia.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, y se sintió arder en cuanto aquella maciza y fuerte mano tomó su mentón para hacer girar su rostro, aun con aquel corte de cabello, debía admitir que se veía terriblemente encantador.

-Trunks, ¿podrías ponerte una playera encima? Por favor

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre de esta manera?

-Solo a mi padre.

-¿Y también te incomoda verlo a él?

-No, en realidad… esta es la primera vez que me siento… así.

Pronto el ojiazul volvió donde ella estaba, portando esta vez una playera blanca de algodón con el logo de la capsul corp en una de las mangas. Él tomó delicadamente las manos de la chica para ayudarla a bajar y guiarla cerca de la cama donde ambos se sentaron, sonrojados, sonriendo como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura, entonces él tomó la palabra otra vez.

-¿Siempre vistes así de extraño?

-No, solo cuando estoy haciendo cosas del Templo.

-No creo que esta visita sea para el templo.

-No, esta… es porque quería hacerla, necesitaba despedirme del chico que salvó a mi padre de morir enfermo… el chico que hizo posible salvar este mundo que tanto ama mi padre.

-Yo, me halagas, realmente, yo no… alguien viene, ven, tengo que esconderte.

Escuchaban pasos, un taconeo a decir verdad, pronto se abrió la puerta y una mujer rubia, de ojos pequeños y un esbelto cuerpo, demasiado juvenil para pasar de los 40 entró con una bandeja de comida… la madre de Bulma.

-¿Dónde está mi apuesto nietecito que no bajó a cenar?... oh… pobrecillo, debió haber llegado muy cansado, le dejaré esto aquí.

La mujer dejó la bandeja con dulces en un mueble cercano a la puerta, luego se acercó a la cama donde yacía Trunks, dormido y abrazando una almohada, la mujer le acarició el rostro, acomodó un poco sus cabellos y depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de darle un último vistazo desde la puerta.

-Descansa mi príncipe, yo hablaré con tus padres.

Y se fue, aun se escuchaban los pasos cuando el joven de cabellos lilas abrió de nuevo los ojos, apretando más la supuesta almohada contra su pecho, esta comenzó a moverse un poco, y entonces develó a la pelirroja que se encontraba dentro de la funda blanca de la almohada… sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada apenada lo hicieron sonreír por un momento antes de soltarla para sentarse y ayudarla a sentarse también, después de todo, ella era su invitada en aquel momento.

-Lo lamento, debí bajar a cenar hace un rato, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Esta bien… no importa.

Silencio, y luego él se levantó para regresar con la bandeja de dulces que ambos comieron sin el típico apetito saiyano que Luin había terminado por adoptar como propio… charlaron toda la noche sin parar, sobre la vida que habían llevado, sobre lo que habían realizado, as cosas que les esperaban aun, las cosas que les gustaba hacer, charlaron hasta notar lo baja que la Luna estaba en el horizonte, entonces el joven del futuro se puso serio por un momento antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Pronto tendré que irme… y hay algo que quiero hacer antes… pero… no quiero incomodarte.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Podría… darte… un beso?

Ambos se sonrojaron, ella desvió la mirada un momento, él la siguió observando con tranquilidad, esperando ansioso, dándole tiempo para pensar.

-¿Por qué querrías besarme?

-Porque tú… bueno… en la línea del tiempo de la cual vengo, tú ya no existes, no tuve el privilegio de conocerte, Gohan no te mencionaba mucho y, definitivamente, nunca me dijo lo… lo bonita que eras, además… tú me gustas.

-Trunks…

Estaban completamente rojos, él aguantando la incertidumbre, ella sin poder creer del todo lo que había escuchado… con timidez, tomó aquel rostro varonil con una mano, sintiendo cada detalle de la piel bajo su palma, su otra mano encontró pronto otra que comenzaba a sentir muy familiar, cálida, y poco a poco se acercó, despacio, sin poder creer lo que estaba por hacer, entonces se detuvo a milímetros de su boca, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de su acompañante.

-¿Miedo?

-No, es que, nunca he hecho esto

-Tampoco yo

-Y dijiste que querías darme un beso… no que yo te lo diera

-En este momento… creo que quiero ambas cosas.

No dijeron más, solo cerraron la distancia para rozar sus labios en un principio, y luego juntarlos del todo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero guiándose por el instinto.

Comenzaba a amanecer, ninguno había dicho nada más después de aquel beso, solo estaban recostados, abrazados, esperando la hora en la que ella debería volver al Templo y él a casa, lejos, en otro tiempo, en una dimensión alterna a la cual ella jamás podría acceder, no querían alimentar esperanzas, se habían dado cuenta de que aquello que había brotado, era algo imposible de llevar a cabo, por alguna razón dolía, y era extraño porque, en realidad, acababan de conocerse.

Un poco más y ella se enderezó sin ganas, observó al chico a los ojos y sintió como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla, él la limpió con la punta de sus dedos antes de preguntar con la sola mirada que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, es solo que… no te contesté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú también me gustas

Él sonrió mientras la sentía lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, no sabía que más hacer, se conformó con pasear su mano por aquella espalda fuerte y esbelta, y enredar uno de sus dedos en aquellos ensortijados cabellos rojos.

-Esto es muy triste y muy injusto, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, así es como se dieron las cosas.

-Nunca te olvidaré Trunks.

-Ni yo a ti.

-Y si encuentras a alguien que te guste más que yo…

-Eso será difícil.

-Quédate con ella, por favor, quiero estar segura de que serás feliz.

-Claro que lo seré, primero acabaré con esos androides, y luego, buscaré a alguien para hacerla feliz… todo lo feliz que no podré hacerte a ti, pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que tú también serás feliz.

-Lo prometo.

Una última lágrima, un último beso, un último abrazo, y la pelirroja salió de nuevo por la ventana, emitiendo un silbido extraño, la nube voladora no tardó en llegar por ella, llevándola al Templo mientras decía adiós con la mano a su primer amor… mientras lo veía despedirse cada vez más y más lejos de ella… más y más inalcanzable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado un año exacto desde que ambos se despidieran, los únicos que lo sabían eran Paris y Goku, ninguna de sus madres estaba enterada, Milk se sentía un poco agobiada con un nuevo bebé, la última herencia de su difunto esposo, Anaís por su parte pasaba cada vez más tiempo en Mundo Místico, por lo cual sus dos hijas mayores habían comenzado a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, ninguna sabía que pasaba, una había comenzado a estudiar política para ayudar y posteriormente suceder a su padre en Céfiro, la otra estaba metida hasta el cuello en sus estudios de hechicería y adivinación, necesitaba mantenerse lo más ocupada posible, tenía que hacerlo para no resentir tanto la ausencia del chico del futuro.

A media mañana estaba ocupada haciendo un ensayo sobre la poción que había vuelto invisible a uno de los guardaespaldas de Uranai Baba y cuales eran los efectos secundarios que ella y los otros habían observado a lo largo de sus vidas cuando fue llamada de urgencia por su maestra, cuando entró al cuarto de las esferas la vio sumamente concentrada, al parecer, estaba apareciendo algo en una bandeja de plata con algo de dificultad, debía ser un objeto mágico sumamente importante; Luin simplemente se sentó en uno de los cojines que había cercanos a la puerta, esperando hasta que su maestra terminó de aparecer un brazalete de plata con dos gemas, una blanca y otra de color rojo, la anciana adivina tomó con mucho cuidado la bandeja y volteó mientras hacía una señal a su alumna con un movimiento de cabeza, la pelirroja se acercó, observando aquella gema y sintiéndose rara, Uranai Baba era de la opinión de que aquellas cosas eran solo baratijas que servían para conseguir comida y favores entre la gente ignorante.

-Acércate niña, y pon pronto una rodilla en el suelo, esto que voy a darte ahora es realmente importante.

-Si maestra.

La chica obedeció, bajando la vista al círculo que estaba trazado en el suelo y que no había notado antes, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Son Luin Chan Cephirot, como tu maestra me complace comunicarte que has alcanzado el nivel de adivina, además has conseguido ya suficiente experiencia en los viajes inter dimensionales, por lo tanto, es mi deber como tu maestra entregarte esta llave dimensional, úsala con cuidado y respeta siempre las leyes de Ygdrassil.

La joven tomó el brazalete y observó como su maestra le indicaba que se lo colocara en el brazo derecho, ya lo estaba haciendo cuando notó que no estaban en el Templo del Oeste, sino en la central misma de donde se originaban las leyes y se abrían las puertas a otras dimensiones, Ygdrassil.

-Yo, yo agradezco tan grande honor y juro respetar las leyes que se han forjado en el árbol sagrado que conecta mi mundo con todos los otros que existen en el universo.

-Ahora levántate, pues has alcanzado el nivel de sacerdotisa dimensional.

Ella obedeció, volteó a ver a las operadoras, dioses y diosas que la observaban con respeto y ofreció algunas reverencias pequeñas con la cabeza para agradecer por aquel regalo, luego sacó de entre sus ropas la llave provisional que había estado llevando al cuello desde que supo toda la verdad sobre si misma y la entregó a la diosa que se la había entregado hacía tanto, una joven de cabellos castaños muy muy largos, ojos azules sumamente amables y las marcas de los dioses dimensionales en la frente y las mejillas, la diosa por su parte le hizo otra reverencia mientras cerraba sus ojos con un destello de alegría controlada, sus ropajes azules y blancos se movieron con gracia a la par que las pulseras en sus manos y pies resonaban, Luin observó los pies de la diosa retroceder, solo cubiertos en el talón por aquellas telas azules parecidas a zapatos, definitivamente, no comprendía muy bien la forma de vestir de los dioses de Ygdrassil, pero le fascinaba.

La diosa, cuyo nombre era Belldandy hizo desaparecer la llave de las dimensiones con un movimiento fino de sus manos para luego tomarse las manos y ver a Luin con seriedad.

Belldandy.- Ahora que has alcanzado el nivel de adivina y sacerdotisa de las dimensiones, debemos informarte de una misión que tienes, la primera, tal vez la última.

Luin.- ¿Misión?

Baba.- Cuando un hechicero o hechicera obtiene una llave dimensional, no solo sube de estatus, una de las leyes de Ygdrassil dice claramente que el sacerdote o sacerdotisa debe llevar a cabo una misión en una dimensión diferente a la propia, puede ser conceder un deseo a un mortal que en verdad lo merece, puede ser entrenar a otros en alguna de los artes de la hechicería o la adivinación, puede ser incluso guiar a todo un pueblo o nación dentro de un nuevo mundo, estas misiones son designadas el día en que se te entrega una llave.

Luin.- Ya veo.

Belldandy.- Tu misión, sacerdotisa Luin Chan, será ir al planeta Gaea para ayudar al país de Fanelia con su oráculo.

Luin.- Tengo entendido que los oráculos son objetos de adivinación.

Belldandy.- En este caso, el oráculo es una persona, cuando el planeta fue poblado por primera vez, se ordenó que cada nación debería poseer un oráculo que les ayudara a los reyes a guiar a su pueblo, cuando este oráculo está por morir, nace un niño con los dones necesario para tomar su lugar, es entonces que se le entrena para ser el siguiente oráculo y estar listo a la muerte del anterior para servir al rey y a su pueblo.

Luin.- Pero, si ya tienen oráculo, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Belldandy.- Al parecer hubo un problema con el oráculo del reino de Fanelia, ellos te explicarán la situación, tendrás un mes, a partir de tu llegada, para encontrar una solución a su problema, en el caso de que no haya nacido aun el nuevo oráculo y al anterior le quede poco tiempo, o que no exista de momento ninguno de los dos, deberás informarnos cuando nacerá el siguiente para decidir las medidas a tomar.

Luin.- Bien, entonces acepto.

Baba.- Antes de irte, es mi obligación como tu maestra enseñarte a usar tu llave dimensional, debes tocar las gemas en tu brazo, la roja es para volver a Ygdrassil, la blanca para viajar a otro lugar, cuando la toques, piensa en el lugar o en el nombre del lugar al cual necesitas viajar.

Luin.- Entendido maestra.

Baba.- Una cosa más, mientras estés en tu misión, tienes prohibido salir del planeta Gaea.

Luin.- ¿Cómo?

Belldandy.- Mientras una misión dure, es imperativo que la sacerdotisa solo se concentre en cumplir con su obligación, toda visita a otros planetas, dimensiones o planos queda prohibida para obtener el éxito de la misión, sabemos que tú llevas años viajando para visitar a tus padres en Céfiro y a tus abuelos en la Tierra, así que se les enviará a tus padres biológicos una notificación por medio de Guru Clef, ahora arrodíllate donde estás y prepárate, los monjes del reino de Fanelia llevan todo un día tratando de hacernos llegar sus súplicas, no podemos hacerlos esperar más.

Luin.- ¿Sus su… bien, a, a la orden.

La pelirroja volvió a colocar una rodilla en el piso, se tapó la cabeza tal y como le había indicado su maestra que hiciera cuando se presentara ante personas de un rango mayor al suyo, pensó en el nombre del planeta y del reino al cual debía viajar y tocó la gema blanca incrustada en su llave dimensional, luego de lo cual sintió como era convertida poco a poco en energía, esto era nuevo, la sensación no duró mucho, pronto sus oídos se llenaron de lo que parecía ser una canción, sabía que su cuerpo no estaba completo todavía, temía perder el equilibrio al terminar de aparecer, por lo que colocó los dedos de una de sus manos cerca de la tierra para estabilizarse, estaba por terminar de llegar cuando los cantos cesaron de golpe, el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones, estaba nerviosa, el corazón le latía con gran velocidad, entonces escuchó una voz gruesa, cascada y varonil frente a ella.

-Sacerdotisa enviada de un lugar lejano, levántate y se bienvenida a Gaea.

La joven se incorporó con lentitud, tomando aire para calmarse un poco, levantó el rostro con cuidado para evitar marearse, y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de piel tostada, delgado, de cabello negro azabache que se había levantado de lo que parecía ser un trono, observó sus ropas, una túnica blanca con detalles simétricos en las mangas y el cuello bordados con hilos de oro, atado a la cintura llevaba una especie de fajín también blanco, lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos de aquel hombre, rojo carmín, no era un color de ojos usual.

-Sacerdotisa enviada desde otra dimensión, descubre por favor tu rostro y dinos tu nombre.

Desvió su mirada para observar al sacerdote que estaba entre el joven de cabellos negros y ella, su piel también estaba curtida por el sol, se veía viejo y aun así muy fuerte, llevaba una túnica blanca sin adornos con un cordel dorado del cual pendía un símbolo, sin duda alguna, debía pertenecer a la religión que profesaban, ella volvió a respirar, cerró los ojos un momento mientras se quitaba la capucha de encima, pudo sentir sus cabellos rozando sus manos, y el recuerdo de otros igual de sedosos la atacó un instante, suspiró antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente para ver al sacerdote… y al hombre detrás de él.

-Mi nombre es Son Luin Chan Cephirot, sacerdotisa dimensional, adivina y aprendiz de hechicera, estoy a sus servicios.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, hemos vuelto justo a donde nos quedamos en la historia anterior, espero que este pequeño cap… ni tan pequeño, jejeje, les haya gustado o al menos parecido interesante, y si, este es el último capítulo del Libro II, lo cual significa que el próximo capítulo será parte del Libro III, ¿Qué sucederá ahora en Fanelia?, ¿encontrarán a la niña destinada a ser el oráculo faneliano?, ¿Soportará nuestra pelirroja pasar un mes sin ver a sus dos familias?

Pasando a otra cosa, mil gracias a shizuka22 y a Camila Fanel again, jejejejeje, gracias por sus comentarios (los demás podrán notar que el botón de review en realidad no muerde, piérdanle el miedo y no dejen de pasar a dejar su opinión), en fin, shizuka, me reí mucho con tu comentario, jajajajajajajaja, definitivamente el Trunks del futuro es un bombonzáso en todos los sentidos, no es solo como se ve, es su actitud tan comprometida y seria y madura ^^, nada que ver con su papá, jejejejejejejeje, me encantó la primera vez que lo vi hace ya varios años, o si, de hecho se podría decir que una parte de esta historia nació con su salida de Dragon Ball, técnicamente ahí fue cuando nació la primer Luin, jajajajajajaja, aunque esa no era pelirroja xD, ni tenía los ojos verdes, jajajajajajajaja, Camila, eso es valor, mira que ir a buscar de que demoños están hablando en un fanfic ^^, rara vez he visto algo así, jajajajajaja, bueno, traté de plasmar en el anterior un resumen bien resumido de lo que sucede en la saga de Cell con respecto a Goku y Trunks, pensando en todos aquellos que no han visto Dragon Ball, pero también pensando en no aburrir mucho a los que vieron la serie, a veces es un poco tedioso leer demasiadas repeticiones de algo que ya viste, así sea de muchos años atrás, pero se feliz, la próxima semana volveremos a Fanelia y... adelantandome a algunos caps... la historia va a desarrollarse mayormente en Fanelia durante el libro III, aunque no de forma exclusiva, habrá algunas escenas en el Dragon World, otras en Céfiro y muy, pero muy poquititas aqui en la Tierra, en Japón para ser más exactos xD aunque de hecho, serán las menos, Fanelia sigue gustándome más que todos los demás planetas, en fin, nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	12. III1 Encuentro

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mi nombre es Son Luin Chan Cephirot, sacerdotisa dimensional, adivina y aprendiz de hechicera, estoy a sus servicios".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap 1.- **__**Encuentro**_

El silencio que se provocó dentro del recinto debajo del Lago de las Ilusiones fue roto por Orgen, quien despidió a los brujos de Zaibach antes de ingresar al círculo de invocación, no fue sino hasta que Tanit había vuelto a cerrar la puerta tras los brujos, que el Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos llamó al hombre de cabellos negros con la mano, él se acercó, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo con normalidad, observando aquellos ojos verdes que de pronto lo habían vuelto a ver sin perderlo de vista.

Orgen.- Sacerdotisa Luin, yo soy Orgen, Supremo Sacerdote del Dios Escaflowne, el Dragón del Viento, y este es mi Señor, el Rey Van Slanzar de Fanel.

Van.- Un honor conocerla, sacerdotisa Luin.

Luin.- El honor es todo mío.

Una reverencia, y luego se incorporó con cuidado antes de volver a observar aquellos ojos rojos por un momento, no comprendía porque, pero estaba segura de haber visto en ellos por unos segundos la misma intensidad que llegó a ver un año atrás en otros ojos de color azul.

Orgen.- La hemos llamado para pedirle su ayuda en un asunto delicado.

Luin.- Es acerca del oráculo, ¿cierto?

Orgen.- Veo que está enterada

Luin.- No por completo, en Ygdrassil solo se me informó que tenían problemas con un oráculo, pero no se me dijo de qué se trataba.

Van.- El oráculo que sirvió a mi padre murió hace unos días, el oráculo que debía servirme a mi desapareció antes de haber iniciado siquiera su entrenamiento, necesitamos de su ayuda para saber que le pasó.

Luin.- Entiendo, necesitaré una esfera de cristal para eso.

Orgen.- ¿Una esfera dice?

Van.- ¿No usará cartas o runas, o una visión?

Luin.- No, yo puedo ver las cosas por medio de una esfera de cristal, pueden pertenecer al pasado, al presente o al futuro incluso, pero necesito una esfera, imagino que no tienen aquí.

Orgen.- No, sacerdotisa, no contamos con ellas.

Luin.- Imagino que tendré que invocar una desde el Templo.

Van.- ¿Podría ser mañana? Debe usted estar muy cansada y es ya de noche, pienso que debería descansar antes.

Orgen.- Buena idea su majestad, la llevaremos a su habitación ahora mismo.

Luin.- Vaya, yo no… está bien, se los agradezco.

Una indicación con la cabeza y Tanit volvió a abrir la puerta para dejar salir a todos los monjes de la enorme sala subterránea, ya solo quedaban los dos monjes, el rey, la sacerdotisa y una joven con apariencia gatuna… tenía orejas de gato, pelo naranja un tanto atigrado y cabellos rosados, llevaba un vestido blanco a juego con la túnica del rey, la pelirroja no supo exactamente que pensar, solo sacudió la cabeza mientras salían del recinto.

El día había vuelto a comenzar, Van y Merle habían discutido un poco acerca de la sacerdotisa durante el desayuno y no volvieron a tocar el tema sino hasta la tarde, cuando el anciano Tanit fue a buscarlos al castillo, sacándolos de sus obligaciones, al parecer, la búsqueda de los oráculos daría comienzo pronto.

Merle.- ¿Entonces usted que opina Tanit San?

Tanit.- Si la enviaron fue porque pensaron que era apta para realizar la tarea de búsqueda.

Van.- Pensé que enviarían a alguien con más… experiencia.

Tanit.- Es muy joven a decir verdad, estuve conversando con ella hoy en la mañana, al parecer tiene 16 años… su majestad tiene 18…

Van.- Estoy por cumplir los 19.

Tanit.- Estará de acuerdo conmigo entonces de que no es del todo una niña.

Van.- No lo es, pero tampoco creo que esté capacitada.

Merle.- Y eso de la esfera, no lo entiendo.

Tanit.- Bueno, algo de capacitación debe tener ya puesto que, a medio día apareció algunas esferas hechas con cristal pulido en su celda, también apareció bastantes libros escritos en un idioma muy extraño y otras cosas que no sabemos exactamente que son.

Merle.- ¿Las apareció?

Tanit.- O las invocó, no estamos seguros, pero aun nos preguntamos como lo hizo, nosotros requerimos de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para invocar una persona, a ella sin embargo le tomó lo que a un halcón llegar al cielo el invocar todas esas cosas.

Van.- ¿Dijo para que las necesitaba?

Tanit.- Dijo que necesitaba una esfera para comunicarse a …

Van.- ¿A dónde?

Tanit.- A sus casas

Merle.- ¿A SUS casas? ¿Tiene más de una?

Tanit.- Es muy extraño, al parecer ella, bueno, no estoy seguro de haber entendido bien, pero parece ser que tiene dos padres y dos madres… en dos planetas diferentes.

Van.- Eso no tiene lógica

Tanit.- Para nosotros no, pero, no sabemos lo que pasa en otros planetas, que es normal y que no lo es en ellos.

Merle.- Eso es verdad, si lo piensas, Hitomi se veía muy extraña cuando usaba aquel aparato con música y… lo siento.

Van.- Está bien Merle, no te preocupes, yo también la recordé.

Tanit.- … hem… volviendo al tema… dijo que los libros eran de consulta y para continuar estudiando…

Van.- ¿Continuar?

Tanit.- Según parece ella va a ser la sucesora de una poderosa hechicera, le llevará años terminar su formación para alcanzar el nivel de su maestra, entonces es lógico pensar que tenga que seguir estudiando incluso aquí… también parece que se quedará algo de tiempo.

Merle.- ¿Cómo que se quedará?

Van.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Tanit.- Bueno, no estamos seguros pero…

Van.- ¿Cuánto?

Tanit.- Poco más de una luna según nos explicó.

Merle.- ¿Más de una luna?

Tanit.- Ella nos dijo que un mes, como no le entendimos, dijo entonces que serían solo 30 días.

Van.- ¿Y que planea hacer en todo ese tiempo?

Tanit.- Bueno, al parecer, ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

Van.- Estupendo, le estamos dejando el destino de esta nación a una mocosa que acaba de salir de la pubertad y que no tiene idea de lo que hace.

Tanit.- Mi señor, si me permite decirlo… oh vaya, hemos llegado, no esperaba llegar tan pronto.

Todos bajaron del carruaje, Tanit los dirigió directamente a la sala del Consejo de Ancianos la cual estaba llena, solo faltaban Tanit, Van y la sacerdotisa pelirroja que llegó un poco después cargando una esfera algo grande entre sus manos, la colocó en la mesa justo frente a ella según las indicaciones de Orgen y tomó asiento, todos la observaban pero absolutamente nadie decía nada, Merle tubo que conformarse con sentarse a un lado de la puerta para poder observar ya que la sacerdotisa estaba sentada precisamente en el taburete ubicado a un lado del trono.

Orgen.- Hermanos, su Majestad, estamos todos presentes y listos, les ruego que guardemos silencio mientras la sacerdotisa hace su trabajo… Sacerdotisa Luin, díganos por favor ¿qué ha sido de la niña destinada a ser el oráculo?

Luin.- Por supuesto Orgen San, solo permítanme concentrarme… hem, antes de comenzar, debo advertirles, esta esfera nos mostrará a todos lo que sea que le haya pasado a la niña, no solo yo podré observar, en todo caso, si alguno tiene dudas de las imágenes que la esfera nos muestre, les ruego que me pregunten, en ocasiones lo que la esfera muestra es muy confuso.

Todos asintieron, la pelirroja se levantó de su lugar y respiró profundo justo antes de voltear a ver al joven rey, la ponía nerviosa la forma en la que la estaba mirando, como si la estudiara y estuviera listo para sacar a la luz cualquier error que cometiera… era peor que tener un examen con su maestra.

La vio suspirar justo antes de quitarle la mirada de encima, no le pareció que fuera una buena señal, tampoco dijo nada, se dedicó a observarla con seriedad mientras ella cerraba los ojos y rodeaba la parte superior de la esfera con las palmas extendidas, de pronto la escuchó cantando en voz baja una petición, tenía una voz melodiosa, había que admitirlo, pero eso no era lo importante, de pronto algo llamó su atención, de la esfera comenzó a salir una luz extraña que comenzó a condensarse en imágenes de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, una faneliana sin duda, tenía menos de dos años, junto a ella estaban los que, a juzgar bien por la situación, debían ser sus padres y tal vez su hermano mayor, todos vieron con sorpresa a Orgen aparecer en la esfera, hablando con la mujer que debía ser la madre de la pequeña, luego la vieron un poco más grande jugando en la calle mientras su madre le decía algunas cosas bastante enfadada y agitando lo que parecía ser un vestido… y luego llamas cada vez más altas siguiéndola, la madre había sido consumida por estas, la pequeña corría y corría hasta que tropezaba con el suelo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, justo cuando había logrado ponerse en pie una casa a su lado había comenzado a desmoronarse, la niña había sido alcanzada por los escombros que la habían aplastado… después de eso solo había oscuridad… el aliento tardó en volverle mientras asimilaba las imágenes que había visto aparecer en aquella esfera, entonces…

Barum.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?

La pelirroja observó al hombre más joven del consejo, con su nariz aguileña y su pronunciada calva rodeada de algunos cabellos grises levantarse y golpear la mesa, a este le siguieron algunos reclamos más, tuvo que respirar una vez más para calmarse tal y como le había enseñado su madre en Céfiro tiempo atrás, puso su mano en la esfera y los miró a todos directo a los ojos, logrando hacer silencio ante la mirada atónita del ryuujin.

Luin.- Ustedes preguntaron que había sido del oráculo, esa niña era el oráculo, o al menos eso me pareció escuchar que Orgen San le decía eso a su madre dentro de la esfera.

Orgen.- Si, así es, esa era la niña destinada a ser el oráculo, Fay chan.

Luin.- Lamento informarles que ella fue muerta durante un ataque de otro reino hace ya unos cuantos años, no sobrevivió nadie de su familia, así que por el momento no hay un nuevo oráculo, no tengo la capacidad de traer a los muertos de regreso de la tumba.

Barum.- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Nos mandaron a una chiquilla estúpida según parece.

Orgen.- Barum, te suplico que guardes tus comentarios para después.

Barum.- ¡PERO…

Luin.- Supongo que a usted se le ocurre alguna solución a este problema, entonces, ¿Por qué no la expone ahora mismo?, o gran sabio del consejo.

Barum.- Yo, bueno…

Merle hizo lo posible por contener la risa, los demás monjes solo voltearon a ver a Barum con gran desaprobación, Van por su parte se veía un poco divertido, tal vez la sacerdotisa era joven, pero parecía ser que tenía agallas.

Orgen.- Espero que no vuelvas a intervenir si no tienes nada que aportar hermano Barum… sacerdotisa, díganos, ¿sería posible acaso que nos dijera cuando nacerá el nuevo oráculo?

Luin.- Eso si puedo hacerlo, sin embargo debo advertirles…

Todos prestaron su completa atención, incluso Van comenzó a tomarla en serio ante su tono de voz.

Luin.- Las visiones concernientes al futuro no son siempre exactas, la esfera muestra los eventos que ya están programados a futuro en base a las decisiones tomadas hasta el momento, sin embargo, si alguna persona decidiera tomar una decisión o un camino diferente al que estaba previsto, el futuro probablemente cambiará, por lo tanto puedo decirles cuando podría nacer el próximo oráculo, aun así, la fecha podría variar mucho o poco en base a las decisiones que sean tomadas.

Van.- ¿Qué tipo de decisiones podrían afectar dicho evento?

Luin.- Digamos que dos hombres del pueblo dispusieron que sus hijos se casen para unir a las familias y el oráculo nacerá de esa unión dentro de tres años, así será a menos que, por ejemplo, el que está destinado a ser el padre del oráculo se enamore de otra mujer y decida huir con ella en lugar de tomar la esposa que su padre le ha encontrado, en este caso el oráculo nacerá de una pareja diferente unos meses o un par de años después de lo previsto.

Orgen.- Entonces es un asunto delicado en verdad.

Luin.- Si, así es, yo debo permanecer aquí un tiempo por ordenes de Ygdrassil, les daré la respuesta que me piden y seguiré monitoreando la respuesta mientras permanezca aquí, si les parece bien, haré lo posible por regresar cada determinado tiempo para volver a consultar con la esfera y verificar que no ha cambiado la fecha o la familia en la cual nacerá el oráculo.

Van.- ¿Puede decirnos incluso en que familia nacerá?

Luin.- Si, así es, la esfera me dirá el apellido que llevará el oráculo, pude notar que aquí utilizan solo el apellido del padre, así que será sencillo que encuentren al oráculo una vez nazca.

Orgen.- Eso es muy cierto, nos será de mucha ayuda, entonces sacerdotisa, si fuera usted tan amable de decirnos cuando y donde nacerá se lo agradeceremos mucho, si además cumple con su plan de verificar de vez en cuando las condiciones de este nacimiento, el Consejo le estará eternamente agradecido.

Van.- También el pueblo de Fanelia le agradecerá su colaboración en este delicado asunto.

Luin.- Bien, entonces preguntaré a la esfera.

La pelirroja se concentró una vez más, la misma luz apareció para condensarse en imágenes, todos vieron claramente a una bebé de ojos carmín, la vieron crecer hasta alcanzar los cinco años, era una niña hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos color vino, vivaracha y feliz, de pronto algo inusual sucedió, la niña sacó un par de hermosas alas blancas para volar y el símbolo de la familia Fanel apareció justo detrás de ella, la imagen comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa hasta desaparecer, la pelirroja volteó a ver al rey completamente consternada, se le acercó un poco más hasta invadir del todo su espacio personal.

Luin.- Usted tiene alas, pero sus súbditos no, ¿Por qué?

Van.- ¿Perdón? ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Luin.- ¿No la vio acaso…

Van.- Si pero…

Luin.- La esfera dice que el oráculo nacerá en la casa real, será la cuarta entre los hijos del rey y nacerá dentro de cinco años a partir de hoy exactamente…

El dragón blanco quedó en shock, entonces no podría escoger a su esposa, no había suficiente tiempo para ello… pero que pasaría si escogía a la esposa incorrecta, ¿Cuánto tardaría entonces en nacer el oráculo? ¿Dónde podrían encontrarla?

Orgen.- Sacerdotisa, ha dicho usted que nacerá en la casa real dentro de cinco años, todos vimos las alas de la niña, lo que significa que será hija de nuestro actual rey el cual, tal y como usted acaba de notar, es un descendiente de Atlantis y por tanto, posee alas, sin embargo, ¿Quién será la madre de esta criatura?

Luin.- No lo se, cuando le pregunté a la esfera, la imagen se volvió borrosa.

Barum.- Creí que podía verlo todo con ese artefacto.

Luin.- La esfera no me permitió ver, porque de hacerlo, la niña jamás nacerá.

Silencio, incluso el sonido de la respiración se había cortado por un momento, algunos no alcanzaban a comprender el significado, la pelirroja por su parte lo comprendía a la perfección…

Luin.- El rey debe casarse con una mujer a la que ame realmente, solo así nacerá el oráculo, si la esfera me revelaba la identidad de la madre, el rey probablemente se casaría con ella por obligación y no por amor, ese solo sentimiento cambiaría todos los eventos venideros dentro de la casa real, y si eso llegara a ocurrir, tal vez el oráculo no nacería según lo previsto por la esfera… y el rey habría perdido su libertad por nada.

El pelinegro recuperó el aire justo en ese momento, la joven gato, que había quedado congelada y en shock, se permitió ver a su hermano con un poco de alegría y tristeza entremezclados, los monjes quedaron atónitos y rompieron el silencio solo para discutir las probabilidades de que el rey tomara a la esposa correcta… era un caos.

Barum.- No hay tiempo para tonterías jovencita, si el rey toma a la esposa que más le convenga…

Luin.- El oráculo no nacerá entonces en la casa real.

Barum.- Así es, nacerá en otra familia, lo cual sería mejor para todos.

Luin.- Me temo que si esta niña no nace según lo que acabo de ver, el siguiente oráculo nacerá dentro de quince o veinte años.

Barum.- ¿COMO QUE DENTRO DE…

Luin.- Eso fue lo que me dijo la esfera, según parece se perdió un oráculo por accidente, si se pierde al siguiente por incompetencia, su pueblo será castigado con una larga espera.

Barum.- ¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO! Esta es solo una niñita estúpida que está metiendo las narices en lo que no le importa ni tampoco entiende.

Luin.- No soy una niña y no estoy mintiendo.

Barum.- ¿Y que va a saber ella de política además?, es solo una chiquilla que aun no ha dejado de ser aprendiz…

Luin.- Seré una aprendiz, pero comprendo perfectamente, los matrimonios arreglados son comunes entre los nobles de todos lados, pero no siempre son convenientes, las alianzas se rompen una y otra vez, los vínculos de sangre no pueden servir si no hay vínculos de afecto involucrados… incluso el amor no es suficiente en ocasiones.

El monje de nariz aguileña estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando el jefe del consejo decidió correrlo del recinto, solo este y el rey notaron la sombra de tristeza y frustración en los ojos de la sacerdotisa… una vez que Barum fue destituido de su puesto entre el consejo, se decidió darle tiempo al rey, entonces se levantó la sesión, todos se fueron, la pelirroja estaba a punto de tomar la esfera cuando, ante una mirada de "allá tú" por parte de Merle, el dragón blanco se acercó a ayudarla.

Luin.- Gracias Majestad pero, no es necesario.

Van.- No, por favor, permítame… vaya, está pesada.

Luin.- Si no puede con ella, yo la llevaré.

Van.- A mi me parece que es muy pesada para una joven como usted.

Luin.- Las apariencias con frecuencias engañan, por aquí.

Caminaron por un rato tomando diferentes túneles hasta llegar a una celda en la cual había libros de piso a techo, una esfera de cristal de medio metro de diámetro colocada en el suelo, un baúl de ropa y una cama pequeña de paja; la sacerdotisa le indicó al rey donde dejar la esfera, luego le indicó un asiento para que se sentara mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama.

Luin.- ¿Y de que quería hablar conmigo?

Van.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que quería hablar con usted?

Luin.- Intuición… y su mirada insistente.

Van.- Bueno, yo solo… gracias…

Luin.- ¿De qué?

Van.- Me acaba de salvar de tener que casarme con una noble de otro país, y también de un matrimonio rápido y a la fuerza.

Luin.- Bueno, yo solo les dije lo que la esfera me dijo a mí.

Van.- Pensé que esa cosa solo dejaba ver imágenes.

Luin.- No, también habla… cierto, olvidé que solo la persona que maneja la esfera puede escucharla.

Van.- En todo caso, debo agradecerle, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted…

Luin.- Bueno, me gustaría saber… este reino de Fanelia, ¿es subterráneo?

Van.- No, claro que no, ¿qué le hizo pensarlo?

Luin.- Pues, es que no he salido de aquí, y siendo sincera, estoy acostumbrada a tomar aire fresco todos los días.

Van.- En ese caso ordenaré a los monjes que la dejen salir todos los días el tiempo que usted guste, usted nos está ayudando, nosotros no tenemos derecho de mantenerla cautiva en la montaña.

Luin.- Se lo agradecería muchísimo… ¿lo veré de nuevo?

Van.- No sabría decirle, posiblemente el día que regrese a su hogar… también podría encontrarla en el pueblo.

Luin.- Ya veo… disculpe… ¿podría también salir de noche de vez en cuando? Mi maestra me ha ordenado estudiar las estrellas de aquí, dice que la astrología es una ciencia que debo aprender en cualquier mundo al que vaya, solo puedo estudiarla de noche.

Van.- Por supuesto, salga cuando quiera, si necesita una escolta…

Luin.- No es necesario, se cuidarme sola, muchas gracias.

Van.- Bien, aunque me sentiría más tranquilo si usted aceptara una escolta.

Luin.- No se preocupe, estaré bien, se lo prometo.

Van.- En ese caso, me despido… muchas gracias por su ayuda sacerdotisa.

Luin.- No hay de que.

El ryuujin salió del recinto solo para retomar sus obligaciones al lado de su hermana, se sentía más tranquilo y con la mente lista para realizar su trabajo mientras la joven de ojos verdes comenzaba a dar un informe a su maestra por medio de la esfera grande ubicada en el piso, ambos ocupados en pensar en sus deberes, ambos sin pensar en lo que pasaría después.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y es así como comenzamos con este tercer libro, la mala noticia es que el oráculo no puede tener familia y vive sola en la montaña mejorando en el arte de la adivinación, ¿podrá Van entregar a uno de sus hijos para llevar a cabo esta labor?, eso lo sabremos hasta el libro IV, muajajajajajajajajaja... ni yo se que pasará, aun no llego a ese libro xD, por mientras, les voy advirtiendo, este libro III será el más largo hasta el momento, yo espero que lo disfruten, y por cierto, mil gracias a shizuka22 por sus comments, ¡SORPRESA SORPRESA! me adelanté para publicar este cap, pensaba subirlo hasta el viernes pero, no se, pensé que sería mejor subirlo de una vez, espero que les agrade, habrá un poquitín de todo en este libro... bueno, casi, jejejejejeje, habrá alguna que otra sorpresita también y alguna que otra cosa predecible, por supuesto, todo a su debido tiempo.

No olviden dejar un mensaje en el botón de Review tanto si este cap les gustó como si no, se acepta de todo.

SARABA

PD.- Acabo de notar una metidotototototototota de pata, mil disculpas a todos, en el primer cap, en las notas de autor recomendé la historia "Corresponsal en Fanelia" y puse que era de Holofernes... PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, en realidad es de la magnífica Eva Vidal, de las mejores escritoras que he leído aqui, perdón por la confusión, pero ando obsesionada con "Corresponsal en Fanelia" que a decir verdad anda estacionada... pero también estoy en ascuas con dos historias Potterianas de Holofernes San "El Último Caballero" y "Muérdagos y Mortífagos", como decía, mil disculpas a todos pero especialmente, mil disculpas a ambas escritoras, las dos son excelentes y ambas tienen detenidos sus proyectos momentáneamente... y en realidad, a ambas vale la pena esperarlas, en fin, para enmendar un poquito el daño, si quieren hecharles un vistazo a estas tres fabulosas historias, ahí les va una ayudadita:

"**Corresponsal en Fanelia**" _id:**1688833** En Proceso, 9 Caps, Autora **Eva Vidal**_.- Ha pasado un tiempo, Van logra ir a la Tierra para pedir la mano de Hitomi quien luego de renunciar a su familia, se va con él a casarse. Mientras el primer capítulo de la historia está escrito a modo de nota periodística muchísimos años después del fallecimiento de Van y de Hitomi (imagino que de ahí el nombre), el resto de la historia está escrita en casi al completo a manera de diarios y en primera persona, siempre desde el punto de vista de Hitomi, tiene romance, intriga, drama y un poco de aventura.

"**El Último Caballero**" _id:**2699390** En Proceso, 11 Caps, Autora **Holofernes**_.- Fue más que una amistad, fue toda una historia que debió ser contada en su momento y que muchos moríamos por leer, ¿que sucedía entre Hermione Granger y Victor Krum durante el torneo de los tres magos?, ¿como surgió una amistad entre ellos?, ¿en algún momento llegó a ser amor? la historia que Rowling dejó a la imaginación de todos los fans y que esta escritora tan hábilmente ha sabido entretejer regresándonos una vez más a los fantásticos pasillos de Howarts.

"**Muérdagos & Mortífagos**" _id:**2565782** En Proceso, 12 Caps, Autora **Holofernes**_.- Los mortífagos son una amenaza, en especial para un estudiante en particular ahora que está vulnerable al haber perdido a su padre mortífago, es así que por órdenes de Dumbledore y con la finalidad de proteger a este conocido (y hasta aclamado) estudiante, será nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger quien lo oculte de los mortífagos en su propia casa durante la época de Navidad. Hilarante hasta las lágrimas, con algunas escenas subidas de tono, perfecta para los admiradores y fanaticos de los DraMiones, la autora hace uso de todos los tipos de humor que conozco, pasando desde lo patoso al humor negro, por supuesto, salpicado con algo de sarcasmo y las bromas estudiantiles que todos esperamos leer en un fic de este tipo... y más aun.


	13. III2 Memorias

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento y su canción, tan tenue y embriagadora, invitando a quien quisiera escucharlo a salir al fresco nocturno mientras los animales dormían y soñaban, soñaban y dormían como hacen los seres diurnos en todas partes y en todos lados, el viento y su canción de cuna, siempre lista y dispuesta para calmar al corazón y vaciar de todo pensamiento a cualquier mente torturada, cansada o simplemente agobiada del trajín del día, el viento y su cálida dulzura, siempre dispuestos a acompañar al último ryuujin en su paseo nocturno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**2.- Memorias**_

Van Slanzar Fanel, Rey de Fanelia, el noble que decidió adoptar una mujer bestia como hermana, un híbrido que nació del amor del anterior Rey a una mujer de la raza maldita, el Dragón Blanco, el chico con el corazón roto, el que amó a una joven de la Luna Fantasma… era él quien se encontraba sin camisa alguna sobre la Torre más alta del Castillo del Samurai, una de las pocas modificaciones que había hecho a los planos originales a decir verdad; estaba ahí, solo, sintiendo la calidez del viento primaveral que soplaba ligero aquella noche, la antecesora a su cumpleaños 19, con el pecho desnudo y los ojos cerrados, pensando en el pasado, recordando la sensación de una piel joven, ajena a la suya, recordando el aroma a flores proveniente del cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba a pesar de ser tan corto, la luminosidad y el misterio de un par de ojos verdes, tan vivos como las hojas nuevas de los árboles del bosque, recordando el calor emanando de un cuerpo más pequeño y frágil entre sus brazos y su pecho desnudo, rememorando poco a poco la última noche que había pasado con ella, abrazándola en lo más alto del cielo, observando las ruinas de la imponente ciudad que con tanto trabajo se había levantado a sus pies… lentamente subió a la barda de la torre, abrió los brazos y con los ojos aun cerrados, se dejó caer al suelo…

-Hitomi.- Fue todo lo que pensó antes de sonreír un poco y extender un par de enormes alas blancas, abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con más calma, sintiendo sus sentidos agudizarse y el corazón palpitarle cada vez más despacio hasta serenarse, observó entonces con detalle aquellas dos lunas que adornaban el cielo, se concentró un poco en la más grande de ambas, ya no pensaba, su cuerpo se encargaba de recordarla con tanta intensidad, que podía paladear incluso el sabor que llevaba su aliento aquel día, dulce de frutas…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras un único y sólido pensamiento inundaba con cuidado su cabeza… "¿qué estarás haciendo ahora Hitomi?"… se conformó con dejar aquella pregunta flotando en el aire y en su mente, no se esforzó ni siquiera en hallar respuesta alguna, solo se dejó llevar con el viento, volando alrededor de su reino a una distancia prudente, donde pudiera ser confundido con un ave volando bajo, observando con insistencia la Luna Fantasma como si al hacerlo, ella fuera a devolverle la mirada… y entonces algo se interpuso entre él y el objeto de su atención… parecía una persona, pero era imposible… se encontraba muy alto en el cielo, de no ser por lo lejano que se veía, podría jurar que el objeto temblaba un poco… distraído ahora por la curiosidad, movió sus alas con fuerza, obligándolas a llevarlo cada vez más y más alto, más y más cerca de las dos Lunas, más y más cerca de aquello que, a decir verdad, parecía ser un ser humano flotando en el cielo estrellado…

El aire tenía escaso oxígeno a esa altura, le costaba trabajo respirar, pero había logrado llegar a la misma altura, ahora no le quedaba duda alguna, era una persona con una vestimenta demasiado extraña… conforme se fue acercando pudo notar más y más detalles, la persona estaba observando la Luna Fantasma directamente, llevaba zapatos negros muy similares a los que usaba Hitomi, unos pantalones azules de una tela que se veía pesada y tosca, y una playera blanca de algodón de manga corta cuyo único adorno era un extraño símbolo en una de las mangas… la persona se estaba abrazando a si misma, y en efecto, temblaba, lo hacía como si intentara contener un llanto muy fuerte y un dolor que no podía ser manejado… dudaba por la forma en que la persona vestía, pero aquellos cabellos rojos con sus ondulaciones en completo desorden le recordaban a la joven sacerdotisa que había llegado algunos días atrás, no la había vuelto a ver, ocupado como estaba, pero sabía que estaba bien y que, en efecto, salía a ratos al bosque o daba vueltas por la ciudad usando ropas fanelianas… y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí y porque no se caía de su sitio?

Estaba completamente consternada, observando la Tierra sin poder creerlo, se sentía triste y furiosa a la vez, en cierto modo traicionada… y sola… a duras penas podía contener el llanto, había pensado que si volaba tan alto que no hubiera mucho oxígeno cerca, podría controlarse mejor, pero no era así… fue entonces que sintió una mano cálida y grande tocarle el hombro con cuidado, volteó sus ojos sin ver muy bien a causa de las lágrimas, solo alcanzó a distinguir el color de unos pantalones negros y un hombre alto y fornido que los llevaba puestos, no notó su cabello negro, ni sus ojos rojos como los rubíes, ni las enormes alas de largas plumas blancas a su espalda, su mente y su corazón necesitaban un poco de apoyo para asimilar la situación, necesitaban un poco de consuelo, lo necesitaban a Él…

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, él la sintió cálida y frágil, y el instinto le dijo que la abrazara para conducirla a otro lugar donde nadie pudiera ver esas lágrimas, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y voló hasta un punto del reino que aun se encontraba despoblado, voló rápido, con el corazón acelerado por la preocupación, ella no solo seguía temblando, había comenzado a gemir con dolor, un dolor que no era físico y que pedía a gritos un poco de consuelo, se apresuró aun más, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, no sabía si era por la velocidad, por la altura o por la necesidad de ayuda, decidió concentrarse en el lugar al cual se dirigían, y pronto llegaron ahí, un llano donde el pasto y los árboles crecían alrededor de la tierra muerta, ni siquiera había escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la Aldea Jiban… él descendió con cuidado hasta sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, la sintió a ella descendiendo un poco hasta que su frente quedó centímetros por debajo de su hombro… podía sentir la humedad de su llanto, podía oler aquella sal que emanaba a cántaros de sus ojos, y podía escuchar el desconsuelo de sus gemidos, no sabía que pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que dolía… y de que no era a él a quien estaba abrazando en realidad, solo la sostuvo esperando a que se tranquilizara, con cuidado comenzó a peinarle el cabello, pensando que aquel gesto podría servir para tranquilizarla, procurando hacerlo con delicadeza mientras sentía lo sedoso y grueso que eran en realidad…

Sabía que habían volado por un rato y que habían bajado a tierra, ella solo se dejó llevar, aferrándose a él con desesperación, sintiendo como sus sentimientos explotaban para comenzar a perderse en el viento tibio de la noche… no lo recordaba tan alto a decir verdad, se sintió mejor cuando una de aquel par de manos había comenzado a peinarle el cabello y a acomodarlo, todo comenzó a serenarse entonces, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a agotarse, sintió que la furia se convertía en enojo, y que el enojo se iba aplacando cada vez más, sintió la tristeza aligerarle los hombros poco a poco hasta convertirse en simple melancolía, sintió como ella misma comenzaba a calmarse con lentitud, pronto dejó de escuchar aquel lastimero sonido salir de su garganta, su respiración comenzó a regularse y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más tranquilo… de pronto todo era calma y quietud, no había sonidos a su alrededor, solo su respiración y la respiración tranquila y acompasada que sonaba en su oído, aun así no quería soltarlo, no quería hacerse para atrás y verlo desaparecer en la nada… unos segundos más y sus brazos cedieron a la fuerza de gravedad, mientras aquellos fuertes brazos la seguían sosteniendo en su lugar, sentía una enorme necesidad de dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía donde estaba, movió ligeramente el rostro y notó la gran cantidad de tierra quemada a su alrededor enmarcada por pastizales altos y árboles que habían comenzado a florecer hacía poco, tomó un poco de valor y volteó su rostro hacia arriba esperando ver un rostro varonil enmarcado por sedosos cabellos lilas y un par de hermosos ojos azules… y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel rostro bronceado en realidad era coronado por rebeldes cabellos negros como el ébano y que los ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima eran carmesí…

Técnicamente saltó de sus brazos como si él la quemara, había rastros inequívocos de llanto surcando sus mejillas que de pronto se habían vuelto rojas, al igual que todo su rostro, no sabía si reírse o mirar a otro lado, y antes que pudiera decidir como reaccionar, la vio limpiarse la cara y luego juntar ambas manos para inclinar la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la tierra… tuvo que poner un poco de atención para entender lo que ella decía con tanta desesperación.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, yo no… mil disculpas… lo siento…

-¿Podrías dejar de disculparte? Es molesto

-Yo… lo, lo siento.

- Detente ya con eso, no tienes porque disculparte

-Si, si tengo que… yo, usted, en verdad no debí…

-Está bien, no te preocupes

Ella se volteó, estaba seguro de que le daba pena verle a la cara, vaya, no pensó que fuera de ese tipo de chicas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En los escombros de una de las aldeas que destruyeron durante la guerra, han pasado cerca de tres años desde la guerra y aun no hemos recibido ningún sobreviviente de este lugar

-Está muy solo por aquí, ¿no lo cree?

-Pues…

Ahora si lo estaba viendo directamente a la cara… ya solo quedaba un leve rubor sobre su rostro y su mirada era en realidad acusadora, notó como se había comenzado a enderezar mientras adelantaba un pie, parecía como si estuviera adoptando una pose defensiva, entonces una idea bastante mala le pasó frente a los ojos.

-No es lo que piensa, yo… no supe a donde más llevarla, se veía usted muy mal allá arriba.

-Vaya, disculpe, pero una nunca sabe.

Se relajó ante aquella explicación, menos mal, no podría llevar a cabo su misión si le daba una tunda al rey de aquel país.

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Si, gracias

-No se porque estaba tan mal pero… ¿Cómo llegó hasta allá arriba?

-Volando

-¿Volando?

-Pues, si, ¿Cómo llegó usted… a, ya veo.

Notó admiración en aquellos ojos verdes mientras era observado, entonces recordó que sus alas aun estaban afuera, suspiró con cansancio y entonces las devolvió al interior de su espalda mientras notaba como algunas de sus plumas se escapaban en el viento, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la sacerdotisa tenía una de sus plumas bien sujeta, ella la observó unos segundos antes de que desapareciera, dejándola intrigada, notó como observaba sus manos y luego lo miraba a él, notó como se acercaba con cautela mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a su espalda.

-¿Puedo…

-Siempre que me explique como llegó hasta allá

-Si, si, por supuesto, solo…

No había señal alguna de que tuviera alas, no había rastro alguno de ellas, miró con detenimiento y cuando notó que no vería nada, acercó sus manos para palpar con cuidado aquella piel, atenta a cualquier leve indicación de lo que había visto… pero no se sentía nada más que la piel curtida por el sol, los músculos trabajados y el calor de aquel hombre que, solo de repente, había temblado un poco, entonces se detuvo en su exploración.

-Sacerdotisa, ¿podría por favor…

-Si, lo lamento… es solo que no encontré…

-Ni encontrará, puedo asegurárselo.

-Entiendo, disculpe si lo incomodé.

-… ¿Cómo llegó hasta allá?

-Volando, se lo mostraré.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse sobre el suelo hasta quedar un poco más arriba que él, cuando abrió los ojos se acercó de nuevo para luego dar una vuelta a su alrededor antes de bajar en el mismo lugar del cual había despegado.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Papá Goku me enseñó a hacerlo, solo debo concentrar mi fuerza en rechazar la gravedad, dijo que no muchas personas tienen la fuerza necesaria.

-No creo haberla comprendido muy bien, pero… es una forma extraña de llamar a su padre.

-Es que tengo dos padres, papá Goku y papá Paris.

-¿Cómo puede alguien tener dos padres? Eso es imposible.

-Soy un caso extraño, lo se, mis padres biológicos son papá Paris y mamá Anaís, ellos viven… vivían en el planeta Céfiro junto a mis hermanos… papá Goku y mamá Milk son mis padres adoptivos, papá Goku murió hace un año mientras luchaba para proteger el Dragon World, así que mamá Milk vive ahí con mis otros dos hermanos.

-Bien, eso tiene un poco más de sentido, solo no comprendo porque si sus padres aun viven tiene padres adoptivos.

-Eso se debe a que mamá Anaís me perdió cuando yo era pequeña, ella tiene la habilidad y el permiso para viajar entre las dimensiones, actualmente vive en Mundo Místico… ustedes la llaman Luna Fantasma.

-¿Cómo?

-Justo ahí, ella es originaria de ese planeta, me había llevado a mi y a mis hermanas a visitar a mis abuelos, y yo la solté mientras cruzábamos el portal dimensional… cuando desperté estaba en un mundo distinto, no recordaba absolutamente nada a parte de mi nombre, papá Goku y mamá Milk me llevaron a su casa, me cuidaron, debieron enseñarme a hablar el idioma, buscaron a mis padres y me criaron por un tiempo, luego mi maestra ofreció educarme y yo acepté irme con ella al Templo, pensé que así ayudaría más a mis padres, estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

-Ya veo…

-Si… y ahora, ¿hacia donde queda la ciudad?

-Por allá.

Él indicó la dirección y ella comenzó a andar como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido, la vio internarse en los altos pastizales con rumbo a la ciudad, y de pronto recordó cuan largo era el camino y cuantos animales salvajes rondaban de noche por ahí, entonces corrió hasta ella.

Se veía agitado cuando la alcanzó, ella decidió no darle importancia y continuó caminando mientras concentraba todos sus sentidos, era mejor estar lista para cualquier cosa, lo único que la tomó por sorpresa fue la mano de él en su brazo haciéndola parar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es peligroso andar por aquí así como si nada.

-No importa, tenemos que volver a la ciudad.

-Creo que no entiende, hay animales peligrosos de noche.

-Pues más les vale cuidarse o tendré que hacerme un lindo abrigo.

Lo obligó a soltarla en un movimiento, tenía algo de fuerza, debía aceptarlo, y en realidad, parecía ser que si tenía agallas, la dejó andar por delante, sería interesante verla pedir ayuda.

Sonrió, era nuevo que intentaran protegerla de esa manera, especialmente de animales, no podían ser gran cosa en comparación con los dinosaurios de la Montaña Paos, decidió voltear a observar las estrellas mientras seguían caminando, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía relajarse de aquella forma mientras tomaba una caminata.

-Lindas

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las estrellas de aquí

-…

-Se ven casi iguales desde Mundo Místico

-¿En verdad?

-Si, así es, las estrellas en Céfiro y en el Dragon World son distintas.

-Ya veo

-Y las Lunas… es una lástima, ni en Céfiro ni en el Dragon World tenemos luna.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-El creador no quiso que Céfiro o sus planetas vecinos tuvieran luna, todos giraban alrededor de la misma estrella, y en el Dragon World existía una idéntica a la Luna que comparten ustedes con Mundo Místico… pero Piccoro San tuvo que destruirla hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo puede una sola persona destruir una Luna?

-No conoce a Piccoro San, es un namecu demasiado poderoso.

-¿Namecu?

-Si, él no pertenece al Dragon World, llegó muchísimos años atrás, cuando el abuelo de papá Goku era joven.

-¿Y porque destruyó la luna de su mundo?

-Para evitar que mi hermanito Gohan lo matara

-… no comprendo.

-Papá Goku tampoco es del Dragon World, él pertenece a una raza casi extinta, los saiyans, son exageradamente fuertes y tienen cola, cuando ven la luna se convierten en monos gigantescos muy peligrosos, a papá Goku sus amigos debieron cortarle la cola cuando era un niño, mi hermano tenía como cinco o seis años cuando Piccoro San se lo llevó a entrenar a una isla, y una noche, mi hermanito vio la Luna completamente iluminada y se transformó.

-¿No habría sido más fácil cortarle la cola?

-Tal vez si, pero estaban esperando la llegada de Vegeta San, así que decidió dejarlo sin posibilidad de convertirse.

-¿Quién es ese tal Vegeta?

-El príncipe de los saiyans, aunque mi familia no lo reconoce como tal… llegó siendo enemigo de mi padre, con la intención de destruir el planeta y someter a la población… terminó quedándose y teniendo un hijo con la mejor amiga de mi padre… Trunks.

El suspiro en el que había dicho el nombre le pareció sospechoso por un momento, ya se habían emparejado, iban caminando juntos por el bosque y aun les faltaba mucho para llegar.

-¿Entonces así se llama?

-¿Quién?

-La persona con quien me confundió

Se sintió sonrojar de pronto, mientras recordaba como lo había abrazado hacía rato.

-Pero, si a tu hermano pequeño lo entrenaron cuando esperaban a ese tal Vegeta… y este tuvo un hijo con una amiga de tu padre… ¿no puedes estar enamorada de un chiquillo, o si?

-Es… complicado.

-¿Entonces si estás…

-Si, y no

-… falta mucho para llegar a Fanelia, así que, ¿Cómo es eso?

-Él llegó del futuro hace cuatro años para curar a mi padre de una enfermedad que lo mataría, y de paso nos avisó de unos androides que harían un completo desastre con nuestro mundo… los androides eran… como… como guymelefs pero pequeños, poderosos y revestidos de tejido humano.

-Eso no suena bien.

-Fue luchando contra ellos que papá Goku perdió la vida, a mi me tocó acompañarlo al Más Allá

-¿Acompa… estás muerta?

-No, no lo estoy, mi maestra tiene la tarea de acompañar ciertas almas importantes al Más Allá, debe guiarlas y ayudarlas a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, sin embargo me envió a mí para que no me preocupara por papá, y para que lo dejaran entrar al cielo con su cuerpo.

-Vaya… volviendo a lo de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Trunks… él volvió hace un año para ayudarnos con los androides… y murió en batalla, yo lo recibí en el Más Allá y lo acompañé hasta que pudieron revivirlo.

-Pensé que no podías revivir a los muertos.

-Yo no puedo, Sheng Long puede.

-¿Quién?

-Sheng Long, es un dragón gigantesco que está encerrado en siete esferas que se esparcen por el mundo, aquel que logre juntar las siete esferas podrá pedir cualquier deseo y Sheng Long se lo cumplirá, cuando mi padre era niño el dragón concedía solo un deseo, cualquier tipo de deseo, pero el que lo creo… en cierto modo desapareció, debieron traer a otro Namecu para que creara a un nuevo dragón, este puede conceder dos deseos, pero tiene límites, solo puede revivir a los muertos una vez, por eso mi padre se quedó en el Más Allá, él ya había muerto poco antes de que Vegeta San llegara.

-Parece que tu mundo es un planeta conflictivo… o bien tu padre es un imán para los problemas.

-Dice que eso es por toda la fuerza que tiene, siempre hay sujetos que quieren luchar contra él…o atacar el planeta.

-¿Entonces lo conociste muerto?

-Ya lo había visto, pero, no había podido hablar con él… hasta que murió… es triste porque, solo pudimos estar juntos algunas horas, aun así, lo extraño demasiado.

-Eso, si lo puedo comprender.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta llave es suya, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál llave?

El corazón se le detuvo al ver el pendiente rosado colgar de la mano de la pelirroja, lo tomó con cuidado y se lo colgó al cuello nuevamente.

-Ella debió ser una gran persona

-¿Ella?

-La chica que le regaló esa llave

-Esta no es una llave…

-Lo es, una llave dimensional, es parecida a la que tiene mamá Anaís en su dedo.

-No sabía que esto era…

-Solo puede conducirlo a un mundo, y ese mundo está ahí en el cielo… y hace más cosas, no quiso decirme cuales.

-¿Cómo que no quiso decirte?

-Los objetos mágicos, los que son utilizados para comunicarse entre dimensiones o para transportarse entre dimensiones, tienen memoria, si se sabe como interpretarlos, ellos le dirán muchas cosas, esa llave tiene una memoria larguísima a decir verdad, lo más fresco es una joven que veía el futuro.

-Hitomi

-¿Entonces así se llama?

-Ella, nos ayudó a terminar con la Gran Guerra hace un par de años.

-Lo se… ¿la extraña?

-Con todo el corazón.

-Comprendo.

No dijeron más, siguieron avanzando hasta que el Rey decidió que habían caminado demasiado, sacó sus alas y se elevó sabiendo que la sacerdotisa no tardaría en seguirlo, ambos volaron hasta llegar cerca de la entrada del Templo de la Montaña, una vez ahí, el silencio se volvió a romper.

-Si lo desea, puedo decirle que ha sido de Hitomi.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puedo saber como le va a Trunks porque el llegó de un futuro alterno al que nos espera, el Trunks de mi época apenas está aprendiendo a caminar… se lo que se siente no saber si la persona que uno quiere es feliz, si está haciendo las cosas que le gustan… o si ya encontró a alguien más a quien amar.

-Uno aprende a llevar esa carga.

-Supongo que a futuro así será conmigo, jamás podré saber, la esfera es incapaz de mostrarme… pero Hitomi es diferente, de ella si puedo darle noticias, ¿le gustaría?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces, cuando tenga algo de tiempo, venga a verme y le diré.

-No es correcto, el oráculo solo se consulta por asuntos de estado.

-Yo no soy el oráculo, así que puedo preguntarme cualquier cosa y se la diré con ayuda de la esfera.

-Es cierto, entonces, le avisaré cuando pueda venir.

-Lo esperaré… por cierto… gracias.

-¿De que?

-Por el apoyo… hace un año logre recuperar todos los recuerdos de mi infancia en Céfiro…y hace unas horas me comuniqué para allá por primera vez desde que llegué, mi hermana mayor escapó, nadie sabe a donde fue, el planeta fue destruido hace dos días, todos están refugiándose en otro planeta… y mis padres se divorciaron de manera oficial.

-¿Qué es divorciar?

-Es cuando una pareja se rompe… y no vuelven a estar juntos nunca más.

-Eso es… es…

-Es horrible… ellos eran la pareja perfecta, se amaban, nos tuvieron a los gemelos, a mis hermanas y a mi… siempre fueron la envidia de todas las parejas en Céfiro… y ahora…

Las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos, él solo se apresuró a secarlas con la mano, haciéndola volver en si.

-Lo siento.

-No se disculpe, por favor, está bien.

-Gracias… que pase buenas noches.

-También usted sacerdotisa.

-Y por favor… llámeme Luin, no me gusta que me estén diciendo sacerdotisa todo el tiempo.

-Lo haré, mientras me llames Van

-Lo haré

Cada uno tomó un camino diferente, cada uno se fue a refugiar a su propia habitación, a dormir los demonios y las tristezas que dormían en sus corazones, a soñar con un mundo más alegre y menos gris.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡QUE TISHTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!... si, lo se, dirán que soy muy mala, destruir Céfiro y separar a Paris y Anaís… o Ferio y Fuu, pero la idea no fue mía, la destrucción de Céfiro para la cyberfamilia sucedió hace varios años, cuando el foro donde nos reuníamos muchos escritores de MKR desapareció, y el divorcio fue idea de mi linda Cyber mami, Anaís… mami, te dedico este capítulo, muy triste, muy largo, pero necesario para lo que sigue, gracias por apoyarme mami y gracias por tus fanfics que son tan geniales, espero que te esté yendo bien allá donde estás, tus nietecitos y tu yerno te mandan saludos… y bueno, mi mami es escritora de aqui también, nunca me dijo porque se separó de papá, pero sus razones ha de tener, jajajajajajaja, así que cualquier alegato con respecto a su separación, pueden ir con ella con toda confianza, jejejejejejejeje, es broma.

SARABA


	14. III3 Noticias y Dragones

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El desorden en la pequeña celda dentro de la montaña era impresionante, libros abiertos en el piso señalando runas o antiguos círculos mágicos, había ropa por aquí y por allá, una esfera de cristal pequeña hacía que la puerta se atorara repentinamente al intentar abrirla, había algunas manchas de tinta junto a la pequeña cama de paja así como papeles en blanco cubriéndolo todo en desorden, de debajo de la cama solo alcanzaban a sobresalir unas piernas dobladas sobre si mismas y cubiertas por un pantalón verde demasiado holgado y los pies desnudos… el joven monje de cabeza rapada no supo que más hacer a parte de carraspear cuando logró asomar la cabeza para dar un anuncio… el rey venía en camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**3.- Noticias y dragones**_

-¡OUCH!

Silencio y luego algunos improperios que el iniciado nunca había escuchado y que le parecieron bastante estrafalarios comenzaron a salir a raudales de la boca de la chica pelirroja que acababa de golpearse la cabeza con la parte de debajo de la cama, finalmente volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, tardó unos segundos en reconocer la cara del joven asustado que a duras penas lograba asomarse.

-Mil disculpas Elaru.

-Esta bien sacerdotisa, hem, el Rey ya viene, ¿quiere un poco de ayuda?

-No, gracias, levantaré todo en un momento.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero le aconsejo que retire esa esfera de ahí, es imposible mover una puerta tan pesada que ha sido atrancada con eso.

-Lo haré de inmediato.

Elaru era un monje bastante curioso a decir verdad… al menos a los ojos de Luin… un ojo verde y el otro azul, la piel tan pálida que parecía papel con algunas motas cafés por aquí y por allá, la estatura tan corta que juraría que no pasaba de los 14 si no supiera que era exactamente de su edad… y esa mirada de asombro continuo, en verdad no le extrañaba nada que hubiera decidido recluirse en aquella montaña, lejos de las miradas de la población… se apresuró a mover la esfera para acomodarla en su lugar, justo al otro lado de la habitación, luego volvió a zambullirse dentro del desorden, ¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Escuchó las palabras pero no comprendió del todo el mensaje, escuchó los golpes en la puerta pero no tenía tiempo para racionalizar su significado, estaba hurgando algo justo debajo de la mesa cuando la puerta se abrió y la misma voz masculina y grave se dejó escuchar.

-Disculpe sacerdotisa puedo… ¿pero que…

-… ¡DEMONIOS! ¡OTRA VEZ! "$$%$/&#%/"%"$#&%(&

Con su brazo libre alejó a Merle de la puerta mientras observaba incrédulo el interior de aquella pequeña celda… no solo había un desorden completo por todas partes… la pelirroja estaba maldiciendo en todas las formas conocidas mientras se sobaba la cabeza y salía de abajo de la mesa… se veía extraña, juraría que las ropas que vestía serían más apropiadas para un hombre, no solo por los pantalones verdes, sino también por la playera verde con el cuello amplio en V, si no fuera por la playera lila que portaba debajo, seguro que no le habría cubierto ni lo más indispensable… Merle comenzó a jalarlo y a exclamar algunas advertencias y finalmente lo pasó por encima, solo para saltarle de regreso, impactada y algo temerosa.

Merle.- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?

Luin.- Lo lamento mucho, es que… ¿pero donde lo dejé?

Van.- ¿Es mal momento?

Luin.- No, no, pasen, no se preocupen, hem… creo que pueden sentarse en esa silla o sobre la cama, no se preocupen.

Merle.- Amo Van, ¡tengo miedo!

Van.- Hem… creo que nos quedaremos en la puerta.

Luin.- Como gusten… ¡AQUÍ ESTABAS DESGRACIADO BASTARDO!

Merle.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Tanto la pelirroja como el pelinegro notaron los ojos llorosos y asustados de la chica gato… luego la dueña temporal de aquel reducido espacio calló en la cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Lo lamento, disculpen, es que…

Dejó un saquito sobre las manos del rey antes de comenzar a recoger todo a tal velocidad, que no parecía humana… cinco minutos después todo estaba en perfecto orden, salvo por las manchas de tinta en el suelo, todo estaba ahora en su lugar.

Van.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Luin.- ¿Qué cosa?

Merle.- Levantar todo tan rápido… apenas logré notar lo que hacías.

Luin.- No lo se… supongo que es la costumbre.

Van.- Eso no explica mucho.

Luin.- A veces pierdo las cosas que necesito o más bien, no logro recordar donde las dejé… mi maestra no tolera muy bien el desorden y temo que uno de sus golpes me cause daño cerebral un día.

Merle.- ¿Te golpean?

Luin.- Si con un bastón en la cabeza, al principio era bastante constante pero bueno… no puedo hacer nada, parece que es una manía o un método de enseñanza autorizado entre hechiceros… no estoy muy segura de eso.

Van.- … ¿segura que es buen momento?

Luin.- Si, claro, pasen… por cierto, gracias por detenerlo, se me pierde con frecuencia.

Y con la misma, tomó el pequeño saco para amarrárselo a la cintura mientras ofrecía a sus invitados lugares donde sentarse, sacó una esfera de entre las varias que tenía y la colocó sobre la mesa.

Luin.- Imagino que viene por lo de la chica.

Van.- Si, apenas logré escaparme para venir, por cierto, ella es mi hermana Merle, también quería venir para saber de Hitomi.

Merle.- Mucho… ¿gusto?

La pelirroja la observó un poco confundida, luego al joven de ojos carmesíes, después alzó los hombros resignada y ofreció la mano a la mujer gato sentada junto al rey.

Luin.- Mucho gusto también… bueno comencemos… a, si, ¿les gustaría tomar algo? ¿frutas, agua, dulces?

Van.- No, gracias.

Merle.- No queremos ser envenenados.

Luin.- ¿Envenen… jajajajajajaja vaya, es graciosa, aunque sería posible si mi maestra me hubiera mandado algún veneno para estudiarlo, pero no, dijo que eso podría ser muy peligroso.

Merle.- ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?

Van.- Merle, compórtate.

Merle.- ¿Pero que no viste…

Luin.- Bien, necesito que me preste la llave por favor.

Van.- ¿Disculpa?

Luin.- Hem… el pendiente que ella le obsequio.

Van.- A, si, aquí lo tengo.

La chica gato lo observó sacarse de entre las ropas aquel pendiente que cuidaba con tanto esmero, observó como se lo entregaba a la sacerdotisa con sumo cuidado y miró como ella lo tomaba de igual forma, luego la chica colocó el pendiente sobre la esfera y comenzó a cantar con su voz melodiosa, el pendiente se movió en círculos unos segundos antes de que la esfera comenzara a brillar, luego, la luz se condensó hasta convertirse en una imagen, era Hitomi, debía ser ella… notó como los ojos de Van se iluminaban mientras se acercaba un poco más, la vieron justo como era el día en que partió, la vieron corriendo con sus shorts azules y su playera blanca de atletismo en una especie de carrera para luego ser abrazada por una joven de cabellos castaño rojizos que era abrazada por un hombre muy parecido a Allen Schezard pero de cortos cabellos castaños… ambos notaron el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de la felicidad en su rostro… la vieron cambiar sus ropas por otras de color azul con blanco, un nuevo uniforme escolar… la vieron dejarse el cabello debajo de los hombros, la vieron estudiar, la vieron rodeada de sus familiares, su madre, su padre, su hermano… luego el corazón de Merle saltó al ver a su querida amiga llorar entre los brazos de un chico que no era su hermano… pero tan similar a él… observó a Van, su rostro se había vuelto duro, serio, pero no decía nada, así que ella también volvió a observar en la esfera… la vieron crecer un poco más, leyendo libros, usando un vestido blanco y un aparato extraño colgando del cuello, la vieron escribiendo mientras pasaba frente a personas enfermas con un grupo de jóvenes a los que no se les distinguía el rostro, la vieron utilizando un largo traje negro con un gorro del mismo color un poco extraño mientras le entregaban un papel enrollado, se veía tan orgullosa mientras corría con su familia… y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sujeto… cabello negro, ojos marrón, piel tostada, más alto que ella, delgado y de facciones suaves… los vieron bailando juntos en lo que parecía una fiesta… y luego… ella estaba tan linda, tan radiante y feliz, llevaba un vestido bastante largo de color blanco, un velo en el rostro, un ramo sencillo de flores entre las manos… su padre entregándola a aquel otro hombre… aun había un poco de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos… pero también había felicidad, una inmensa felicidad mientras besaba a ese otro… la última imagen era más que clara, era ella, Hitomi, sentada en una mecedora de madera con un amplio vestido veraniego observando al cielo desde su jardín mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre abultado… estaba embarazada… la esfera comenzó a desvanecer la imagen hasta quedar traslúcida otra vez… la sacerdotisa observaba al rey con cuidado, juzgando que debía hacer ahora…

Van.- No lo entiendo.

Estaba consternado… ¿debía explicarle lo que había escuchado?... la mujer gato también se veía consternada, algo triste y bastante preocupada mientras frotaba con cariño la espalda de su hermano…

Luin.- Yo, no se que era lo que esperaba ver, Majestad.

Van.- Llámame Van, por favor…

Luin.- Si, lo siento… hem… hay algo que me dijo la esfera… bastante curioso supongo…

Van.- Dime, yo lo entenderé.

Luin.- Ella… Hitomi… no lo ha olvidado… aun lo ama… es solo que…

Van.- ¿Qué sucede?

Luin.- El tiempo aquí y allá en Mundo Místico corre a diferente velocidad… mientras ustedes han pasado tres años sin verla… ella ha pasado nueve.

Silencio… había dos pares de ojos completamente distintos viéndola fijamente… no supo que más hacer a parte de seguir hablando.

Luin.- Al parece, el hecho de estar en diferentes dimensiones altera el curso del tiempo, haciendo que allá corra más rápido que aquí… por un lado supongo que ambos deben estar contentos, ella está bien, esta feliz, es doctora… trabaja curando a la gente enferma, según parece, una mujer de este planeta la inspiró para estudiar medicina.

Merle.- Esa debió ser Millerna.

Luin.- Supongo… aunque, bueno, debe ser un poco triste verla casarse con otro hombre… pero tenía que suceder en algún momento… él fue su mejor amigo por algunos años según me informó la esfera… y están esperando un hijo ahora…

Van.- Eso, fue bastante evidente.

Luin.- Acordaron ponerle Van.

Su corazón saltó de emoción mientras la veía con cuidado… ella le pondría su nombre… al primer hijo que daría al mundo…

Luin.- Él sabe que ella estuvo aquí… él está consciente de que ella siempre quiso regresar… decidió que, si llevar tu nombre le garantizaba al niño todo el amor que ella sentía por ti, entonces era necesario llamarlo igual que tú.

Van.- Yo… no se que…

Merle.- Ella está cumpliendo con su promesa hermano.

Van.- Si, así es… prometió que intentaría ser feliz estando allá…

Merle.- Y dijo que nunca te olvidaría…

Asintió con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de que sentir, alivio de que estuviera bien, envidia por el hombre que la había tomado por esposa, emoción de que aquel niño llevara su nombre, tristeza por no poder estar a su lado… desilusión al darse cuenta de que ella moriría antes que él… y de que no volvería a verla nunca más…

Van.- Muchas gracias… Luin… yo, no se, no se que esperaba ver, pero, me alegro de que haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Luin.- Imagino que si.

Merle.- Por cierto… ¿para que es ese saco que estaba buscando sacerdotisa?

Luin.- Es un anestésico, mi maestra quiere analizar los dragones que tienen aquí y…

Van.- ¡NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO EN IR A CAZAR UN DRAGÓN!

Luin.- No, claro que no, ¿Cómo podría enviarle un dragón completo a mi maestra?

Van.- Vaya, menos mal…

Merle.- Entonces…

Luin.- Solo le quitaré algunas partes a uno y las enviaré.

Merle.- ¿ESTAS LOCA?

Van.- Loca es poco, ¿tienes idea de lo peligrosas que son esas cosas?

Luin.- Bueno, estuve… estudiándolos un poco, no logro leer todavía los libros que tienen aquí, la escritura es un poco extraña para mi, pero los monjes me estuvieron leyendo para ayudarme… no hay problema.

Van.- ¿Y exactamente que quiere tu maestra que le envíes?

Luin.- Me pidió pedacitos de piel, también un poco de la sustancia que secretan para atacar, y un pedazo de diente también, debo tener cuidado para no lastimar mucho al pobre dragón al que atrape.

Van.- ¿Al pobre dragón?... ¡pobre de ti si encuentras uno!

Merle.- No creo que sea buena idea hacerle caso a tu maestra, los dragones son peligrosos.

Luin.- Mi maestra me parece más peligrosa que un dragón, bueno, ¿ustedes tienen planeado ir hacia algún lugar en especial?

Van.- Pensábamos volver a la ciudad para verificar unos asuntos en el taller de Melefs pero…

Luin.- Perfecto, ¿podría ir con ustedes? Necesito un cebo adecuado y además, si mal no recuerdo, ese taller es el punto más cercano para llegar al Valle de los Dragones.

Merle.- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Luin.- No

Van.- ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos disuadirte de cometer semejante acto de estupidez?

Luin.- Pues… no, tampoco.

...

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya había anochecido, tanto el ryuujin como la sacerdotisa iban volando al valle de los dragones, iban discutiendo a decir verdad, ninguno cedía ante su punto, pronto llegaron cerca del valle, la pelirroja acababa de poner el cebo cerca de una gruta cuando el rey la obligó a hacerse para atrás mientras desenvainaba una larga y afilada espada.

Van.- No entiendo como te permiten que hagas este tipo de cosas.

Luin.- Soy aprendiz todavía, me toca hacer el "trabajo sucio" por el momento.

Van.- Pero es un trabajo demasiado peligroso, además, deberías negarte, si tú no estuvieras podría hacerlo otra persona.

Luin.- Bueno… en el caso de esta tarea, no estoy tan segura a decir verdad… ¿entonces podrías enseñarme?

Van.- Ya te dije que no, las armas no son juguetes…

Luin.- … ni adecuadas para una jovencita, si, eso ya me lo dijiste varias veces allá arriba, pero…

Van.- Shhh, viene uno, ponte detrás de mí, corre cuando te lo indique.

Luin.- Pft… bobadas, si nos ataca lo haré a mi modo.

Van.- ¡Necia!

Ambos se escondieron entre los pastizales cercanos mientras un enorme dragón de tierra salía de su escondite para acercarse a la carne que habían depositado, comenzó a comerla sin mucha prisa, estaba por terminar cuando su agudo olfato captó un aroma singular en el aire, los ojos del dragón rodaron lentamente hasta dar con su ubicación… respiró un poco para verificar y comenzó a acercarse.

Van.- ¡Diablos!

Luin.- Te digo que me lo dejes a mí, no debe tardar mucho.

Van.- Lo que le diste no será suficiente para dormirlo, ya te lo expliqué.

Luin.- Se está acercando, no te muevas.

Van.- Te lo dije, esa cosa no iba a funcionar… bueno, tú corre mientras yo gano algo de tiempo para… ¿pero que…

Solo alcanzó a notar cuando ella lo brincó ágilmente para luego acercarse con cuidado al dragón por un extremo, el animal se detuvo mientras observaba atento, Van lo notó, la bestia iba a atacarla, ya la había visto, no había tiempo que perder, tomó aire, se colocó el pequeño escudo que había logrado llevar para su brazo izquierdo y se lanzó al ataque… el dragón comenzó a correr para atacar a Van cuando Luin le cayó encima dándole algunas patadas bastante rápidas, el ryuujin no alcanzó a distinguirla del todo cuando ya estaba atacando al dragón con su espada, la bestia comenzó a pelear contra ambos, lanzando fuego hacia un lado, corriendo para el otro, agitando la cola para poder darle a la pequeña pelirroja sobre de él cuando de pronto… simplemente se desmayó, Van estaba a punto de clavarle la espada cuando sintió que alguien lo frenaba desde la espalda, soltó la espada al notar que el dragón estaba profundamente dormido e inmóvil, entonces volteó molesto solo para encontrarse con una chica de enmarañados cabellos rojos y orgullosos ojos verdes.

Van.- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…

Luin.- Te dije que el anestésico funcionaría, ya se durmió, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Van.- Si, pero mientras se dormía pudo haberte matado.

Luin.- No se, me pareció bastante lento.

Van.- ¿Lento? ¿estás… ¡OYE, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO, VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Luin.- Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Van.- … Diablos, en verdad está loca…

No le quedó más opción que acercarse al dragón para protegerla por si el dragón despertaba… estaba enfadado, preocupado, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo acelerándole el corazón mientras una conocida bola al final de su lengua iba creciendo mientras le quemaba en la garganta… entonces se dio cuenta lo que ella hacía, estaba acariciando al animal mientras cortaba con cuidado pedazos de piel por aquí, limaba garras por acá y guardaba todo con cuidado en bolsas y cajitas… y arrullaba a la bestia con una canción de cuna suavemente… luego comenzó a acariciar la cara de la bestia, tocó su hocico con ternura mientras cantaba ahora otro arrullo, luego con cuidado, lentamente, abrió el hocico del dragón, se veía sumamente dócil y ligero ante los movimientos que ella hacía… la observó picando con cuidado uno de aquellos enormes colmillos, vio como guardaba el diminuto fragmento en una cajita especial y luego sacó un pequeño frasco para meterlo dentro de la garganta dragoniana con cuidado, al sacarlo había una sustancia verdosa en él, finalmente ella terminó, se veía segura, confiada… casi maternal mientras volvía a colocar con cuidado la cabeza de la bestia sobre el suelo… entonces notó al dragón abriendo los ojos despacio, fue un acto reflejo el desenvainar su espada mientras contenía la respiración por un segundo esperando lo peor.

-Luin, aléjate, está despertando.

-Ya lo se, gracias.

-Muévete o te matará.

-No lo hará, no te preocupes.

La observó acariciar la frente del inmenso animal mientras el ojo abierto volteaba a verla… ella no tenía miedo alguno, y el dragón solo la observaba, la olfateaba, luego observó como la bestia se hacía para atrás poco a poco sin levantarse, finalmente, cuando estuvo lejos de los dos, se fue de regreso a su gruta sin voltear a verlos más.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?

-Él sabía que no iba a lastimarlo, además, creo que ya se había topado antes con otra persona, no estoy muy segura, bueno, regresemos, su hocico de verdad apestaba, creo que necesitaré un baño antes de enviar todo.

-De acuerdo.

Guardó la espada y se fueron en silencio, él pensando en lo que había pasado, ella en lo que había aprendido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo admito, quería continuar pero… ya no supe que más escribir, bueno, si sabía pero no le veía el caso, así que preferí dejarlo hasta aquí, y si, lo se, mi alter ego es una loca demente semi psicópata, muajajajajajajajaja… Broma, broma, puede parecer extraño todo lo que hace, pero recordemos quienes son sus padres y quien la está educando, por otra parte, no todo salió de mi imaginación, hace muchos años, una loca escritora de aquí, mejor conocida como Kali Cephirot inició un fanfic (que no tiene aquí, ya lo busqué) sobre las hijas de las guerreras mágicas, nos pidió a mi y a otra escritora de la página de las guerreras que le prestáramos nuestros Nicks para la historia, nos emparentamos las tres como primas, empezó a meter a más personas y luego, nos gustó tanto la idea, que la familia comenzó a crecer y las historias a tomar forma, si hasta aquí les parece un poco extraño, esperen a que todo avance un poco más, jejejeje, ahí les iré informando de los locos responsables directos de las ideas originales de algunas situaciones que pienso escribir más adelante, lo admito, no se a donde nos llevará esta historia, no se a donde me llevará a mi, solo se que para el libro IV estaré rindiéndole una especie de tributo a la Cyber familia Rayearth y a nuestro antiguo y detenido fanfic "El Portal".

Por otro lado, Camila, si llegaste hasta aqui, espeor que te haya ido bien en la escuela, mucha suerte, desde aqui te mando mucha buena vibra para que todo marche sobre ruedas en la escuela... shizuka22, gracias por los comentarios, la verdad no estaba muy segura con el capítulo anterior, jejejeje, cuando lo escribí me pareció algo emo pero, por más que lo leí y releí no encontré ninguna forma de escribirlo diferente, ahora que, con lo de los acercamientos, va a haber varios, no digo que no, pero para algo más subidito de tono, me temo que esta vez no colocaré nada en este... pero a su tiempo habrá un sidestory para el H que llevamos dentro xD, jejejejejejejejejejeje, yo también soy medio pervert, además me sirve de ejercicio, no solo hay que saber escribir esas cosas... también hay que saber hablarlas... o pedirlas xD, cuando te cases lo verás.

Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a recoger a un par de dimoños a la guardería de diablitos xD, jejejejejejejejejejejejeje, y pues no se pierdan el próximo cap la próxima semana... y sean misericordiosos, los reviews son el pan de todo escritor de , xD si no fuera por Camila y shizuka estaría en los huesos literarios,

SARABA


	15. III4 Justicia

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Medio día, el despacho real, tapizado con libros de piso a techo y de pared a pared solo interrumpidos por un enorme ventanal con un balcón que daba directamente a la ciudad, el escritorio abarrotado de papeles que un hombre joven con ojos granate había estado leyendo por algunas horas, algunos papeles habían sido firmados y sellados, otros puestos en la canastilla del correo, otros más habían terminado en el piso hechos triza o como pelotas que habían salido volando durante la mañana… una pausa fue necesaria para respirar, tomar una copa de agua y alcanzar una de las frutas que Kanti había dejado en una mesita de junto como cada mañana, estaba dulce, madura y jugosa… ¿qué era? … una lintira rosada, casi redonda, recordó como le gustaba verlas de niño porque parecían corazones rechonchos si se los colocaba de costado… estaba contento, recordando la primera vez que su madre le había dado una cuando Merle entró con un papel enrollado en la mano… el descanso había terminado demasiado pronto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**4.- Justicia**_

-Ahórrame algo de trabajo Merle, ¿qué dice el reporte?

-¿En serio no quieres leerlo?

-Hace más de tres lunas que recibimos el mismo reporte, la chica no reacciona con nada, pero ha subido de peso, el vientre le sigue creciendo y parece estar sana… ¿o dice acaso algo diferente?

-Bueno… hem… ¡A SI, AQUÍ ESTÁ!: …la paciente comenzó a mostrar hoy interés en sus cambios corporales, intentó decir algunas palabras pero…

-¡DAMELO!... ¿su familia sabe de esto?

-Bueno, no lo se, creo que no todavía pero…

-¿Quién la visitó ahora entonces?

-Tu amiguita loca

-Merle, no la llames así… además se va pasado mañana

-Lo lamento, es solo que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-La estoy entrenando, no te pongas celosa… ¿Por qué la visitó?

-Creo que hoy decidió pasar al hospital para ver en que podía ayudar…

-¿Volvió a discutir con Barum?

-Discutir es poco.

La amplia sonrisa de Merle no pasó desapercibida para Slanzar, quien comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, estaba por preguntar pero su sola mirada fue suficiente para que su hermana comenzara a hablar.

-Ren… digo, el capitán Ren me comentó que tuvieron que enviar algunos soldados a la montaña, nadie sabe que fue lo que sucedió pero parece que Luin le rompió la nariz de un golpe.

-Eso explica que estuviera en el hospital.

-Si, bueno, el jefe Orgen la obligó a disculparse, ya sabes su filosofía…

-No tolera muy bien la violencia… debería escucharlo más.

-¿Ella o tú?

-Los dos.

-Como sea, parece que hubo otra discusión dentro del hospital y, ya sabes como es, le gusta andar vagando por todas partes y llegó al ala mental, estuvo hablando con algunos pacientes pero…

-Continua

-Dicen que le dio un escalofrío demasiado notorio cuando pasó junto a ella, se quedó ahí tratando de hacerla reaccionar hasta que lo logró, parece que la chica Karim no pudo articular ninguna palabra pero luego de intentarlo la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Merle, se que no te cae muy bien, pero, ¿podrías traerla por favor? Necesito preguntarle algo.

-Como gustes

-Pídele que traiga una de sus esferas… que Ren la ayude a trasportarla, esas cosas son demasiado pesadas.

-¿Te preocupa que se lastime el brazo con esas cosas? No te veo tan preocupado cuando le das lecciones con la espada.

-Solo has lo que te pido, ¿quieres?

-Si, claro, por supuesto, déjamelo todo a mi, como soy tu secretaria y…

La escuchó quejarse aun después de cerrar la puerta y mientras recorría el corredor, estaba seguro que había dado la vuelta al pasillo cuando dejó de escucharla… ¿qué exactamente había hecho para que Karim Kandé reaccionara?... más importante aun… ¿podría decirle que había pasado entre ella y el Varón Rockford? ¿sería aceptable basarse en lo que ella le dijera para poder dar una condena concisa?

...

El sol ya había avanzado, el reloj de sol del jardín y de su balcón indicaban que era hora de bajar a comer, los papeles que debía revisar ese día habían disminuido considerablemente, en lo que a él concernía, podía dejar el resto para revisar la mañana siguiente, aun tenía que asistir a la reunión de nobles, y a otra reunión con la gente de su mesa antes de las clases de espada… aun se preguntaba como había sido convencido de una idea tan estúpida… quizás porque en realidad era divertido tener a quien entrenar, lo ayudaba a dejar el trabajo en el trono y en su despacho… lo relajaba para poder dormir tranquilo en la noche… y soñar con otra vida y con otro lugar…

-¿Me llamó su Majestad?

Iba a reclamar cuando observó que esperando en la mesa estaban Merle, Terán, Ren, Orgen y la sacerdotisa Luin… no sería una comida muy amena a decir verdad…

Van.- Si, hace bastante rato a decir verdad… ¿les parece si tomamos asiento?

Orgen.- Antes de hacerlo, debo disculparme Majestad, no fui invitado a comer pero aquí estoy.

Van.- No se preocupe Orgen San, tome asiento.

Orgen.- Muchas gracias Majestad.

Van.- ¿Y ustedes dos?

Ren.- Bueno, Majestad, lo que pasa, es que…

Terán.- Capitán, deja de trabarte, yo le digo… la reina Millerna de Asturia viene en camino, llega hoy al anochecer, me temo que no estamos preparados.

Van.- ¿Y a que viene?

Merle.- ¿Cómo que a que viene? ¿es que no quieres verla?

Van.- No me malinterpretes Merle, es solo que, bueno, ¿no se supone que es de buena educación anunciar que va a venir de visita para que podamos prepararnos como es debido?

Merle.- No creo que venga por asuntos oficiales.

Van.- Sospecho que tú tienes algo que ver.

Merle.- ¿Yo?... bueno… ¿Por qué crees que yo…

Luin.- ¿Quién es la reina Millerna?

Todos la voltearon a ver, estaba perpleja, entonces el ryuujin recordó que la pelirroja estaba ahí por órdenes suyas.

Van.- Es una amiga nuestra, la gobernante del país vecino.

Luin.- ¿La que es médica?

Van.- Algo así.

Luin.- Ya veo, debería llevarla al hospital para que haga una leve inspección, sería de ayuda para algunos pacientes.

Van.- No creo que eso la haga muy feliz… en todo caso… gracias Kanti, se ve exquisito, buen provecho a todos… hem… sacerdotisa necesito saber sobre la paciente del ala mental con la que habló hoy.

Luin.- ¿Cuál de todas las pacientes? Había algunas con las que hablé hoy en la mañana.

Merle.- La que está embarazada.

Luin.- Déjame recordar… supongo que se refieren a la chica que estaba atrapada.

Van.- ¿Atrapada?

Luin.- En su mente… algo de veras malo debió haberle sucedido para quedar así… es muy triste, la pobre ni siquiera podía hablar, aunque es claro que estaba sorprendida de encontrarse embarazada… ¿tiene familia?

Van.- Si, así es, un hermano, su madre y su abuelo, imagino que la visitaron hoy.

Merle.- Están con ella en este momento… bueno… solo su madre y su abuelo.

Luin.- ¿Qué hay de su hermano?

Van.- Él… no podrá verla por un tiempo… en todo caso, necesito pedirle un favor y ya que Orgen San está aquí… necesito que me explique algo relacionado.

Orgen.- Por supuesto Majestad, dígame…

Van.- El oráculo ¿alguna vez fue utilizado para dar una sentencia?

Orgen.- Si su Majestad, no muy a menudo, pero ha llegado a ser utilizado para esclarecer hechos confusos en un juicio.

Van.- Entiendo… y ya que nosotros hemos perdido al nuestro… ¿puede la sacerdotisa ocupar el lugar del oráculo para una sentencia?

Orgen.- Por supuesto Majestad.

Van.- Bien… sacerdotisa, me gustaría que nos ayudara, necesito saber exactamente como fue que esa chica quedó en ese estado… le daré los detalles necesarios después de la comida, espero que haya traído alguna de sus esferas.

Luin.- No traje ninguna.

Van.- ¿Cómo?

Merle.- Apenas la encontré, le pedí que trajera una pero me dijo que…

Luin.- No es tan sencillo, no puedo solo tomar una esfera cualquiera para hacer preguntas, tengo diferentes esferas para diferentes asuntos, mi maestra puede utilizar una única esfera pero yo no, necesito una especial para ver el destino, o el pasado de una persona, otra para ver en el presente y encontrar objetos perdidos, una más para comunicarme con otras dimensiones y otros mundos… Lady Merle no me explicó para que tenía que traer la esfera, así que me abstuve de ir a buscar alguna.

Van.- Supongo entonces que tendré que esperar a que vaya usted por la esfera.

Luin.- No, claro que no, traje lo necesario para invocarlas, será rápido, lo prometo.

Van.- Como diga sacerdotisa… volviendo al tema de la reina Millerna.

Ren.- Si, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cómo organizar a la guardia Majestad, no se nos avisó con antelación.

Terán.- Nos acabamos de enterar, a decir verdad, el mensaje llegó hoy a la sala de mensajes aéreos en un halcón.

Van.- Eso significa que Allen viene con ella… ¿qué decía la nota exactamente?

Ren.- Que la reina Millerna Sarah Aston y su esposo, Lord Dryden Fassa llegarían hoy al anochecer en el Cruzade por asuntos personales… y que se quedarán tres días.

Van.- ¡KANTI!

Una mujer de edad ya avanzada, con un delantal blanco sobre sus sencillas ropas fanelianas se apresuró todo lo que su corpulento cuerpo le permitía, a pesar de tener 65 años de edad aparentaba tener solo 40, tal vez porque sus cabellos tenían muy pocas canas que casi no se notaban con la gran cantidad de sedosos cabellos negros, cortos y ligeramente ondulados, tal vez por las pocas líneas de expresión en sus ojos y a los lados de su boca, todos, incluso la sacerdotisa, sabían que aquella era el ama de llaves del Castillo del Samurai… solo Merle y Van sabían que aquella mujer había pertenecido al personal de la casa real desde que era una niña, y que por tanto, era la persona con más experiencia a la cual acudir para situaciones como aquella.

Kanti.- Si su Majestad.

Van.- Por favor, ordena que preparen la habitación usual para los reyes de Asturia… ¿crees que quede tiempo para reforzar los muros de su habitación?

Kanti.- No Majestad, debieron avisarnos de su visita hace un mes al menos.

Van.- … ni hablar… por favor, que traigan un saco de flores blancas del mercado inmediatamente, las vamos a necesitar.

Kanti.- Si Majestad…

La anciana salió apurada a organizar al personal, Terán aguantaba la risa con muy poco éxito en realidad, Van suspiraba un poco fastidiado, Merle comía el asado como si nada pasara, Ren tenía la misma cara confusa que la sacerdotisa pero por motivos distintos, Orgen disimulaba casi a la perfección no haber escuchado nada… la comida continuó en silencio hasta que, justo al terminar, la curiosidad no pudo más para la joven de ojos verdes sentada casi al final de la mesa.

Luin.- ¿Qué es tan preocupante de la visita de la reina de Asturia?, ¿no son amigos?

Van.- Si, son, amigos a los que tenemos en alta estima, es solo que… bueno…

Terán.- Son una pesadilla nocturna, jajajajajajaja.

Ren.- No creo que eso sea como para reírse tanto.

Merle.- Si tuviera que dormir aquí cuando vienen, no se reiría.

Luin.- No comprendo…

El rey ángel solo sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro al recordar todos los ruidos indecentes que se escuchaban en aquella alcoba cada vez que sus amigos iban de visita… eso sin mencionar la cantidad de jovencitas fanelianas que Kanti había tenido que sacar "amablemente" del castillo como una protección para el caballero Caelli de largos cabellos rubios, Terán seguía sonriendo mientras aguantaba la risa solo de recordar las ojeras en los rostros de todo el personal del castillo cada vez que tenían una de aquellas visitas, Ren por su parte suspiró con pesar al recordar el mal humor del que él y sus soldados debían cuidarse cuando los reyes de Asturia se marchaban… la sacerdotisa observó, pero no tenía idea de cómo interpretar cada uno de los gestos de los demás comensales, estaba por preguntar cuando la mano de Orgen la detuvo, el anciano negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

Orgen.- Bueno, al menos puedo estar seguro de que nos mandaron a una sacerdotisa inocente.

Luin.- … ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarlos Orgen San?

Van.- ¿Conoces alguna forma de bloquear el ruido? Eso sería de ayuda en esta situación.

Luin.- Eso no es difícil, pediré a mi maestra que me envíe algunos tapones para los oídos.

Merle.- ¿Tapones?

Luin.- Si, donde vivo venden bastantes, a decir verdad, les ayudarán a bloquear cualquier ruido, y pueden usarse varias veces.

Van.- Vaya, no, no tenía idea, gracias sacerdotisa… ahora que hemos terminado de comer… capitán Ren, vaya a buscar algunos jóvenes que estén por concluir con el entrenamiento de soldado para que ayuden a formar una guardia para los reyes de Asturia, póngalos bajo las órdenes de alguno de sus soldados de confianza, Terán, te agradecería mucho que quitaras esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro y te encargues de hacer los arreglos pertinentes para su llegada en este preciso instante, Merle, ayúdalo, necesitará de alguien rápido… y tráeme el escrito del juicio Rockford antes de irte… Jefe Orgen, sacerdotisa Luin, me parece que el despacho real sería el lugar adecuado para tratar los asuntos que nos competen.

-¡Si Majestad!

Cada quien tomó la dirección indicada, el rey, el monje y la sacerdotisa estaban a punto de llegar al despacho cuando la joven gatuna los alcanzó con un rollo de papel, mismo que entregó al rey justo antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar al Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, finalmente entraron, tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda como de cafetería ubicada al fondo del despacho real, el rollo de papel pasó de mano en mano, la pelirroja cuando lo vio no supo que pensar, solo comprendía un par de caracteres de todos los que estaban ahí, fue necesario que el Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos le leyera toda la transcripción del juicio, cuando terminó, la sacerdotisa sacó de entre sus ropas una tiza con algunos polvos verdes y amarillos muy brillantes, realizó un círculo en el centro de la mesa junto con algunos caracteres y símbolos diversos, luego agregó los polvos y colocó los dedos de sus manos en algunas cuantas posiciones mientras recitaba algo en un lenguaje extraño… de la nada apareció una esfera mediana en el centro de la mesa, tanto el monje como el rey observaron expectantes, pero nada más sucedió, la pelirroja no había comenzado.

Orgen.- ¿Sucede algo sacerdotisa?

Luin.- Bueno, estaba pensando… ¿de verdad están seguros de querer verlo?

Van.- Como leíste, hay demasiadas versiones de lo sucedido, necesito estar seguro de que el varón es culpable o inocente, solo tú puedes ayudarnos con esto ahora.

Luin.- Está bien, solo, díganme si necesitan que detenga a la esfera.

Orgen.- Por supuesto.

Luin.- Bien, veamos…

Suspiró y comenzó a cantar su solicitud tal y como su maestra le había enseñado tiempo atrás, estaba concentrada pidiendo a la esfera que le mostrara el registro ascari de los encuentros de Karim Kandé y el conde Rockford, y entonces una voz ronca y maliciosa comenzó a susurrar cosas perversas en su oído…

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver realmente, sabía que la esfera estaba mostrando los hechos registrados en el astral… y que por tanto no escucharía la voz aterciopelada y cálida que poseía aquella esfera en particular, solo las voces de los protagonistas…

Escuchó la voz de la joven embarazada que había quedado sumida en una depresión profunda negarse muchas veces, pedir que se detuvieran aquellas frases obscenas que era obligada a escuchar, la oyó tarareando cada vez más fuerte para no escuchar a su agresor mientras era seguida de cerca, su cabeza se llenó de más y más sonidos, la voz ronca del varón haciendo sonidos desagradables mientras la joven lloriqueaba pidiendo que la dejara irse… solo por un segundo abrió los ojos para ver como el varón había aprovechado un descuido para manosear a la joven en un rincón de lo que parecía una cocina, volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que venía lo peor cuando escuchó una puerta de madera cerrarse con un rechinido alarmantemente lento, escuchó pasos y la misma voz ronca y lasciva que había estado oyendo desde que la esfera logró acceder al registro…

Después vinieron las súplicas de piedad, la risa malsana del atacante, el sonido de la ropa haciéndose girones, más ruegos, más llantos que habían sido acallados de pronto mientras se escuchaban algunos gemidos espantosos de la voz masculina que había comenzado a lanzar todo tipo de advertencias seguidas de obscenidades, escuchó a la chica tomar aire con fuerza antes de empezar a llorar realmente y a pedir auxilio a gritos, él la había callado nuevamente mientras se burlaba de la víctima, y entonces, luego de una frase que le pareció asquerosa y misógina, escuchó chillidos de lo que originalmente habría sido un grito desgarrador, entonces una mano tomó la suya con demasiada fuerza, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de rubíes llenos de furia e indignación, perdió la concentración en ese momento y las imágenes en la esfera, las voces y los llantos dejaron de sonar en su cabeza… fue entonces que sintió una tela suave sobre su otra mano, el jefe del consejo le estaba dando un pañuelo de tela…

No había notado que estaba llorando, se tocó los ojos sorprendida para luego secarse la cara húmeda de sal, por más que intentó, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, tuvo que pararse un momento para salir por el balcón a sentir la brisa, se sentía sofocada, estaba ahí todavía cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse con apuro y la voz molesta del ryuujin hablando más alto de lo necesario… y luego unos pasos acercándose desde atrás, volteó despacio y se encontró con el rostro iracundo del pelinegro, luego volvió a voltear el rostro, necesitaba un momento más para sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había escuchado.

Van.- Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto, pero necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

Luin.- Entiendo.

Van.- ¿Qué escuchaste?

Luin.- Todo… fue horrible… no, no se como lo soportó… ¿las imágenes…

Van.- Fueron espantosas también, no tuvimos que escuchar nada para saber lo que estaba pasando… pero lo último… ¡Dios Santo!... ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan…

Luin.- No lo se… pero eso explica el estado mental en el que ella se encontraba… no creo que pueda olvidar… no con facilidad, y definitivamente no lo hará pronto.

Van.- Me lo imagino… ¿y tú como estás? Hacía mucho que no te veía llorando.

Luin.- Lo superaré… espero… solo necesito despejarme un poco, gracias por preguntar Majestad.

Van.- Orgen San ya no está, puedes decirme Van.

Luin.- Cierto… ¿A dónde fue el jefe Orgen?

Van.- Ren está ocupado, así que mandé al jefe Orgen a que de aviso del cambio en la sentencia de Rockford, tendrá dos días para marcharse del país sin derecho a ninguno de sus vienes o de sus títulos… comenzaba a sospechar, hace un par de días llegó una carta de la varonesa solicitando una separación de su esposo y manifestando su repudio hacia él, es algo así como un divorcio, al parecer ella hizo sus propias averiguaciones, no la vi nunca en las imágenes de tu esfera.

Luin.- No sabría decirte si ella tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, la esfera no me habló para nada, solo accedió al registro.

Van.- Ya veo… quedan unas pocas horas de luz, ¿te parece si bajamos al dojo?

Luin.- Me encantaría, necesito despejarme… hem… ¿tendrás algo que puedas prestarme? No creo que sea buena idea bajar así.

Van.- ¿Así como?

Por primera vez en todo el día se fijó bien en ella… no supo que pensar o que sentir, estaba usando un vestido cruzado sin mangas en color verde esmeralda con bordados de flores lilas y rosadas… y un obi rojo escarlata atado cuidadosamente a la cintura… nunca la había visto usando ropas fanelianas… y ahora que lo pensaba… nunca la había visto como la estaba viendo en aquel momento… como una chica.

Luin.- Van, entonces, ¿tendrás algo que puedas prestarme?

Van.- No, no estoy, no estoy seguro… ¿desde cuando usas ropa faneliana?

Luin.- Compré algo de ropa ayer, mamá Milk y mamá Anaís me encargaron llevarles algo de recuerdo, supuse que a las dos les gustaría un vestido y decidí comprarme uno también… aunque no es ropa adecuada para usar espadas… pensaba cambiarme antes de venir.

Van.- Si, es cierto, no se me ocurrió que tendrías que cambiarte, siempre que te veo traes otro tipo de ropa… oye, ¿Qué haces?

Luin.- Tranquilo, solo hago una aproximación, quédate quieto.

Se sentía sonrojado, sin aviso previo ella había comenzado a tomarle medidas con la mano, usando la palma como regla, se sentía extraño sentir sus manos paseando por su espalda de arriba abajo y de un hombro al otro… luego alrededor de su cintura y finalmente a lo largo de una de sus piernas… recordó cuando ella intentó encontrar el lugar exacto de donde salían sus alas, no se había sentido nervioso en lo absoluto, solo un poco incómodo, esto era diferente, ¿Por qué?

Luin.- Listo, uno de tus pantalones y una de tus playeras me servirán.

Van.- ¿Quieres usar mi ropa?

Luin.- No puedo entrenar así, la falda me estorba.

Van.- Bien, de acuerdo, vamos, es por aquí.

Ambos bajaron a una habitación en especial, los muros de piedra gris eran adornados por la bandera de Fanelia, el escudo de los Fanel y algunos tapices con dibujos de dragones y otras criaturas, de un lado había una cama grandísima sobre la cual pendía un pequeño dosel cuadrado con cortinas rojas atadas junto al muro, un par de cortinas blancas y lisas cubrían un enorme ventanal frente a la puerta, la única ventana de toda la habitación, y había un armario de madera con dragones tallados volando sobre un enorme bosque, la pelirroja esperó un momento en la entrada mientras el dueño de la alcoba sacaba la ropa necesaria del armario, un pantalón negro y una camisa roja sin mangas además de un obi corto de color plata, eran ropas sencillas, luego el dragón abrió una puerta y dejó dentro la ropa antes de salir de nuevo.

Van.- Ese de ahí es el cuarto de aseo, puedes usarlo para cambiarte, yo te espero afuera.

Luin.- De acuerdo, muchas gracias, por cierto, es una linda habitación aunque, un poco…

Van.- ¿Austera?

Luin.- Iba a decir triste, pero austera también aplica.

Él salió a esperarla, un rato después salió la joven pelirroja a la que estaba acostumbrado, con ropa de hombre y mirada ávida de aprender, bajaron corriendo y entrenaron un rato algunos movimientos, estocadas, defensas y un par de formas de eludir al adversario, la clase terminó con una confrontación bastante divertida pues la chica de los ojos verdes no dejaba de hacer todo tipo de burlas y comentarios graciosos mientras atacaba al pelinegro que por más que intentaba, no lograba mantenerse serio… un rato después volvieron a la habitación real para que la sacerdotisa volviera a colocarse aquellas ropas fanelianas que tanto le realzaban los ojos y su cabello, justo a tiempo para recibir noticias de Orgen San con respecto a Rockford, quien había salido bastante golpeado de prisión y estaba de camino a Freid; ambos llegaron justo a tiempo para recibir al Cruzade y a los reyes de Asturia, esa noche fue la primera vez que la sacerdotisa no volvió al templo en la montaña, la reunión con los viejos amigos del rey había sido tan amena y llena de todo tipo de anécdotas, que cuando se dieron cuenta era ya muy noche y Van ordenó a Kanti preparar una habitación para la pelirroja quien, como único agradecimiento, invocó los tapones de oídos que había prometido horas atrás, menos mal, porque todos en el castillo pudieron dormir tranquilos a pesar de la cantidad de gritos, gemidos y otros sonidos que salían del último dormitorio justo al otro lado del castillo.

**Notas de la autora:**

No se, no termina de gustarme del todo el final, lo siento un poco forzado, pero bueno, a ustedes les toca opinar al respecto, por cierto, Rockford es un cerdo, el pobrecito de Van no lo sabe, pero acaba de quedar con un pequeño trauma, ya veré como se lo quitamos. Ahora bien, muchísimas gracias a shizuka22 y a Camila Fanel, mis clientas frecuentes del botón de review xD, si, yo se Luin es un caso muy extraño, totalmente extrovertida y fuera de serie... cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ella... chin, ya soy grande, jajajajajaja, ni hablar, nunca seré como ella según parece, pero no importa, igual me divierto xP, en fin, yo me preguntaba, gente, ¿que necesitan para mandarme aunque sea mentadas de madre? tal vez debería tardar más en actualizar, pero me es dificil hacer eso, me gusta publicar un cap por semana o así, de todas formas llevo bastante ventaja en cuanto a capítulos escritos, sería muy tishte tener que enviar cada dos o tres semanas, bueno, me voy, tengo un bebé en entrenamiento que está pujando ¬¬, hay que llevarlo al baño.

SARABA


	16. III5 Ayuda

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**  
**_

Día de descanso y disfrute, había paseado con el rey y sus amigos por el bosque faneliano, habían recorrido el mercado por capricho de la reina asturiana, cuyo vientre gigantesco no parecía molestarle para comprar ropajes de bebé, o muñecos para su pequeño hijo de más de un año, la comida había sido deliciosa, y la compañía del rey había sido más larga de lo usual, habían discutido un rato por un comentario del esposo de la reina Millerna, pero extrañamente, había sido divertido discutir, aquel día no había habido ningún entrenamiento con espadas, simplemente había tenido que regresar a buscar sus cosas a la celda que le habían designado al llegar un mes atrás… ya había terminado de enviar de regreso todas las cosas al Templo del Este en el Dragon World… y se dirigía ahora a aquella habitación extraña donde la habían invocado, al fin volvería a casa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**5.- Ayuda**_

Orgen.- Sacerdotisa Luin, le agradecemos mucho que haya estado aquí para prestarnos su ayuda.

Luin.- No hay de que Orgen San, estaré viniendo cada vez que me sea posible para ayudarles hasta que el nuevo oráculo esté listo para ejercer su puesto.

Merle.- ¿Estás segura de que no será mucho problema?

Luin.- No hay problema… por cierto… ¿Majestad?

Van.- ¿Si sacerdotisa?

Luin.- Hay algo que quiero entregarle, un regalo para cuando necesiten mi apoyo en cualquier cosa.

Solo había 3 personas ahí además de la cefiriana, y las tres personas la observaban con algo de curiosidad, no esperaban que fuera a entregar ningún obsequio… entonces la vieron sacando de la bolsa que amarraba a su cintura una especie de huevo aplanado con una gema roja en la parte más plana y algunos adornos dorados delineando por aquí y por allá, la vieron ofrecer el extraño objeto al ryuujin con una reverencia corta, él tomó el objeto con la interrogante en los ojos ¿qué era eso?

Luin.- Es un comunicador cefiriano, cuando necesite mi ayuda solo presione la gema y yo lo escucharé sin importar en donde me encuentre, tengo uno igual conmigo.

Van.- Vaya, no pensé que eso pudiera hacerse.

Luin.- Es un objeto mágico, así que tenga cuidado con él, existen muchos comunicadores en el universo, pero son muy pocos los que pueden enviar los mensajes incluso a través de diferentes dimensiones.

Merle.- Prometo no morderlo… ni quitárselo a mi hermano para hacerle bromas.

Luin.- Se lo agradeceré mucho Lady Merle.

Van.- Antes de que se vaya sacerdotisa, yo también le tengo un presente… es para que siga con sus entrenamientos.

Y entonces la vio, una espada parecida a la del rey pero con el mango más delgado y fino, ella la aceptó con asombro y le retiró la funda solo un poco para observar la hermosa y afilada hoja de acero en el interior de aquella funda de madera, volvió a cerrarla y se la acomodó en la espalda, los ahí presentes la observaron con extrañeza un momento, ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no se la había acomodado mal como ellos pensaban… se la había colocado justo como Él la usaba… no pudo evitarlo.

Luin.- Temo que me será difícil transportarla en otra parte por el momento.

Orgen.- Bien, aunque no me parece que sea un regalo adecuado.

Van.- Jefe Orgen, ella solicitó entrenamiento hace tiempo, no quiero sentir que dejé perder mi tiempo enseñándola a usar una espada porque no tiene una para continuar entrenando en el Templo, además, tengo entendido que su maestra le dio permiso de entrenarse en diferentes artes de combate.

Merle.- Sigo pensando que es una tontería.

Luin.- De donde vengo llega a ser necesario, los guardaespaldas que tiene mi maestra son… a decir verdad… muy poco efectivos contra cierto tipo de personas y no puedo tenerlos detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

Merle.- Ese sigue siendo un buen punto.

Luin.- Bien, es hora.

Orgen.- Sacerdotisa, solo por curiosidad, ¿si no la llamamos por cualquier situación…

Luin.- Vendré de todas formas dos veces por año, nunca se sabe, ¿cierto Orgen San?

Orgen.- Muy cierto, espero que se haya llevado los libros que le entregué.

Luin.- Los envié a casa hace un rato, no puedo ayudarlos del todo cuando no comprendo su escritura, estaré estudiándola.

Van.- Suerte sacerdotisa.

Luin.- Suerte para ustedes también Majestad.

Una última reverencia y la vieron tocando la gema roja en aquel brazalete que llevaba siempre en el brazo, de aquella gema salió una luz, y en pocos segundos vieron como la pelirroja se convertía también en luz, cuando ya no quedó rastro de ella, todos comenzaron a salir, Slanzar no quitaba los ojos de aquel comunicador, lo guardó de nuevo al sentir un par de ojos gatunos encima suyo y comenzó a hablar de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pronto el comunicador había quedado relegado en su memoria, al igual que su propósito mientras se dirigía al Castillo del Samurai para cenar, era la última noche que estarían sus amigos en aquel lugar, necesitaba vaciar su cabeza de política, predicciones y problemas para disfrutar de la velada.

...

Ygdrassil se mantenía igual, no había cambios, la ponía un poco nerviosa tener que dar el informe a todos los dioses presentes al mismo tiempo, resintió un poco la mirada desaprobatoria de su maestra al comunicar sobre su resolución de tomar el papel del oráculo mientras el próximo nacía y estaba listo para servir a su pueblo, se sintió mejor al recibir el apoyo y aprobación de los dioses, y sintió un poco de nostalgia al tener que despedirse de ellos, posiblemente esa sería su última visita a Ygdrassil, tal vez a ellos no los volvería a ver jamás… estaba pensándolo mientras volvía a casa con su maestra quien decidió no hablarle el resto del día.

...

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Luin.- Adelante.

El rostro vampírico del hombre Drácula apareció de pronto detrás de la puerta, la joven de ojos verdes le hizo una señal con la mano y el tipo entró en la habitación manteniendo distancia entre ellos.

Luin.- ¿Sucede algo sanguijuela?

Drácula- Te he dicho que no deberías ser tan descortés conmigo.

Luin.- Debiste pensar en las consecuencias de morderme cuando era niña.

Drácula.- Sabes que no es mi culpa, la sangre de las personas poco comunes es tan… aromática… tan exótica y sabrosa y… ¿qué es eso?

Luin.- Esto, sanguijuela inmunda y asquerosa, es una espada nueva, y no dudaré ni medio segundo en probar su fijo en ti si sigues salivando y relamiéndote los labios mientras me hablas, ¿quedó claro?

Drácula.- Si, si, lo siento, ahora, ¿podrías quitarla de mi pecho por favor?

Luin.- Por supuesto.

La joven retiró la espada para volver a enfundarla en su espalda con un movimiento ligeramente torpe, luego se reacomodó en su silla mientras mantenía una mano puesta sobre el libro que tenía en la mesa.

Drácula.- Uranai Baba dice que ya es hora de cenar, también me pidió que te dijera que puedes ir mañana a visitar a tu familia.

Luin.- Gracias, ¿sigue mi maestra en el comedor?

Drácula.- No, está tomando la cena en sus aposentos, le encomendaron una poción demasiado difícil y peligrosa esta vez.

Luin.- ¿Otra poción de amor?

Drácula.- Yo diría más bien que es un levanta-muertos.

Luin.- Debería dejar de vender esas, me parece que la Capsule Corp le está dando demasiada competencia con sus píldoras especiales.

Drácula.- Esas solo funcionan unas horas, la poción de Uranai Baba funciona algunos años.

Luin.- No entiendo, deberían resignarse a la edad que tienen… como sea, puedes retirarte, traeré mi cena hasta aquí… y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi habitación sin un buen motivo, es más, la próxima vez que Fang me entregue el mensaje.

Drácula.- Supongo que de verme a mi a no ver nada prefieres a ese experimento fallido… tanto alboroto por un par de sabrosas mordiditas…

Y se fue…

...

Los días pasaban, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en Gaea el rey comenzaba a discutir sobre algunas medidas y proyectos que mejorarían la calidad de vida de sus ciudadanos durante el invierno que estaba por llegar, en el Dragon World Luin seguía aprendiendo de su maestra, había decidido también pasar solo unas horas a la semana con su madre y sus hermanos para gastar el resto del tiempo en apoyar a su padre y a sus otros hermanos a establecer a los cefirianos en Nuevo Céfiro, había muchos arreglos por hacer en el nuevo planeta, necesitaban toda la magia y ayuda posible para rehacer el vínculo entre el planeta y la Tierra además de abrir tres portales más que ayudaran a los embajadores de Autosan, Chizeta y Farem a realizar sus visitas periódicas sin mayores contratiempos, en realidad era el proyecto más grande en el cual se fusionaban la magia de cuatro planetas y la tecnología avanzada de Autosan… aun no había noticias de Haydeé, a donde quiera que hubiera ido, había encontrado la manera de desvanecer su rastro para no ser encontrada.

La paz no era algo que durara eternamente, ni siquiera era algo de lo que se pudiera gozar por completo últimamente en Fanelia, donde habían comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente algunas personas sin dejar rastro, eso sin olvidar el sabotaje constante que habían comenzado a sufrir los proyectos de mejora a la vivienda dentro de la ciudad y los robos de materiales térmicos a villas y aldeas, por más que el rey había investigado, y aun a pesar de la ayuda de los espías de la aldea Tajnost, no había podido averiguar nada, era frustrante, más aun cuando encontraba por las calles a madres y padres preocupados preguntando si había averiguado algo acerca de sus hijos, no sabía que más hacer, había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra una respuesta, había buscado por todas las rutas que conectaban la ciudad con el resto del reino, incluso había sobrevolado la ciudad, las villas y aldeas por las noches sin encontrar nada, era uno de esos días en que estaba ocupado buscando en los planos más antiguos del reino cuando, inesperadamente una especie de huevo aplanado con una gema roja cayó de entre sus libros, eso era, necesitaba ayuda extra, alguien que pudiera ver las cosas sin necesidad de espías, mapas o vuelos furtivos… ¿Cómo se usaba esa cosa?, le dio vueltas, la examinó, intentó abrirla por medio de las líneas doradas cuando oyó golpes en la puerta, escondió el extraño aparato mágico detrás de si antes de contestar.

Van.- Adelante.

Merle.- ¡Van! Es urgente, acaba de llegar un aviso, desaparecieron todos los mineros del sur sin dejar rastro.

Van.- ¿Cómo que todos?

Ren.- ¡Majestad! Disculpe la intromisión, pero es urgente, me llegó un reporte de fuga, todos los hombres encarcelados en el norte han desaparecido, los soldados que estaban en el interior del recinto están muertos.

Van.- ¿Qué?... pero que demonios está pasando.

-Hola… ¿Van?

Merle.- ¿De donde viene esa voz?

Ren.- Alteza, la voz parece venir de detrás de usted.

Van.- ¿Qué, como? ¿Cuál voz?

-Van, si es una broma no es nada graciosa.

El pelinegro de ojos de rubí recordó lo que había estado sujetando a sus espaldas, entonces lo saco, el comunicador estaba funcionando, tenía oprimida la piedra roja sobre ella, ahora recordaba como activar esa cosa extraña.

Merle.- ¿Qué es eso?

Ren.- ¿Alteza?

-Van… ¿hay más gente ahí?

Van.- ¿PODRÍAN GUARDAR SILENCIO TODOS POR FAVOR?... gracias… Sacerdotisa, ¿cree que pueda venir un momento? Necesitamos ayuda con un asunto delicado.

-Por supuesto majestad, solo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Ren.- Dígale que es urgente, tal vez venga más rápido.

Van.- Eso haré CAPITÁN

Ren.- Lo lamento su alteza.

Van.- Sacerdotisa, en verdad es urgente, hay mucha gente desapareciendo en este preciso momento.

-Bien, denme un par de horas entonces, estamos por restaurar un bosque mágico entero y los preparativos ya están listos.

Merle.- ¿Bosque mágico? ¿un montón de hadas y duendecillos son más importantes que la vida de personas inocentes?

-Imagino que esa es Lady Merle, lo lamento, pero este bosque será el corazón de Nuevo Céfiro, sin él habrá muchos problemas, denme un par de horas y estaré ahí, lo prometo.

Van.- De acuerdo, solo apresúrese por favor.

-A la orden Majestad.

La gema roja en el comunicador perdió brillo entonces, al parecer se había terminado la comunicación, Van observó a su alrededor notando la mirada furiosa de su hermana y los ojos consternados del Capitán de su guardia.

Van.- Acababa de encontrar esta cosa cuando ustedes dos llegaron, no recordaba como usarlo.

Merle.- ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS MIENTRAS TANTO?

Ren.- Si me lo permite, majestad, creo que deberíamos enviar a las tropas para investigar, fue demasiada gente la que desapareció.

Van.- No creo que sea buena idea Ren, enviar a las tropas solo aumentaría el miedo entre los ciudadanos y sería difícil que encontraran alguna pista… organiza algunos equipos de búsqueda, que sean pequeños.

Ren.- Tiene razón, necesitaremos gente especializada.

Van.- Así es, un rastreador por cada equipo para empezar.

Ren.- Sería bueno contar con la ayuda de un espía también.

Van.- Y dos soldados por si es necesario entrar en combate.

Merle.- ¿Me permiten sugerir enviar también a un mensajero?

Ren.- Eso nos mantendría informados de lo que encuentren majestad.

Van.- Es verdad, ¿Cómo estamos en cuanto al uso de aves mensajeras?

Ren.- Afortunadamente contamos con cuatro amaestradores, majestad, sus aves están listas para servir de mensajeros.

Van.- Bien, organiza dos equipos entonces…

Merle.- Deberían ser tres equipos, uno en el sur, otro en el norte y uno más buscando en donde los caminos a ambas zonas convergen.

Ren.- Es una excelente idea Lady Merle.

Merle.- Yo… gracias capitán.

Van.- Bien, ¿y que están esperando? Merle, apoya al capitán… es más… adelántate a buscar al jefe de la aldea Tajnost.

Merle.- ¡En seguida!

Van.- Capitán Ren

Merle ya había salido disparada a realizar lo que se le solicitaba con las mejillas todavía coloreadas ligeramente mientras el capitán de la guarda se había detenido para regresar sobre sus pasos y quedar justo frente a su rey.

Van.- Sabes que te tengo en muy alta estima.

Ren.- Si Majestad.

Van.- Nada de Majestad en este momento, no te estoy hablando como tu rey.

Ren.- Comprendo.

Van.- Ahora, escúchame muy bien Ren… deja de coquetearle a mi hermana.

Ren.- ¿Disculpa?

Van.- No creas que no me doy cuenta… ella es demasiado joven aun para…

Ren.- Ya no es una niña.

Van.- Tampoco es una mujer.

Ren.- Lo es según las leyes del país… en unos meses podrá casarse con quien desee.

Van.- Y hasta entonces tengo que cuidarla… Ren, tú y yo somos amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo, así que por favor, te lo suplico… deja en paz a mi hermana.

Ren.- Como tu amigo, déjame recordarte que para empezar, es una mujer gato, por más bella que sea, por más inteligente o instruida, y salvo por los hombres gato en la tribu de Adan, no habrá muchos hombres que se interesen en ella…

Van.- Y es por esa misma razón que no quiero que la entusiasmes y luego la dejes caer… no voy a soportar verla con el corazón roto… y no va a ser nada agradable tener que tomar una decisión importante con respecto a tu puesto si tengo que lidiar con algo así.

Ren.- ¿Me estás amenazando?

Van.- No, te estoy advirtiendo, compórtate al menos hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Ren.- Bien… haré lo que pueda… y para tu información, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella, solo somos amigos.

Van.- Ella parece pensar otra cosa, si solo son amigos, déjaselo claro por favor.

Ren.- De acuerdo.

El capitán de la guardia salió corriendo ligeramente enfadado, Van lo observó al salir, no le creía, estaba seguro de haberlo visto flirteando con su hermana en pasillos oscuros y de vez en cuando durante alguna inspección o algún viaje, no le había dado importancia porque no había notado las reacciones de Merle al estar cerca, no había visto como se sonrojaba, la forma en que juntaba sus manos tontamente como si jugueteara con algo entre sus dedos, ni siquiera había notado la forma en la que los pelos en la cola de aquella joven gato se erizaban cuando el capitán le hacía algún comentario galante… no, hasta ahora no había notado ni siquiera la forma en que Merle miraba a Ren, un poco nerviosa, un poco soñadora, un poco aletargada… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

...

El conjuro había terminado, se sentía exhausta, pero estaba feliz y orgullosa mientras observaba aquellos brotes y ramitas que se habían alcanzado a rescatar antes de que el planeta explotara, estaban ahí, plantadas al azar y creciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, podía sentir como aquel bosque exhalaba magia desde cada hoja y cada poro, volteó la vista un momento para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de una joven de su edad y cabellos castaños, también en el suelo, sudando y muerta del cansancio con los ojos húmedos y el pecho henchido de tanto orgullo, lo habían logrado, el Bosque del Silencio había sido restaurado en Nuevo Céfiro, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que el equilibrio mágico se restaurara… estaba ahí, recostada ahora sobre la hierba, sintiendo el agradable y cálido viento rozándole las mejillas, probablemente fruto de los sentimientos de todos los magos y hechiceros que habían participado cuando sintió que algo esponjoso y liviano le caía en el estómago.

Luin.- Nikona, déjame en paz.

Nikona.- ¿Pupupú?

Luin.- Kali ¿podrías decirle que no quiero jugar ahora?

Kali.- Ella no quiere jugar, quiere otra cosa.

Luin.- ¿Qué cosa?

La pelirroja se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus codos mientras veía el extraño animal redondo y blanco de largas orejas con su gema rosada en la frente… no entendía… luego volteó a ver a su prima, quien comenzaba a incorporarse por completo a unos metros de ella para acercarse hasta sentarse a su lado con una cara pícara a más no poder, sintió entonces un escalofrío, ¿Qué estaban tramando esas dos?

Kali.- ¿En serio no le entendiste?

Luin.- No

Nikona.- ¿Pupupú?

Kali.- Quiere saber con quien hablabas hace un rato.

Luin.- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Kali.- Es sospechoso, nada más.

Nikona.- Pupu pupupupupú ¡puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Luin.- ¿Qué dijo?

Kali.- ¡POR KAMI! Eres más tonta que la tía Umi, nadie de la familia real entrega un comunicador como el tuyo a otra persona solo porque si, debe ser todo un galán, y queremos saber quien es, como es, donde está, porque se lo diste y…

Nikona.- Pupupu pupupú

Kali.- Tienes razón Nikona, ¿ya lo besaste?

Luin.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...

La chica de pronto se puso tan roja como su cabello mientras se levantaba de un salto para comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario sabía que era seguida muy de cerca por sus dos acosadoras, así que decidió poner fin a toda estúpida sospecha de algo que no era.

Luin.- Ustedes dos están locas y obsesionadas, entregué el comunicador por mero trabajo, nada más, era necesario si voy a cumplir con la promesa que hice de ayudar a ese país, así que se lo entregué al rey, y no porque, no por cualquiera de esas tonterías de ustedes, solo pensé que era la persona más adecuada para entregarle un comunicador…

Kali.- Nikona chan, nuestra Luincilla si que apunta alto, mira que dárselo a un rey de otro planeta.

Nikona.- Pupu puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Luin.- ¡QUE NO SE LO DI POR ESOOOOOOOOOO!... a, es verdad, como tú estás loquita de amor por Asc…

Kali.- ¡CÁLLATE!... jejejeje, primita, hay cosas que no puedes andar diciendo por ahí así como así, ¿verdad Nikona?, bien, gracias por la ayuda, vete a salvar ese otro planeta y luego nos platicas, suerte, jejejeje… corre Nikona, tal vez nadie la escuchó.

Tenía que admitir que su prima era realmente rápida cuando se trataba de ESE asunto, quizás algún día se decidiera a confesar, por mientras, tenía con que zafarse de sus bromas… luego de aquello observó como su prima era interceptada precisamente por un mago alto de cabellos castaños con un enorme flequillo que le cubría la mitad de su tímido rostro, los vio diciéndole adiós con la mano antes de darse vuelta para ir directo a la reconstrucción del castillo de cristal, debía admitirlo, ambos se veían bien juntos, a ella de momento no le interesaba para nada el romance, aun tenía metido en la cabeza a aquel chico del futuro de ojos azules y cabellos lilas… entonces salió de su ensoñación y recordó que había sido llamada, se apresuró a quitar un poco de pasto del suelo para escribir un mensaje en la tierra, rodearlo con un círculo y concentrarse en enviarlo al Templo del Oeste en el Dragon World, el mensaje se borró del piso y unos segundos más tarde llegó la respuesta "_No tardes más de dos días en volver, te espera mucho trabajo en el templo_"… suspiró antes de tocar la gema blanca en su brazalete mientras pensaba en Fanelia, pronto sintió como aparecía poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el despacho del rey, estaba oscuro, de pronto la luz volvió a encenderse desde la puerta, ahí estaba su amigo, viéndola con el ceño fruncido sobre aquellos ojos granate que le parecían tan extraños y que en pocas ocasiones había notado cálidos en verdad, lo observó mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos antes de cerrar la puerta, estaba realmente molesto cuando la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, ella solo lo miró.

Van.- ¡Espero que tu bosque se haya salvado!

Luin.- Si, lo hizo, el planeta estará bien ahora, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?

Notó la dificultad con la cual sus dedos se abrieron antes de soltarla, más que confundida, se veía molesta, y según parecía no pensaba desviar la mirada, se la sostenía con la misma insistencia de siempre.

Van.- Más gente desapareció, pero supongo que no te importa.

Luin.- Para empezar, no se que es lo que está sucediendo, estaba ocupada, vine en cuanto terminamos allá.

Van.- No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Luin.- Vivo en otro planeta, tengo otras ocupaciones, responder pronto a tu pedido de ayuda no significa que voy a botarlo todo para salir corriendo para acá.

Van.- Por supuesto que no… no soy el chico que llegó del futuro.

Luin.- Y aunque lo fueras, no iba a salir corriendo a verte… ¿podrías dejar de quejarte como un bebé y decirme que pasa?

Van.- ¿Qué no eres una adivina?

Luin.- ¿Siempre eres así de grosero con todas las personas que intentan darte apoyo? ¿o solo con las que venimos de otro planeta?

Van.- … hay gente desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, hoy desaparecieron bastantes personas en dos lugares diferentes casi a la vez, murieron soldados, y uno de los tres equipos de búsqueda que envié resultó emboscado y asesinado, no hay rastros, ya investigamos, mandé espías, sobrevolé la zona, mandé rastreadores y no hay nada, NADA QUE NOS DIGA QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO.

Luin.- Bien, haré lo que pueda, solo bájale dos rayitas a tu escándalo.

Van.- ¿Qué haga que?

Luin.- Lo olvidaba, su tecnología va más atrás de la del Dragon World… permíteme un momento.

Estaba por comenzar a dibujar el círculo de invocación cuando de improviso una pequeña mesa redonda estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella, estaba tapada con un delicado mantel que repentinamente salió volando con más violencia de la que era necesaria, ahí estaba el círculo de invocación, pintado todavía sobre la madera fina, lo observó un momento, más calmada ahora, luego se concentró en la esfera que necesitaba en aquel momento, no pasaron más de 15 segundos cuando la esfera mediana apareció sobre la mesa, iba a comenzar a cantar cuando sintió que desplazaban una silla debajo de ella con todo cuidado, volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con el dragón blanco ayudándola a sentarse, lo siguió con la mirada hasta notar que él también se sentaba en otra silla igual justo frente a ella, había determinación en aquel par de rubíes… y también una disculpa que, estaba segura, no escucharía con facilidad… al menos no esa noche.

Luin.- De acuerdo, le preguntaré a la esfera, y me quedaré aquí al menos dos días más, espero ser de suficiente ayuda en ese tiempo.

Van.- Tiempo suficiente si contamos con tu ayuda, ahora, ¿podemos comenzar?

Luin.- Por supuesto

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para tomar aire y terminar de calmarse, había hecho mal en desquitar con ella su mal genio, pero se sentía atrapado y la necesitaba para solucionar el problema… odiaba necesitar a otros con tanta urgencia… y odiaba más darse cuenta de que no había tomado las decisiones correctas para proteger a su gente… salió de sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó cantar en voz baja la misma canción de siempre, y de pronto la luz en la esfera comenzó a condensarse, para dar paso a la respuesta que tantos dolores de cabeza y tanta frustración le había causado a lo largo del mes.

**Notas de la autora:**

Costó trabajo, pero aquí está al fin, para aquellos a los que este libro les está empezando a gustar, la buena noticia es que aun voy a continuar algunos capítulos más sobre este mismo libro, el siguiente será una continuación para resolver este misterio, ¿Quién estará detrás de tanto caos? ¿Cómo es posible que la gente desaparezca sin dejar rastro? Y ¿tendrá Van otro ataque de enfado?... no lo se, bueno, no puedo asegurar nada, solo espero que les haya gustado.

Shizuka22, mil gracias por seguir dejando revs ;_; mil mil gracias, y no te preocupes, puro choro, jajajajajaja, mientras tenga caps para subir, no puedo dejar de subirlos ^^Uuy, de hecho una vez que comencé a publicar me pasó lo que siempre me pasa, no pude esperar para subir el siguiente, jajajajajajajaja, si no supiera que es mala idea quedarme sin capítulos, los subiría en cuanto los escribo... no se que tan bueno sería eso, en ocasiones escribo dos capítulos en un día, y hay algunos para los que tardo una o dos semanas... de hecho, hubo uno del libro I que tardé como 2 semanas en poder escribir, y no recuerdo cual de este me tardé aun más porque me dió un bloqueo, jajajajaja, pero en fin, y también gracias por lo que dices de que conmigo no se sabe, las buenas historias son imprevisibles, eso lo se, y en verdad quiero llegar a ser una gran escritora, así que necesito mucho de imprevisible ^^, y a Camila Fanel, se que estás ocupada, suerte con todo, héchale ganas y sigue subiendo imágenes, esas últimas de Van Sama y la colección que pusiste de Inu me encantó, las seguiré revizando.

SARABA


	17. III6 Venganza

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observó como el rey cerraba los ojos para tomar aire y se tranquilizó un poco, supuso que el pelinegro frente a ella se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, aun así, seguía sintiéndose molesta con él, recordó entonces concentrarse en la pregunta, ¿Quién los había atacado? ¿Dónde estaba la gente desaparecida? comenzó a cantar la petición tal y como su maestra le había enseñado, no pasó mucho cuando la luz en la esfera comenzó a condensarse en imágenes… ahí estaba la respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**6.- Venganza**_

Se acercó más a la esfera, movido por la excitación y la curiosidad, sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos al observar la imagen de cerca… hombres topo… era toda una tribu de hombres topo que, según la esfera, habían estado llevando gente al azar a la aldea subterránea, también observó a algunos hombres topo asesinar a los guardias antes de cubrir perfectamente los agujeros por los que habían salido.

Van.- Creo que tu esfera se descompuso Luin, eso no puede ser cierto.

Luin.- ¿Qué de todo?

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse opacas, la atención de la adivina se había retirado de su objetivo.

Van.- No puede ser que los hombres topo nos hayan… atacado, es imposible.

Luin.- La esfera nunca miente.

Van.- Pero es que… los hombres topo son nómadas, o eso suponemos, nadie conoce la ubicación exacta de la aldea subterránea, suelen hacer algunos fraudes o cometer robos, es cierto pero… ¿matar gente? ¿secuestrar personas y hombres bestia? No veo la lógica en eso, ¿Por qué lo harían?

Luin.- Puedo preguntar.

Van.- Te lo agradecería muchísimo... por cierto… te debo una disculpa…

Luin.- Olvídalo, pienso cobrártela después, ahora déjame concentrarme.

Más imágenes de hombres topo llevándose gente inocente de las calles y las aldeas fanelianas, estaba también la emboscada que había sufrido el equipo de rastreo… y luego un rostro familiar y nada grato para el joven rey de Fanelia, sus cabellos lacios y negros, sus facciones antes perfectas, y ahora magulladas por algunos golpes recibidos en la cárcel… y esos ojos que gritaban al mundo que lo merecían todo, esa soberbia que venía de pensar que podía pasar sobre la ley por un estúpido título… Rockford.

Luin.- La esfera dice que… ese asqueroso, repugnante y pervertido ex noble está detrás, al parecer les hizo un lavado de cerebro a los hombres topo durante su destierro, los convenció de que debían atacar Fanelia y utilizar a la población para agrandar la aldea subterránea y convertirla en una ciudad… actualmente es la mano derecha del líder de los hombres topo.

Van.- Debí mandarlo matar discretamente, esto es alta traición.

Luin.- ¿Por qué discretamente?

Van.- Por ley los nobles solo pueden ser sentenciados a pena de muerte en casos de alta traición y conspiración… no por abuso de poder ni por violación, esos delitos solo les quitan riquezas y títulos de nobleza.

Luin.- Ya veo… la esfera dice que sería recomendable buscar un hombre topo dispuesto a ayudarnos, solo los topos son capaces de dar con su aldea, Gaea está llena de túneles que atraviesan todo el continente de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste, sería imposible escarbar un túnel directo y si entramos por uno de los túneles, terminaríamos perdidos, al parecer solo un topo puede orientarse en esa oscuridad y a ese nivel del suelo… también dice la esfera que debemos apresurarnos, la gente que han utilizado como esclavos ha comenzado a morir.

Van.- Entiendo… pero un hombre topo, quien de ellos estaría dispuesto a… lo tengo… necesito que preguntes algo más.

...

Horas más tarde, ya de noche, una caravana entera de militares había llegado a los escombros de una villa en los límites de Fanelia y Asturia… aquel lugar había desaparecido antes de la Gran Guerra, probablemente durante el último conflicto entre Fanelia y Asturia veintisiete años atrás… una de las ventanas de un molino ya viejo destellaba luz, los soldados rodearon rápidamente el edificio, la luz se apagó de golpe y el joven ryuujin sacó de entre sus ropas un pendiente rosado que sostuvo en alto mientras entraba en la edificación.

Van.- ¿TOPO? SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, NO TE ESCONDAS.

No hubo respuesta, el joven cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sujeto que alguna vez lo acompañó durante la Gran Guerra, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos rememorándolo hasta que detectó un ligero movimiento a unos metros a su derecha, comenzó a correr entonces en esa dirección sin dejar de sostener el pendiente.

Van.- NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR Y SAL DE TU ESCONDITE.

Vio un agujero en la pared y el suelo por lo que se apresuró a meter la mano que sostenía su mayor tesoro, esperó con cautela unos segundos hasta que una nariz chata se asomó tímidamente, acercándose a la gema… un hombre de frente muy amplia rodeada de descuidados cabellos grises hasta los hombros, con ojos pequeños y anteojos para ver de lejos se asomó entonces.

Topo.- Esa joya, esa joya es la de, la de…

Van.- Es de Hitomi, agradece que la tengo o estarías muerto.

Topo.- ¿Cómo?... PERO SI NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, YO, YO NO…

Van.- Lo se, ahora sal de ahí y ven a ayudarme, te dejaré echarle un vistazo largo a esto en el carruaje si accedes.

Topo.- No debería, en verdad, yo no, no debería, prometí no hacerlo, pero, pero… ¿seguro que me dejará majestad?

Van.- Siempre cumplo mis promesas, entonces ¿vienes?

Topo.- Por supuesto.

El hombre topo de piernas cortas, ya algo viejo y un poco gordo salió con ayuda de sus largas y fuertes garras para seguir un poco inseguro al hombre frente a él sintiéndose pequeñísimo al darse cuenta de la altura ganada por quien dirigía un país renovado, siempre supo que se convertiría en un gran hombre en todos los sentidos, solo no esperaba volverlo a ver jamás en toda su vida.

Ren.- Majestad, ¿es seguro?

Van.- No se preocupe capitán, este hombre es un buen amigo mío, ahora, vamos a la encrucijada donde murieron sus hombres.

Ren.- Si señor.

Topo.- ¿Qué murieron quienes?

Van.- En el carruaje, ahora sube.

El hombre topo se apresuró a entrar al carruaje para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos rojos ensortijados, ojos verdes y extraños ropajes blancos y semi etéreos, aunque lo que de verdad llamó su atención de ella eran las joyas de su brazalete, una roja y otra blanca, olían tan exquisitas como la que el rey sostenía en la mano… no, olían similar pero no igual, olían diferente, cada una tenía su propio aroma tentador, eran aromas tan fascinantes y embriagadores…

Topo.- Majestad, veo que tiene usted muy buen ojo.

Van.- No se a que te refieres.

Topo.- Sus mujeres siempre tienen joyas tan delicadas y de aromas tan …

Luin.- No soy la mujer de nadie, soy una adivina.

Van.- Y Hitomi tampoco era mi mujer.

Topo.- Nadie habló de asuntos consumados majestad, debería poder entender… ¿podría tocarlas?

Luin.- ¿Cómo dice?

Topo.- Las piedras en su brazalete, no piense mal por favor, no hay motivo alguno para sonrojarse.

Luin.- Bueno, solo, tenga cuidado con él…

El ryuujin se rió disimuladamente al observar a la sacerdotisa, roja hasta las orejas, como si la hubieran pintado toda de un solo color mientras se quitaba con cuidado el brazalete y lo ponía con delicadeza en las manos expertas del hombre topo que tanta ayuda había prestado años atrás…

Era casi de madrugada cuando llegaron a la encrucijada, el topo, emocionado como estaba por haber tenido aquellas tres valiosas joyas misteriosas en sus manos, se apresuró a buscar el lugar exacto donde habían sellado el túnel de acceso, cuando finalmente lo encontró, corrió por una pala y justo cuando la había enterrado en el suelo observó con seriedad al rey de aquel país.

Van.- ¿Sucede algo?

Topo.- Solo quiero estar seguro, Majestad… ¿recibiré asilo en cualquier lugar de Fanelia?

Van.- Salvo por el Castillo del Samurai o los lugares públicos, si, te dejaré hacer tu madriguera en cualquier lugar de Fanelia que desees.

Topo.- Quisiera parte de la villa desolada, no toda, por supuesto, solo una pequeña parte, usted sabe, nadie se acerca a esa zona y…

Van.- Concedido… ¿algo más?

Luin.- Creo que teme por su pellejo, pft, es igual a la sanguijuela.

Van.- ¿A quien?

Luin.- Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi maestra.

Topo.- No se de que hablan exactamente… pero la… señorita, tiene razón, necesito estar vivo para reclamar mi pago por guiarlo con su pequeño "ejercito" a la aldea subterránea.

Van.- El capitán Ren y yo te protegeremos, tienes mi palabra, ahora, ¿es ahí por donde debemos bajar?

Topo.- Si, así es Majestad, no estoy muy seguro de que tan grande o pequeño sea el túnel, pero no deberían bajar más de tres personas a la vez, podría ser problemático.

Van.- Gracias por la advertencia… ¿necesitas ayuda?

Topo.- Si, una manita o dos no me vendrían mal.

Una mirada carmesí fue suficiente para que dos de los soldados más cercanos tomaran pico y pala y comenzaran a cavar, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido y eficiente que era aquel hombre viejo en cuanto a cavar se trataba… para cuando terminaron descubrieron un agujero bastante grande unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, por ahí, estaba seguro el Rey, podían pasar al menos seis o siete soldados a la vez y pasar holgados, a pesar de su sorpresa, decidió hacer las cosas como el topo había indicado… antorchas fueron encendidas, soldados y algunos espías de Tajnost fueron acoplados en equipos de tres, el Rey y el Capitán de la guardia se habían puesto a la cabeza para bajar cuando, de improviso, notaron que la sacerdotisa hacía una invocación y en el suelo aparecía una espada, misma que se ató a la cintura, tal y como lo hacían los soldados quienes, además del Rey, la miraron atónitos.

Van.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Luin.- Me uno a ustedes, necesitarán ayuda, vamos a territorio enemigo, ellos tienen la ventaja de estar en casa, conocen el lugar mejor que nadie sobre tierra.

Ren.- Sacerdotisa, no creo que sea buena idea que venga.

Luin.- Bien, si quieren probarme, a ver si soy útil o no para una batalla vengan y enfréntenme los dos juntos, pero perderemos tiempo, cada segundo y cada mano cuentan según lo que observé en la esfera hace un rato, así que o me aceptan, o pierden el tiempo enfrentándome.

El capitán de la guardia estaba incrédulo, a punto de negarse rotundamente a ambas opciones cuando el rey bajó la cabeza cansado y fastidiado haciendo una seña a la pelirroja.

Ren.- Pero Majestad… es, es una mu…

Van.- Una bastante fastidiosa cuando se pone así.

Ren.- ¿Va a dejarla bajar con nosotros?

Van.- Sabe cuidarse sola, no se preocupe capitán… vaya que eres rápida.

Luin.- Ustedes son muy lentos.

Un segundo más y la pelirroja se metió en el agujero con gran agilidad, el hombre topo que los estaba guiando bajó junto con ella sin quitarle un ojo de encima, detrás de ellos y a buena velocidad iban el rey, uno de sus mejores amigos y una pequeña parte del ejército.

Mientras bajaban, la joven de cabellos rojos no dejaba de hacer preguntas, ¿Cómo era la aldea subterránea? ¿por donde llegarían? ¿Qué lugares eran mejores para esconderse o tender emboscadas? ¿Cuál era la salida más directa a tierras altas? Tanto Ren como Van estaban sorprendidos del entusiasmo que mostraba la sacerdotisa por un ataque, el pelinegro recordó la última vez que la había visto emocionada y a decir verdad, no se comparaba… entonces lo entendió, así como la noche en que tomó muestras del dragón para su maestra, ella estaba intentando probarse que podía hacerlo, participar en una batalla… y luego la recordó hablando de su padre adoptivo, aquello era idolatría, ella quería ser como su padre, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Minutos más tarde había comenzado la batalla subterránea, a diferencia de lo esperado por los fanelianos, la aldea de los hombres topo tenía iluminación, podían ver pero no demasiado lejos, los topos por su parte habían sido sorprendidos, había soldados por aquí y por allá chocando espadas, Ren y Van daban indicaciones a diestra y siniestra sin dejar de defenderse de los asustados habitantes de las profundidades terrestres, no había rastros de Luin, quien apenas pudo, salió volando al corazón mismo de la aldea… pronto comenzaron a salir los fanelianos que habían sido secuestrados, lamentablemente eran utilizados como escudos humanos por los aterrados topos, que no dejaban de atacar mientras se escondían detrás, los soldados fanelianos retrocedían, el rey de ojos de rubí tuvo que forzarse a retroceder junto con Ren para hurgar un plan al respecto, la presión y el avance constante de los topos no ayudaban mucho, entonces uno de los soldados llegó con un mensaje urgente que acababa de aparecer ante sus pies.

Van.- ¿Qué demonios… Ren, mira esto.

Ren.- ¿Qué es? … parece un mapa.

Van.- Es la aldea entera según parece… aquí es donde estamos nosotros… y por aquí está escondido el líder de los hombres topo…

Ren.- Majestad, mire esto… si dividimos a las tropas, podemos atacar a los topos por este lado sin ser vistos y salvar a los hombres que han tomado como escudos.

Van.- No es mala idea.

Topo.- Si me lo permite, Majestad, a este mapa le falta algo.

Van.- ¿A que te refieres?

Topo.- Hay un túnel de huida por este callejón, da directamente al escondite del líder, si me lo permite, puedo guiarlo hasta ahí.

Ren.- No es mala idea, Majestad, podemos atacar por este lado mientras usted va por el líder, de esa forma…

Van.- Me darán tiempo y podremos controlar a los hombres topo sin mayores problemas.

Topo.- Una vez que tengan al líder, ¿puedo irme?

Van.- No, te necesitamos para guiar a las personas fuera de la aldea.

Topo.- De acuerdo majestad, solo sígame, es por aquí.

El plan funcionó, las tropas que eran lideradas por el joven Ren recuperaron algunos rehenes e inmovilizaron a buena parte de los topos, Van llegó lo más rápido posible a su destino siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre Topo hasta llegar con el líder, estaban esperando ser recibidos por algunos guardias, más cual fue su sorpresa al notar que los guardias estaban todos amordazados y amarrados en un rincón mientras el Rey colgaba del techo llorando, a sus pies había una nota precaria, con una caligrafía tan torpe como la de un niño de 6 años, Van la tomó entonces y sonrió al leerla "Gran topo atrapado, yo juntar gente salida", descolgó al líder con algo de torpeza, era un topo bastante grande, pesado y gordo de cabellos rojos y pelo negro, lo rodó con un poco de ayuda hasta la salida y ahí tomó aire para hablar con el hombre topo que lo había ayudado de nuevo.

Van.- Gracias por todo, ¿crees que puedas encontrar a la sacerdotisa para ayudarla a sacar a la gente?

Topo.- Será fácil, solo debo seguir el rastro que dejaron sus gemas.

Van.- Entonces te encargo que la ayudes, después de eso podrás escapar.

Topo.- Gracias Majestad… por cierto, me daré una vuelta por el palacio para que me entregue lo que prometió de manera legal.

Van.- Solo procura no hacerle agujeros al piso del castillo.

Topo.- Lo intentaré.

Fue necesario hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para sacar a aquel enorme topo de su madriguera, costó menos trabajo llevarlo ante sus soldados una vez que le desató los pies para que pudiera caminar, el plan funcionó, lograron rescatar a los fanelianos y capturar a los hombres topo, ya estaban saliendo todos cuando se encontraron con Rockford justo a un lado del agujero que daba a la salida de la madriguera, ocupado peleando con la sacerdotisa que no lo dejaba ni respirar, el combate era muy reñido por el momento, el capitán de la guardia estaba a punto de intervenir cuando, Rockford tiró su espada a causa de una patada poco ortodoxa recibida justo en la boca del estómago, aun no había recuperado el aire cuando sintió el filo de la espada enemiga al lado de la garganta.

Luin.- El rey debió matarte cuando pudo, yo debería matarte ahora, pero no eres tan amenazante como para eliminarte en este momento.

Rockford.- Pero si yo no he hecho nada, es el Rey que ha intrigado en mi contra y poniéndome una condena injusta.

Van.- Eres un miserable cobarde, un traidor y un mentiroso.

Rockford.- ¡Miren quien lo dice! El hombre que tuvo que mandar a su amante a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Luin.- No soy amante de nadie, además debería darte vergüenza, abusar de las mujeres más débiles que tú.

Ren.- Majestad, ¿qué desea que hagamos con él?

Van.- Arréstenlo, será juzgado mañana en la plaza pública a primera hora de la mañana y seguramente será colgado también para pagar por sus crímenes.

Ren.- ¿Qué haremos con los hombres topo?

Van.- Preparen una nave flotante y arréstenlos ahí, mientras más lejos estén de tierra menos oportunidad tendrán de huir, me ocuparé de ellos después de enjuiciar a esta basura.

Rockford.-

Luin.- Creo que enloqueció.

Rockford.- Son unos idiotas, ¿creen que con acabar conmigo y asustar a unos cuantos topos acabarán con los problemas? No, claro que no, Él persistirá hasta acabar con todos los de la estirpe de este híbrido maldito.

Van.- ¿Quién es él?

Más risas macabras por parte de Rockford, quien no volvió a decir absolutamente nada, aun a pesar de haber sido interrogado por Ren, por el jefe de los espías y por el mismísimo rey, no lograron sacarle nada.

Al día siguiente Rockford fue enjuiciado por traición y condenado a muerte, su cuerpo fue colgado en la horca y a los hombres topo se les sentenció a reparar los daños de sus acciones mediante trabajos de reparación y dos años en las minas Fanelianas, aquellos que habían matado fanelianos fueron ejecutados en la plaza también, ya solo quedaba una interrogante en el aire que ni la esfera había podido descifrar… ¿Quién había sido el verdadero autor de todo?

...

**Notas de la autora:**

Listo, luego de mucho pensarlo, terminé. Comienza a ponerse emocionante y un tanto policíaco, jejejeje, ya veremos quien está causando revuelo y conflicto en Fanelia. Por cierto, se me había pasado lo de la disculpa, gracias por el comentario shizuka22, si no lo hubieras comentado, difícilmente me habría devuelto expresamente a acomodar esa disculpa, y por si se lo preguntan, yo digo que ya se la cobró esta malvada con lo de meterse al agujero de los topos, jijijijijiji, en fin, mil gracias a los que ya han llegado hasta aqui leyendo, y como siempre les pido, dejen sus comentarios, es facil, solo aprieten el botoncillo de Review y envíen lo que quieran, se los agradeceré infinitamente.

SARABA


	18. III7 Complicación

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mamá, ¿puedo comer más? … si mami, también me gusta tu comida… solo un poquito."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**7.- Complicación**_

¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo sabía, solo sabía que era divertido escucharla, ¿Qué estaba soñando? Decidió sentarse en la silla del escritorio mientras la observaba divertido, ahora estaba roncando, se volteó hacia el otro lado y abrazó la enorme almohada que tenía a su alcance, el corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez al ver la forma en que recargaba la cabeza en ella mientras murmuraba algo que no entendió… finalmente se decidió a cumplir con su cometido, despacio se acercó hasta las cortinas gruesas que cubrían el balcón para abrirlas de par en par, luego se le ocurrió una idea al notarla cubriéndose la cara con las cobijas… se acercó hasta estar detrás de ella y comenzó a picarle el hombro con insistencia, finalmente ella reaccionó brincando espantada de donde estaba.

-¡MAESTRA, LO SIENTO, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR, EN UN MOMENTO ESTOY CON USTED Y… ¡Van! ¿¡qué te pasa! Casi me muero del susto.

Estaba furiosa mientras lo veía reír a carcajada limpia a la par que se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que había estado soñando por culpa de aquel idiota…

Van.- Hace rato que amaneció y no bajabas a desayunar.

Luin.- No me di cuenta, mi maestra no me permite tener cortinas, tengo que levantarme con el primer rayo de sol.

Van.- Parece que te tiene presionada, te cubriste el rostro cuando abrí las cortinas.

Luin.- Eso tampoco lo noté… ¿llevas mucho aquí?

Van.- Lo suficiente como para oírte pidiéndole más comida a tu mamá… no se a cual de las dos.

Luin.- Diablos, ahora lo recuerdo.

Salió de las cobijas y se sentó meditabunda y seria en el filo de la cama, sus cabellos rojos se veían como un verdadero desorden… justo estaba notando lo que traía puesto para dormir, una playera que no alcanzaba a cubrirle debajo de la cintura y lo que parecía ser un short demasiado corto, se sintió enrojecer cuando volteó el rostro, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando fue a despertarla?

Van.- Creo que deberías vestirte

Luin.- ¿Mande? Pero si estoy ves… ¡demonios!

Salió corriendo al cuarto de aseo, se sentía estúpida, tomó la ropa que había al lado de la puerta y comenzó a vestirse mientras recordaba que esa era la segunda visita que hacía en lo que iba del año… recordó que no había logrado averiguar quien movía los hilos detrás de las acciones de Rockford antes de que terminara el año, recordó su visita anterior para monitorear al oráculo, el futuro seguía igual… y luego recordó para que había sido enviada ahora, su maestra quería un muestreo completo de los seres mágicos de Fanelia, si era posible, de toda Gaea, estaba obsesionada con hacer análisis y comparaciones entre las criaturas cefirianas y las gaeana…no lo entendía bien pero le había dejado quedarse ahí dos semanas, ya llevaba tres días y solo había podido conseguir muestras de un hada de las que flotaban en el lago de las ilusiones… finalmente salió para encontrar la habitación vacía, volteó hacia la puerta y lo encontró ahí, aquellos ojos carmesíes estaban ausentes, sin embargo su dueño no tardó en volver a la realidad… era extraño la forma en que se sentía con él últimamente… más que confiada, más que segura… era un poco lo que sentía al estar con su familia y a la vez se sentía diferente…

Van.- Lamento lo que sucedió, no volveré a entrar sin tu permiso.

Luin.- No te azotes, ya pasó.

Van.- ¿Qué no me qué?

Luin.- A ver, quise decir, que no importa… no me… olvídalo.

Van.- Eres extraña ¿sabes?

Luin.- JA, lo dice el tipo con las alas que se desvanecen.

Van.- Y no te pases de lista… a, si, hoy no nos acompañan a desayunar, tardaste demasiado en despertar.

Luin.- Por una vez que me quedo dormida… ¿y Merle chan?

Van.- Tenía trabajo pendiente en la tesorería de la ciudad y luego debía ir a recoger unos informes al hospital.

Luin.- ¿Cómo sigue la chica del bebé?

Van.- Parece mejor, mañana la dejarán ir a casa pero tendrá que hacerse chequeos mentales cada tanto.

Luin.- Ya veo… ¿y se le brinda ayuda a todo aquel que ha tenido ese tipo de problemas?

Van.- Siempre que pidan ayuda o alguien los lleve, afortunadamente son realmente pocos los casos que hay que atender.

Luin.- Me imagino.

Siguieron charlando el resto del desayuno, aquel era el día de descanso mensual que se tomaba Slanzar desde hacía seis meses, era por eso que no tenía prisa ni apuro para extenderse hablando, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que se sentía tan relajado y laxo en compañía de la sacerdotisa, usualmente tenía pendientes o la situación era demasiado estresante como para bajar tanto la guardia, no fue sino hasta que Kanti salió a preguntarles si se quedarían ahí hasta la hora de la comida que cayó en la cuenta de cuanto se había alargado aquel desayuno a causa de la charla… tenía que admitirlo, esa joven estaba loca de remate pero era divertida.

Van.- ¿Y cual es tu plan para hoy?

Luin.- No lo se… en base a lo que pude leer en sus libros, los duendes aquí salen de noche… aun no entiendo eso de luna verde, plateada, azul, roja y todo eso… pero parece que tiene que ver con que aparezcan.

Van.- Se refiere al calendario, la luna indica la fecha aquí, los duendes solo salen durante ciertas épocas, por eso mencionan la luna.

Luin.- Entonces es algo así como los meses, vaya… ahora que lo pienso, es extraño.

Van.- ¿Qué cosa?

Luin.- La forma en que registran sus fechas… en Céfiro el año está dividido en 15 meses de 25 días, cada uno tiene un nombre que adjudican a alguna de las antiguas deidades, en el Dragon World y en Mundo Místico lo dividimos en 12 meses de entre 30 y 31 días, pero, los nombres son exactamente iguales… y ustedes se basan en la luna, jajajajjaa, ¿Cuántos días dura una luna aquí?

Van.- Una luna de 25 días, el resto duran 34, son 11 lunas en total…

Luin.- Vaya… a mi maestra le gustará saberlo.

Ambos salieron del castillo para internarse por las calles fanelianas, confundiéndose con la gente que pasaba por ahí, algunos saludaban al rey y a la sacerdotisa al reconocerlos, la mayoría solo pasaba por un lado sin darse cuenta de que aquellos dos personajes con ropas ordinarias eran personas importantes, a ambos les gustaba, iban inmersos en la plática todavía cuando llegaron a la salida de la ciudad, las puertas estaban abiertas, la gente entraba y salía libremente mientras algunos soldados vigilaban desde arriba de la muralla, dos más en guymelefs vigilaban desde abajo, había también cuatro soldados armados dentro y fuera de la puerta, Van sabía que no protegerían por completo a la ciudad con esas medidas, pero la gente se sentía a salvo cuando los veía vigilantes, atentos y listos para atacar y cerrar las puertas si era necesario, suspiró un momento sin pensar a donde lo estaban llevando sus pies.

Luin.- Oye… no, olvídalo.

Van.- ¿Qué sucede?

Luin.- No, no es nada, olvídalo.

Van.- Dime, quiero saber.

Luin.- Bueno, es que… me preguntaba cuando es tu cumpleaños.

Van.- ¿Y eso que te importa?

Luin.- ¡QUÉ GROSERO ERES!

Van.- Jajajajajajaja, es broma, no te enfades… a ver… ¿para que te lo digo si no entiendes como manejamos las fechas?

Luin.- Quiero saber de todas formas.

Van.- Es mañana.

Luin.- ¡Hay no es cierto! ¿en serio?

Van.- No, no es verdad… falta una luna todavía.

Luin.- ¿Cuándo?

Van.- Doceava luna blanca… cumpliré veinte si quieres saber.

Luin.- Eres un vejestorio.

Van.- Oye, ¡más respeto!, tú no eres una chiquilla para empezar… ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

Luin.- ¿En verdad quieres saber o es porque pregunté primero?

Van.- Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuándo es?

Luin.- Es en Marzo… el 22 de Marzo.

Van.- ¿O sea…

Luin.- O sea que cumplo 17 al día siguiente de marcharme,

Van.- Bien, no esperes una fiesta o algo por el estilo, eso solo lo hacen Millerna y casi todos los nobles de Gaea.

Luin.- No esperaba una, tu hermana me comentó que no festejas ni el tuyo.

Silencio… aprovechó para ver donde estaban, parecía el bosque, se habían detenido justo en un claro bastante amplio del mismo, lo escuchó suspirando y lo notó tocando la llave de la otra chica de manera inconsciente, este lugar le traía recuerdos de Hitomi seguramente… ¿y a ella eso que podía importarle? Se sentía un poco molesta, fuera de lugar… y curiosa, esa maldita curiosidad suya… pronto divisó un árbol lo bastante amplio como para cubrirla, se apresuró a llegar hasta él para deshacerse de la falda que llevaba puesta, le estorbaba un poco, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

El recuerdo fugaz de Hitomi le vino a la memoria en un instante, habían estado vagando cerca de ahí el día anterior a su partida, sentía algo de nostalgia pero, nada más, ya no había tristeza, ni dolor, eso le molestaba un poco, se sentía aliviado y a la vez desleal, entonces la visualizó al lado de su esposo cargando un bebé que llevaría su nombre… ¿se habría sentido ella así en algún momento? ¿se sentiría así ahora?

Van.- ¿Luin?... ¿Qué haces?

Luin.- Sht

Van.- No me calles, ¿traías eso puesto?

Luin.- Sht, estoy ocupada.

Y de vuelta al hábito de vestirse con pantalones… al menos este le sentaba bien, se veía más femenino de lo usual… ¡si es que era posible que una chica se viera femenina con pantalones!... decidió recargarse en el tronco de un enorme árbol mientras la observaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía concentrarse en algo, y entonces la pelirroja hizo algo totalmente extraño, sacó una navaja quien sabe de donde y la lanzó a un árbol frente a él donde ya había al menos cinco navajas más cercanas al mismo punto, ¿y ahora que se traía?

Van.- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir que haces?

Luin.- Entrenaba un poco, papá Paris dice que es muy útil.

Van.- Y exactamente ¿a que se dedica?

Luin.- Bueno, él… en su juventud era algo así como un ladrón… después conoció a mi madre y luego cuando su hermana murió logró recordarla… ahora es el rey en Nuevo Céfiro.

Van.- ¿Tu padre es un rey? ¿y no recordaba a su hermana?

Luin.- Es confuso, pero, así funcionaban las cosas antes en Céfiro, mi padre viene a ser el primer rey del nuevo orden en Céfiro…

Van.- Entonces eso te convierte a ti en una… ¿princesa?

Luin.- Si, algo así.

Van.- Ajá… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes en esa familia?

Luin.- Cuatro… yo soy la segunda y no figuro para nada en la línea de sucesión al trono… la sucesora iba a ser Haydeé.

Van.- La que se escapó.

Luin.- Si, así es… Mizaki y yo no podemos subir al trono por nuestros estudios en hechicería.

Van.- Eso es extraño… o sea que si tu hermana no regresa… ¿los gemelos suben al trono?

Luin.- Kaze sube al trono, Tenshi tendría que esperar a que mi hermanita no quisiera, ella es la mayor… Mizaki y yo no podemos subir al trono porque… bueno…

Van.- ¿No quieren gente extraña?

Luin.- Te sorprendería lo normal que soy allá… no, nosotras no podemos casarnos.

El aire se les fue a los dos, ella sintió la misma amargura que la mañana de hacía un par de años cuando se despidió del chico de cabellos lilas y ojos azules, él rey ángel solo se sorprendió, nunca había pensado que era de la vida de los hechiceros y adivinos de otros lugares, solo sabía que al oráculo de su país no se le permitía casarse para consagrar su vida a su pueblo… pero ella no debía consagrar su vida a ningún pueblo… y por lo que sabía, su hermanita tampoco, entonces, ¿Por qué?

Luin.- ¿Podemos ir a nadar?

Van.- ¿Nadar? ¿estás loca?

Luin.- No, hablo en serio… necesito meterme al agua…

Van.- ¿Estás bien?

Luin.- …

Van.- ¿Querías casarte?

Luin.- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿por favor?

Van.- Si, si, por supuesto, solo me extrañó.

Luin.- No le veo lo raro.

Van.- Bueno es que… siendo tan… ¿Cómo lo digo amablemente?

Luin.- No lo digas entonces.

Van.- … pensé que no querías un hombre, no tiene sentido.

Luin.- No quería uno hace tres años… ni siquiera lo había pensado… ¿Por qué no tendría sentido?

Van.- Las mujeres se casan para ser protegidas… tú no necesitas protección alguna.

Luin.- Van, eres un idiota.

Van.- ¿Y ahora que dije?

Tuvo que sacarse la camisa beige que llevaba para poderla perseguir por el aire, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?... tenía hambre cuando al fin la alcanzó, estaba dentro del Lago de las Ilusiones… ¿se había metido desnuda?

Van.- DE VERAS ESTÁS LOCA, ¿QUIERES QUE ALGUIEN TE VIOLE? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DESNUDARTE AQUÍ?

Luin.- No estoy desnuda.

Van.- Tu ropa está en la orilla.

Ya no se sentía tan molesta, más bien estaba tentada a hacerle una travesura, sabía que si le explicaba él no entendería, así que simplemente se acercó a la orilla y salió, él estaba sonrojado de por si cuando la notó acercándose, era divertido verlo volteando completamente hasta darle la espala, decidió darle un susto, salió por completo y lo alcanzó, tuvo que ponerse en puntas y estirar el cuello para alcanzar su oído mientras se contenía de reír.

Luin.- Puedes voltear, no estoy desnuda.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando aquellos dedos mojados se detuvieron sobre sus hombros, el corazón se le aceleró cuando la escuchó en el oído, ¿Qué, en el nombre de Escaflowne, le estaba sucediendo?

Van.- De verdad estás loca, no pienso voltear.

Luin.- Como quieras.

Lo soltó y le dio la vuelta quedando frente a él con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras lo veía ponerse más rojo todavía al notarla.

Luin.- ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba desnuda, es solo un inocente traje de baño.

Aquella cosa no tenía nada de inocente, era una sola pieza de tela lila que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel cubriéndole a duras penas lo más indispensable, tenía que controlarse, decidió mejor mirar arriba, a las inofensivas nubes que pasaban… no había nubes, maldición.

Luin.- Si quieres te consigo uno, así podrás nadar conmigo.

Van.- No gracias, no pienso ponerme uno de esos.

Luin.- No le veo mayor problema… si no fuera por el largo de esos pantalones, técnicamente tendrías uno puesto.

¡Mierda!, había olvidado ponerse la camisa de vuelta cuando aterrizó… al menos ella se estaba alejando… aunque no era bueno para nada, tenía toda la espalda descubierta, solo sus caderas eran cubiertas por aquella tela, volvió a voltearse mientras se concentraba en alguna otra cosa, estaba tratando de pensar con desesperación en algo más cuando sintió un golpe contra su espalda y luego agua por todas partes.

Van.- Con que quieres pelear ¿eh?

Luin.- JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por supuesto que quiero, esto no es divertido sola… TOMA ESTO.

Agua, el contra ataque no tardó en llegar, parecían un par de chiquillos lanzándose agua mientras reían y encontraban la forma más efectiva de mojar al enemigo, duraron un rato hasta que ambos se cansaron, él salió del agua completamente empapado pensando la mejor forma de secarse, al no encontrar otra cosa, se sentó a la orilla donde el sol pegaba más fuerte, sus ojos de grana no tardaron en encontrarla inmóvil, flotando boca arriba con los ojos cerrados completamente relajada… aquellos sentimientos pecaminosos lo habían dejado en paz, jamás había sentido eso justo frente a una chica porque nunca había visto una con tan escasa ropa, ni siquiera a Hitomi… ahora que lo pensaba, ya se había sentido así antes… a solas, generalmente cuando se ponía a pensar como habría sido su vida con la joven de la Luna Fantasma, no podía evitarlo, su mente pasaba de las cosas simples y cotidianas a imaginarla de forma provocativa, a veces hasta insinuante… y en realidad tenía tiempo sin pensar en Hitomi de esa forma, no recordaba que tanto, solo se daba cuenta ahora de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentirse extraño.

Van.- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Tengo hambre

Luin.- Lo siento… ya salgo.

Se enderezó, estaba completamente serena mientras nadaba hasta la orilla, el agua siempre la había ayudado a sentir alivio frente a cualquier pesar, lo había descubierto en el Templo del Oeste luego de que su maestra la enseñara a nadar en la enorme laguna sobre la cual descansaban los islotes del templo… se sentó a su lado, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, ¿qué le pasaba?

Van.- Deberíamos irnos a comer… por cierto, mañana continuas sola con la búsqueda, estaré ocupado todo el día.

Luin.- No entrenaremos mañana ¿cierto?

Van.- Preferiría que hoy tampoco… deberías vestirte.

Luin.- Estoy vestida… ¡espera!

Ambos se sonrojaron de nuevo cuando ella lo detuvo de un brazo en un intento por evitar que se levantara, el corazón le latía rápidamente, su mano no lo soltaba, decidió seguir viendo al lago a pesar de sentir los ojos de él viéndola con atención, casi podía escucharlo preguntar que le pasaba, así que respiró hondo y poco a poco logró soltarlo, él solo se acomodó de nuevo en su sitio, podía sentir la piel de su hombro, sabía que ya no la miraba, solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo.

Van.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Luin.- Si, gracias… ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más? ¿por favor?

Van.- Está bien.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquella cabeza coronada de cabellos rojos completamente húmedos recargándose contra su hombro, no se movió, no dijo nada, la sensación era agradable en realidad, solo arrancó un poco de pasto para jugar con él entre sus manos… ¿se estaría enamorando acaso? No estaba del todo seguro, pero recordó lo que ella había dicho, no podía casarse, entonces no tenía sentido, si seguía pasando tiempo con ella acabaría en un callejón sin salida, no había ningún futuro ahí…

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había recargado la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, el cual, además, no había objetado nada, no sabía que hacer, se sentía a gusto ahí, estaba tranquila sintiendo el sol secándole la ropa y la piel mientras caía poco a poco… era tarde, quizás quedaban una o dos horas de luz… pero no quería moverse, solo cinco minutos más y se vestiría de nuevo, solo cinco minutos más.

Van.- Sacerdotisa…

Luin.- Soy Luin, no hay nadie.

Van.- Sacerdotisa Luin, debemos irnos.

Luin.- No me llames así, somos amigos.

Lo vio levantarse, pero no se movió, no le gustaba que la llamara así, eran amigos, ¿o no?

Estiró su mano y la ayudó a levantarse mientras la veía a los ojos, no sabía a donde más mirar para no parecer grosero o descortés… pero era mala idea ver aquellos ojos verdes, no había notado que eran embrujantes.

Van.- ¿Mañana podría preguntar a su esfera como conseguir al resto de las criaturas?

Luin.- ¿Quieres que me vaya pronto?

Van.- Quiero que busque de nuevo al que mencionó Rockford… y si, quiero que se vaya pronto.

Luin.- ¿Qué hice?

No hubo respuesta, sentía los ojos llorosos pero se contuvo, soltó el agarre del dragón blanco y se apresuró a vestirse de nuevo, estaba parada en su sitio cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, callado, evitando mirarla.

Van.- ¿Nos vamos?

Luin.- Solo dime que hice.

Van.- Eso no es algo que a usted le preocupe, siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana, incluso las cosas que se supone no debe hacer una mujer, y tampoco parece importarle que los demás piensen que es una cosa extraña y…

¿En que estaba pensando? No estaba pensando, solo se dejó llevar, había sido impulsividad pura el besarlo mientras se quejaba de ella, y ahora no sabía que hacer, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, la respiración cálida y acelerada de su amigo, podía sentir aquellos ojos escarlata mirándola con sorpresa mientras ella mantenía los suyos apretados, se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sujetándole con muchísima fuerza de la camisa que recién se había colocado, comenzó a soltarlo mientras pensaba que decir cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos en su espalda, ¿iba a retirarla como si fuera peligrosa?

¿Qué sucedía? De pronto estaba diciendo todo lo que se le ocurrió para hacerla enojar en serio y al siguiente momento ella lo estaba besando… al principio había sentido asombro pero, ahora, ¡maldición, era tarde! Cuando la sintió aflojar el agarre sus brazos cobraron vida propia y ahora la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura… dejó de pensar, decidió rendirse ante lo obvio, solo por esta vez, solo por ese instante, solo mientras durara ese pequeño momento…

Para cuando el beso se cortó ambos estaban sonrojados, tenían los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada una contra la otra, estaban abrazados para ese momento.

Van.- Necesito que te vayas lo antes posible.

Luin.- No volverá a pasar.

Van.- No me mientas ¿quieres?

Luin.- … no se que me pasó, pero no volverá a suceder.

Van.- Mira, ya no me llames por mi nombre, por favor, no te quedes conmigo a solas… y vuelve a tu planeta cuanto antes… esto no tiene caso.

Luin.- Pero ya te prometí que no…

Van.- Y no será así si no tomamos medidas ahora sacerdotisa… yo, lo siento…

Luin.- ¿Van?

Van.- Si usted no se da cuenta, yo si… y aquí no hay futuro… no tengo tiempo para estar tonteando cuando no hay futuro alguno… vivo para mi pueblo, usted fijó un periodo corto de tiempo para que encuentre esposa… así que…

Luin.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que tú… ¡por Kami Sama!

Van.- … ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Luin.- No… no, yo… iré después.

Cerró los ojos mientras se alejaba de ella, tal vez aun no era tarde, tal vez con un poco de tiempo… quizás si le hacía caso a Merle y comenzaba a conocer más a las mujeres de su pueblo…

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, por simple inercia se tocó los labios mientras comenzaba a llorar, no era posible, ahora se daba cuenta, todas esas bromas infantiles, todos esos juegos y discusiones, ella había estado coqueteando estúpidamente… intentó pensar en Trunks, intentó recordar lo que sentía y se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento se había ido modificando, definitivamente tenía que irse, era lo más prudente, consultaría con la esfera de nuevo, se disculparía con su maestra por no poder terminar la investigación y le pediría permiso para visitar a su madre Anaís, necesitaba hablar con alguien… necesitaba ayuda…

...

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin palabras… solo diré que necesitaba dar vuelta un momento, yo se que tenemos un asunto policiaco pendiente pero no se preocupen, lo atenderé próximamente, en cuanto a este cap, era necesario para la historia, muajajajajaja, pienso hacer sufrir a este par por un rato… está bien, seré condescendiente pero no esperen mucho de mi parte, soy malvada, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… en cuanto a lo de las lunas, estoy viendo la serie de nuevo para verificar algunos detalles que se me han ido gacho gacho, y en uno, donde Millerna está leyendo el diario de su hermana Marlene en Freid menciona la 34° luna… no me acuerdo del color… pero eso me dejó pensando ¿pues cuantos días les duran ahí las lunas? Yo me había basado en el calendario lunar azteca y maya, en los cuales los meses lunares duraban 25 días más un plus, los 5 días de mala suerte en los cuales la gente apagaba todos los fuegos y no volvían a salir de casa mientras esperaban que los sacerdotes concluyeran la ceremonia del fuego nuevo (esto se llevaba a cabo en Diciembre según parece) para asegurarles otro año de luz… pero no, se me había ido el detalle de que Gaea… ES GAEA, NO MÉXICO xD, así que, mil disculpas, tendría que corregir otro capítulo, creo que el 2 de este libro III, pero ya no es posible… bueno, tal vez lo corrija por si algún día vuelvo a subir este fic en otro lado, por mientras, espero que les haya gustado el dato del calendario, jejejejeje.

Saludos a shizuka22, mil gracias por tus comentarios, me levantas el ánimo para seguir publicando la historia, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, y pues, espero que este giro te haya gustado, yo se que desde el principio sospechabas algo así, aunque no creo que nadie lo esperaba de este modo, jejeje, en fin, mil gracias por el apoyo. Saludos también a Camila Fanel, suerte con la escuela, el último año es también el último empujón, tú puedes.

SARABA


	19. III8 Secretos

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había terminado de enviar sus cosas, se sentía decaída, triste incluso, trató de no pensar más mientras se colocaba una capa gris de viaje sobre los hombros cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso a la joven secretaria gatuna del rey… nadie más estaba ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**8.- Secretos**_

Merle.- Pero pensé que te quedarías más tiempo.

Luin.- Yo también lo pensé, lo lamento pero, tienen algunos problemas en Nuevo Céfiro, debo ir a ayudarlos.

Merle.- ¿Pasó algo con mi hermano?

Luin.- No, no, nada fuera de lo normal.

Merle.- Entonces no se despedirá de ti porque está ocupado, ¿cierto?

Luin.- Si, él, se despidió ayer, dijo que hoy estaría ocupado.

Merle.- Entiendo… ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Luin.- En realidad… no lo se Merle… si necesitan ayuda y mi hermano está muy ocupado, ¿podrías contactarme tú? Vendré en cuanto me sea posible.

Merle.- De acuerdo… cuídate Luin, suerte.

Luin.- Gracias, cuida a tu hermano, estaría perdido sin ti.

Merle.- Lo se, lo haré.

Luin.- Y que no te vea con el capitán, no creo que le agrade mucho en este momento.

Merle.- ¿Con… el capitán… pero si él y yo…

Luin.- Suerte Merle, hasta luego.

Tocó su brazalete concentrándose y desapareció, ahí pasaba algo raro… lo averiguaría después.

...

Apenas sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y la sensación del aire llenando sus pulmones la embriagó, abrió los ojos solo para echar a correr, estaba justo en el centro de un enorme jardín estilo inglés decorado principalmente con rosas de todos colores, pero no podía verlas, estaba llorando.

Unos metros más y alcanzó la puerta, la cual abrió casi por inercia, no se detuvo a saludar a los sirvientes de casa de sus abuelos, no preguntó por su tía ni por sus primos, solo siguió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una especie de salita en el primer piso donde encontró a una mujer madura de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto oculta detrás de algún libro, mismo que voló de sus manos al sentir la cabeza de la pelirroja contra su regazo.

-¿Luin?

Pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabello con cuidado, no podía dejar de llorar, no lograba detener aquel caudal de lágrimas que a duras penas había logrado contener la noche anterior al lado del lago faneliano, en realidad, no estaba segura de porque lloraba, solo sentía como cada lágrima suavizaba un poco aquel dolor profundo y amargo que le embargaba cada poro de su piel y cada célula de su cuerpo… estaba muriendo y no sabía la razón.

Minutos más tarde se sentía mejor, ya no lloraba, solo hipaba un poco sin saber porque, apenas se había dado cuenta de que su madre tarareaba una canción mientras le desenredaba el cabello, la reconoció pronto, Lullaby, era el mismo arrullo que la había escuchado tararearle a su hermanita Mizaki cuando era pequeña… ¿Por qué había tenido que perderse tanto tiempo?

Anaís.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Luin.- Si, gracias mamá

Anaís.- ¿Qué te sucede? No te ves bien.

Luin.- Yo, no lo se…

Anaís.- Hay, pequeña, si no me dices, no sabré como ayudarte… aunque tengo la impresión de que acaban de romperte el corazón.

No dijo nada, su mente se había estancado en la última frase, aun le estaba dando vueltas cuando todo se aclaró para ella, eso era lo que le dolía, el rechazo que había sentido horas atrás, volteó a ver a su madre y se vio reflejada en aquel par de esmeraldas idénticos a las suyos a pesar de las gafas que portaba la guerrera del viento.

Luin.- Mamá, yo… lo siento pero me sentía tan mal, no… no supe donde más ir, es que…

-¿TERMINASTE DE LEERLO MADRE?

Luin.- ¿Mamá?

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules, esbelto, peinado con los cabellos en pico, ingresó de repente, Luin se sentía fuera de lugar, ese no era Tenshi, de hecho era mayor que ella, podría jurar incluso que era mayor que Haydeé, su madre no dijo nada, estaba observando como aquel joven veía a su segunda hija antes de caminar hacia ella con galantería solo para terminar con una rodilla en el suelo mientras con una mano tomaba el rostro de Luin y con la otra una de sus manos sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¿Y quien es este bello ángel caído del cielo?

Anaís.- Shigeru, ella es tu hermana, déjala en paz

L y SH.- ¿Hermana?

El joven la volvió a observar, esta vez con curiosidad antes de soltarla y levantarse.

Shigeru.- Lo lamento mucho, madre no me ha presentado aun a toda la familia.

Luin.- Mamá, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Anaís.- Lo lamento mucho preciosa, Shigeru, ella es tu hermana menor, Son Luin Chan Cephirot.

Shigeru.- Imagino que también es de las hijas de tu esposo.

Luin.- ¡¿Mamá?

Anaís.- Luin, él es tu hermano mayor, Shigeru Momonari, nació antes de que me casara con tu padre.

Luin.- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?

Anaís.- Luin, lo lamento, yo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien como ni cuando pasó, es muy extraño todo esto.

Luin.- Pero… como… ¿tuviste un hijo con otro hombre? ¿Qué no amabas a papá?

Anaís.- Por supuesto que lo amaba hija, lo sigo amando pero…

Luin.- ¿Cuándo fue que… ¿papá lo sabe?

Shigeru.- Tu padre lo sabe hermanita, creo que, lamentablemente, soy la razón por la cual madre se encuentra en este planeta ahora.

Luin.- ¿SABE SOBRE CÉFIRO?

Anaís- Hijita, cálmate, está bien, te explicaré en un momento…

Luin.- No, ¡NO!... NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR ESTO, ¿OÍSTE? NO PIENSO ESCUCHARLO…

Shigeru.- Deberías ser más respetuosa con madre.

Luin.- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA MADRE!... ¡ES MI MAMÁ!

Shigeru.- Si, bueno, resulta que TAMBIÉN es mi madre.

Anaís.- Luin, ven acá hija, por favor.

Luin.- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, yo me voy, no pienso tomar parte de este circo.

Anaís.- Luin, ¡Luin espera!

La pelirroja no esperó más, sencillamente tocó su brazalete mientras se concentraba con fuerza en otro planeta, en otra dimensión.

Para cuando la sensación de desvanecerse y volverse a aparecer terminó, abrió los ojos húmedos de lágrimas y se encontró parada justo en uno de los enormes jardines del castillo de cristal de Nuevo Céfiro, observó con cuidado el enorme edificio blanco y semi transparente, recordó que habían debido añadir un observatorio especial para reconocer las estrellas y constelaciones nuevas que los acompañarían ahora, fuera de eso, el castillo era una copia fiel del original… observó en el cielo secándose los ojos… observó maravillada aquella blanca silueta redonda que iluminaba la noche con su resplandor, como un espejo que refleja la luz de una lámpara… Ia, la luna de este nuevo planeta Céfiro, era hermoso tener por fin una Luna en aquel planeta, recordó las pocas veces que había vagado por ahí mientras se elaboraba un nuevo puente dimensional a los antiguos planetas vecinos, las aun menos ocasiones en que había debido meterse a algún poblado para hacer ajustes de materiales o de hechizos para lograr su cometido, y sonrió al recordar los comentarios, al principio asustados y luego fascinados de los cefirianos que habían escapado de la trágica desaparición de su planeta natal… salió entonces de sus recuerdos y con un sonoro suspiro ingresó al palacio, deambuló por los pasillos teniendo cuidado de no equivocarse de camino a pesar de ir inmersa en sus pensamientos, finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta en la pared, la cual se abrió en cuanto se acercó a ella.

-Kali chan, disculpa que llegue a esta hora pero… ¿Kali chan?

La pelirroja observó la habitación, una pared estaba llena de libros de piso a techo y de pared a pared, del otro lado había una cama encima de unos estantes con puertas, junto a la ventana estaba un escritorio con dos sillas, plumas, tinta, papeles y algunos dibujos pegados en las paredes y colgando del techo… pero no había ni rastro de la castaña, la intrusa observó mientras pensaba que hacer, sintiendo como la puerta a su espalda comenzaba a cerrarse automáticamente, así que se sentó en una silla, se acomodó en el escritorio y cerró los ojos, esperaría ahí mientras dormía un rato.

Era ya la madrugada cuando la pelirroja despertó, había escuchado claramente el mecanismo de la puerta al abrirse y otra respiración.

-¿Prima?

Escuchó de una, claramente emocionada, voz familiar en dirección a la puerta. Las luces se encendieron, ahora veía con claridad, era Kali con las mejillas completamente coloreadas y una corona de flores sobre la cabeza.

Kali.- ¿Prima? ¿qué haces aquí?

Luin.- Yo, bueno… ¿tú que haces fuera a estas horas?

Kali.- ¿Yo? Bueno, es que, tú sabes, la Luna, las estrellas, el viento…

Luin.- Ascot…

Kali.- Sii… ¡NOOO!

Luin.- Ajá, ¡te atrapé! ¿él te la dio? ¡que tierno!

Kali.- ¿Qué cosa?

La castaña se tentó la cabeza, sus ojos mostraron un brillo al recordar y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas aun mientras sonreía con disimulo olvidando que un par de ojos verdes la observaban divertidos.

Luin.- Así que, ¿le dijiste al fin?

Kali.- ¿Mande? A, pues, hem, si… no… algo parecido.

Luin.- ¿Parecido? Kali ¡ya escúpelo! ¿qué hiciste?

Kali.- Hicimos

Luin.- Bien, ahora si, tienes toda mi atención.

La pelirroja seguía con la vista a la castaña mientras saltaba en la cama como niña pequeña riendo un poco, cuando al fin se dejó caer de brazos abiertos y cara al cielo en una perfecta visión de la ensoñación, era genial sentirse contagiada de tanto optimismo… unos minutos después Kali estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada mientras veía a su prima contándole de su noche con lujo de detalles entre risas y sonrojos, hasta que la pelirroja le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano, una libreta en tonos verdes.

Luin.- ¡No juegues Kali! ¿TE CASASTE?

Kali.- Shht, cállate o te escuchará el enano-no-tan-enano

Luin.- Pero Kali… no podemos… no pueden…

Kali.- ¿Dónde dice?... no me mires así, además, no… no lo…

Luin.- ¿No fue consumado?

La cara de decepción de la joven de ojos dorados fue suficiente para corroborarlo, Luin se levantó de su sitió para sentarse junto a su prima y abrazarla.

Luin.- Esas son… buenas noticias Kali chan, en parte es como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Kali.- Pero es que… fue tan lindo… y no pudimos… es que…

Luin.- Tranquila, está bien, al menos ahora él sabe lo que sientes, y te corresponde… ¿Y que tal besa?

Otro sonrojo, Luin comenzaba a pensar que su prima parecía un camaleón cambiando de colores a cada rato, era divertido.

Kali.- ¿Puedo no contestar? Es que, no se como describirlo… bueno, me gustó, no me mires así.

Luin.- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, está bien… entonces, ¿todo por ver una ceremonia nupcial de las hadas?

Kali.- Si, así es… tal vez si no le hubiera pedido acercarnos al altar de la luna llena…

Luin.- Yo pienso que, si no le hubieras preguntado que dijo el novio como si no hubieras escuchado bien la ceremonia.

Kali.- Bueno… tenía que intentar, tú sabes… aunque me habría gustado tanto…

Luin.- Kali, te estás poniendo como tomate, ya para esa imaginación tuya.

Kali.- Lo siento, jejejejeje… ¿y tú que haces aquí? ¿no se suponía que estabas en una investigación de campo?

Luin.- Si, lo estaba, pero… las cosas se… se complicaron.

Se sentía triste de nuevo, ya no necesitaba llorar a pesar de que sentía sus ojos intentando formar lágrimas otra vez, le contó a Kali lo sucedido en Fanelia, a diferencia de lo que suponía, ella no la interrumpió ni una sola vez, no se atrevió a hacer comentarios graciosos ni bromas al respecto, luego le relató el hallazgo en casa de su madre, en ese punto comenzó a sentir algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas así como un sentimiento de desencanto y frustración creciendo muy hondo en su pecho, su prima la abrazó consoladoramente sin dejar de escucharla, al final, ambas suspiraron por un momento y el silencio reinó, ninguna sabía que más decir, que comentario hacer, cada una estaba sumida en la melancolía. Finalmente el silencio fue roto por un leve toque en la puerta por la cual se asomó un rostro pálido y masculino ligeramente sonrojado debajo de aquel enorme flequillo que cubría sus enormes ojos verdes… no llevaba su inmenso sombrero negro habitual, era extraño.

Kali.- ¡Ascot!

Ascot.- Kali, amor, ¿puedo… oh, hem, princesa Luin, yo, no sabía que… vuelvo después.

Luin.- Está bien, pasa Ascot… no le diré a ya sabes quien lo que hicieron ustedes dos.

Ascot.- ¿Le contaste?

Kali.- Ella estaba en mi cuarto, me hechizó para que hablara.

Ascot.- Eso no puede ser verdad… princesa, ¿la obligó a beber algo?

Luin.- Absolutamente nada

Ascot.- ¡Kali!

Kali.- Bien, bien, tú no tenías a tu queridísima prima esperándote a las tantas de la madrugada con sus preguntas mordaces y directas en la punta de la lengua amenazándote con gritar que acababas de llegar.

Ascot.- … ese… es un punto a tu favor.

Luin.- Ascot kun, ¿ibas a decirnos algo o es solo para Kali chan?

Ascot.- Bueno… era para Kali pero… no importa, el desayuno está servido, será mejor que se arreglen porque parece que tenemos más visitantes inesperados.

Kali.- Gracias, por cierto, Ascot chan, etto

Ascot.- ¿Sucede algo?

La joven de ojos dorados se levantó caminando directamente al recién llegado que la veía confundido, finalmente ella tomó su rostro para plantarle un beso, cosa que hizo a Luin voltear a otro lado avergonzada, de pronto sentía que sobraba en aquel lugar, estaba observando el paisaje cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, iba a decirle algo a su prima cuando notó que en realidad, Ascot estaba dentro del cuarto abrazando a Kali mientras se seguían besando, fue entonces que notó que Ascot solo traía puestos su pantalón y su camisa negros… no estaba la habitual túnica verde y blanca sobre aquellas prendas… al parecer iba a tardar un poco en salir porque el desayuno tardaría un poco en estar listo… así pues, la pelirroja abrió la ventana y salió por ahí.

El día siguió su curso, Luin había hablado con su padre y su maestra, se había llegado al acuerdo de permitirle pasar ahí hasta el día de su cumpleaños, los únicos que sabían el verdadero motivo ahora eran Kali y su padre, nadie más, ella esperaba que se quedara así el asunto, le dolía hablar al respecto y sabía que tenía que olvidar, tal vez, solo tal vez, aun estaría a tiempo de modificar sus sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia el rey de alas blancas de aquella otra dimensión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Oh My Dog! Esto se pone dramático a cada segundo, claro que no solo en Nuevo Céfiro y la Tierra se desarrolla esta historia, Fanelia también tiene su propia nube de tristeza encima, y la desentrañaremos en el próximo capítulo, muajajajajajajaja, espero que les guste, y solo para picarles la curiosidad... ¿alguien ha pensado que tal baila Van? jejejejejejejejejejeje, ese es todo un misterio que será revelado en el siguiente cap.

Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios Shizuka22, no te preocupes, Van no sufrirá demasiado... bueno, no estará tan dramático como esta otra, jejejejejejejeje, además para él solo será el siguiente capítulo, hay un par de misterios para desentrañar también, y un par de cosas por hacer... juro que una vez que se normalice todo el asunto, volveremos a la cacería del traidor... upss, acabo de dar una pista de quien fue, jejejejejeje, en fin... Camila Fanel, como ya había te había dicho, me da gusto que vuelvas a las andadas en el flog, se te extraña, suerte con los exámenes, ojalá te vaya bien en los dos que te faltan y por supuesto, ojalá puedas continuar con tus historias, no dejo de revisar por si acaso, jejejejejejejejejejeje.

Bueno, pues de momento es todo, yo ya me cansé de pedirle sreviews, el que guste pasar a dejarlos, le juro que son bien recibidos, y el que no, soo espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de esta historia, y haciendo promoción, próximamente comenzaré a subir dibujos a deviantart, prometo avisarles, nomás déjenme coloreo los tres que acabo de hacer y escanneo todos, jijijijijiji, es emocionante porque tenía años que no hacía dibujos de mis fanfics, en fin, no quiero aburrirlos más, solo diré que no dejen de pasar a leerlos la próxima semana a la misma hora y por la misma página web.

SARABA


	20. III9 Danza

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"1, 2, 3, carabana y al otro lado, 1, 2, 3, carabana y tómela de las manos, bien, bien, ahora una asturiana, póngale más fuerza, más vigor… pe, pero con cuidado, no tan alto… así está bien, ahora de regreso… bien, salto, álcela y de una vuelta con ella… muy bien, carabana y cambio de pareja…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**9.- Danza**_

Había música sonando en el castillo de Fanelia gracias a una pequeña banda de músicos que estaban quedándose desde hacía ya algunos días en el palacio, se notaba el ajetreo de aquí para allá casi tanto como la cara de fastidio del pelinegro con ojos de grana que no paraba de dar vueltas, hacer caravanas, hacer pasitos saltados y alzar a su hermana y a la esposa de Terán, una mujer joven, de cabellos negros y lacios hasta la cintura recogidos en aquel momento por un rodete alto, sus ojos castaños no le quitaban la vista de encima a su marido quien también estaba participando de las lecciones impartidas por un hombre alto, sumamente delgado, de cabellos grises y párpados caídos, apenas y se le notaba lo claros que eran sus ojos azules y no dejaba de llevar el compás con un enorme y pesado bastón que estampaba contra el suelo una y otra vez sin dejar de dar indicaciones en voz fuerte y clara… finalmente el rey se detuvo de bailar y ordenó con la sola mirada a los músicos que se detuvieran.

Van.- Suficiente.

Terán.- Pero Majestad, el baile es dentro de ocho días, y bueno, aun le falta algo de… hem…

Van.- Dije que es suficiente.

Merle.- Pero Van sama, yo, pienso que si practicáramos solo un ratito más… Elagio sama, ¿no cree usted que debemos practicar un poco más?

Elagio.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Lady Merle y Lord Terán, dedicar un poco más de tiempo puliría su técnica Majestad.

Van.- DIJE SUFICIENTE… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar brincoteando como estúpido por el recibidor.

Elagio.- Le suplico, Majestad, que tenga un poco más de respeto por las danzas fanelianas, y me permito recordarle que su padre, quien fue un rey justo y amado por el pueblo, era un excelente bailarín, casi tan prodigioso con los pies como con su espada.

Van.- Y yo me permito recordarle que no soy mi padre, a mi no se me "instruyó" en estas cosas absurdas desde los siete años como a mi padre o a mi hermano, que sus almas descansen en paz… y he dicho que es suficiente, tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que si me disculpan, me retiro.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió caminando a paso firme con rumbo a su despacho donde, para su desgracia, lo esperaba Ronald, era un faneliano alto y robusto, de cabellos negros atados en una pequeña cola de caballo, sus ojos color miel, siempre alegres y vivarachos se habían detenido sobre el ryuujin que recién llegaba a la puerta de aquella oficina con puertas de roble y ébano.

Ronald.- ¡Majestad!

Van.- Ronald… ¿Qué sucede?

Ronald.- Es sobre el baile Majestad, tenemos un par de problemas que deben ser solucionadas a la brevedad.

Van.- Haz lo que creas conveniente, sabes que confío en ti.

Ambos hombres entraron en la enorme oficina abarrotada de libros y papeles, Slanzar tomó asiento en su lugar acostumbrado mientras Ronald se quedaba de pie frente al escritorio.

Ronald.- Es solo que tengo un par de dudas Majestad, y necesito su aprobación para algunas decisiones, además, también debo notificarle sobre las respuestas de Asturia, Freid, Basram, Heleas y Nacantu.

Van.- ¿Tantos han mandado confirmación?

Ronald.- Si su Majestad… bueno… los reyes de Nacantu enviaron sus felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y una disculpa, no podrán asistir, lamentablemente su hijo menor, Efebo, falleció hace unos días, todavía están celebrando los funerales del príncipe, como usted sabe, los funerales reales de Nacantu se llevan hasta dos lunas en casos de príncipes varones.

Van.- Si, lo recuerdo… envíales un mensaje de pésame por su pérdida… habla con Terán, que envíe un emisario con el mensaje por si necesitan ayuda de cualquier tipo.

Ronald.- Lo haré Majestad… en cuanto al baile…

Van.- Dímelo rápido Ronald, no estoy de humor para más cosas sobre ese… evento.

Ronald.- Si, bien, necesito saber si se incluirá a las jóvenes de las tribus bestia también.

Van.- Por supuesto, son fanelianas, no puedo cometer discriminación.

Ronald.- Claro, hem… señor, no es mi intensión molestarlo pero… ¿tomaría una mujer bestia por esposa?

Van.- No le veo nada de malo, mi hermana es una mujer gato.

Ronald.- Si, pero, hem… ¿no cree que le molestaría tanto… pelo?

Van.- Eso no te incumbe Ronald… ¿qué más?

Ronald.- Si, si, etto… el presupuesto Majestad…

Van.- ¿Nos estamos excediendo?

Ronald.- Pues… no en realidad, es por eso que quería pedir su permiso para ofrecer un regalo a cada doncella que asista al baile señor… ninguna sabe que es para buscarle esposa pero, usted sabe, hay rumores por toda la ciudad y la mayor parte de las jóvenes se irán sumamente decepcionadas ya que su Majestad solo puede elegir a una.

Van.- No voy a escoger a ninguna para esposa Roland… voy a escoger algunas para conocerlas más… se supone que debo enamorarme de mi esposa, no escogerla.

Ronald.- Es cierto Majestad, pero…

Van.- ¿Qué tenías en mente?

Ronald.- Bueno, estaba pensando ofrecerles algo lindo, un buen recuerdo, quizás unas zapatillas…

Van.- Tendrías que pedirles la talla a cada doncella y mandarlos hacer… no es viable.

Ronald.- Quizás un abanico…

Van.- Eso suena muy Asturiano.

Ronald.- O bien… un collar o pulsera.

Van.- Esa idea tiene mi aprobación… baja a las arcas, le diré a Merle que te acompañe.

Ronald.- Majestad, no necesitamos más dinero…

Van.- Ronald, la idea es buena, podemos mejorarla… tengo un montón de joyas allá abajo que jamás se usan para nada, mi madre no las usaba, mi abuela no las usaba, mi bisabuela no las usaba, y estoy casi seguro, de que la mujer que tome por esposa usará muy pocas, si no es que ninguna, baja con Merle a las arcas y escoge algunas piezas con piedras, mándalas desarmar y que le coloquen una joya a cada collar o pulsera, lo que vayas a hacer.

Ronald.- … su Majestad es demasiado generoso.

Van.- Son solo piedras Ronald, y tengo demasiadas, no le veo nada de malo a compartirlas con el pueblo… podrían sacar de apuro a alguna familia en caso necesario.

Ronald.- Bien, yo, ¿Majestad?

El pelinegro levantó la vista del papel que había estado leyendo mientras explicaba lo de las joyas, Ronald se veía nervioso, ahora recordaba que casi nunca lo veía en el despacho y, por tanto, aquel joven de 25 años no estaba acostumbrado a que no lo viera mientras le comentaba algo, así que simplemente firmó el papel, lo puso en una pequeña pila y se relajó mientras observaba a su interlocutor.

Van.- ¿Qué más Ronald?

Ronald.- El Maestre Elagio me pidió recordarle sobre la elección del baile principal.

Van.- Elígelo tú Ronald, tienes mejor oído que yo para esas cosas.

Ronald.- También me pidió que le recordara que necesita practicar un poco más.

Van.- La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Ronald.- Y mi esposa Aletha me pidió invitarlo a casa.

Aquello lo había dejado estupefacto, no dijo nada, solo observó a Ronald, poniéndolo nervioso de nuevo.

Ronald.- Bueno, Majestad, le dije que usted está muy ocupado pero… ella insistió, y a decir verdad, nos sentiríamos muy honrados si aceptara acompañarnos a presentar a nuestro pequeño al Templo de Escaflowne.

Van.- ¿Ya nació?

Ronald.- Si Majestad, hace cuatro días… lo presentaremos al templo dentro de tres días por la mañana, mi esposa organizó un pequeño baile en honor de nuestro hijo después de la presentación… dijo que… bueno… que le vendría bien asistir… usted sabe… como una práctica de duelo.

Van.- Puede que tengas un poco de razón… ¿y ya eligieron nombre para su hijo?

Ronald.- O, si Majestad… nos gustaría ponerle Folken si a usted no le molesta.

Van.- ¿Igual que mi hermano?... sería un honor que le pusieran un nombre de mi familia a su hijo… está bien Ronald, gracias, asistiré con mi hermana entonces, dale los detalles, estaremos ahí.

Ronald.- Muchísimas gracias su Majestad, muchas, muchas gracias… hem… volveré a trabajar.

Van.- Te lo agradecería mucho Ronald.

Lo escuchó irse, solo entonces suspiró con cansancio mientras bajaba la cabeza sosteniéndose la nariz con la punta de los dedos… era agobiante y una verdadera locura aquello… si al menos no hubiera sido tan estúpido de pasar tiempo con ella… su mente no tardó en regresar a la imagen de una joven de cabellos rojos con ropas de hombre, por un momento sintió un ligero hormigueo en los labios, y solo entonces comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza para despejarse de todo aquello, él tenía que ver por su pueblo, tenía que encontrar alguien con quien forjar un futuro y aquella joven de ojos de jade no estaba disponible, rápidamente tomó otro papel de entre todos los que tenía y comenzó a leerlo, necesitaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera aquel circo montándose en su propia casa y el embrollo de sentimientos que cargaba en el corazón.

El tiempo pasaba a buena velocidad, aunque parecía ir demasiado rápido mientras se realizaban todos los preparativos, se había acondicionado una pista de baile justo en la entrada al castillo alrededor de la cual se acomodaban carpas inmensas con sillas y algunas mesas, había mujeres por aquí y por allá tejiendo cadenas de flores blancas que eran colocadas en muros, puertas, ventanas y postes, listones de colores eran colocados ahí donde las cadenas formaban un arco y por supuesto, se había colocado un hasta de tres metros llena de lazos en el medio de la pista del jardín para llevar a cabo el Baile de la Doncella, los lazos eran más delgados de lo usual pues se esperaban doncellas de todo el reino y debía haber un listón para cada una según la tradición, en las cocinas también se trabajaba casi a marchas forzadas a medida que se acercaba la doceava luna blanca, Kanti estaba de acá para allá supervisando la elaboración de encurtidos, conservas, mermeladas, pastas, masas, y los cortes que se hacían en los cerdos y cabras monteses que ya habían sido despellejados y vaciados, era un trabajo difícil y largo pues todavía quedaba rellenar aquellos animalotes, sazonarlos y envolverlos en hojas de nenia para meterlos en los profundos agujeros que se habían cavado en los patios traseros para convertirlos en hornos subterraneos, ahí se dejarían fogatas ardiendo por dos días, luego se meterían los animales dentro de los carboncillos y ceniza caliente, al ser tantos deberían dejarlos ahí dos días con fogatas encendidas arriba para que la cocción se diera a cabo, por otro lado, Merle estaba fascinada con los diseños que se habían elaborado para los collares, eran en realidad sencillas cadenas de diferentes metales de las que colgaban pequeñas piedras de todos tipos sacadas de entre las joyas reales, a pesar de la simpleza y sencillez de estos últimos, se veían delicados, aquello sería lo más emotivo de las fiestas sin lugar a dudas, se podía preveer por la emoción de las jóvenes destinadas a empaquetar aquellas joyas en pequeñas bolsitas de papel que comentaban admiradas… todo indicaba que esa sería una fiesta que se recordaría por muchísimos años.

…

Van.- Ya te dije que no, Merle.

Merle.- Pero es tu amiga.

Van.- Y está ocupada seguramente, así que olvídalo.

Merle.- ¿Y como sabes que está ocupada? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Silencio… era lo mismo desde hacía un par de días, Merle insistía en invitar a la sacerdotisa al baile y Van no hacía más que negarse y ponerse de malas ante la sola mención de la idea… todo había comenzado en la fiesta de presentación de Folken Wreiz, el primogénito de Lord Ronald Wreiz; la ceremonia había sido sencilla, la fiesta pequeña y Van había podido practicar las danzas sin tener encima al maestro de danza dándole indicaciones, no lo había hecho tan mal, aunque tenía que admitir que le faltaba algo… ¿sería entusiasmo? No lo sabía, iba pensando en eso en el carruaje rumbo al palacio cuando Merle lo había interrumpido para preguntarle si había invitado a la pelirroja a su baile de cumpleaños, a lo que Van había contestado tajantemente que no justo antes de cambiar el tema a asuntos del reino, Merle al ser ella misma, no lo había dejado pasar y había estado preguntándole todos los días a diferentes horas tratando de convencer a su hermano, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo había visto en los ojos color de jade de la chica cefiriana cuando se fue, si tan solo supiera que había sucedido.

Van.- Ya te lo dije, tiene que seguir con sus estudios, su maestra es muy estricta, dudo que la dejen venir a un baile, eso no tiene relevancia en su formación.

Merle.- Pero ¿y si la fecha coincidiera con los días que le dan de permiso?

Van.- Merle, quiero hablar de otra cosa.

Merle.- Bien, si tú no quieres invitarla, la invitaré yo.

Van.- No, no lo harás.

Merle.- ¡Lo haré! ¿Dónde escondiste el comunicador?

Van.- No se de que hablas… por cierto, termínate eso o Kanti se molestará contigo.

Merle.- No me cambies el tema… ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

Van.- No he escondido nada.

Merle.- Pues el comunicador no está entre los libros del despacho.

Van.- ¿Entraste al despacho a buscarlo?

Merle.- No… estaba buscando un libro sobre finanzas… y aproveché para verificar si estaba en su lugar

Van.- Merle, deja de buscar las cosas que no son tuyas.

Merle.- Tampoco es tuyo, me dijo que podía usarlo.

Van.- Es MI comunicador y si no está ahí no se en donde está.

Merle.- Pero…

Ren.- ¿Podrían sus majestades dejar de discutir por favor?

V, M.- ¡REN!

Ren.- Lo lamento, pero ya hay demasiada presión por aquí con los preparativos para el baile de mañana como para que ustedes sigan discutiendo sobre lo mismo.

Merle.- ¡Pero es que es injusto! ¡es nuestra amiga!

Van.- Ya te dije que está ocupada, no la van a dejar venir a una tontería.

Ren.- Miren, no se si es una tontería o no, solo se que he estado movilizando a más de 100 soldados para ubicarlos a todos, estoy pidiendo informes cada tanto para verificar que nadie intente envenenar la comida o aprovecharse de toda la gente entrando y saliendo de palacio, el que ustedes dos estén peleando como niños no ayuda.

Ronald.- El Capitán Ren tiene razón Majestad… cada vez que discuten… los dos se ponen…

Terán.- Parece que fueran a golpearnos a todos solo por pasar a su lado.

Merle.- Lo lamento.

Van.- Si, lo siento mucho, como sea, Merle, no quiero hablar de esto, es más, tienes prohibido volverlo a mencionar.

Merle.- ¿QUÉ!

Van.- Y tienes prohibido entrar a mi despacho hasta que termine todo esta locura, ¿quedó claro?

Merle.- ¿Y como haré mi trabajo si no puedo entrar?

Van.- Lo que necesites me lo pides a mi o a Kanti… o a Lesli si estamos muy ocupados, ella hace el aseo del despacho, sabe donde está todo.

Merle.- Bien, como diga su "Majestad"

Aquel tono de burla no hizo más que incrementar la molestia del rey ángel quien ya no dijo nada el resto del día, era cierto, todos estaban estresados, todos corrían de un lado a otro… y estaba seguro que si ella estaba ahí durante la fiesta, no podría llevar a cabo su cometido de buscar candidatas de las cuales pudiera enamorarse… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan difícil?

Merle también estaba indignada, no entendía que había pasado pero tenía la certeza de que Van estaba desarrollando una especie de odio contra la pelirroja, si no, ¿en que le afectaba si la chica iba y se divertía un rato?, ¿Por qué no la dejaba al menos preguntarle si podría asistir? Después de todo, aquel sería el primer baile real dentro de ese nuevo reinado… y si las cosas seguían igual, probablemente sería el último porque nadie querría casarse con un cascarrabias como su hermano… y eso sería muy malo.

….

Finalmente llegó el día, había monarcas con sus princesas dentro de palacio tomando la cena en el comedor real mientras el resto del pueblo cenaba fuera en las carpas instaladas con iluminación y música alegre, las naves de los otros países habían sido acomodadas en lo alto de la montaña para tener el máximo de espacio, había jóvenes doncellas de todas las provincias y tribus de Fanelia, la mayoría de entre 16 y 19 años, algunas pocas de entre 20 y 22, todas emocionadas por los obsequios recibidos al ingresar a los jardines del Castillo del Samurai que, a decir verdad, nunca, en toda la historia de Fanelia, se había visto de un aire tan festivo como aquella noche.

Ante una indicación los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía calmada, suave y alegre mientras las jóvenes iban saliendo de las carpas para dirigirse a los cuatro postes que habían tenido que ser colocados para que tomaran un listón y comenzaran a danzar, aquel cambio de última hora se debió a la cantidad de fanelianas que bailarían alrededor, Van y Chid estaban sentados juntos en un lugar de honor de la pista externa de baile, a sus lados se encontraba el resto de la realeza de Gaea.

Para cuando el baile terminó, los nobles se retiraron a danzar en el interior del Castillo del Samurai junto con los miembros de la corte faneliana, Chid y Van permanecieron afuera junto con bastantes jóvenes fanelianos solteros para participar de diferentes danzas, valses, minuets y sonatas principalmente en las que deberían bailar con todas, o al menos con la mayor parte, de las doncellas de fanelia, dentro de las carpas mientras tanto se recogían las mesas de comida para dejar en cada una solo una mesa con bebidas sin alcohol, despejando el espacio para que el resto del pueblo pudieran bailar también en diferentes espacios, era un mundo de gente.

Las piezas eran largas, el tiempo que el ryuujin podía bailar con cada jovencita era mínimo a decir verdad, a todas procuraba preguntarles el nombre y lo que les gustaba hacer, no tenía mucho tiempo para el intercambio verbal, y en realidad, eran pocas a las que podía recordar con claridad luego de dos piezas bailadas, los pies le dolían al igual que los brazos, decidió hacerse a si mismo un receso para tomar algo mientras sopesaba, hasta ahora solo dos jovencitas le habían llamado la atención lo suficiente para recordar con claridad sus rostros y sus nombres… lo intrigante era que ambas tenían los ojos verdes…

La velada siguió su curso, la gente parecía divertirse pieza tras pieza, lo único que Van tenía seguro era que algunos jóvenes de Fanelia estaban en diferentes rincones conversando con alguna doncella en especial, cosa que él estaría haciendo si alguna le llamara más la atención, incluso Chid estaba conversando ahora con un par de niñitas de su edad, él no buscaba esposa, era demasiado joven, pero Millerna y Eries lo obligaban a participar en cada baile al que iban… era envidiable la forma en que bailaba ese mocoso, parecía que flotara con cada paso y con cada giro que hacía… el pelinegro por su parte no lo hacía tan mal pero se sentía torpe en comparación con el rubio de ojos azules, y más aun con Allen, quien era rodeado por un montón de jovencitas rogando por bailar, ¿Por qué seguía sin casarse? Era un misterio, tal vez le gustaba demasiado el exceso de atención. La pieza había terminado al fin, se disculpó entonces con las jovencitas que se habían aproximado y se dirigió al castillo, de pasada pudo observar a su hermana Merle hablando con el capitán Ren… ¿LA HABÍA BESADO?... Diablos, si no tuviera tanta urgencia les diría un par de cosas a esos dos… un rato después se encontraba en la parte más alta del castillo observando hacia abajo, podía notar a la perfección a las jóvenes de Fanelia dando vueltas al compás de la música y a sus acompañantes haciendo reverencias y cambiando de pareja cada tanto, ¡que fastidio! Desvió la mirada por un momento, sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos hasta llevarlo a otra parte del tejado, ahora estaba viendo el Lago de las Ilusiones, su mente dejó de funcionar, solo se quedó ahí, hipnotizado, deseaba tanto… no, no podía ni siquiera terminar de formularlo, no era correcto… suspiró, quería salir volando de ahí pero no podía, se estiró en diferentes direcciones antes de volver a bajar, era su fiesta, tenía que estar presente, aun faltaba un rato para que el baile terminara.

"Debo agradecer a todos por haber venido, debo agradecer aun más a todas las jóvenes que tuvieron que padecer el bailar conmigo…" algunas risas se escucharon, no había sido tan mala idea tomar esa copa de vino después de todo, "lamentablemente el baile debe terminar, así que los invito a que tomen todos un merecido descanso, mis felicitaciones a todos aquellos que salen de aquí comprometidos, que Escaflowne los bendiga en todas las formas concebibles, y gracias también a nuestros invitados extranjeros, ha sido un verdadero honor tenerlos aquí con nosotros".

Algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar antes de que la gente comenzara a desalojar los jardines del palacio y los nobles pasaran en una procesión casi interminable a estrecharle las manos antes de pasar a las habitaciones de huéspedes que se les habían preparado, a Merle y al Capitán Ren ya no los vio para ese momento, claro que estaba tan cansado, que decidió que hablaría con ellos al día siguiente. Finalmente se quedó solo cuando ingresó al recibidor, despidió a los pocos sirvientes que aun quedaban y les pidió que fueran a descansar, lo que faltara por hacer lo harían al día siguiente… o en un rato más… él por su parte llegó hasta su despacho, no tenía sueño, no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación a dar vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar los ojos, solo encendió una luz mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio para empezar a revisar papeles mientras recordaba que aquel día no había tenido oportunidad de revisar ni uno solo.

Era de madrugada, se había quedado dormido sobre una petición para autorizar la importación de grano de sele a Nacantu, si no hubiera sido por aquella mano en su hombro habría seguido dormido, soñando con quien sabe que… ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo se, lo se, es extraño tener a Van bailando en una fiesta, y más aun si es su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, jejejejejejejejeje, ni hablar, ayer fui a una boda y me quedé pensando en el asunto de la esposa, ¿Qué mejor manera de buscar que un baile? Y luego pensé, ¿Van sabe bailar?... siempre pensé que no, en la serie al menos parecía que lo habían educado solo para pelear y para guiar a su pueblo, no para participar en eventos sociales, vamos, si no sabía ni como referirse a Hitomi de manera amable… y salió esto, mil disculpas si abusé de la narrativa pero no quería alargar demasiado este capítulo, y ahora, la pregunta del millón, ¿Quién cachó a Van dormido en su escritorio? ¿será Merle? ¿Será Ren listo para darle un infarto? xD, ¿tal vez a Allen le entraron ganas de conversar? Bueno, la respuesta la sabremos… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, así que no dejen de darse una vuelta la próxima semana.

Mil gracias a Shizuka22 por sus comentarios, jejejejeje, si sacamos cuentas, yo diría que estos dos ya estuvieron separados como 10 u 11 días más o menos, estoy pensando hacerlos sufrir un poco más, pero no se, podría ser injusto tal y como me dices... bien, espero que te guste el próximo cap en todo caso, hay un par de respuestas a todo ahí... bueno, no viene la respuesta número 2 del exámen de biología de Camila Fanel, jajajajaja, pero igual vienen algunas cosas, y hablando de Camila, suerte con la escuela y felicidades por el último mini fic de tu fotolog, se me hizo un poco extraño, es cierto, pero está bastante interesante la idea, nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Bueno, pues nos leemos la prósima semana, sigan divirtiéndose y pásensela bien.

SARABA


	21. III10 El Acuerdo

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Libros, libros y más libros, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había leído, subrayado y utilizado para su composición sobre plantas mortales y sus mezclas para curar enfermedades… libros de Mundo Místico, libros del Dragon World, libros de Céfiro… volteó un momento de su lectura para encontrarse con un pequeño montón de libros y rollos relegados al rincón más alejado de la mesa de la biblioteca… eran los libros fanelianos que el Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos le había entregado en su última visita, eran básicamente tratados sobre herbolaria y criaturas míticas de Fanelia… y en verdad, no quería leerlos de nuevo, el simple hecho de ver la escritura la ponía nostálgica… regresó entonces a sus estudios cuando de improviso, la puerta de la biblioteca del Templo se abrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**10.- El Acuerdo**_

Luin.- ¿Fang?

La puerta se cerró, no veía a nadie pero podía percibir una presencia justo en la puerta, no se asustó, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel hombre invisible.

Fang.- Uranai Baba se pregunta si has terminado tu trabajo.

Luin.- Aun me falta un poco, dile que lo tendré listo en unas horas.

Fang.- Ella quiere un avance, y lo quiere ahora.

Luin.- Bien, de acuerdo… aquí está, es más de la mitad.

La joven sostuvo un fajo de papeles en el aire para luego soltarlos, ninguno se cayó, el hombre invisible sostenía todos los papeles con cuidado, de pronto, uno de los libros relegados cayó justo encima de lo que la pelirroja escribía.

Fang.- Uranai Baba me pidió asegurarme de que revisaras todos los libros para que el trabajo esté completo.

Luin.- Leeré estos al final, gracias Fang.

Fang.- No al final, ahora.

Luin.- Fang, no te pases de listo

Fang.- Ella me ordenó que los leyeras ahora.

Luin.- ¿Sigue muy molesta?

Fang.- No cenarás hoy tampoco.

Luin.- Sigue molesta, ¡que raro!

Fang.- Apresúrate, dijo que el próximo en venir sería tu amiguito vampiro

Luin.- Ni hablar… ¿A DONDE LLEVAS MI ESPADA?

Fang.- Uranai Baba teme que mates a tu amigo vampiro.

Luin.- Fang, quiero mi espada de vuelta.

Fang.- Estará en tu habitación… apresúrate a terminar, tal vez puedas entregar tú misma el trabajo.

Luin.- Me apuraré…

Tomó el libro que Fang había dejado caer, era el tratado sobre los duendes, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo con dificultad, aun no dominaba del todo aquella escritura… comenzó a subrayar las pocas anotaciones que había sobre hierbas y plantas para luego hacer sus anotaciones, se sentía un poco triste, pero no como para detenerse, siguió leyendo y subrayando, anotando y haciendo conexiones en el pequeño mapa de plantas y enfermedades que tenía más arriba, todo iba bien, estaba comenzando a avanzar a buena velocidad hasta que llegó a la tabla lunar, una pequeña tabla donde se anotaban las lunas en que los duendes aparecían y las plantas asociadas a ellos, cuando debían ser cultivadas, florecían o debían ser cosechadas y secadas… en Luna Blanca era cuando se abrían esas flores pequeñitas con forma de estrellas… en la doceava Luna Blanca sería su cumpleaños… hizo sus cálculos de manera inconciente, era el equivalente al 12 de Abril… era mañana, su mano se movió sola hacia su cintura, abrió el saco que colgaba de su cintura de forma automática y sacó el comunicador cefiriano… nadie se había comunicado con ella todavía… no era necesaria… tal vez ni siquiera la extrañaban… sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla y la limpió con furia mientras devolvía el comunicador al saquito y cerraba con odio el libro… maldita su suerte, maldita tabla lunar... "maldito corazón idiota", y con aquella última frase flotando sobre el ambiente tomó otro libro violentamente y comenzó a leer.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando una voz familiar la sacó de sus sueños, se levantó corriendo para ir al gancho de la puerta donde guardaba el saco de su cintura y tomó el comunicador con el corazón desbocado, sabía que no era él, sin embargo se sentía emocionada.

Luin.- Kali chan, aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?

Kali.- _Prima, que bueno que contestas… ¿te desperté?_

Luin.- Pues… ¡SI!... no importa, ¿Qué pasa?

Kali.- _Es Guru Clef, se ha estado portando extraño estos días._

Luin.- Pensé que los maestros de hechicería eran todos extraños.

Kali.- _Si si, pero… me refiero… más de lo usual._

Luin.- ¿Eso se puede?

Kali.- _Ahora mismo está con tu padre en el salón del trono, solo se escuchan gritos._

Luin.- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

Kali.- _Quiero que vengas, es que… parece que quiere casarse…_

El comunicador cayó de entre sus manos… ¿Guru Clef? El hechicero más poderoso de todo Céfiro, maestro de todos los hechiceros y magos del planeta desde hacía más de 300 años ¿casándose? ¿es que eso no estaba prohibido acaso?

-_¡PRIMA! ¿SIGUES AHÍ? … ¿LUIN?_

Luin.- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy… etto… déjame verificar unas cosas y voy para allá.

Kali.- _¿La bruja sigue enfadada?_

Luin.- Enfadada es poco… espera… ¡perfecto! Según el acuerdo familiar tengo libre el día de mañana, pero…

Kali.- _Déjame adivinar… te toca con tu otra familia._

Luin.- Si, es complicado… ¿Sabes que prima? Espérame ahí, no los pierdas de vista, no tardaré mucho… y no dejes que Ascot te distraiga.

Kali.- _Ascot no está…_

Luin.- Si, claro… Ascot, más te vale dejarla poner atención o te juro que serás incapaz de consumar cualquier matrimonio con cualquier persona.

Ascot.- _Creo que nos descubrió._

Kali.- _¡Ascot!_

Luin.- Jejejejeje, no tardaré demasiado.

Era tarde, muy tarde, pero no le importó, alistó sus cosas dejando la habitación arreglada, se puso la ropa que su padre en ese planeta le había regalado a su muerte y salió volando del recinto.

...

Minutos más tarde estaba sentada sobre la nube voladora que compartía con su hermano menor, Gohan… pronto la nube la llevó a la casa en la Montaña Paos, entró con cuidado pasando primero a su antigua recámara donde ahora dormía su hermanito Gohan, se veía muy grande después de un año de crecimiento, juraría incluso que se había estirado… después fue a la habitación de su madre, la observó durmiendo sola y abrazando una enorme almohada tal y como solía hacer con su padre cuando estaba en casa, al lado de la cama estaba la cuna donde su hermanito Gotten dormía cómodamente, la chica se acercó a su madre de adopción, se sentó a su lado y besó su frente para luego susurrarle al oído "tardaré más tiempo del esperado en venir a verte mamá, cuídate, cuida de mis hermanos, te extrañaré", luego de lo cual la escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible, su subconsciente había captado la idea, lo sabía, luego de eso se volvió a levantar para tocar su brazalete, concentrándose en Nuevo Céfiro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Aun no había terminado de aparecer cuando su prima ya le estaba reclamando, esperó a poder respirar antes de contestar, sin embargo, los gritos en la sala del trono seguidos de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la hicieron olvidarse de lo que iba a decir, menos mal que ella, su prima, su hermanita y Ascot estaban ocultos detrás de un pilar bastante ancho… menos mal que Paris y Clef estaban tan molestos el uno con el otro, porque ninguno pudo notar a los jóvenes espiando.

Paris.- ¡TE DIGO QUE ES UNA LOCURA, NO PUEDES!

Clef.- ¡EN NINGÚN LUGAR LO DICE! ADEMÁS ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO.

Paris.- Ya perdí a mi esposa, no me hagas perderte a ti también, el planeta se volverá un caos si esos dioses se enfadan y acaban contigo.

Clef.- Prefiero enfrentarlos y morir por su mano, que hacer lo que me venga en gana y ver que Marina paga las consecuencias.

Paris.- ¿Y ya te pusiste a pensar en lo que ella hará si te asesinan?

Silencio, el ambiente era tenso por completo, tanto que casi podría cortarse con una navaja… ambos se miraban a los ojos, había furia y terquedad en los dos, había determinación, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, parecía que se petrificarían ahí mismo como estatuas de colosos a punto de enfrentarse en una lucha feroz, más sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Clef.- Soy bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, y no me importa si eres el rey o un simple sirviente, te vine a avisar esperando tu apoyo, ya que no lo tengo no me queda más remedio que ponerle punto final a la discusión.

Paris.- No te atrevas.

Clef.- Pues lo lamento mucho… y si no vuelvo, dile a Marina que siempre la amé.

Acto seguido, el mago más poderoso de todo Céfiro golpeó su báculo tres veces contra el suelo y se desvaneció convertido en luz, nadie parecía reaccionar, estaban todos conmocionados, Paris solo siguió caminando con el semblante duro, los cuatro espectadores esperaron lo suficiente para salir corriendo a la sala de adivinación tomando un atajo a través del salón del trono, cuando finalmente llegaron rodearon la enorme esfera que había servido para vigilar a Luin tantos años atrás, los cuatro se concentraron, solo había un lugar en todo el universo al cual Guru Clef podría haberse ido a pelear su derecho a una vida propia… Yggdrasil.

Luin.- ¿Qué sucedió antes de que llegara?

Mizaki.- Al parecer escuchaste el resumen hermana.

Ascot.- Está enfurecido desde ayer, Marina lleva años viviendo sola aquí en el castillo y ayer la encontró llorando, iba a preguntarle que le sucedía pero Caldina se le adelantó.

Luin.- ¿Caldina?

Kali.- Si, así es, al parecer, a la tía Marina le dan temporadas de depresión porque está sola… y ayer le confesó a Caldina lo que siente por el maestro.

Luin.- A Guru Clef debió dolerle…

Ascot.- Era inevitable, Lucy y Leo estuvieron de visita para ver a sus padres, parece que Marina tuvo que traerlos

Luin.- Es cierto, los hijos de tía Lucy… tía Marina es la única que no tiene hijos aquí.

Kali.- Su reloj biológico le va a estallar un día de estos si sigue así… miren, ya está apareciendo la imagen.

Mizaki.- Silencio, no me dejan escuchar.

Luin.- Lo siento hermanita.

Ahí estaba él, de pie con su túnica y su bastón, el cuerno de su tiara sobresalía completamente sobre su frente, a su alrededor estaban los dioses de Yggdrasil, esta vez no era Belldandy quien estaba al frente, era más bien un dios de cabellos plateados y ropas negras con una media túnica blanca cruzada, en su rostro se veían las marcas azules de los dioses adornando su frente y sus mejillas, sus manos estaban enguantadas igual que las manos de Belldandy, pero con gemas color plata encima de los mismos, su nombre era Baki.

Clef.- Me encuentro ante ustedes para hacerles saber de mi decisión, voy a tomar una esposa, no me importa a que tengo que renunciar, no me importa si me quitan la vida aquí mismo.

Baki.- Guru del planeta Céfiro, eres muy valiente al venir aquí, ¿tienes idea del precio por tomar una esposa?

Clef.- Se que en ningún lado dentro de las leyes de Yggdrasil dice que no puedo compartir mi vida con otra persona, tampoco hay ninguna ley que diga que no puedo tener mis propios hijos, pero todos los magos, todos los hechiceros y especialmente todos los sacerdotes dimensionales dicen que está prohibido para nosotros tomar nupcias, yo ya no le veo el caso ni el objetivo a dicha prohibición.

Baki.- Veo que es más inteligente que sus pupilos, aunque inconscientemente les ha inculcado sus ideas rebeldes.

Los dioses a espaldas de Baki asintieron, al parecer todos sabían algo que Clef desconocía había sucedido entre sus alumnos hacía poco tiempo. Los dioses deliberaron un momento, Belldandy pidió permiso y tomó la palabra encarando a Guru Clef.

Belldandy.- Eres valiente, Gran Guru de Céfiro, y también eres observador, no hay ninguna ley que diga que no pueden tomar nupcias… porque es una de las pocas leyes no escritas pero si establecidas en Yggdrasil, tal vez tú no le ves razón alguna, si nos lo permites te la explicaremos.

Clef.- Soy todo oídos, y aun así nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión, no puedo seguir lastimando a la mujer que amo, no puedo seguir permitiendo que pase su vida en soledad como si ella hubiera elegido el camino que yo tomé hace siglos.

Belldandy.- Muy bien, mi hermana Urd, la diosa del pasado es la mejor para explicártelo.

Los dioses hicieron una cara de disgusto ante la mención de la hermana mayor de la diosa, una mujer de piel tostada, cabellos plata y escandalosas ropas purpuras, con las marcas de los dioses en el rostro, ella se acercó a Guru Clef con una sonrisa torcida, en cierto modo, estaba disfrutando ser el centro de atención, y su mirada parecía querer embrujar al mago frente a ella.

Urd.- Es una lástima que seas tan joven, eres muy bien parecido… en todo caso, deberías ir a reclamarle al espíritu de tu maestro, Guru Kamat, fueron él y otros tantos hechiceros los que instauraron la ley de celibato, eran ambiciosos, muy ambiciosos, no podíamos permitirles todo sin sacrificar algo a cambio.

Clef.- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

Urd.- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo requiere que un hechicero adquiera tu nivel de conocimientos?

Clef.- Mucho tiempo.

Urd.- Exacto, toma siglos de estudio y perfeccionamiento, ninguna criatura con su limitado tiempo de existencia podría llegar tan lejos, así que ninguna criatura puede llegar a ser tan poderosa como lo eres tú y la mayoría de tus colegas… esa longevidad tuvo un costo hace poco más de mil años.

Clef.- ¿Fue un intercambio?

Urd.- Fue más que eso, fue un acuerdo… hace siglos, tu maestro se alió junto con otros hombres, incluido el líder de los casi extintos atlantes, esas vanidosas criaturas… querían más poder, pero el poder solo se adquiere con el conocimiento y el conocimiento solo se obtienen mediante el estudio y la experimentación, sus vidas eran demasiado limitadas y sus mentes demasiado jóvenes como para poder manipular la alta magia, así que vinieron aquí, fueron los primeros en averiguar la ubicación de Yggdrasil, los primeros en tomar los cargos de sacerdotes dimensionales, ofrecieron su ayuda a otros mundos a cambio de las llaves que tan orgullosamente portan ahora, pero también vinieron a acordar el modo de alcanzar la longevidad necesaria para obtener poder.

"Nosotros, como dioses, no podíamos permitirles obtenerlo todo, después sus hijos serían también longevos y pronto nos veríamos sumergidos en un mar de inmortales, así que tomamos una decisión, un acuerdo que forjaría la ley no escrita de Yggdrasil, la longevidad de cien siglos a cambio de sus vidas, cada vez que un hechicero evade esa ley y toma una esposa, pierde su longevidad, ninguno vive más allá de 40 años con su familia, y cada vez que una persona decide, en su avaricia, tomar el camino del poder y el conocimiento, el camino de la magia y la alquimia, obtiene la longevidad suficiente para aprenderlo casi todo."

"Si tú, Guru Clef de Céfiro, que has perdido incluso el nombre original de tu casta, tomas una esposa ahora, tendrás que pagar un precio aun mayor puesto que has vivido ya varios siglos y tus conocimientos son bastos, dime, ¿estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por una vida en familia?"

Clef.- Lo estoy, no importa el precio, no importa cuan alto sea.

Baki.- Bien, si esa es tu voluntad, pagarás el precio en este mismo instante… Skuld, por favor, has los honores.

Ahora una pequeña diosa de cabellos negros, aparentemente tan joven como Mizaki, vestida con ropas rojas y un enorme mazo largo se acercó a Guru Clef, a quien observó con cuidado.

Skuld.- Lamento mucho si esto lo lastima, pero es necesario.

Acto seguido, utilizó su gran mazo para destruir en pedazos el cuerno sobre la tiara de Guru Clef, de aquellos trozos solo quedó un pedazo casi plano y pulido en forma de gema, aquel hombre de cabellos lilas quedó consternado por unos segundos.

Clef.- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

Baki.- Tu voluntad, en tu planeta, ese cuerno fue forjado por tu maestro para ser pasado a su sucesor, era lo que mantenía tu mortalidad aplazada, y servía también como un amplificador a tus poderes, ahora tendrás que buscar a un sucesor para que lleve esa tiara una vez que tú hayas muerto, alguien dispuesto a vivir mil años en soledad por el bien de tu planeta.

Clef.- Comprendo… se me dijo también que debo pagar un precio aun más alto que el resto, ¿Cuál es el precio extra por los años que he vivido para aprender?

Baki.- Toma los fragmentos de tu tiara y entrégalos a aquellos hechiceros a quienes creas debes liberar del aplazamiento de la mortalidad, en tu planeta ya hay cuatro que nos están observando en este momento, tres de ellos están decididos, y una cosa más, no puedes tomar esposa antes de un año y medio.

Clef.- ¿Por qué no?

Skuld.- Porque año y medio es el tiempo que te llevará localizar a todos los aprendices que desean lo mismo que tú y están sufriendo por la prohibición, debes encontrarlos a todos y entregarles un fragmento del cristal para que sean marcados como mortales libres del acuerdo, se les permitirá seguir haciendo magia por un tiempo, a algunos se les seguirá permitiendo ir y venir entre las dimensiones… pero llegará el momento en que topen con un límite de aprendizaje y no podrán instruir a nadie… tú debes terminar de instruir a tus actuales alumnos, una vez que ellos concluyan, no podrás volver a instruir a nadie más.

El Guru lo pensó unos segundos antes de arrodillarse para recolectar hasta el último fragmento del cristal, hecho esto, se dirigió ante Belldandy una vez más.

Clef.- De momento estoy incapacitado para viajar a otros planetas que no sean Farem, Chizeta y Autosam, ¿cree que podrían brindarme ayuda con eso?

Belldandy.- Por supuesto.

La diosa de larguísimos cabellos castaños puso sus manos sobre el báculo de Guru Clef, todos los fragmentos recogidos volaron hasta incrustarse en el báculo a la vez que tomaban un color azul cobalto.

Belldandy.- Esta será tu llave dimensional Clef de Céfiro tu misión te ha sido encomendada, el tiempo límite ha sido fijado, cada vez que encuentres a un rechazante del pacto podrás desprender un fragmento, cuando no tengas más fragmentos que entregar, este báculo te traerá de vuelta con nosotros para que podamos regresarte a tu planeta natal, después de eso, solo podrás viajar entre Nuevo Céfiro y Mundo Místico al igual que la mujer que planeas tomar como esposa.

Clef.- Comprendo… les agradezco infinitamente, comenzaré mi misión en Nuevo Céfiro y continuaré… ¿Cómo sabré a que planeta ir?

Baki.- No lo sabrás tú, lo sabrá la llave que se te ha encomendado.

Clef.- Bien, hasta dentro de año y medio entonces.

Una reverencia y el Guru de Céfiro desapareció de Ygdrassil, los chicos lo vieron y se preocuparon por un segundo, luego comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación sabiendo lo que venía, sin embargo era tarde, el báculo ya lo había llevado ante ellos

Clef.- Con que… dos estudiantes desobedientes ¿eh?

Ascot.- Espera, Guru Clef, por favor… ¡OUCH!

Kali.- ¡OUCH!... ¿Pero a ti en que te afecta?

Clef.- En realidad no lo se, ¿qué hicieron?

K y C.- …

Clef.- ¿Princesas?

Mizaki.- ¡NO SE NADA MAESTRO!

Luin.- Se casaron en secreto.

Clef.- ¡¿QUÉ?

Kali.- Traidora

Luin.- Pero no consumaron… o eso creo.

Ascot.- ¡Kali!

Kali.- Yo no la puse al tanto de eso… últimamente al menos.

Clef.- Menos mal o tendría que castigarlos… pero no, ambos vengan aquí… debo entender, Ascot, que no serás mi sucesor entonces.

Ascot.- No… yo deseo lo mismo que tú.

Clef.- Esperaba que se refirieran a Kali y Mizaki, pero algo me decía que eran ustedes dos… tomen, en lo que a mi concierne, solo los instruiré para que concluyan con el nivel en que estaba cada uno después de casarme…

Ambos se acercaron para aceptar el pequeño cristal que se les ofrecía, estaban felices, aunque lo suficientemente doloridos para no besarse ahí mismo.

Clef.- Princesa Luin, me imagino que usted también quiere uno de estos, pero antes, debemos revisar la esfera y conversar.

Luin.- De acuerdo Guru Clef.

Un rato más tarde la pelirroja portaba su nuevo cristal a manera de dije en el cuello, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer y las consecuencias que vendrían de no hacer las cosas… tenía año y medio para concluir sus estudios concluyendo así con su nivel y tenía que esforzarse más para encontrar al responsable de las últimas tragedias en Fanelia, ahora tenía una pista, así que se apresuró a tocar su brazalete para transportarse, cuando al fin se materializó de nuevo, estaba en el despacho real, había alguien durmiendo sobre uno de los papeles en el escritorio, a juzgar por aquellos desordenados cabellos negros, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, se acercó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y un poco de miedo en el corazón, había pasado un mes desde su rechazo, ¿podría soportar otro?, necesitaba averiguarlo, así que solo posó su mano sobre el hombro del rey ángel y como por arte de magia este se despertó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

WAAA, me dio una súbita racha de inspiración, de no ser por el quehacer, mis hijos y mi marido, habría terminado mucho antes este capítulo, en fin, este sábado me voy de vacaciones dos semanas al DF a ver a mis padres, así que no podré subir nada, en todo caso, voy a poner de una vez el siguiente capítulo porque ya no sabrán nada más de mi hasta principios de Agosto.

SARABA


	22. III11 Confesión

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era de madrugada, se había quedado dormido sobre una petición para autorizar la importación de grano de sele a Nacantu, si no hubiera sido por aquella mano en su hombro habría seguido dormido, soñando con quien sabe que… ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**11.- Confesión**_

Lo observó desperezarse sentado en su lugar, se sentía emocionada y temerosa, especialmente cuando él volteó a verla adormilado, aun así, sus ojos habían brillado por un segundo o dos, estaba segura de haberlo visto, lo cual la obligó a sonreír.

Luin.- Buenos días Majestad.

Van.- ¿Luin?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luin.- Te extrañaba

Seguro seguía soñando, era agradable… impropio pero agradable, se sintió a si mismo bostezando y unas ganas inmensas de frotarse los ojos, tenía que despertar…

Van.- ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que tú…

Luin.- Yo pensé que te alegrabas de verme… si pensaste que era un sueño, debo sentirme halagada, supongo.

Van.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luin.- Es tu cumpleaños… o lo fue, no estoy del todo segura.

El ryuujin volteó a la ventana para cerciorarse de la hora, su cumpleaños había terminado hacia poco, luego observó a la sacerdotisa pelirroja y se perdió en sus ojos verdes por un segundo antes de contestar.

Van.- Mi cumpleaños terminó hace un rato, creo que llegó tarde sacerdotisa.

Luin.- De verdad me molesta que me llames sacerdotisa… y ¿quieres tu regalo? Te traigo dos a decir verdad.

Van.- Bien, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir regalos… supongo que esto será… interesante.

Luin.- Bien, primero que nada, la esfera logró darme una pista de quien movía los hilos detrás de la rebelión de los hombres topo.

Ahora si había captado toda su atención, lo tenía en suspenso y eso le gustaba, estaba tentada a hacerlo sufrir un poco más, pero no era correcto… no aun.

Van.- ¿Y bien?

Luin.- Es un sacerdote de Escaflowne, uno que siente envidia y miedo de tu raza a decir verdad.

Van.- ¿Un sacerdote?

Luin.- Es codicioso, mucho muy codicioso, y siente envidia y desdén por los que son de tu raza, la esfera no logró decirme de quien se trataba, al parecer sigue muy bien resguardado, sin embargo el velo que lo protege de mi esfera se debilitó… o tal vez el hecho de que Guru Clef me ayudara lo debilitó lo suficiente para darme las pistas.

Van.- Bien… hablaré con Orgen San, conoce a sus sacerdotes mejor que nadie, debería ser capaz de darnos un listado de los sacerdotes con esas características.

Luin.- Espero que si… ahora… tengo un segundo regalo para ti… pero…

Van.- ¿Pero?

Luin.- No estoy muy segura de que quieras aceptarlo en este momento…

Van.- No puede ser tan malo… claro que… con lo loca e imprevisible que es usted, no estoy muy seguro… ¿es algo relacionado con sus otros planetas o algo peligroso?

Luin.- No, no en realidad.

Van.- Bien, entonces, no veo nada de malo en recibirlo.

Luin.- Bueno, entonces… ¿podrías pararte un momento y cerrar los ojos? Es una sorpresa.

Van.- ¿Se irá después de eso? No es correcto que esté usted aquí… conmigo.

Luin.- Ya lo veremos… ahora… levántate y cierra los ojos.

El pelinegro obedeció por alguna razón, cerró los ojos, no sabía exactamente que esperar, estaba atento, agudizando sus sentidos, primero sintió las manos de ella tomando una de las suyas, la sintió colocar algo en ella, algo pequeño con alguna especie de cordel, la sintió cerrándole la mano con delicadeza, estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió algo más, la respiración de ella cerca de su oído mientras posaba sus manos con cuidado sobre los hombros de él para apoyarse, justo ahora recordaba la ventaja que le llevaba en estatura.

"Tu obsequio, Van Slanzar de Fanel, es mi liberación de la ley no escrita de Yggdrasil que me prohibía formar una familia, yo renuncio a la inmortalidad que viene con el conocimiento de la magia, si tú me aceptas en tu vida."

El corazón pareció detenérsele así como la respiración, ¿qué acababa de escuchar? Todavía estaba procesando aquella información cuando sintió adrenalina recorrerle todo el cuerpo, el corazón acelerársele y el roce de unos labios suaves contra los propios, ella lo estaba besando con demasiado cuidado, no era aquel beso rudo y desesperado que le había sentido junto al Lago de las Ilusiones, este era tímido, más puro, en cierto modo era una petición, ella lo quería y él no sabía bien que hacer.

Lo sintió dudar, así que se retiró apenas unos milímetros solo para comenzar a besarle la mejilla, la punta de la nariz, los párpados, tuvo que tomar el rostro de él para ponerlo a su altura y plantarle un beso ligero sobre la frente, besó el arco de la nariz del rey y la comisura de sus labios, luego pegó su frente a la del dragón, sintiendo que el corazón volvería a rompérsele, suspiró, no podía hacer nada más, solo cumplir con lo que él le había pedido hacía un rato, estaba por despedirse cuando él la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo, la veía ahora con determinación en aquella mirada color grana, ya no tenía dudas de lo que debía hacer, ella lo supo cuando sintió una mano grande y tosca sostenerle la mejilla para acercarla de nuevo a aquel rostro sereno y serio, lo vio acercándose con rapidez sin dejar de mirarla, sintió aquellos labios tocar los suyos y la respiración acelerada de su acompañante, sabía que él tardaría en cerrar los ojos, aun así, ella los cerró primero para dejarse llevar por la sensación cálida que comenzaba a inundarla mientras la mano en su mejilla se corría hasta su nuca y la mano en su cintura la apretaba más contra él, parecía un sueño.

La tenía tan pegada a si mismo, que podía sentir sus formas con claridad, no le importaba, en ese momento solo le importaban los labios que ahora besaba despacio, el rostro de ojos cerrados que observaba con detenimiento y aquel corazón ajeno bombeando tan rápido y tan fuerte, que lo podía sentir al mismo compás del suyo, era increíble, al fin cerró los ojos luego de asegurarse que la mano depositada en la cintura de la sacerdotisa no se movería de allí mientras la otra comenzaba a vagar libremente entre aquellos cabellos rojos ensortijados que tanto llamaban su atención, sonrió sin dejar de besarla cuando sintió unos brazos tímidos comenzar a abrazarlo, la respiración se le aceleró aun más cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla estabilizando su rostro para profundizar aquel beso; en realidad, ambos eran inexpertos, cada cambio en las caricias los sorprendía a los dos, les hacía sentir corrientes eléctricas recorriéndolos enteros, estaban a gusto, aun así, por más a gusto que estuvieran fue necesario romper aquel contacto, despacio, con calma, el ryuujin repasó lo que había sentido recién, pensó que era mejor que volar de noche, se relamió los labios de manera instintiva, y sin soltar a la mujer entre sus brazos, tomó del escritorio el objeto que ella acababa de entregarle, era una piedra parecida a una astilla gorda pendiendo de una cadena de plata.

Van.- ¿Y esto que es?

Luin.- Ya te lo dije, eso me libera de mi obligación para con el estudio de la magia por siglos… es lo único que me permitirá estar a tu lado… y también es la prueba de que no me importa morir a la edad de una persona normal en lugar de vivir cientos de años.

Van.- ¿Vivir cientos de años?

Luin.- El oráculo de aquí no debe casarse para consagrar su vida al pueblo, su muerte y nacimiento van de la mano con la subida al trono de un rey nuevo, yo no, mi maestra tiene como 500 años o algo así, igual Guru Clef, apenas nos explicaron la razón, aquel que dedica su vida al estudio de las artes mágicas obtiene una vida más larga, de casi mil años, suficiente para aprender todo lo que necesite para así alcanzar un nivel realmente alto de poder y conocimiento.

Van.- Así que, sin esto tu vida será en cierto modo, eterna… y con esto morirás conmigo… ¿o incluso antes?

Luin.- Si, así es… a cambio puedo casarme y tener familia, algo que no habría podido hacer.

Van.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres…

Luin.- Muy segura mientras tú me aceptes.

El ángel lo pensó por un momento antes de observarla a los ojos, había determinación en aquella mirada de color jade, en verdad estaba dispuesta a acortar su vida drásticamente… ¿debería él permitírselo?... luego observó la piedra entre sus manos y se la puso al cuello, nada de lo que dijera la disuadiría de lo contrario, eso lo sabía por experiencia.

Ella examinó su mirada, lo examinó a él por unos segundos mientras se colocaba aquella joya azul al cuello, para luego tomarla de las manos.

Van.- En ese caso, tengo que ir a hablar con tus padres… con tu madre viuda y tus padres separados.

Luin.- ¿Y eso para que?

Van.- Necesito su permiso para cortejarte por supuesto… y para tomarte por esposa después.

Luin.- ¿Mi permiso no te basta?

Van.- No se como se hacen estas cosas en otros lugares, aquí es necesario pedir el permiso de los padres, les perteneces, y yo no soy un ladrón indigno para tomarte solo porque me da la gana.

Luin.- Vaya, si que tienen costumbres anticuadas, pero está bien…además, solo hay una condición.

Van.- ¿A si? ¿y cual es?

Luin.- Que me esperes año y medio para ca… casarn… para eso.

Van.- ¿Casarnos?, la que no está tan convencida aquí eres tú por lo que veo, en todo caso, si eso es lo que deseas, así se hará… yo pensaba esperar menos tiempo, después de todo, tú y yo vamos a… tener… ¿crees que deberíamos consultar con tu esfera?

Luin.- No, yo, ya la consulté con Guru Clef antes de venir aquí… no podía decírtelo porque, aunque yo hubiera aceptado todas las condiciones, tú tenías que elegir libremente, ¿recuerdas? Una decisión tomada de forma distinta podría haber dado otros resultados.

Van.- Comprendo… así que cuatro hijos… ¿crees que un cuerpo tan débil podrá traer al mundo cuatro hijos?

Luin.- ¿A quien le estás diciendo débil? Mi cuerpo es fuerte, puede aguantar cuatro, diez, veinte niños si lo prefieres.

Van.- Jajajajajajaja, tranquila, no exageres, solo estoy jugando… además, nunca pensé cuantos hijos quería tener.

Luin.- ¿Ni siquiera con Hitomi?

Van.- Ni siquiera con ella… bueno… tal vez alguna vez nos imaginé con un pequeñito pero… nunca me puse a pensar en eso realmente… voy a necesitar algo de tiempo libre entonces.

Luin.- ¿Para que?

Van.- Para hacer bebés contigo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, la respiración se le cortó, recordó entonces a su madre, Milk, embarazada de Gohan y luego de Goten… incluso recordó cuando ella y su padre le habían preguntado como había entrado Gohan a su cuerpo… ahora entendía porque se había sonrojado tanto… solo de pronto comenzaron a surgirle muchas preguntas acerca del tema, tenía que hablar con Milk… también con Anaís pero… tenía año y medio para hablar con ellas… y de pronto, al escucharlo reír a carcajadas se dio cuenta de que estaban apresurando un poco las cosas, tenían tiempo para investigar… al menos ella tenía tiempo para aprender, no sabía que tanto tenía que aprender para casarse, no tenía idea de todo lo que implicaba ser esposa… o madre… sintió el rojo abandonar sus mejillas mientras lo observaba con detenimiento… ¿podría llevar esa vida y hacerlo bien?

Van.- Lo siento, ¿te ofendí? Estas muy seria.

Luin.- No no, es solo que… yo…

Van.- No pensabas que te casarías algún día, ¿cierto?

Luin.- Si, así es…

Van.- Por Escaflowne, ya es de día… ¿te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Debo cambiarme de ropa y…

Luin.- Está bien, te acompaño… es mi día libre por cierto.

Sonrieron para salir del despacho tomados de las manos, en ese preciso instante la vida era perfecta, sin complicaciones, sin prohibiciones, sin guerras…

**Notas de la autora:**

Por esta vez lo dejo hasta aquí, tengo muchas ideas todavía pero me parece que este es el mejor final para este cap, aun nos faltan algunos capítulos para concluir, así que no se desesperen, jejejejejejejeje, espero les guste lo que se viene a continuación.

SARABA


	23. III12 Viaje

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Van estaba apilando papeles en diferentes tantos sobre el escritorio y haciendo algunas anotaciones en la agenda que solía utilizar Merle para llevar un orden de las cosas que debían hacer y con ayuda de quienes de las personas pertenecientes a la mesa de apoyo del rey, fue justo cuando estaba dando un último vistazo a todo que la puerta del despacho se abrió por completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**12.- Viaje**_

Millerna.- ¿Se puede saber porque organizaste ese baile si pensabas tomarla como esposa?

Merle.- No, más importante, ¿Cómo es que vas a casarte con ella si ni siquiera quisiste invitarla al baile?

Van.- Sabía que no tardarían mucho en seguirme… en realidad… no pensaba tomarla como esposa.

Millerna.- No comprendo.

Van.- Necesito encontrar una esposa, una a la que ame, por eso organice la fiesta de anoche… y Luin no estaba disponible, por eso no la invité, necesitaba olvidarla.

Merle.- ¿Olvidarla?... ¿por eso se fue tan de repente?

Van.- Ella y yo… bueno, nosotros… no era viable Merle, sabes que tengo el tiempo contado con este asunto.

Millerna.- ¿La amas?

Van.- No lo había notado.

Merle.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Van.- Ella me besó en el Lago y yo… no podía tomarla, ella ni siquiera tenía derecho a tomar el trono en su planeta porque no podía casarse.

Millerna.- Pero renuncio, ¿cierto?

Van.- Si, así es… renunció esta mañana, vino a decirme que prefería estar conmigo a volverse una hechicera poderosa y casi inmortal.

Merle.- ¿Inmortal? ¿de que estás hablando?

Van.- Es una larga historia Merle, algún día ella te lo contará, lo comprende mejor que yo… bueno, me parece que terminé, te dejé todo arreglado para que no batalles demasiado, si tienes dudas con algo, puedes pedirle apoyo a Terán.

Millerna.- Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está la sacerdotisa?

Van.- En mi habitación.

Merle.- ¿COMO? No será que piensas adelantarte un poco con ella, ¿verdad? Sabes que eso no está permitido.

Van.- ¡Claro que no! Esta eligiéndome ropa para ir a ver a sus padres… vamos a tres planetas diferentes, dice que en todos el clima y las vestimentas son distintas, quiere asegurarse de que lleve algo que pueda usar en cada uno, además, no está muy segura de cuanto tardemos en volver.

Millerna.- Pensé que era princesa del planeta Cefalo.

Van.- Céfiro… su padre es el rey en ese planeta, su madre se separó de él hace tiempo y ahora reside en la Luna Fantasma, también tenemos que ir a otro planeta a ver a la mujer que la adoptó hace años, es viuda y aunque no es su madre, la crió como si lo fuera… y creo que también tenemos que ir a ver a su maestra en ese mismo planeta, por alguna razón le tiene tanto miedo que no creo que sea capaz de avisarle de la decisión que tomamos.

Merle.- Miedo es poco para expresar como la ve… es comprensible que no quiera avisarle.

Van.- En todo caso, debo irme, Merle, confío en que mantendrás todo en orden hasta que regrese, Millerna, un placer verte, prometo que iremos a visitarte en cuanto podamos.

Millerna.- ¿Así que solo necesitaba encontrarte mujer para que fueras a visitarme? De haberlo sabido antes…

Van.- Por favor, no empieces, llevo algo de prisa.

Merle.- Van… ¡Suerte!

Van.- Gracias, la necesitaré.

Y se fue a su habitación, apenas abrió la puerta divisó a la pelirroja terminando de arreglar una bolsa de viaje, se fijó un poco más en ella y sonrió de lado, aun llevaba puestos la playera roja desmangada y los pantalones caqui que le había prestado en la mañana, extrañamente le gustaba como se veía el conjunto en ella, comenzó a repasar todas las veces que, a disgusto, la había visto usando ropas masculinas para verificar si alguna le había gustado realmente alguna vez y solo despertó cuando la sintió colgando de su cuello.

Van.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Luin.- Lo lamento, es la emoción… ¿te molesta?

Van.- No, no, está bien… solo es extraño.

Luin.- Me dejé llevar pero si quieres dejo de hacerlo

Van.- No es necesario… bueno… solo no lo hagas si hay más gente alrededor, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿A dónde iremos primero?

Luin.- Al Dragon World, se suponía que hoy tendría que estar ahí con mi mamá Milk, así que la visitaremos a ella primero, no te preocupes, así estas bien.

Van.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Luin.- Sujétame fuerte y no me sueltes, así fue como me perdí hace años.

Van.- Bien… listo, ¿algo más?

Luin.- Si, falta algo.

Ella aprovechó el agarre tan fuerte en sus manos como apoyo para pararse en puntas y plantarle un beso en los labios, estaba tan emocionada que dudaba que fuera real, mientras no se convenciera tenía que aprovechar la situación, habría querido hacer algo más, pero adivinaba que él no se lo permitiría por la cultura que llevaba a cuestas, suspiró un momento mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, entonces se concentró en el lugar al cual quería ir y tocó el brazalete de plata, ambos se desvanecieron con todo y la bolsa en la que iba la ropa de Van.

Segundos más tarde reaparecían en una montaña rodeada por otras tantas, había mucha vegetación, el verde era el color predominante, había algunos cuantos árboles aquí y allá, la mayoría se encontraban muy por debajo de la pareja que observaba atenta el cambio en el horario, mientras en Fanelia era todavía de mañana, aquí ya pasaba del medio día, era tarde.

Van.- ¿Dónde estamos?

Luin.- Bienvenido a la Montaña Paos, la casa de mis padres está en la cima, estamos cerca a decir verdad, ¿quieres llegar a pie o prefieres ir volando?

Van.- ¿No se asustará tu madre si me ve?

Luin.- No me refería a eso, no le gusta verme volando por aquí, y si ve tus alas, seguro le dará un ataque de histeria, ella es algo… especial… en su juventud fue una guerrera, no tuvo opción, su padre, mi abuelo Ox Satán es un gigante y la gente solía tenerle mucho miedo, tuvo que enseñar a mi madre a defenderse por si acaso, pero en realidad detesta las cosas fuera de lo común, no le gustaba que papá Goku me entrenara, y creo que odia a los amigos de papá, casi se muere de un infarto cuando mi hermanito Gohan se fue con Piccoro San y la muerte de papá la dejó devastada.

Van.- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

La chica observó el cielo con atención y soltó un silbido extraño, pocos segundos después una nube amarilla se fue volando hasta alcanzarlos, había en ella un niño de rebeldes cabellos negros con ojos del mismo color, traía pantalones negros y zapatos orientales así como una camisa blanca de cuello mao y botones de madera, aparentemente estaba diciéndole algo a la nube con ojos sorprendidos cuando de repente se dio cuenta de su destino, era Gohan.

Gohan.- ¡HERMANA, LLEGASTE!

Luin.- ¡HOLA ENANO!

Acto seguido, el niño saltó sin esperar a que la nube terminara de descender, cayó sin hacerse ni un rasguño y luego de un brinco abrazó a la joven de cabellos rojos.

Gohan.- Te extrañé mucho, quería irte a buscar al Templo, pero mamá dijo que no lo hiciera porque seguramente estarías ocupada, pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

Luin.- ¿Y a donde ibas entonces en la nube?

Gohan.- A, si, Goten se acabó de nuevo su reserva de pañales y mamá me mandó a traerle más… yo creo que ya debería enseñarlo a ir al baño, estas cosas apestan.

Luin.- Le diré… a, cierto, Gohan, traje a alguien a la casa a conocerlos, mira, él es Van, Van, mi hermanito Gohan.

Gohan.- Hola, mucho gusto.

Van.- Mucho gusto también, había oído mucho de ti Gohan.

Gohan.- Vaya, ¿y también estudias cosas de magia y adivinación?

Van.- No, yo no se nada de esas cosas.

Gohan.- ¿Entonces eres un guerrero? ¿eres uno de los guardaespaldas de Uranai Baba? Mi hermana siempre está diciendo que son unos ineptos, inútiles, malhechos y…

Luin.- Cállate Gohan… jajajajaja, niños, no puedes decirles nada, todo lo repiten.

Van.- Eso no es verdad, usualmente dices cosas más fuertes.

Luin.- Gracias por la ayuda.

Gohan.- ¿Y entonces qué eres?

Van.- Bueno… pregúntale a tu hermana, por mientras… no creo que sea buena idea ir en esa… nube… parece muy pequeña y endeble.

Luin.- Yo creo que podríamos ir los tres en ella, pero…

Gohan.- Solo las personas de buen corazón pueden subir en ella, mamá puede pero no le gusta, papá también podía… y mi hermana y yo, no conozco a nadie más que pueda montarla.

Luin.- Papá dijo una vez que Upa todavía podía subir a la nube.

Gohan.- ¿Upa? ¿el indio que vigila la Torre de Karin?

Luin.- Ese mismo… bueno, vámonos, sospecho que es hora de comer.

Gohan.- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, HORA DE COMER… vamos, vamos, mamá se alegrará de verte con tu amigo nuevo…

Van.- ¿Ahora soy tu amigo nuevo? Pensé que era algo más.

Luin.- No paso mucho tiempo aquí además, hay cosas que no puedo comentar con mi hermano, es demasiado… pequeño.

Van.- Eso veo.

Los tres se encaminaron a la pequeña vivienda circular que Goku heredara tiempo atrás de su abuelo adoptivo, Son Gohan, al ryuujin le pareció una construcción bastante curiosa desde fuera, de repente apareció una mujer blanca de cabellos negros amarrados en un rodete alto con la frente completamente descubierta, el vestido que traía le recordaba a Van la ropa de las mujeres fanelianas, sin embargo el pantalón debajo de este y las botas le parecieron más propias para un hombre, aun así, no dijo nada, después de todo, ahí el extraño era él.

Gohan.- ¡MAMÁ, YA VOLVÍ!

Milk.- Menos mal, tu hermano anda corriendo desnudo por todos lados y… ¿Luin?

Luin.- Hola mamá.

Milk.- PEQUEÑA, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS, vamos, pasa, la comida está casi lista, no estaba segura si vendrías pero, aun así, preparé suficiente para todos… ¿y tú eres?

Van.- Van Slanzar de Fanel, es un honor conocerla finalmente, su hija me ha hablado mucho de usted.

La mujer de más edad se sonrojó un poco al notar que aquel joven alto de piel tostada hacía una reverencia mientras se presentaba, solo de repente la idea de que era bien parecido le pasó por la mente y soltó una risita tonta, como las que solía soltar de vez en cuando con su difunto esposo.

Luin.- Si, es verdad, mamá, venimos a hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas que he estado ayudando a unas personas en otro planeta?

Milk.- Si, lo recuerdo… ¿vienen de allá? Porque esos modales tan recatados no son de por aquí cerca.

Luin.- Si, lo se, Majestad, le presento a mi madre, Milk Satán, mamá, él es el rey de Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel como acaba de decir.

Milk.- ¿Un, un rey? ¡UN REY EN MI CASA! ¡O por Kami Sama, y yo con estas fachas!, hija debiste avisarme para que organizara algo más… hem… adecuado, la casa está hecha un lío y…

Van.- Por favor, no se preocupe por eso, aun no entramos y su casa me parece… encantadora.

Milk.- ¡Ahh! Es todo un caballero, pase, pase Majestad.

Van.- No estamos en Fanelia, llámeme por mi nombre, no se preocupe.

Otra risita acompañada de un sonrojo, Luin sonrió, definitivamente su madre nunca cambiaría.

Todos entraron y comieron, Milk se sorprendió de no tener que recordarle a su hija que comiera despacio y con cuidado, sin embargo si tuvo que reprender a sus otros dos hijos, ambos pelinegros, con los mismos rasgos de su esposo muerto y el mismo apetito voraz, el dragón blanco estaba sorprendido pero trataba de disimularlo y no ver fijamente a los dos pequeños de los cuales, solo el mayor llevaba ya cinco platos de arroz y tres de carne.

La comida terminó, Luin se metió a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a lavar los trastes mientras Van se quedaba fuera platicando un poco con Gohan y observando a Goten, parecían niños normales, aun así había escuchado muchas cosas sobresalientes de ambos, por no mencionar la forma en que devoraban la comida, para cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina, él solo atinó a levantarse de su lugar y esperar a que ambas se sentaran, la sacerdotisa se veía en verdad muy feliz, y aunque se notaba la enorme diferencia física entre ambas mujeres, por un momento la envidió, lo que él daría por tener una familia como esa…

Milk.- Bien, hem… Gohan, ¿podrías llevar a Goten afuera por favor?

Gohan.- Pero no te gusta que juguemos afuera a esta hora.

Milk.- Por hoy estará bien, lleva los carritos si quieres, solo no se alejen mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan.- Está bien mamá, vamos Goten.

Goten.- Mamamamamama… Ojan, rum rum.

Gohan.- Si, jugaremos con los carros, vamos.

Ambos pequeños salieron tomados de la mano, cada uno con un carrito para jugar, su madre se veía sinceramente complacida mientras los veía salir, luego de lo cual se sentó, notando al instante que su hija se acomodaba en un sillón entre ella y el visitante, algo raro pasaba ahí.

Milk.- Bien, Luin, dijiste que querían hablar conmigo de algo, ¿de que se trata?

Luin.- Bueno, pues…

Van.- Yo se lo diré… hace un año que su hija ha estado visitando mi reino con la finalidad de ayudarnos con algunos problemas importantes, todos en Fanelia le estamos sinceramente agradecidos, sabemos que ha tenido que sacrificar parte de su tiempo con usted para poder ayudarnos.

Milk.- Si, así es, la hemos extrañado mucho cuando tiene que ir pero, comprendemos que es parte de sus obligaciones.

Van.- En todo caso, yo… nosotros la apreciamos mucho y yo, siento algo más que aprecio… vengo principalmente a pedir su permiso para salir con su hija como algo más que una amiga o un apoyo para el reino.

Milk.- ¿Mi permiso?

Luin.- De donde él viene, es normal que los hombres pidan permiso a los padres de las jóvenes para mantener un noviazgo.

Milk.- ¿Pero para que querría algo así? Mi hija no puede tener esposo a causa de sus estudios, está enterado, ¿cierto?

Van.- Si, lo estoy, sin embargo a su hija le dieron la oportunidad de elegir recientemente, si usted nos permitiera llevar a cabo una relación como es debido, nos gustaría casarnos dentro de algún tiempo, poco más de un año.

Milk.- Luin, ¿qué hiciste?

Luin.- Tomé una decisión mamá, terminaré el nivel de aprendizaje en el que estoy ahora, pero nada más, no voy a ser la sucesora de Uranai Baba.

Milk.- Renunciaste a estar con nosotros para estudiar, renunciaste a que esta fuera tu casa, RENUNCIASTE A PASAR TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS POR ESOS ESTUDIOS, ¡Y AHORA ME DICES QUE LOS VAS A DEJAR! ¡¿SOLO ASÍ?

Luin.- Mamá, cálmate por favor.

Milk.- ¡NO! NO VOY A CALMARME… ¿crees que fue fácil para tu padre y para mi dejarte ir cuando tu hermano estaba por nacer? ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos de la decisión que tomaste? ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASASTE CON ESA BRUJA!... Pero no dijimos nada para que siguieras adelante con tu camino, tuvimos que soportar compartirte con la gente de ese… planeta, todo para que tú fueras feliz… todo por tus estudios… ¿Y AHORA ME DICES QUE LOS VAS A DEJAR PARA CASARTE?

Luin.- No me estoy casando… no aun.

Milk.- Pero lo harás… dudo mucho que vayas a tener los problemas económicos que tuvimos tu padre y yo, pero… ¿de verdad vale tanto? ¿estás segura de que valga hacer a un lado todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que hemos padecido para que te cases?

Luin.- Estoy segura mamá, porque cada paso que di desde que me fui con mi maestra, me ha llevado a este momento y a esta decisión, ¿tú no habrías renunciado a todo por papá?

Milk.- Era diferente con tu padre

Luin.- ¿Por qué? ¿en que era diferente? ¿Por qué papá era tan ingenuo y tan inocente que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se casaron?

Milk.- Eso es muy cruel de tu parte.

Luin.- Es la verdad mamá… papá aprendió a amarte al vivir contigo… igual que yo…

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, todos pensaban en lo que acababa de suceder, esperando en el incómodo silencio que se acababa de formar, finalmente la esposa del guerrero más poderoso de aquel planeta se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se asomaba a la ventana a ver a sus dos pequeños jugando, sabía que Gohan la había oído gritar y se había llevado a su hermano un poco más lejos, pronto se haría de noche, la cabeza le dolía un poco, sabía que tanto su pequeña como aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color extraño la veían apenados de reojo, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para serenarse, pensó en Goku, pensó en su hija y tomó una decisión.

Milk.- Bien, si estás tan convencida, necesito preguntar algo antes… usted, ¿piensa morir pronto? ¿le gusta pelear con otras personas aun cuando sea peligroso?

Van.- ¿Yo?... pues… no… a decir verdad, odio pelear, odio lastimar a las personas, procuro evitarlo lo más posible, tampoco pienso morir pronto.

Milk.- En ese caso, tienen mi permiso para hacer lo que quieran, solo deje que mi hija venga a vernos de vez en cuando.

Van.- Por su puesto.

Milk.- Y traigan a mis nietos cuando los haya, para que pueda conocerlos.

Luin.- Claro que si mamá, tenlo por seguro.

La pelinegra sonrió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que trataba de contener, abrazó a su hija, hizo una pequeña reverencia al dragón blanco y luego de conversar con ellos un poco más y hacer a sus dos pequeños entrar a la casa, se despidió de ambos, aun se sentía dolida y ligeramente traicionada por la noticia, pero también se sentía feliz por su pequeña, desde hacía tiempo la preocupaba que su hija nunca conociera el amor o la felicidad de compartir su vida con un hombre que la quisiera, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, se sentía más tranquila mientras los veía alejarse sobre la nube que, además, había aceptado bastante bien a aquel joven venido de otro mundo.

La nube descendió apenas se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa, estaba oscureciendo, pero Van no pensaba seguir subido en aquella cosa extraña que amenazaba, a su juicio, con desvanecerse y dejarlos caer a ambos de un momento para el otro, apenas pudo se quitó la camisa y sacó sus alas observando a la pelirroja a su lado.

Van.- Tu madre es un poco…

Luin.- ¿Aterradora?

Van.- Extraña… da la impresión de que es sobre protectora y aun así te permitió irte.

Luin.- Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo… ¿estas seguro de que quieres volar? El Templo queda bastante lejos de aquí, en la nube llegaríamos antes y bastante descansados.

Van.- Que yo sepa, las nubes solo sirven para cubrir el sol y traer lluvia y nieve, no para transportar personas.

Luin.- Ya te dije que esa nube es especial, una herencia de familia.

Van.- Prefiero mis alas, gracias.

Luin.- Como quieras, solo no digas que no te lo advertí

Van.- De acuerdo.

Ambos se elevaron en el cielo, pasaron otras montañas, ciudades, desiertos, bosques y selvas, realmente estaba lejos el Templo, o eso pensaba el joven de ojos de grana cuando divisaron un lago con islas conectadas mediante puentes y edificaciones extrañas, había una especie de fantasma rosado vagando frente a la puerta de acceso a lo que parecía ser el edificio principal, los dos descendieron directamente a este, ingresaron por una ventana que la chica de ojos verdes había indicado una vez la vieron, llegaron a una habitación redonda, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de libros y algunos papiros, tenía una cama ubicada al centro y varias esferas acomodadas en el suelo cerca del escritorio de la ventana, el hecho de ver una espada descansando sobre la cama fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas del ryuujin, aquella era la habitación de la sacerdotisa.

Luin.- Será mejor que me cambie de ropa, y organice una bolsa de viaje.

Van.- ¿Y eso porque? Pensé que estabas cómoda así.

Luin.- Lo estoy, pero a mi maestra le molesta mucho verme con esta ropa… tú por tu parte estás bien así, no te preocupes.

Van.- La ropa no me preocupa… ¿Qué haremos después de avisar?

Luin.- Iremos a Nuevo Céfiro a ver a papá Paris… y de ahí a Mundo Místico a ver a mamá Anaís… ¿quieres que pasemos a ver a Hitomi estando ahí?

Van.- Pues, en realidad… no… creo que es mejor dejarla ahora que ha encontrado paz…aunque será interesante conocer la Luna Fantasma, siempre me pregunté como sería vivir ahí.

Luin.- Ni te lo imaginas, tienen un poco de todo, ya vuelvo, siéntate donde quieras… y si la puerta se abre, avísame.

Van.- ¿Por qué?

Luin.- Los guardaespaldas de mi maestra no son nada agradables… uno entra de vez en cuando sin permiso.

A juzgar por la cara seria de la joven, Slanzar supo que esa era la razón de que la espada estuviera sobre la cama, ella se veía obligada a dormir con el arma para protegerse, solo de pronto sintió asco por aquel lugar, ¿Cómo podía permitir la maestra de Luin que esas cosas pasaran?, ¿lo sabría acaso?... decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se dedicó a observar los libros a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en los lomos de todos, muy pocos eran nuevos, la mayoría tenía empastados sumamente gastados y viejos, estaba por rendirse cuando llegó a la pila de libros del escritorio… eran de su planeta, podía comprender la escritura a la perfección, fue entonces que notó que los rollos de papiro almacenados tenían el escudo de Fanelia… así era como ella había aprendido a escribir en faneliano… la verdad, nunca pensó que la escritura de un lugar a otro fuera tan diferente.

Luin.- Espero que no te moleste, Orgen San me los prestó hace tiempo para mis investigaciones y para que aprendiera a leer y escribir igual que ustedes.

Van.- Eso veo, ¿estás lista?

Luin.- Tanto como es posible.

La observó un momento, la ropa que llevaba puesta era extraña, linda pero extraña, llevaba puesto una especie de vestido con las mangas colgando mientras sus hombos quedaban un poco al descubierto, tenía aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas iniciando desde las rodillas, el hecho de que el vestido fuera verde muy claro con gemas amarillas no hacían más que resaltar sus ojos y el tono de su piel, eso sin olvidar lo ceñido que le quedaba aquella prenda, en el área de las caderas, el busto y la cintura era casi como una segunda piel, el cuello circular y los pendientes esféricos de ámbar enmarcaban el rostro en contraste completo con aquellos cabellos rojos ensortijados, se dio cuenta entonces de que traía unos extraños guantes triangulares atados al dedo medio de cada mano, ambos blancos con gemas amarillas estaban casi escondidos debajo de las mangas más amplias en el puño que en el brazo, y zapatos con punta igualmente blancos con gemas redondas y amarillas sobre el empeine, nunca la había visto con nada parecido, estaba por preguntarle algo cuando notó lo sonrojada que se encontraba, sonrió.

Van.- Te ves… linda… ¿esa ropa se usa en este planeta?

Luin.- No, esta ropa es cefiriana, pensé que sería mejor ponerme algo de allá para salir inmediatamente después de avisarle a mi maestra.

Van.- En ese caso, ¿estás lista?

Luin.- Casi.

Tomó la espada y se la sujetó de la cintura y la cadera mediante un cinto especial a juego con el vestido, sabía que el Hombre Drácula andaría por ahí y no dudaría en atacar al joven de cabellos negros, de repente el solo pensar que soportaría esa peste únicamente año y medio más la hizo sentirse feliz, era lo que más odiaba de aquel lugar.

Un poco más tarde ambos se encontraban detrás de una enorme puerta de madera negra y acero reluciente, era la entrada al despacho de la anciana adivina, Van notó como su mano era apretada con fuerza mientras tocaba la puerta con la otra, no hubo respuesta, aun así la puerta se abrió, sintió claramente a la chica a su lado temblando un poco, por lo cual se acercó un poco más a ella, pasara lo que pasara, quería darle a entender que la apoyaría, que no estaba sola.

El amplio sillón de oficina negro les daba la espalda, algunas bolutas de humo salían de detrás, Luin tuvo que respirar bien hondo antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección al tapete confeccionado con la piel de oso, su vista no tardó mucho en ubicar la piel del tigre de bengala que adornaba una de las paredes del lugar, conocía de sobra esa oficina y aun así, temblaba de pánico cuando tenía que entrar, por alguna razón extraña, tenía la sensación de que terminaría adornando uno de los muros algún día.

-Tardaste menos de lo usual en llegar, espero que esa sea una buena señal, mañana te espera una lección bastante pesada… aunque tal vez pienses ausentarte, ¿o me equivoco?

El sillón se volteó mostrando a una mujer anciana y pequeña de cabellos lilas con un vestido negro y un sombrero de ala ancha acabado en punta, sostenía una pipa entre los dedos, sus ojos no tardaron en ver con algo de curiosidad al rey de Fanelia, sabía quien era él, lo había visto en la esfera varias veces, el hecho de ver entre sus ropas negras un fragmento azul del cristal de poder que Guru Clef portara en la frente hasta el día anterior la obligó a suspirar y a torcer la boca en un gesto de mal disimulado enfado.

Luin.- Maestra, debo disculparme con usted, mañana no estaré aquí, voy a Nuevo Céfiro y luego a Mundo Místico.

Baba.- Imaginé lo primero cuando te vi con esas fachas… y este hombre que te acompaña es …

Van.- Van Slanzar de Fanel

Baba.- Si, el rey al que has estado ayudando, el sujeto que tiene alas misteriosas… y trae algo interesante colgando del cuello.

Luin se apresuró a voltear, el cristal de libración estaba ligeramente asomado por entre los botones de la camisa que llevaba el pelinegro, aquel azul tan claro y puro forzosamente debía notarse inmerso en aquella ropa negra como si se tratara de una estrella, ahora si estaba aterrada, tenía toda la intención de pedir disculpas hasta que sintió la mano que sostenía apretándola un poco más fuerte, debía ser valiente y enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión.

Luin.- Vine a informarle que solo me quedaré hasta concluir el nivel de estudios en el que me encuentro ahora, después de eso, pienso casarme con él, lo lamento mucho maestra, estoy consiente de lo mucho que necesitaba una sucesora pero…

Baba.- Pero eres una idiota, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de ti sino idioteces?

Luin.- Pero según nos informaron en Yggdrasil, a usted le quedan todavía como 500 años para encontrar otra sucesora.

Baba.- Niña, ¿tienes idea de porque te he estado dejando viajar tanto y porque te he encomendado investigar tantas cosas fuera de este planeta?

Tanto la pelirroja como el pelinegro observaron atentos a la adivina, ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

Baba.- ¡PERO DE VERDAD QUE ERES IDIOTA LUIN!... Idiota como Goku, no cabe duda… ya he desentrañado todos los secretos de este mundo, las cosas que puedo aprender aun están en otros mundos, en otras dimensiones, sin embargo me encuentro aquí anclada porque tengo algunas obligaciones que atender con Enma principalmente, si no hay nada más que aprender, entonces tampoco hay necesidad de vivir más, a menos, que esté entrenando a mi sucesora, es entonces que la magia intercede por la vida del hechicero, "vivir para aprender, vivir para enseñar", esa, niña tonta, es la regla principal que Yggdrasil erigió para los hechiceros y los sacerdotes dimensiónales, se nos dio vida casi ilimitada para desentrañar los secretos de la magia y del universo mismo, si mis posibilidades de salir del planeta son nulos, y mis conocimientos abarcan todos los secretos de este mundo, mi única opción para permanecer con vida es entrenar a otro, entrenándote a ti viviría al menos con toda seguridad unos ciento cincuenta años más, podría irme en paz sabiendo que legué algo al mundo… si además me traías material nuevo de otros lugares para investigar, podría vivir un poco más, dependiendo de la cantidad de material que me consiguieras.

Van.- Entonces tiene miedo de morir.

Baba.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Hmpf… muchachito estúpido, es diferente tener miedo de morir a no estar listo para morir, además, por si esta idiota no te lo ha mencionado ya, conozco el Más Allá mejor que las palmas de mis manos, ¿de que habría de tener miedo si de sobra conozco mi destino final?

Luin.- Ese siempre ha sido un buen punto.

Baba.- Como sea, yo te dejo ir, no puedo forzarte a que te quedes si te has amotinado junto con ese bueno para nada de Guru Clef… sin embargo, si en verdad quieres concluir con tu educación deberás darme algo a cambio.

Luin.- ¿Qué? Pero, usted jamás me había pedido nada.

Baba.- Me ibas a entregar tu vida siendo mi sucesora… ¿Qué otra cosa te habría podido pedir que fuera más valioso que tu vida?

Van.- ¿Y que es lo que desea entonces? ¿oro? ¿joyas? ¿energists?

Baba.- Nada de eso… simple y sencillamente necesitaré que me abastezcan de objetos misteriosos de otros planetas.

Luin.- ¿Objetos?

Baba.- Cosas que pueda estudiar para alargar mi vida mientras consigo a otra que haga lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer.

Van.- No veo mayor dificultad con eso.

Baba.- Imagino que… no les importará darme un "pago inicial" ¿o si?

La mirada que la anciana lanzaba a ambos era incómoda, había sagacidad y un doble sentido oculto tras sus palabras, la ojiverde estaba dudando un poco, pensando su respuesta, y ante la duda en su silencio, el monarca se le adelantó.

Van.- Si podemos dárselo pronto, lo haremos.

Baba.- Pueden, de hecho, dármelo más pronto de lo que imaginan, entonces, ¿es un trato?

Van.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que traerle cosas?

Baba.- El trato iba a cerrarse solo con mi aprendiz, pero ya que quieres tomar parte de su responsabilidad… 10 años, solo les pediré que me traigan diversos objetos a lo largo de 10 años…

Luin.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres meterte en esto tú también?

Van.- Si, Vargas me enseñó a terminar lo que uno inicia… creo que al menos, deberías concluir tal y como me habías dicho que harías.

Luin.- Estamos de acuerdo maestra.

Baba.- Bien, en ese caso, quiero una de tus plumas jovencito… y un poco de tu sangre.

Van.- ¿Perdón?

Baba.- Eres el último de tu especie, no creas que no lo se, tal vez tu sangre no sea del todo pura, pero me servirá, igual que una de tus plumas, entonces, ¿me las darás por las buenas o debo recurrir a métodos más "persuasivos"?

Van.- Será por las buenas.

Baba.- Eso me quita trabajo de encima… FANG, VEN ACÁ PEDAZO DE TONTO, NECESITO LAS BOTELLAS ESPECIALES.

La puerta se abrió mientras el joven de ojos de grana se desabotonaba la parte de arriba de la camisa para poder sacársela, en su cuello quedaron suspendidos el pendiente rosa y la astilla de cristal azul, increíblemente, un par de frascos pasaron por su lado y quedaron en manos de la hechicera, quien ahora estaba frente a él, flotando sobre una esfera de cristal tan grande como la anciana, para cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el ryuujin sacó sus alas por un momento para volverlas a guardar, algunas plumas salieron volando, la anciana rápidamente tomó una que metió dentro de uno de los frascos, mismo que tapó para luego recitar un hechizo en él, mientras el resto de las plumas se desvanecían, esa permaneció indemne, suspendida en el centro del frasco que ahora descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Luin.- ¿Cómo lo hizo maestra?

Baba.- Solo detuve el tiempo en el interior del frasco… un hechizo poderoso que aprenderías después de la ceremonia del Kundalini en ocho años más… es una lástima que seas una idiota que prefiera las cosas mundanas… ahora bien, necesito sangre, Luin, haz los honores o llamaré al hombre Drácula.

Luin.- Ese maldito infeliz…

Baba.- Apresúrate o él será quien me ayude… ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas.

Luin tomó una jeringa de manos de su maestra con más fuerza de la necesaria, sentía fastidio y repulsión por ese ser en especial y su maestra lo sabía; con cuidado tomó uno de los fuertes brazos desnudos de su compañero y le pidió disculpas con la mirada, él asintió, entre más pronto terminaran con eso, más pronto podrían marcharse.

Luin.- Listo maestra, aquí la tiene.

Baba.- Bien, bien, con esa poca será suficiente, ponla aquí dentro por favor… muy bien, podré hacer un poco más teniéndola en ese frasco… por cierto Luin, no tardes más de cinco días en volver, tienes permiso para hacer lo que te de la gana ese tiempo, ya no importa.

Ambos se sonrojaron al notar la mirada libidinosa en el rostro de la anciana, ninguno dijo nada más, Van solo se apresuró a colocarse la ropa y tomar las cosas que se llevarían consigo, hizo una ligera reverencia por encontrarse frente a una anciana, muy a pesar de sus ganas de gritarle y hacerle pasar un mal rato… hacía tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su carácter volátil, menos mal, en otros tiempos, como mínimo le habría dado una buena zarandeada a aquella vieja desagradable, luego observó a Luin, haciendo una reverencia pronunciada mientras agradecía en voz baja, la sintió tomarle del brazo y la miró mientras acercaba su otra mano al brazalete, era hora de partir, tomó aire preparándose para lo que vendría y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación mientras la anciana tomaba los dos frascos y los contemplaba con interés a la vez que volvía a fumar su pipa, tal vez no conseguiría pronto otra estudiante, pero al menos, se podría mantener ocupada y descubrir algunos cuantos misterios de los miles que abundaban fuera de su propio planeta.

**Notas de la autora:**

Y luego de unas necesarias vacaciones, he regresado ^^, yo seque casi nadie me extrañó pero no importa,pienso terminar este libro 3 para los pocoslectores que siguen aqui, y pues, continuaré con las actualizaciones semanales, solo queahora los lunes para iniciar bien la semana. Se que me alargué mucho, lo siento, pero no quiero hacer demasiados capítulos de esto, espero no les haya parecido muy aburrido o pesado o tedioso… el próximo tendrá un poco de música, más interrogatorios, jejejejeje y un par de sorpresas y bochornos xD, espero que sean de su agrado.

SARABA


	24. III13 El Bar Bohemio

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era la segunda vez que sentía su cuerpo desintegrarse y volverse a unificar como si fuera un rayo de luz, era peor que desconcertante, cuando al fin se sintió completo y el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones estaba ligeramente desorientado, esperó a sentirse mejor para abrir los ojos y quedó fascinado al observar las montañas flotando en el cielo, el mar de aguas cristalinas, los valles verdes repletos de flores y el castillo parecido a prismas gigantescos no muy lejos de donde estaban, ese era el segundo planeta que visitarían, Céfiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**13.- El Bar Bohemio**_

Luin.- ¿Te gusta este planeta?

Van.- Es fascinante, está tan…

Luin.- Lo se, nos costó mucho trabajo, pero lo logramos.

Van.- ¿No era así?

Luin.- No, originalmente solo había bosques, estepas y mares, mi padre, Guru Clef y el tío Lantis acordaron organizar misiones de exploración para decidir que cambios haríamos aquí, esta parte fue modificada, ahora es una réplica fiel al Sitio del Reencuentro… más allá, las montañas flotantes, tuvimos que crearlas nosotros, mi madre ayudó especialmente porque solo ahí podíamos reconstruir el Templo del Viento donde descansa Windam, el Protector de los Cielos… es el genio de mi madre.

Van.- No comprendo.

Luin.- Mi madre y dos amigas suyas fueron convocadas hace años para liberar al planeta original, debieron volver al año siguiente de cumplir su cometido para arreglar el planeta… y liberarnos del sistema del pilar… mi padre es el primer Rey de Céfiro puesto que su hermana, Esmeralda, fue la última princesa gobernante bajo el sistema del pilar, su única obligación era rezar por el planeta, para que hubiera buen clima y buenas cosechas, para que no hubiera monstruos y reinara la paz, a cambio no podía vivir, no podía amar, ni tener familia, por eso mi padre no la recordaba, a ella también le borraron la memoria para que olvidara a mi padre y a mis abuelos, cuando murió por amor, Céfiro se volvió un caos, las guerreras mágicas tuvieron que volver para arreglarlo todo y destruir el sistema del pilar, ahora el clima es difícil de controlar, pero también la gente se ha vuelto más responsable del planeta, es nuestra casa.

Van.- Ahora me explico porque eres tan rara, sean los padres que sean, todos son guerreros… ¿tu padre vive ahí?

Luin.- Si, bienvenido al castillo de cristal.

El pelinegro dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo al notar que iba solo, volteó para observar a la pelirroja hacer unos dibujos en el aire, los cuales quedaban extrañamente visibles, finalmente juntó las manos y del círculo con el pentagrama flotando frente a ella, salió un corcel blanco con un cuerno plateado en la frente, la sacerdotisa lo saludó juntando la frente a la del animal y luego con un gesto invitó a su acompañante a acercarse.

Van.- ¿Qué es eso?

Luin.- Es Gawain, el unicornio de mi madre, mis hermanas también pueden invocarlo para transportarse.

Van.- ¿Aquí tampoco puedes volar?

Luin.- De poder, puedo, no debo hacerlo si no es una emergencia o estamos en guerra… y no creo que debas sacar tus alas, incluso aquí sería extraño.

Van.- Comprendo…

Un mínimo salto y el ryuujin quedó sobre el animal, solo por educación ofreció su mano a la joven de ojos verdes, estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba ayuda, así que se sorprendió de sentirla aceptando su mano para subir y quedar sentada cerca de la crin.

Luin.- Vamos al castillo Gawain, ¿nos llevarías por favor?

El animal relinchó para aceptar y comenzó a galopar, primero en tierra y luego en el aire, en menos de unos segundos llegaron a la entrada del castillo, estaban a punto de entrar cuando el joven monarca tomó la mano de la princesa y señaló el atardecer.

Van.- ¿No se supone que era de noche?

Luin.- Lo es… en el Dragon World, Céfiro está más sincronizado con Gaea en cuanto al tiempo por lo que he visto, usualmente coinciden bastante bien las horas del día, en Fanelia no tardará en anochecer también.

Van.- Eso explica que me sienta tan cansado, ¿quieres que vayamos directamente a la Luna Fantasma luego de hablar con tu padre o partimos hasta mañana?

Luin.- Prefiero esperar a mañana para eso… no tengo… ánimos de ver a mi madre.

Ese dejo de amargura llamó la atención del ryuujin, algo había sucedido durante los días que no se habían visto, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave para que la joven no quisiera ver a la mujer que más admiraba en su vida?

Las ideas se le olvidaron por el momento al joven de cabellos negros al ingresar a aquel lugar, la primer sala era completamente blanca y altísima, con algunas escaleras y arcos abiertos que conducían, seguramente, a otras salas, casi no había adornos salvo por algunos juguetes regados cerca de una de las escaleras, supuso que serían de los gemelos, volteó entonces a ver a la chica a su lado, estaba pensativa observando todo.

Luin.- Que raro, usualmente hay alguien custodiando la puerta… bien, vayamos al comedor, tal vez papá esté cenando.

Van.- ¿Por donde?

Luin.- Cierto, dame la mano, no me sueltes y piensa únicamente en llegar al comedor.

Van.- ¿Qué pasaría si pensara en otra sala?

Luin.- Podríamos perdernos… los pasillos son engañosos y algo traicioneros, si no te concentras adecuadamente, se mueven y terminas llegando a otro lugar.

Van.- Las construcciones no se mueven.

Luin.- En tu planeta no, y en la mayoría de los que conozco tampoco, pero esto es Nuevo Céfiro, se requirió muchísima magia para colocarle los fragmentos del corazón roto del antiguo Céfiro, así que el castillo puede moverse por dentro… así como otras cosas que llegan a suceder solo aquí, vamos.

Tomaron por uno de los arcos a su izquierda, era un pasillo largo que se bifurcaba de vez en cuando, a pesar de que la chica parecía segura de que camino tomar, de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada para cerciorarse de la concentración del otro, finalmente, ante un giro casi inesperado llegaron a una antesala blanca e inmensa con algunos sillones individuales aquí y allá, un par de mesitas con flores, y un tragaluz casi llegando al techo alto, las puertas en forma de arcos alargados con gemas y algunos diseños demasiado garigoleados en dorado y plata se abrieron de pronto, ambos entraron, efectivamente habían llegado al comedor, parecía un salón inmenso para una mesa tan pequeña en la que había algunas personas sentadas, dos pequeños de 8 o 9 años, una joven pelirroja tal vez de 14 años, una chica castaña con ropas parecidas a las de Luin pero con gemas azul celeste, a su lado había otro joven, altísimo al cual no se le notaban los ojos a causa del largo flequillo y el enorme gorro negro sobre su cabeza, había también una mujer pelirroja de ojos castaños, casi rojos, a su lado había un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules con una armadura negra, conversando con dos jovencitos de la edad de Luin, ambos de cabello negro, él con los ojos castaños de la pelirroja y ella con los ojos azules del caballero, también había una especie de pelota blanca con larguísimas orejas de conejo y patas demasiado largas con una gema rosada en la frente, fue esa extraña criatura la que notó la entrada de los dos visitantes, así que simplemente saltó de su asiento para ir a dar a los brazos de Luin mientras hacía un sonido extraño que llamó la atención de los comensales.

Luin.- Nikona, ¿Cómo estás?

Nikona.- Pupu pu pu pu puuuuu

Luin.- Jejejeje, Kali, ¿podrías traducir por favor?

Kali.- Lo haría pero, creo que el primo Leo estaría encantado de hacerlo.

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se paró al instante para correr con los recién llegados y abrazar a la ojiverde, una punzada de celos molestó al dragón blanco, quien no dijo nada, esperando mientras se controlaba para no caer en ningún malentendido.

Leo.- PRIMITA LUIN, ¿COMO ESTÁS? Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿has comido bien? ¿tu maestra todavía te maltrata mucho? ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarnos la última vez que estuviste aquí de visita? ¿te enteraste que el primo Rick adoptó un perro extraño en Autosam? ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros para verlo?¿y quien es él? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿es que ya no me quieres? MAMÁAAAA, MI PRIMA YA NO ME QUIERE.

Luin.- Leo itoko, si me dejaras contestar…

Leo.- Si, es verdad, lo lamento mucho, pero es que ya sabes, con la emoción de verte de nuevo y…

Lantis.- Leo, ya te dije que hablas demasiado, guarda silencio.

Leo.- ¡Si papá!

Van trató de contener la risa, así que ese era uno de sus primos, pero… ¿sería primo sanguíneo o primo por parte de las amigas de su madre?

Luin.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Nikona?

Leo.- A, si, que está contenta de que viniste… ¿Qué no te tocaba venir hasta dentro de unos días? ¿o sea que…

Lantis.- ¡Leo!

Leo.- Si papá.

Luin.- Si, me tocaba venir después pero decidí adelantar la visita, hem… ¿podemos ir a la mesa? Tengo que presentarles a alguien.

Leo.- De acuerdo primita.

El chico salió casi saltando hasta la mesa donde la pelinegra a su lado le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza mientras le reclamaba por hacer tantas preguntas juntas, Luin se acercó a la mesa junto con Van, la mesa se alargó como por arte de magia, o eso le pareció a Slanzar al notar que cabían dos sillas más, antes de tomar asiento, tuvo que prestar atención, habían comenzado las presentaciones.

Luin.- Van, ellos son las personas de mi familia en Céfiro, mis hermanitos Tenshi y Kaze…

Los aludidos saludaron con la mano al mismo tiempo, se movían igual a pesar de las diferencias entre ambos.

Luin.- Mi hermanita Mizaki, mi prima Kali y su… hem… él es Ascot.

Kali.- ¿Cómo que mi hem?

Luin.- Pues ya no se ni que son… no pueden ser esposos a menos que hayan consu…

Kali.- ¡CÁLLATE!

Ascot.- Kali, cálmate, es normal que no sepa.

Kali.- Pues creo que de momento prefiero que se quede así.

Justo entonces Van notó que ambos llevaban una astilla azul idéntica a la que le entregara la pelirroja… solo que mientras Kali la llevaba en un anillo en el dedo anular, Ascot la llevaba colgando de una cadena, justo igual que él.

Luin.- Bien, su "amigo" Ascot, ella es mi tía Lucy Shido, amiga de mi madre, guerrera mágica del fuego, su esposo Lantis, está a cargo de la milicia de Céfiro y ellos son sus hijos, Leo y Lucy.

Van.- ¿Te llamas igual que tu madre?

LucyO.- Si, Lucy Oraki, aprendiz de espadachín mágico, mucho gusto.

Luin.- Familia, él es Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia en el planeta Gaea.

Kali.- ¡Hasta que se nos hace conocerlo!

Leo.- Mucho gusto

Mizaki.- ¿Es por él que aceptaste dejar la magia hermana?

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta, debieron verla venir, pero ninguno la esperaba todavía.

Luin.- Si, así es hermanita… ¿y papá?

LucyS.- En el Bar Bohemio

Luin.- ¿Otra vez?

Ascot.- Caldina lo convenció de que atraería más clientes si iba a cantar esta noche.

Luin.- No de nuevo.

Van.- ¿Quién es Caldina?

Luin.- Se podría decir que es la hermana mayor adoptiva de Ascot kun… su esposo Ráfaga es el ayudante del tío Lantis.

Lantis.- Que no te escuche decirlo.

Luin.- Bien, es su colega entonces… bueno, los veremos después.

Leo.- ¿A dónde van? Acaban de llegar y aun no contestas a ninguna de mis preguntas, yo necesito saber primita, ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres? ¿me evades?

Lantis.- ¡LEO!

Leo.- Si papá

Luin.- Primo, si te quiero, pero vine a buscar a mi papá… mañana conversaremos todo lo que quieras.

Leo.- ¡¿Lo prometes?

Luin.- Si, lo prometo… provecho a todos, los veré por la mañana.

Ambos salieron del salón y del castillo, a decir verdad, aquella era una familia extraña. Gawain seguía esperando en la puerta, para la pelirroja fue un alivio, ambos montaron al animal y ante una petición de la sacerdotisa, el unicornio volvió a galopar al viento, adentrándose en la región del bosque hasta llegar a una planicie cercana a una aldea, el edificio construido con madera y piedra tenía un letrero iluminado de manera extraña, se podía escuchar el rumor de la música rítmica y ligeramente melancólica en el interior, ambos entraron luego de bajar del unicornio y agradecerle el viaje, dentro estaba oscuro, la única iluminación se dirigía a un escenario al fondo del establecimiento, a la entrada había una barra llena de copas, vasos y tarros, un hombre sumamente musculoso, rubio y alto se ocupaba en rellenar un vaso a una de las asistentes y una mujer de piel oscura con el cabello rosa colocaba con cuidado algunos vasos en una charola mientras se dirigía a las mesas cercanas al escenario para servir a los clientes ahí ubicados, la pareja de recién llegada observó con atención el único punto iluminado del lugar, era difícil creer que aquel hombre de piel bronceada, cabellos verdes y ojos dorados con ropas amarillas bastante sencillas que cantaba mientras caminaba de un lugar al otro del escenario, fuera el rey del planeta entero, Luin suspiró mientras conducía al faneliano a una mesa próxima, tres estrofas más y la canción habría terminado.

_" **Kokoro ga chigiresou hametsu shisou** (Mi corazón ha quedado en ruinas)_

_**Namida no chizu yurameku yo** (Con el mapa de lágrimas brillantes)_

_**Setsunaku chigire sou kono omoi wa** (De estos desgarradores sentimientos)_

_**Tatta hitotsu no egao ni todokanakute**" (Para llegar a ti en una única sonrisa)_

_.  
_

_"**Kokoro ga kowaresou harisakesou** (Mi corazón se ha roto, estallando)_

_**Namida no chizu hirogetemo** (En un mapa hecho con muchas lágrimas)_

_**Kono mama kowaresou kimi ga tooi** (Aun eres demasiado frágil)_

_**Omoi de dake dakishimete**" (Y sólo quedan recuerdos para celebrar)_

_.  
_

_"**Kokoro ga chigiresou hametsu shisou** (Mi corazón ha quedado en ruinas)_

_**Namida no chizu yurameku yo** (Con el mapa de lágrimas brillantes)_

_**Setsunaku chigire sou kono omoi wa** (De estos desgarradores sentimientos)_

_**Tatta hitotsu no egao ni todokanakute**" (Para llegar a ti en una única sonrisa)_

_.  
_

La música seguía sonando para finalizar la canción mientras Paris solo bajaba el rostro para recibir los aplausos, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no sonrió, soltó un suspiro y bajó de nuevo cuando las luces del lugar se encendieron a medias y los músicos acomodaban los instrumentos en su lugar, estaba a punto de salir cuando una cabellera pelirroja llamó su atención, se dirigió a la mesa donde había visto aquellos familiares cabellos ensortijados y esta vez, sonrió con ganas al ver ahí a su segunda hija.

Luin.- Hola papá.

Paris.- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? No te esperábamos aun… ¿no se suponía que vendrías dentro de unos días?

Luin.- ¿Por qué nadie se alegra de verme sin preguntarme lo mismo?

Paris.- JAJAJAJAJAJA, tienes razón, es mejor disfrutar la sorpresa sin tantas preguntas… CALDINA, CALDINA, MIRA QUIEN ESTÁ AQUÍ.

La morena de cabellos rosas corrió a la mesa con la charola completamente vacía, mientras se acercaba, Luin notó un sonrojo en el rostro de su compañero, al parecer, ya había notado el bikini blanco con filos dorados que acostumbraba a usar Caldina como único atuendo dentro de su Bar.

Caldina.- PRINCESA LUIN, ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!, no te esperábamos pero, ¿Qué más da? Siempre es mejor hacer visitas cuando nadie te espera, así todos disfrutamos más contigo… ¿y ese joven apuesto? ¿me lo vas a presentar?

Paris.- Si hija, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Luin.- Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia.

Paris.- Así que es a usted a quien mi hija ha estado ayudando a lo largo del año ¿cierto?

Van.- Si, así es.

Luin.- Él es mi padre, Paris Cephirot, rey de Céfiro.

Paris.- Y cantante mal pagado por las noches.

Caldina.- Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo al respecto.

Paris.- Si, claro, el trato no incluía jugar a las cartas contigo y perder lo poco que obtengo de esto.

Caldina.- Deja de llorar, al menos te quedas con la satisfacción de lucirte un rato ahí arriba.

Luin.- Ella es Caldina, es la dueña del Bar, originariamente no nació en Céfiro sino en Chizeta, por eso su atuendo.

Van.- A, si, mucho gusto.

Caldina.- Vaya, pero miren nada más, es tímido, princesa, si tiene planes con él, creo que acepto, parece que aun es casto.

Paris.- Caldina, no hagas esos comentarios.

Caldina.- Pero nada más míralo, jajajajajajajajaja, parece que nunca había visto a una mujer como yo.

Luin.- Es que de hecho, de donde viene las mujeres no suelen usar nada que les tape menos de los hombros hasta las rodillas.

Caldina.- Eso explica una parte, pero aun me sigue pareciendo que es…

Paris.- Ya lo captamos Caldina… ¿Por qué no mejor nos traes hidromiel? La mejor que tengas.

Caldinas.- Bien, como quieras, pero saldrá de tu paga.

Paris.- Si, si, lo que digas.

Van.- Disculpe el atrevimiento alteza, pero, ¿en verdad trabaja aquí?

El hombre de cabellos verdes observó con atención la cara de incredulidad del acompañante de su hija, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al darse cuenta de que en verdad, era algo poco creíble.

Paris.- Lo lamento mucho, jajajajajaja, pero si, trabajo aquí, la paga es lo de menos, al principio solo era un pasatiempo, ya sabes, algo con que distraerme de los problemas del planeta… si… solía ser más divertido… antes.

Van.- ¿Por qué dejaría de serlo?

Luin.- Lo que pasa es que mi… mi madre… también cantaba aquí con papá por las noches.

Paris.- Una o dos veces por semana, ahora es solo un distractor, ja, Caldina debería agradecerme el favor que le hago al venir a cantar… cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no se quedaron a cenar en el Castillo?

Luin.- Teníamos que hablar contigo de algo serio papá.

Paris.- Vaya… ¿tiene que ver con Guru Clef y su decisión?

Luin.- ¿Con Guru Clef?

Paris.- Si crees que no estoy enterado de que estuviste aquí ayer husmeando con la loca de tu prima, la ingenua de tu hermana y con Ascot…

Luin.- Al cual no le tienes observaciones por lo visto.

Paris.- cof cof… como decía, si crees que no estoy enterado me decepcionas.

Luin.- Bien, bien, tienes razón, tiene… algo que ver con eso.

Caldina.- Aquí tienen, la mejor hidromiel del planeta, no encontrarán nada que la supere.

Paris.- Gracias Caldina, ahora, será mejor que vuelvas con Ráfaga o se pondrá celoso de cómo estás viendo a este pobre muchacho.

Caldina.- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan aguafiestas?

Paris.- Cuando subí al trono.

Acto seguido, la bailarina dejó los tarros con un líquido dorado y se fue simulando estar molesta, el rey de aquel lugar tomó un largo trago, vaciando la mitad del enorme tarro al instante, entonces dirigió su mirada atenta a los dos jóvenes frente a él, dándoles a entender que estaba listo para escucharlos.

Van.- Alteza…

Paris.- Mi nombre es Paris, no Alteza, en este momento no estoy en el castillo ni en la sala del trono ni en ninguna de esas aburridas ceremonias políticas… ¿o viniste a negociar algún tratado?

Van.- No señor.

Paris.- Entonces déjate de estupideces, los títulos son solo palabras.

Van.- En ese caso… Paris… vine a pedir su permiso para cortejar a su hija con la finalidad de contraer matrimonio con ella en año y medio aproximadamente.

Paris.- ¿Y para que necesitarías mi permiso? Ella es libre, perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Van.- Estoy al tanto, pero es una costumbre en mi país pedir antes el permiso de los padres.

Paris.- Bien, si eso quieres… ¿la amas?

Van.- ¿Disculpe?

Paris.- Lo que oíste muchacho, ¿amas a mi hija? ¿la conoces lo suficiente para saber que podrás amarla a pesar de los defectos que tenga? Es muy fácil amar a una mujer por sus virtudes, es muy fácil ponerlas en pedestales inalcanzables pero… ¿la amas lo suficiente para ver sus defectos y aceptarlos?

Silencio, si bien Van no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de esas preguntas, Luin si lo hacía, había comenzado a ver al suelo, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, todos dirigidos a la misma persona a la que su padre había dirigido los pensamientos que originaron aquellas preguntas.

Van.- Su hija es testaruda, terca, impulsiva, no le importa meterse en problemas o en peleas si con eso consigue sus objetivos, normalmente es muy poco femenina incluso en su forma de vestir, por no decir que a todas luces está loca… y aun así quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado… creo entonces que si la amo, con todo y sus defectos.

La pelirroja lanzó una mirada asesina directamente al pelinegro, su padre los observó a ambos y comenzó a reír completamente complacido, incluso comenzó a aplaudir ante la mirada atónita de los dos jóvenes.

Paris.- Bien, bien, tienes mi permiso de hacer con ella lo que quieras, jajajajajajaja, si tienes las agallas de decir todo eso frente a ella sabiendo que puede lastimarte y aun así seguir empeñado en casarte con ella, entonces por supuesto que tienes mi permiso y mi bendición también, solo te pediré una cosa.

Van.- Bien, ¿qué desea?

Paris.- Luin nació en Céfiro, ella y los gemelos son los únicos hijos míos que nacieron en mi planeta natal, Haydee y Mizaki nacieron en Mundo Místico… en todo caso… es tradición que las mujeres se casen en su lugar de origen, si bien este no es Céfiro, se considera su planeta de origen, ella ha puesto mucho de si misma en la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar, ha ayudado a que Nuevo Céfiro se asemeje a nuestro planeta original, incluso fue capaz de encontrar los fragmentos del corazón de nuestro planeta e invocarlos para que formaran parte de este, así que, puedes cortejarla todo lo que quieras, pero deben casarse aquí, ¿estás dispuesto?

Van.- Por supuesto, nos casaremos aquí, si no le molesta, cuando haya terminado la ceremonia de aquí, nos iremos a Gaea a celebrar también una ceremonia faneliana, allá también es costumbre que las mujeres se casen en su lugar de origen, sin embargo, en mi caso, debo casarme en mi reino, bajo nuestra religión para que ella sea aceptada como reina de Fanelia.

Paris.- Lo que hagan después es cosa de ustedes, aunque me gustaría poder asistir también a la ceremonia allá.

Van.- Para nosotros sería un honor contar con la familia de Luin.

Se quedaron en el Bar un poco más, intercambiaron anécdotas, lograron hacer incluso que la chica de ojos verdes subiera a cantar al escenario, el padre de esta a duras penas logró contener unas lágrimas, de todas sus hijas, era la que tenía la voz melodiosa de su madre, finalmente salieron del Bar y se dirigieron al castillo, Paris les había dicho que podían compartir una habitación sin mayores problemas, a lo cual Van se opuso, no podía aceptar a causa del código moral bajo el cual se regía todo en Fanelia, por tal motivo se le asignó una habitación justo a un lado de la habitación de Luin.

Al día siguiente conversaron con eñ restp de a familia, dándoles la noticia, Marina, quien no había estado la noche anterior por permanecer en la sala de adivinación comunicándose con Guru Clef no tardó en entusiasmarse y preguntar si tenían alguna fecha prevista para contraer matrimonio, ante la negativa de los jóvenes, se apresuró a ofrecer una fecha, la misma en la que ella se casaría con Guru Clef, por alguna razón, ni el ryuujin ni la sacerdotisa pudieron negarse, para la tarde, justo cuando estaban por anunciar que partirían a Mundo Místico pasó algo que nadie esperaba, Anaís, la madre de la pelirroja, apareció en el castillo acompañada del mismo joven que había estado a su lado el día que Luin saliera huyendo de Fanelia, el medio hermano de los príncipes de Céfiro.

**Notas de la autora:**

"NAMIDA NO CHIZU", o "Mapa de Lágrimas" es el nombre de la canción cantada por Paris en el Bar, si desean escucharla completa, pueden ir a you tube y colocar el nombre de la canción en el buscador, les aparecerá esta movida pieza de música cantada por el seiyuu original de Ferio (Paris) para el segundo Libro de Música Original de Magic Knight Rayearth… Y si, soy cruel, esa entrada de Anaís en el último momento, jejejejejejeje, le acabo de ahorrar a Van anata un viaje inter dimensional, pero estoy segura que también les he dejado una pequeña duda, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Anaís regresó acompañada de su hijo mayor? Jejejeje, eso lo sabrán en el próximo episodio, no se preocupen, no habrá golpes… al menos no muy fuertes xD, ok, es broma, la verdad pensaba continuar eso en este mismo cap, pero se me hizo que ya estaba muy largo y no quiero abrumar a nadie, en todo caso, procuraré concluir este libro III pronto, dos o tres capítulos más a lo mucho (tenemos un asunto policíaco pendiente) y se acabó este fanfic... como ya había comentado, continuaré la historia en otro fanfic titulado "El Portal", aunque Escaflowne no será la rama principal de ese otro fanfic... hay una historia más que me gustaría publicar que está relacionada con esta, "El abrazo del ángel" es el título tentativo, trataría solo de lo que ocurrirá depsués de la boda y por obvias razones sería catalogado como rating M, sin embargo aun no estoy segura de que lo vaya a publicar, ya les avisaré...

Por cierto, mil disculpas por la tardanza, hemos estado un poco ocupados por aqui así que no pude publicar el lunes, y como siempre, mil gracias a shizuka22 por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que te gustó el cap anterior, espero que este también lo disfrutes; también un saludo a Camila Fanel, espero pronto leer más caps de tus fics, en todo caso, suerte en la escuela que ya mero terminas ^_~.

SARABA


	25. III14 Revelación

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gracias por todo señor, ha sido un placer conocer su planeta.

Dijo el dragón blanco mientras estrechaba la mano del rey Paris en la sala del Trono en Céfiro.

Paris.- Gracias a ti por traer a mi hija de visita, no sabes como nos alegraste a varios.

El rey de cabellos verdes volteó a ver a su familia, hijas, sobrinos, amigos, todos sonriendo y asintiendo ante sus palabras, finalmente abrazó a su hija por última vez mientras deseaba en lo profundo de su corazón que fuera feliz, ella devolvió el abrazo, estaba por decir algo cuando repentinamente, una columna de luz se dejó caer justo en el medio del recinto, de su interior salieron una mujer rubia con gafas que, por lo demás, era idéntica a la jovencita entre los brazos del rey, era la Guerrera del Viento que no venía sola, a su lado había un muchacho pelirrojo de finas facciones y mirada inocente… Shigeru Momonari.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**14.- Revelación**_

Luin.- ¡Mamá!... ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

Van.- ¿Quién es él?

Paris.- El hijo bastardo de mi ex esposa.

La rubia arrugó un poco el entrecejo al escuchar aquel apelativo que tanto odiaba, no se dio cuenta de que la sala comenzó a vaciarse en cuanto hizo acto de presencia, solo notó que su segunda hija estaba tomada de la mano de un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos de granate así como rencor en la voz del que antes fuera su marido.

Anaís.- Te he pedido muchas veces que no le digas así Paris.

Shigeru.- No te preocupes madre, los otros hijos de mi padre tampoco son muy queridos que digamos.

Paris.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Anaís.- Shigeru quería hablar contigo de negocios… y preferiría que conozca a todas sus hermanas antes de que intente acostarse con alguna.

Paris.- No me interesan sus planes de mejora, Nuevo Céfiro está bien tal como está… si acaso necesitamos otro Guru con al menos 300 años de experiencia, ¿tú conoces alguno?

Anaís.- ¡Muy gracioso!

Slanzar no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, lo único que había alcanzado a hacer había sido colocar a Luin detrás suyo al escuchar a la mujer rubia decir que ese hombre que venía con ella podía deshonrarla, estaba atónito ante el tono calmado y el intento de desprecio en las voces de los padres de su prometida, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ya no visitarían la Luna Fantasma, por un momento sintió una ligera decepción, pero luego se recompuso cuando el silencio fue demasiado obvio.

Anaís.- Luin, querida, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Luin.- Esta es mi casa.

Anaís.- Si, lo se, pero ¿no te tocaba venir en un par de semanas?

Luin.- Eso no te importa mamá.

Paris.- Luin, no le contestes así a tu madre.

Luin.- Lo lamento… vine a ver a papá, íbamos a visitarte pero te nos adelantaste mamá.

Anaís.- ¿Nos? Ah, ya veo…

Shigeru.- Él debe ser la razón de su visita la vez anterior, ¿verdad madre?

Anaís.- Shigeru, se más discreto por favor.

Shigeru.- Yo solo decía.

Van.- ¿Visita anterior?

El rey de Fanelia observó interrogativamente a la sacerdotisa de ojos verdes, notó un dejo de tristeza en aquella mirada esmeralda justo antes de ver un par de ojos idénticos observándolo severamente desde demasiado cerca, notó que estaba siendo examinado con insistencia, por alguna razón, se sintió nervioso muy a pesar de que la dueña de aquellos otros ojos verdes era más bajita que él, si le había parecido una mujer frágil y delicada cuando la vio aparecer de la columna de luz, ahora le parecía amenazante, el título de guerrera le quedaba a la perfección, estaba pensando en lo idénticas que eran madre e hija cuando de forma inesperada sintió un golpe en la mejilla y la cara ardiendo, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Luin.- ¡MAMÁ! ¿QUÉ HACES?

Paris.- Oye no, ese muchacho es mi invitado, no puedes venir y abofetearlo así como así.

Anaís.- Puedo venir y hacer lo que me de la gana… además me la debía.

Van.- ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Cómo puedo deberle nada si acabo de conocerla?

Luin.- No lo se, mamá nunca había sido tan…

Anaís.- TÚ eres el responsable de que mi hija llegara ahogada en lágrimas hace casi un mes, no se que le hiciste, pero eso era lo menos que merecías.

Shigeru.- ¡Madre, no hagas esas cosas que das miedo!

Slanzar ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, solo paseaba la mirada de la pelirroja a la rubia y de regreso viéndolas discutir mientras pensaba… empezaba a dilucidar lo que había sucedido justo después de que Luin se marchara sin despedirse, tuvo la sospecha de que la joven había conocido a quien ahora acompañara a la guerrera del viento ese día y por eso su enojo y su desencanto, suspiró entonces, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue apartar a la que lo venía acompañando desde el día anterior mientras se inclinaba frente a la que acababa de llegar.

Van.- Le ruego me disculpe, jamás fue mi intención lastimar a su hija, yo solo intentaba hacer lo más conveniente para los dos en aquel momento.

Anaís.- Bueno, al menos tienes modales, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Van.- Van Slanzar de Fanel, señora, imagino que usted es Anaís.

Anaís.- Si, así es, Anaís Hououji, y me gustaría saber exactamente que sucedió porque desde que llegó alterada a mi casa no la he vuelto a ver.

Shigeru.- Si me lo permites, madre, reaccionó exactamente igual que tu ex esposo cuando me vio y…

Anaís.- Shigeru, no te incumbe… vete directamente a mi habitación y espérame ahí, no quiero encontrarme con que estás haciendo de las tuyas por el planeta.

Shigeru.- Como ordenes madre.

El pelirrojo se fue como si nada mientras Paris, Anaís, Luin y Van se quedaban en la sala del trono, los dos mayores observando fijamente a los jóvenes visitantes esperando una explicación, si bien, Paris sabía la razón de que su hija hubiera estado de visita en casa hasta el día de su cumpleaños, no estaba al tanto de que hubiera ido a dar a casa de su madre llorando, y una cosa era cierta, si Anaís decía algo, seguramente debía ser cierto.

Un poco más tarde el ambiente se había vuelto más cordial, todo había quedado aclarado, incluso la existencia de Shigeru, a pesar de que Anaís juraba no recordar ese embarazo o haberlo dado a luz, si recordó haber salido una vez con el padre del joven luego de perder las esperanzas de volver a Céfiro el año anterior a su reencuentro con el soberano del planeta, fue así que, aprovechando la calma, el ryuujin volvió a hacer la misma pregunta, esta vez a la mujer rubia con gafas tan parecida a Luin.

Anaís.- ¿Mi permiso? No se si dártelo, ¿crees que mereces a mi hija?

Paris.- Anaís, no seas tan mala, tu padre me preguntó exactamente lo mismo cuando decidimos casarnos.

Anaís.- Y ahora entiendo porque te lo preguntó, en todo caso no es contigo con quien estoy hablando.

Van.- ¿Merecerla? Bueno, yo, no lo había pensado.

Anaís.- Me estás pidiendo permiso para "cortejar" a mi hija por año y medio para luego casarte con ella, ¿y no sabes si la mereces? Mi hija es joven, inteligente, fuerte, independiente, sabe más cosas que todos los que estamos en esta habitación, sin olvidar lo hermosa que se ha vuelto y lo más hermosa que se pondrá en unos cuantos años, si de mi depende, no permitiré que cualquiera se la lleve.

El pelinegro se quedó callado en ese momento, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de contestar, sopesando bien para no decir nada equivocado por apresurarse, entonces su concentración fue rota por aquella voz tan familiar contestando por él.

Luin.- … es valiente, responsable, lo suficientemente maduro para llevar a cuestas el peso de un reino que tuvo que ser reconstruido luego de una guerra, tiene el corazón noble y vela por el bienestar de su gente a cada segundo del día, para mi eso lo hace merecedor mamá.

Anaís.- Tú estás enamorada de él, no eres de fiar para eso, cuando uno está enamorado no hace más que ver la perfección en la persona que ha elegido, muchas veces incluso pasas por alto sus defectos… y eso puede ser un grave error a la larga.

Van.- La verdad es, que no se que contestarle para que se sienta tranquila, amo a su hija, si bien es cierto que he antepuesto las necesidades de mi reino antes que las mías o las de ella, puedo asegurarle que nunca la abandonaré, velaré por su bienestar y el de los hijos que lleguemos a tener y no volveré a lastimarla, eso se lo juro.

Anaís.- ¿Estás consciente de que mi hija tiene un pasado verdad?

Van.- Por supuesto.

Anaís.- ¿Cambiarías de opinión con todo lo que me acabas de decir si el pasado le hiciera una visita inesperada?

Van.- No señora, yo nunca rompo mis promesas, se que lo que su hija haya hecho en un pasado ya quedó atrás, si se le presentara en persona mi obligación es permanecer a su lado.

Anaís.- Hablas muy bien, se nota que eres un noble… de acuerdo, tienes mi permiso, pero debo advertirte que estaré monitoreando a mi hija, puedes esperarme en tu reino cualquier día y a cualquier hora, mi obligación como madre es protegerla y cuidarla después de todo.

Paris.- Pero Anaís, no puedes viajar hasta su planeta, el anillo solo te permite cruzar el portal hacia acá y a tu planeta de origen.

Anaís.- Podré hacerlo pronto, no te preocupes.

Luin.- Hem… bueno, mamá, lo lamento mucho pero debemos marcharnos.

Anaís.- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acaban de llegar.

Luin.- No, ¡tú acabas de llegar!, nosotros ya nos íbamos cuando llegaste, además tenemos asuntos que atender.

Anaís.- ¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de Shigeru?

Luin.- Un poco, si… tardaré un tiempo en aceptarlo.

Anaís.- Comprendo… haré lo posible para que lo conozcan mejor tú y tus hermanas, no es una mala persona, solo es… especial.

Luin.- No entiendo.

Paris.- Hija, ustedes dos ya se iban, créeme, después tendrás tiempo para conocer mejor a tu… "hermano"… por ahora cuídense, yo debo hablar todavía con tu madre sobre los proyectos de mejora que NO pienso implementar.

Van.- Gracias señor, un placer conocerlos a los dos.

Paris.- Igualmente.

Anaís.- De todas formas te estaré vigilando.

Luin.- Si, bueno, adiós papá, hasta luego mamá, debemos irnos.

La sacerdotisa tomó con urgencia la mano del ángel, con la otra mano tocó su brazalete y ambos desaparecieron en el acto, cuando pudo volver a respirar se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas sin apenas percatarse de donde habían aparecido exactamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, no tardó mucho en sentir una mano grande y cálida acariciarle la espalda con cuidado, reconfortándola por unos segundos.

Van.- ¿Estás bien?

Luin.- Si, gracias.

Van.- No deberías juzgar a tu madre de ese modo, estaba en su derecho.

Luin.- Si, claro, una cosa es salir con alguien y otra muy distinta tener un hijo con otro.

Van.- Ya te dijo que no recuerda bien que pasó.

Luin.- Si, claro, ahora resulta… ¿Cómo te sentirías si dentro de un par de años llego con un niño que resulte ser hijo mío y de Trunks.

No dijo nada, pero si jaló a la pelirroja para abrazarla con fuerza, jamás, en lo que llevaba de conocerla, la había notado tan alterada… ni siquiera cuando le dio aquella paliza a Rockford.

Van.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Luin.- Si, gracias… ¿Dónde estamos?

Van.- En una de las torres… está anocheciendo, pensé que Céfiro estaba más sincronizado con Gaea que los otros planetas.

Luin.- Generalmente lo está, tal vez debí calmarme un poco antes de transportarnos.

Van.- No comprendo.

Luin.- Uno no lo nota, pero es posible viajar más despacio, más rápido o en contra del torrente del tiempo si no se tiene cuidado, en realidad esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto.

No dijeron nada más, solo permanecieron abrazados hasta asegurarse que la noche hubiera caído, necesitaban descansar de todo antes de continuar con sus vidas.

…

-¿Está usted seguro de lo que dice Majestad?

El jefe Orgen se encontraba en el despacho del Castillo del Samurai completamente estupefacto, frente a él se encontraba el rey quien había vuelto con la sacerdotisa luego de ausentarse por tres días.

Luin.- Orgen San, tanto el Gran Guru del planeta Céfiro como yo tuvimos muchos problemas para lograr obtener esta información, uno de los sacerdotes de Escaflowne está detrás de los disturbios con los hombres topo y muy seguramente estará detrás de otros disturbios futuros si no logramos encontrarlo antes.

Orgen.- Pero es que eso es imposible sacerdotisa, no pudo haber sido ninguno de mis hermanos.

Van.- Orgen San, tú conoces mejor que nadie a todos y cada uno de los sacerdotes que sirven a nuestro Dios, solo te pido que me digas quienes cumplen con las características que la sacerdotisa te ha mencionado ya.

Orgen.- … está bien Majestad, lo haré, pero dudo que sea alguno de mis hermanos.

Luin.- Es por precaución Orgen San, estoy segura de que, si le pregunto a la esfera por alguien en específico, el velo caerá, en ese caso, si no es ninguno de los que usted nos nombre, la esfera me lo confirmará.

Orgen.- De acuerdo entonces… Majestad, antes de retirarme, hay un asunto que quisiera tratar con usted.

Van.- Por supuesto, ¿de que se trata?

Orgen.- Temo que, debemos tratarlo a solas...

Luin.- Eso me recuerda… debo avisar a mi maestra de unas cosas, si me disculpan.

La pelirroja salió del recinto en ese momento, portaba las ropas blancas que utilizaba para consultar a la esfera y durante su entrenamiento en el Templo, las miró por un instante antes de suspirar, probablemente no tendría que volver a utilizarlas después de…

-¿LUIN?

La aludida volteó solo para encontrarse con la hermana menor del rey, se sonrojó un poco al recordar que no había hablado con nadie desde la noche anterior, ni siquiera había podido bajar a tomar el desayuno puesto que Van le había encargado estar lista para hablar con el Jefe del Consejo apenas saliera el primer rayo del sol.

Luin.- Hola Merle, ¿Cómo estás?

Merle.- Bien, ¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Alguno de tus padres puso objeción con sus planes? Espero que no, mi hermano es el mejor hombre que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado.

Luin.- Jejeje, bueno, llegamos ayer en la noche, disculpa que no te avisara, nos fue bien, y pues, de hecho todos tenían algo que objetar pero, a fin de cuentas, se quedaron tranquilos.

Merle.- ¿Y porque tendrían que objetar algo?

Luin.- Porque ustedes son unos anticuados, ninguno de mis padres esperaba que fueran a pedirles permiso para algo así.

Merle.- Ya veo.

Luin.- ¿Cómo está Ren San?

Merle.- Bien, ha sido muy lindo desde que… ¡no le digas a mi hermano!

Luin.- Yo no lo haré, ustedes deben decirle… por cierto, creo que los vio besarse durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Merle.- ¿COMO? … ay no, estamos en problemas.

Luin.- Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con Ren San para que se apresure a pedirle "su permiso" a Van, con todo lo que le dijeron mis padres… especialmente mamá Anaís, creo que está lo suficientemente sensible como para aceptar.

Merle.- ¿Estás segura?

Luin.- Completamente.

Merle.- Bien, entonces, etto… vuelvo en un rato.

Luin.- ¡SUERTE!

La chica gato solamente levantó una mano sin parar en su carrera por los pasillos, por suerte traía ropa de Egzardia encima en lugar de aquellos vestidos fanelianos o asturianos que Van le pedía utilizar, esos vestidos no la dejaban correr a cuatro patas como la ropa de Egzardia, un par de ojos verdes estaban contemplando las suelas de los zapatos de Merle desaparecer tras uno de los muros cuando repentinamente la puerta del despacho se abrió, Orgen se despidió del rey antes de echar una mirada severa a la pelirroja y marcharse con apenas una despedida… ¿qué había pasado?

Van.- ¿Podrías entrar un momento por favor?

Luin.- Si, claro… ¿Qué sucede?

Van.- Al parecer el consejo se enteró del motivo de mi ausencia… están preocupados.

Luin.- ¿Tan mala esposa creen que voy a ser?

Van.- No, eso es lo último en lo que piensan… de momento no puedes volver a acercarte al templo de la montaña, y no hagas caso de los comentarios que escuches.

Luin.- ¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que está pasando?... Van, si no me dices no estaré preparada.

Van.- Creen que me embrujaste para subir al trono, se que es estúpido pero, ten en cuenta que desconocen mucho sobre ti… también temen que hayas inventado lo del oráculo y que unirme a ti traiga mala suerte al reino.

Luin.- ¡Por Kami Sama! … pero no tienen nada para sustentar eso.

Van.- No, no tienen nada que lo sustente… por eso yo tampoco pienso volver a acercarme al templo antes de casarnos a menos que sea necesario, mi padre también tuvo que enfrentarse al Consejo de Ancianos y a los nobles cuando decidió unirse a mi madre… casi no tengo recuerdos de ellos pero… si recuerdo que antes de que mi padre muriera, siempre se veían felices cuando estaban juntos… también recuerdo que los sacerdotes culparon a mi madre de haberle dado mala suerte a mi padre y que por eso hubiera muerto… la culparon también de la desaparición de mi hermano durante el ritual para subir al trono… y se dedicaron a hablar pestes sobre ella cuando desapareció, por fortuna Balgus estuvo ahí conmigo para explicarme como eran las cosas en realidad, dijo que no permitiría que la ignorancia de unos cuantos me envenenara la mente y el corazón.

Luin.- Comprendo… ¿quieres que siga llamándote Majestad cuando estén otras personas cerca?

Van.- No… entre más pronto ponga al tanto al Consejo de Ancianos, a los nobles y a las personas de mi entera confianza, más llevadero será todo esto, tendré que hablar también con Kanti y el resto de la servidumbre para asignarte una habitación propia… y tengo que buscar una forma de poder visitarte de vez en cuando.

Luin.- Eso último es imposible.

Van.- ¿Y como voy a cortejarte si no puedo verte?

Luin.- Yo vendré a ti, no te preocupes, es más fácil para mi venir cada tanto a que encuentres un modo de visitarme y además adivinar en que planeta estoy.

Van.- Eso es verdad.

Luin.- Además tienes el comunicador, puedo avisarte cuando vendré y tú puedes seguirme pidiendo que venga, solo que, ya no lo uses solo para casos de emergencia, también por si quieres verme y ya.

Van.- Lo haré.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, para la noche había una especie de festejo en el castillo, no solo se había dado la noticia de que el rey había comenzado a cortejar a la que sería la futura reina de Fanelia, también su hermana adoptiva había comenzado a ser cortejada por el mismísimo capitán de la guardia del rey, Kanti era la más feliz de todos, no paraba de soñar con que pronto se celebrarían dos bodas en el castillo, mejor aun, no deberían tardar mucho en empezar a haber niños jugando en los jardines o correteando por los pasillos, era una maravilla que no pensó que podría ver tan pronto…

El informe de Orgen no tardó en llegar, para el anochecer tanto el ryuujin como la sacerdotisa obtuvieron una lista completa con nombres y descripciones de los sacerdotes, Luin se sorprendió de la cantidad… más aun, se sorprendió de que aquel joven sacerdote de ojos dispares y piel moteada estuviera en la lista, del único del cual no se sorprendieron, el que más sospechas levantó entre ellos, fue aquel sacerdote que jamás había podido ocultar su desprecio hacia la familia real… Barum.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

Y estamos en la recta final, retomando el asunto policíaco, ¿Quién será el monje detrás de todo esto? en cuanto pueda escribir el siguiente cap, lo sabrán, si, lamento informarles que ahora si ya me alcanzaron, el siguiente cap está a la mitad todavía, trataré de terminarlo pronto porque es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia ya que este es el último libro de esta historia, así que pronto develaré que significa el nombre de la misma, lo que vendría en el libro IV (El nacimiento del nuevo oráculo, la verdad sobre Shigeru Momonari, la siguiente guerra en Gaea y otras paranoias) no lo publicaré, al menos no en esta línea, pienso retomar el fanfic "El Portal" donde se quedó, nada más que logre encontrar mis respaldos de dicha historia que era, en realidad, el origen de esta otra, prometo respetar lo que otros autores contribuyeron para dicho fanfic, pero esta vez lo enriqueceré un poco más con mi punto de vista de cada relato.

Mil gracias a shizuka22 por sus comentarios, no se, pero siempre me imaginé a Ferio muy abierto a muchas cosas, la influencia de Caldina no debe ser muy buena en ciertas cosas xD, en fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y por adelantado, una disculpa porque para el siguiente si no se cuanto vaya a tardar... esperemos que no mucho.

Camila, como ya había dicho, me dió mucho gusto volver a leerte, espero te guste este cap cuando lo leas ^^ y bueno, sigo apoyándote desde aqui, tú puedes.

SARABA


	26. III15 Samurais

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Un sacerdote de Escaflowne, ambicioso y codicioso, uno que siente envidia y temor por la raza de los atlantes, puede que se esfuerce por llegar más alto dentro de la jerarquía sacerdotal, más importante aun… tiene algo que ver con los hechiceros de Zaibach"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**15.- Samurais**_

La lista que el rey ángel sostenía entre sus manos no era muy larga, pero tenía más sacerdotes de los esperados, y tanto el pelinegro como la pelirroja la habían leído ya varias veces antes de que la sacerdotisa invocara una de las esferas al despacho del rey, tenían que revisarlos a todos pero no sabían si empezar por aquel que les parecía más sospechoso o irse en orden.

Van.- ¿Tú que opinas?

Luin.- Sería más ordenado irnos de arriba abajo o bien de abajo a arriba pero…

Van.- ¿Temes que sea una pérdida de tiempo?

Luin.- Si, así es, ¿empezamos con él?

Van.- Si, será mejor, si es él no tendremos que revisar a los demás, si no lo es podremos seguirnos en orden desde el principio.

Luin.- Me parece buena idea

Era una mañana encantadora de primavera, había aves recién emigradas trinando entre las ramas del enorme árbol que daba sombra a casi todo el castillo, los sirvientes iban y venían disfrutando los rayos del sol en los corredores despejados, no había indicios de que se estuviera fraguando conspiración alguna, unos minutos después, el primer nombre de la lista fue borrado, no era él, Barum resultó ser inocente.

Algunas horas después, la lista había sido revisada por completo, todos los nombres habían sido tachados, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

….

-¿Entonces no era ninguno?

Ren, Van, Luin y Merle eran los únicos sentados a la mesa aquel día en particular, cuando la felina había preguntado sobre la investigación a los sacerdotes lo único que recibió fue un par de rostros frustrados, era fácil saber la respuesta a eso.

Van.- No, incluso Barum está limpio, debe ser alguien más pero… ¿estás segura de que…

Luin.- Te lo dije, está entre los sacerdotes de Escaflowne… solo que… debe ser tremendamente cauto para no haber aparecido en la lista, alguien capaz de suprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos y mostrarse con otra cara ante todos por años… eso lo hace más peligroso pero…

Merle.- ¿Por qué no piden otra lista? Una que tenga los nombres de todos los sacerdotes.

Ren.- La idea es buena pero no creo que les den esa lista ahora que la sacerdotisa está comprometida con el Rey.

Van.- Eso es verdad… además no me gustaría enfurecer más al jefe Orgen, no le gustó nada que le dijera de mi resolución justo luego de haberle pedido una lista de monjes sospechosos.

Luin.- ¿Y si se tratara de Orgen San? En este momento, todos los sacerdotes son sospechosos, él ya está en un puesto muy alto dentro de la jerarquía eclesiástica y seguro que tuvo algún contacto con los hechiceros de Zaibach.

Ren.- ¿El jefe Orge? ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

Van.- Mandaré a alguien a vigilarlo, yo tampoco creo que sea él, concido con Ren, sin embargo… tienes razón Luin, en este momento, todos los sacerdotes son sospechosos.

Merle.- Cambiando de tema, pasé hace un rato por la entrada a la ciudad, al parecer llegaron nuevos refugiados.

Van.- ¿Aun había más allá afuera?

Ren.- Su Majestad, me temo que no podemos saber cuantos de los que escaparon del Gran Incendio siguen fuera del reino, tampoco sabemos que tan lejos habrán llegado durante la fuga.

Van.- Si, es cierto, hasta el momento solo habían vuelto los que se refugiaron en Chezario, Basram, Freid, Heleas y Asturia.

Luin.- Imagino que hay más países y reinos, ¿mandaste misivas a todos?

Van.- En realidad no, solo a los que estaban más cerca… Merle, ¿crees que algunos hayan cruzado el mar?

Merle.- No lo había pensado pero… es posible, después de todo, la Gran Guerra llegó demasiado lejos.

Van.- Bien, me encargaré de enviar misivas mañana, ¿Dónde se encuentran los nuevos refugiados?

Merle.- Bueno, me informaron que los llevaron a las habitaciones de huéspedes del primer piso, iba a avisarte más temprano pero, ustedes estaban ocupados, disculpa Van Sama.

Van.- Está bien, te lo agradezco Merle… bien, terminé de comer, iré ahora mismo.

Luin.- Te alcanzo en un momento entonces.

Van.- No es necesario, gracias… Merle, vamos; Ren, prepara algunas escoltas y llévame al patio principal un mapa de la ciudad, ya sabes cual.

Ren.- A la orden Majestad.

Luin.- ¿Y que hago entonces?

Van.- Permanece cerca por favor, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer tú y yo.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de objetar desde su asiento cuando el pelinegro le sujetó el rostro para plantarle un beso en la frente, se lo había dado con tanta dulzura que solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, para cuando despertó de su ensoñación, todos los comensales estaban abandonando la estancia, Kanti había comenzado a levantar los platos con ayuda de algunas jóvenes del servicio que también se encargaban de limpiar la mesa, el suelo, y acomodar las sillas, la sacerdotisa no quiso estorbar, terminó de comer y llevó los platos a la cocina aun a pesar de los reproches del ama de llaves, solo de repente se le había ocurrido una idea, quería ponerla en marcha lo antes posible, si pensaba casarse, había muchas cosas que aun desconocía.

Van y Merle caminaban por los pasillos que daban al área de las habitaciones, ya habían atravesado la parte principal del castillo y habían salido a uno de los patios menores para ingresar a los pasillos que conectaban las diferentes áreas de su hogar, había soldados aquí y allá, algunas jóvenes encargadas de diferentes quehaceres dentro del castillo, parecía como si absolutamente nada hubiera cambiado, como si la guerra jamás hubiera destruido Fanelia, tal vez esa era la principal razón de que sintieran irreal el hecho de ir a hablar con refugiados que regresaban, era más bien como ir a dar la bienvenida a los mercaderes que llegaban con noticias y mercancías de las tierras lejanas al otro lado del mar, ambos iban discutiendo al respecto cuando, repentinamente escucharon gritos, al alzar la vista al patio principal pudieron observar que había gente humilde mezclada con soldados, todos formando un círculo en torno a algo y dando gritos de júbilo, ¿Qué pasaba?

Van.- Choji, ¿qué está sucediendo?

El aludido, uno de los soldados que habían entrado a la guardia del castillo a la par que Ren a la guardia real, fue sacado del círculo con una mano, estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba, su cabello castaño rebelde se movió en un completo desorden debido a los nervios mientras sus ojos ambarinos miraban para todas partes intentando pensar en la mejor manera de disculparse.

Van.- Choji, te hice una pregunta.

Choji.- Lo siento Majestad, disculpe, pero, hem, bueno, los refugiados que acaban de llegar…

Van.- ¿Qué es lo que están viendo tan animados?

Choji.- Una pelea Majestad, al parecer hay un duelo o algo así.

Merle.- ¿Cómo que algo así? ¿Qué no se supone que estaban cuidando el lugar?

Choji.- Si, así es Lady Merle, es solo que, de repente, dos de ellos salieron corriendo con espadas y los demás los siguieron y armaron un círculo alrededor y…

Van.- Diablos… tendré que poner orden entonces.

El pelinegro se internó como pudo hasta llegar al centro mismo de aquel círculo de gente, en el centro había dos hombres batiéndose en duelo, uno era casi de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, sus movimientos, aunque ágiles, eran ligeramente lentos y un poco bruscos, en contraparte, su oponente era un poco más alto que Van, de barba partida y cabellos negros y cortos, peinados hacia arriba, su cuerpo era fornido y musculoso, la forma en que blandía la espada, Van no pudo evitar recordar a Valgus, fue entonces que notó algo familiar en aquel joven que debía ser unos pocos años mayor que él, ¿Quién era? … aun lo estaba pensando cuando el combate terminó, el joven castaño estaba en el suelo, desarmado y con la espada de su rival apuntándole al cuello, el musculoso rió con ganas mientras enfundaba la espada y ofrecía una mano al otro para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, ambos rieron un poco mientras la gente reunida soltaba un aplauso, solo era una demostración, no iban en serio, fue entonces que el ganador comenzó a hablar mientras decía algo acerca de adelantarse demasiado y no tener paciencia en un combate, fue entonces que Van pudo recordarlo al fin, esperó a que todos se dispersaran para acercarse a aquel sujeto recién llegado, solo tuvo que apoyar su mano en el hombro del fortachón para que este volteara el rostro sonriendo.

Van.- ¿Lafarga? ¿Eres tú o uno de sus parientes?

Merle se acercó rápidamente al escuchar el nombre y comenzó a saltarle alrededor mientras lo observaba por todas partes, emocionada, un último salto y encontró una pulsera tejida con corteza de árbol y algunas cuentas talladas en una de sus manos.

Merle.- ¡SI ES! ¡SI ES! ¡LAFARGA VOLVIÓ!

Lafarga.- ¡Merle! Sigues igual de efusiva, jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Van.- Si, así es, y será mejor que se contenga antes de que otros la vean, está comprometida.

Lafarga.- ¿En verdad?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, increíble… Van, hermano, déjame darte un abrazo a ti también, ¿o solo piensas darme ese saludo tan débil luego de tantos años?

Ambos jóvenes estrecharon los antebrazos antes de darse un abrazo fraternal, estaban felices, ambos habían sido alumnos de Valgus, ambos habían entrenado juntos, habían competido entre ellos… y a pesar de crecer casi como hermanos, ambos habían tenido que despedirse un año antes de la coronación de Van, muchos años atrás.

Merle.- ¿Dónde estabas? Nunca nos escribiste nada, eres malo.

Lafarga.- Ya Merle, no hagas pucheros, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, fui a entrenar un poco más a los países del norte, después de eso viajé al otro continente, quería aprender un poco de sus técnicas de combate, me sirvieron de mucho.

Van.- Eso parece, nuestro maestro habría estado orgulloso por verte en el duelo de hace un momento.

Lafarga.- ¿Duelo? no, Van, no era un duelo, ese de ahí es, algo así como mi alumno, jajajajajajajaja, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Yo con un alumno de la edad de Merle? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, cuando lo pienso no lo puedo creer, aunque… la razón de que lo aceptara no es nada graciosa.

Van.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Lafarga.- Encontré al chico en uno de los otros países, yo venía de regreso para acá cuando me encontré con algunos de estos compatriotas, estaban demasiado asustados, demasiado lejos del hogar, ellos me dijeron que Fanelia había sido destruida y que la guerra había llegado a la mismísima Palas, por eso habían escapado apenas pudieron, ese chico, Hajima, estaba impaciente por volver para vengar a su padre, pero, no sabía ni tomar la espada, me ofrecí a entrenarlo para regresar a ayudar en la lucha, estábamos a punto de empezar el viaje luego de unos meses cuando escuchamos la noticia de que la Guerra había terminado, los mercaderes nos dijeron que no había prisa en volver ahora que no había guerra, nosotros intentamos llegar antes pero… tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en el camino… sin olvidar que se nos fueron uniendo poco a poco más y más personas, de modo que ya no podíamos avanzar tan rápido.

Van.- Entiendo… ¿entonces hay más refugiados fuera de Fanelia todavía?

Lafarga.- No estoy seguro, pero debe de haberlos, algunos han de haber tenido menos suerte que nosotros, el mar se ha vuelto salvaje a últimas fechas, algo debió pasar con algunas de las criaturas del mar porque ahora son las que hacen difíciles los viajes, antes había que cuidarse solo de las tormentas, los huracanes, los maremotos, cosas así, ahora ese es el menor de los riesgos, cualquier viaje en barco debe hacerse con apoyo militar y la verdad es que cada vez quedan menos marineros confiables.

Merle.- ¡Que miedo!... oigan, ¿y si cambiamos de tema? Aun tenemos que reasignarles hospedaje a los que han vuelto.

Van.- Es verdad, podremos ponernos al día después Lafarga, primero debemos ubicarlos a todos en la ciudad, todavía quedan algunas casas vacías, creo que sería mejor ubicar a las personas que han venido contigo desde tan lejos.

Lafarga.-Me parece bien… por cierto Van… No he visto ni un solo general desde que llegamos, ¿qué sucedió con nuestro maestro? ¿Dónde están Asona, Luva y Yurizen?

Van.- Murieron durante el ataque a Fanelia, desde entonces no hemos restaurado a los cuatro generales, a decir verdad, creo que lo había olvidado con las modificaciones que hemos estado haciendo para mejorar la ciudad y los pueblos del reino…

Lafarga.- Comprendo… ¿no crees que es hora de restaurar a los generales?

Merle.- No es mala idea hermano, podríamos convocar a los antiguos alumnos de los cuatro para nombrar a los sucesores.

Van.- Es cierto, podríamos organizar una competencia con Melefs en la escuela para determinar quienes son los más aptos para tomar los lugares de los cuatro generales, será necesario contar con todos dentro de año y medio.

Lafarga.- ¿Por qué dentro de año y medio? ¿vas a declarar la guerra?

Van.- No, voy a casarme.

….

La convocatoria no había tardado en difundirse por todo el reino, había agitación y emoción flotando en el aire, jóvenes y adultos de todas partes de Fanelia habían ido llegando a la capital para anotarse en los duelos de la Escuela Militar, más de uno soñaba una y otra vez con encabezar alguno de los cuatro ejércitos samurais, la armada Tusk, la armada del Cuerno, la armada de la Garra y por supuesto, la armada del Dragón volverían a levantarse a la par que se les encontraba al samurai más apto para guiarlos, era obvio que la gente se sentía más confiada ahora que las cuatro armadas de élite resurgían para proteger al pueblo, incluso la sacerdotisa de otro planeta se las había ingeniado para volver antes de tiempo y estar presente en aquel torneo singular, solo había visto a los Guy Melefs dentro de los talleres de ensamblaje, algunos en el área de prueba, jamás los había visto en acción y su sangre hervía de la emoción ante la posibilidad de observar el poder de aquellas fascinantes máquinas de guerra, en cierto modo, lo único que parecía opacarle el ánimo era estar consciente de que aquella máquina Escaflowne seguiría dormida en el bosque mientras su piloto observaba los combates a su lado en lugar de formar parte de ellos… definitivamente Goku y Baba habían influido demasiado en ella, llevándola a todos los Torneos de Artes Marciales del Dragon World y enseñándola a amar ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

Van llevaba puesta la armadura real, tal como exigía el protocolo durante eventos importantes concernientes a las fuerzas armadas, aquel día hacía un poco de viento, su capa azul marino ondeando al viento le daba un aire celestial y poderoso cuando al fin se levantó de su sitio, todo estaba listo.

Van.- Compatriotas, me enorgullece presentarles a continuación a los guerreros samurais que formarán parte de las cuatro armadas de élite de Fanelia, durante los combates no solo podremos observar las habilidades en batalla de estos valientes hombres que han jurado protegernos, también seremos testigos del último escalón en la restauración de nuestro reino, Fanelia ha resurgido de entre las cenizas, se ha levantado y fortalecido, se ha nutrido con los esfuerzos de cada uno de sus habitantes, y ahora, finalmente, verá resurgir también a las cuatro armadas y escogidos a sus cuatro generales.

"A los valientes soldados que han considerado que sus habilidades en batalla igualan o superan a sus maestros, les doy la bienvenida y solo les pido que luchen con todo, pues solo podemos seleccionar al mejor de cada armada para encabezarla.

"Este no es un torneo a muerte, recuérdenlo, esfuércense, y den lo mejor de ustedes, honren la memoria de sus maestros, y honren a su pueblo con su esfuerzo. Buena suerte a todos y que en cada armada gane el mejor"

El rey volvió a tomar asiento justo antes de quitarse el casco mientras la gente gritaba y vitoreaba aquellas palabras y su significado, Merle se mostró un poco aburrida cuando ingresaron los primeros dos guerreros, Luin se acercó más al filo del palco para no perderse ni un solo detalle del enfrentamiento, los Guy Melefs se acercaron y saludaron al palco real, luego al pueblo que los rodeaba y finalmente se saludaron entre ellos antes de comenzar el combate, las chispas saltaban de las espadas al chocar, por tradición, no se permitía la utilización de ninguna otra arma, aquel día solo se elegiría al sucesor de Luva, jefe de la armada de Tusk, en total serían cuatro días de enfrentamientos, y uno tras otro, cada guerrero mostró su mejor desempeño.

…

Merle.- Van Sama… ¿de verdad no podemos hacer un alto entre los enfrentamientos? No puede ser que tuviera tantos alumnos.

Van.- Ya te lo dije Merle, tú y yo no podemos movernos de aquí hasta que se haya elegido a un sucesor para Luva San.

Merle.- Pero es que tengo hambre.

Van.- Pues come lo que tenemos aquí

Merle.- Pero sabes que no me gusta eso, tiene demasiadas hierbas y cosas… no soy un conejo.

Luin.- Jajajajajaja, no creo que los conejos coman verduras de modo tan sofisticado Merle… en todo caso, yo también quisiera un poco de carne… ¿puedo ir a traer algo más para comer Van?

Merle.- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ELLA SI PUEDE IRSE POR UN MOMENTO, Y ADEMÁS ME MUERO DE HAMBRE, ¡DÉJALA IR POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Van..- Esta bien, está bien, cálmate Merle, Luin puede ir porque aun no pertenece a la casa real, no hagas tanto alboroto.

Merle.- ¡SUGOIIIIIII!... ¿Podrías traer un poco de pescado?

Luin.- Le preguntaré a Kanti, bueno, no me tardo, me dicen si me perdí de algo importante.

Van.- Por supuesto, solo no tardes demasiado, no creo que este enfrentamiento tarde mucho en terminar.

La pelirroja salió corriendo de su puesto con rumbo a las cocinas de la escuela, estaba pensando que pediría para ella cuando escuchó unas voces murmurando algo, sintió entonces un escalofrío correrle por la espalda y se detuvo en el acto agudizando sus sentidos, intentó concentrarse un poco para detectar de donde venían aquellas voces, una vez localizadas, se acercó lo más posible y se escondió como pudo detrás de algunas partes mecánicas de repuesto dejadas atrás luego del combate anterior, no había nadie, solo unas figuras encapuchadas hablando entre ellas mientras se movían por el lugar con calma, no había otra alma ahí, y el mal presentimiento que había tenido le hizo olvidar de pronto que había ido a buscar comida, aguzó un poco más los oídos y se concentró completamente en la conversación.

1.- … si realmente quieres seguir, necesitamos a otra joven virgen, ya te dijimos que es la única forma.

2.- Lo se, lo se, pero… ya no es tan fácil conseguirlas es como si por ser gatas estuvieran en época de celo… ¿y que hay del plan contra la sacerdotisa? No podemos permitir que suba al trono, ya es bastante con la maldición de tener híbridos en el trono como para…

3.- Sabes que eso a nosotros no nos interesa, solo asegúrate de conseguirnos suficientes energistos y oro… nosotros te dimos protección…

1.- …y podemos lanzarte a las fieras para que te devoren…

4.- …o incluso sacar a la luz tus peores pesadillas…

2.- P, P, P, P, Por favor, no se pongan… tan sombríos.

5.- Debemos tener cuidado, hay demasiada gente cerca de aquí, podrían vernos.

El silencio fue absoluto, ni siquiera se escuchaba la tela rozándose entre si mientras aquellas figuras observaban con cuidado a su alrededor, la pelirroja en su sitio no les quitó el ojo de encima, sabía que el traidor estaba entre ellos, sabía cual figura encapuchada era al que debía descubrir, se arrodilló con cuidado una vez que aquellos hombres reanudaron su debate en susurros, juntó sus manos formando un círculo perfecto y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en llamar a los espíritus del viento, solo necesitaba una pequeña ráfaga para soltar aquellas capuchas, solo unos segundos con aquel rostro al descubierto y sabría de quien se trataba, ahora sabía que no podía ser el jefe Orgen, él era delgado, en cambio, aquella figura encapuchada mostraba una corpulencia algo marcada, solo un poco más antes de que comenzaran a desplazarse, solo un poco más… y el milagro fue posible, el viento respondió a sus súplicas, una repentina ráfaga de viento descubrió los rostros de casi todas aquellas figuras, solo uno de aquellos rostros era faneliano… solo uno le era familiar… solo uno de ellos era el traidor.

**Notas de la autora:**

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN… espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, jajajajajajajajajaja, en realidad se que no, pero bueno, no importa, mil disculpas, me costó algo de trabajo proseguir, sin embargo, HUGO ALI, MIL GRACIAS AMIGO, ESTE ES PARA TI, todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación en este capítulo porque, de no ser por ti, no habría podido continuarlo loco, solo espero que me disculpes, yo se que tú eres Lafarga de MKR, pero por las cuestiones de cyber parentesco te tuve que cambiar, jajajajajajajajaja, es lo único que cambiaré de tu personaje para que la cosa embone, espero no te moleste.

Yo se, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic y ya metí un personaje nuevo, me disculpo, pero necesitaba comenzar a enlazar con otra historia que espero poder subir pronto a . y hablando de cosas extrañas xD, ¿alguien tiene idea de quien es el malvado monje loco detrás de tanta cosa? Pues si no es así, no os preocupéis, será descubierto por completo en el próximo cap, jajajajajajaja, aunque no se cuando subiré el siguiente y último, espero no tardar demasiado, o al menos, no tanto como con este.

Para finalizar, saludos a shizuka22 y Camila Fanel, no se que haría sin sus comentarios chicas, seguramente me esforzaría un poco menos, debo admitir que algún día quiero ser escritora profesional y vender mis historias, ver libros con mi nombre en la Ghandi y El Sótano, pero, aun así, se que nunca dejaré de escribir fanfics porque, a diferencia de publicar un libro, aquí al menos tengo la oportunidad de saber lo que piensan los lectores capítulo a capítulo, eso me da ánimo y confianza para seguir escribiendo y mejorando.

Bueno, pues de momento me despido, espero la próxima vez pueda anunciar que ya tengo más dibujos en DeviantArt, de momento solo hay uno de Van y Luin, jejejejejejee, y también espero poder avisar que los siguientes fanfics están en proceso continuo de escritura.

SARABA


	27. III16 Ángeles

"**JIGEN NO HANASHI"**

_**Libro III**_

_**Ángeles de solo un ala**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una repentina ráfaga de viento descubrió los rostros de casi todas aquellas figuras, solo uno de aquellos rostros era faneliano… solo uno le era familiar… solo uno de ellos era el traidor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap **__**16.- Ángeles**_

Un monje con bigotes y barba grices y una barriga considerable se apresuró a cubrir su rostro de nuevo a la par que sus acompañantes, todos hechiceros del antiguo imperio, la pelirroja estaba completamente impactada, no se lo esperaba, solo de pronto las imágenes de aquel rostro bonachón mientras la apoyaba en todo momento cada vez que había estado en el Templo de la Montaña, su voz cálida y gentil cuando se refería al Rey o a ella misma, la forma en que desaprobaba con pasión el comportamiento y los comentarios de Barum… era casi imposible, las figuras encapuchadas se apresuraron a marcharse esperando no haber sido descubiertos mientras una lágrima solitaria escapaba de aquellas esmeraldas que perplejas, no perdían de vista al causante de todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido en Fanelia desde hacía algún tiempo, estaba en shock, era como si de pronto le hubieran revelado que era el diablo quien había creado al mundo con el fin de ver a los hombres matarse entre si para su diversión, aquello no parecía tener pies ni cabeza, se quedó ahí, sentada en su lugar, mirando fijamente al lugar por el cual habían desaparecido los hechiceros y el monje, no fue si no hasta que algunos mecánicos pasaron a despejar el área para llevarse las piezas junto con las del combate reciente que despertó de nuevo.

Merle.- Luin, ¡tardaste mucho! Y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre.

Van.- ¿No te habrás quedado a comer o si? Pensé que… ¿sucede algo?

Luin.- No estoy segura… creo… ¿aun falta mucho para que acaben los enfrentamientos de hoy?

Van.- No, se me acaba de informar que el siguiente combate no será efectuado, al parecer uno de los jóvenes que iban a disputar en la pelea final tuvo un accidente de camino para acá y ahora se encuentra en el hospital, estamos esperando a que Ichiro Kanto esté listo a salir para anunciarlo como el primer general.

Luin.- Entiendo… cuando termines de ascenderlo de rango necesito que me acompañes a tu despacho, tengo que confirmar algo.

Merle.- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿no estarás embarazada o si? Mi hermano no puede tomarte por esposa si no eres pura ¿sabes?

Van.- Merle, no hagas bromas estúpidas, yo no la he tocado.

Merle.- Tú no pero quien sabe, tienes que admitir que esta jovencita tiene bastantes admiradores por todos lados.

Luin.- Merle, de verdad, tu broma no es nada graciosa.

El Torneo del primer día había terminado, la armada de Tusk ahora tenía su general, uno de los últimos alumnos de Luva San quien se había perfeccionado durante la guerra al prestar su ayuda en los ejércitos de Freid, el pueblo estaba encantado, Ichiro Kanto era un Faneliano promedio, cabello negro corto, ojos castaños y piel tostada, de 1.85 y apenas 27 años de edad, joven, fuerte, apasionado y calculador como todos los veteranos sobrevivientes de la Gran Guerra.

Nadie vio al Rey ni a la sacerdotisa durante la pequeña fiesta improvisada a lo largo de las calles de la ciudad, Merle hacía de representante de ambos con Ren como guardaespaldas, era lo menos que el capitán de la Guardia Real podía hacer luego de la advertencia de la pelirroja, había que confirmar aun cuantas mujeres gato habían desaparecido a lo largo del año.

Van.- ¿Qué sucedió? Aun no me dices nada.

Luin.- Vi a los hechiceros de Zaibach

Van.- ¿Cómo?

Luin.- Estaban discutiendo con un monje de alto rango, uno que a pesar de todas sus virtudes no pertenece al Consejo de Ancianos y que hipócritamente nos había estado dando su apoyo en todo.

Van.- ¡Entonces si era un monje! ¿viste su rostro? ¿sabes quien es?

Luin.- Si, lo se, pero… no puedo creerlo todavía.

La joven no dijo más, su mirada se perdía en la noche Faneliana mientras el carruaje avanzaba a buena velocidad al Castillo del Samurai, el pelinegro no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de su prometida sintiendo como esta la apretaba con fuerza, demasiada a decir verdad. No tardaron en llegar al despacho real, ambos se acomodaron en la mesa de adivinación de donde no se había vuelto a mover aquella esfera mediana que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en la favorita de la cefiriana, Slanzar notó que la vista de la joven seguía nublada, también notó que a pesar de estar llevando el ritual como siempre, la esfera no respondía, ella seguía demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, decidió entonces traerla de vuelta a la realidad, le detuvo las manos con las propias mientras se levantaba de su asiento, la obligó a pararse y se lanzó al ataque, atrapando aquellos labios sonrosados y tentadores en un beso apasionado, la notó comenzando a responder luego de salir de su estupefacción, sintió la respiración desacelerarse poco a poco mientras saboreaba la entrada de aquella boca que en unas lunas sería solo para él, la acercó más, sintiendo sus formas contra su cuerpo, intentó entonces algo que nunca había probado en su vida, con cuidado recorrió su boca a lo largo de la mejilla de la sacerdotisa sin dejar de besarla, llegando a su oreja derecha, introduciendo aquel lóbulo sensible y suave para mordisquearlo un poco cuidando de no atrapar también el aro de plata ensartado en aquella área sensible, escuchó un suspiro placentero escapando de los labios femeninos y sonrió mientras tomaba a la joven por los hombros, tranquilizando a su propio cuerpo al recordarse a si mismo que no podía avanzar más.

Van.- Tenemos cosas que hacer, espero que ya no te distraigas o no podremos concluir con el trabajo.

Se alejó un poco para observar aquel rostro completamente sonrojado, había un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos de jade que nunca antes había visto, sonrió aun más, observando a la chica frente a él devolverle la sonrisa con la cara aun encendida.

Luin.- Van, eres un idiota… no tenías que… bueno… eres un idiota.

Lo escuchó reirse a carcajada limpia mientras volvia a tomar asiento despacio, era un idiota, ¿es que no tenía idea de todas las cosas que había provocado hacía un rato?, tuvo que respirar muy profundo y esperar a que su corazón se calmara, al menos había logrado salir de sus pensamientos depresivos, ahora estaba lista para consultar con la esfera, comenzó su ritual, preguntó a la esfera, y pronto escuchó aquella voz respondiendo a su pregunta.

Van.- ¿TANIT?

Luin.- Entonces mis ojos no me fallaron, si era él.

Van.- Pregunta sobre los sacrificios también, es mejor asegurarnos.

Luin.- De acuerdo.

Volvió a concentrarse, por alguna razón no se habían reportado la desaparición de 16 jóvenes gato aun vírgenes cuya sangre había sido utilizada para proteger al monje y potenciar al máximo sus planes de quitar a los Fanel del trono, Tanit, el monje que había guiado la ceremonia de invocación junto con el Jefe Orgen no solo era un traidor, odiaba a muerte a los hombres bestia, era supersticioso al grado de estar seguro de que el joven dragón blanco no solo había desatado la desgracia sobre Fanelia sino que era su mala suerte la principal responsable del Gran Incendio, había decidido vender su alma a los hechiceros de Zaibach a cambio de ser él quien tuviera el poder suficiente para elegir al próximo rey de Fanelia mediante sus intrigas una vez que sus planes de arruinar a Slanzar y eliminar a Luin fueran consumados, nadie había sospechado de él porque era un maestro de la actuación, sabía que actuando a plena luz en rumbo contrario a sus ideales, no levantaría sospecha alguna.

Luin.- Hemos encontrado al culpable de muchos crímenes Van, pero dudo mucho que el jefe Orgen lo entregue… o que nos crea.

Van.- Lo se, yo me encargo de eso, noté algo en las imágenes que creo que nos ayudará, mantendremos esto en secreto por el momento, mañana aplazaré el inicio de los combates para ir al templo de la montaña.

Luin.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Van.- No, quédate aquí a vigilar a Tanit por favor, llevaré el comunicador conmigo por si necesitamos comunicarnos.

Luin.- Comprendo… esperemos que esto termine rápido.

Van.- Yo también lo espero… ¿te parece si vamos a dormir? No tengo apetito.

Luin.- De acuerdo… y… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Van.- Por supuesto que no… ¡a menos que quieras ser mi amante en lugar de mi esposa!

Luin.- Tramposo… no prendas el boiler si no piensas meterte a bañar.

Van.- ¿Qué no haga que?... oye… ¡ESPÉRAME!

Los torneos continuaron como si nada para el pueblo, al final de los cuatro días, las armadas estaban listas, los cuatro generales habían sido designados quedando Ichiro Kanto al mando de la armada de Tusk, Sanza Ren al mando de la armada del Cuerno, el lobo Kinose al frente de la armada de la Garra y Lafarga Hicet Ubique como líder de la armada del Dragón, el pueblo se vistió de fiesta ante los nombramientos, nadie supo que a lo largo de los últimos tres días de combates y el día de la fiesta de las armadas se había llevado a cabo un juicio entre los monjes de la montaña, ningún faneliano se enteró que el Rey había faltado a la fiesta después de declarar aquel día como asueto por ese año para ir a juzgar a un monje excomulgado por alta traición, ninguno, salvo por las familias de las jóvenes gato asesinadas supo tampoco de la ejecución que se había llevado a cabo dentro del Castillo de Samurai justo al anochecer, y nadie, a parte de los hombres de la aldea de Adan, la Guardia Real y los cuatro generales, supo tampoco de la cacería de hechiceros que se había llevado a cabo a lo largo de las dos lunas subsecuentes, la paz reinó en Fanelia en adelante, el Rey volvió a la religión y a las tradiciones de esta guiando a su pueblo a agradecer al dragón del viento, Escaflowne, por todos sus dones y todos sus favores, incluso la sacerdotisa venida de otro mundo no tardó en formar parte de aquella congregación, con lo cual sus visitas se volvieron más frecuentes, aquel había sido el costo de descubrir a Tanit, enaltecer al Dios Escaflowne y a sus monjes ante el pueblo como ningún rey lo había hecho a lo largo de las últimas cinco generaciones.

….

El tiempo había pasado sin mayor trascendencia, en Gaea, algunos países habían comenzado proyectos de comercialización con las naciones ubicadas al otro lado del mar e incluso en las tierras del sur del continente, como resultado, se habían descubierto algunas cuantas islas pobladas desde hacía siglos y dispersadas por el mar, en el Dragon World Milk había comenzado a entrenar a Gotten con algo de ayuda de Luin, el plazo se había cumplido y Uranai Baba había liberado a la pelirroja de su puesto como aprendiz luego de obligarla a firmar con sangre la promesa de encontrarle una nueva discípula que pudiera ser su sucesora, en Nuevo Céfiro Kali y Ascot se habían casado ante todos finalmente y los preparativos para la boda doble estaban a punto de terminar, Guru Clef ya había confirmado su pronto regreso de su largo viaje, por otro lado, en Mundo Místico se había proclamado a una nueva sacerdotisa dimensional, Anaís Hououji, antigua reina de Céfiro había conseguido una llave dimensional, su principal preocupación eran sus hijos mayores, Haydeé seguía desaparecida, Luin estaba próxima a casarse y a establecerse en otra dimensión, Shigure por su parte había sufrido un par de incidentes con sus hermanos Momonari, al parecer estaba comenzando una guerra entre los primeros 30 hijos de Yunta Momonari por el control de su imperio comercial.

Era el 14 de Diciembre en Mundo Místico cuando la hechicera Anaís partió junto con su hijo mayor a Nuevo Céfiro, el Castillo de Cristal estaba adornado con guirnaldas de flores por todas partes, Van acababa de llegar hacía un rato con ayuda de Luin, quien pronto volvió de nuevo junto con Milk y el espíritu de Goku que había insistido a Uranai Baba en conseguirle un permiso de una hora para asistir a la ceremonia en aquel planeta desconocido, estaba fascinado con el lugar, nunca había visto nada parecido y el echo de ver personas fuertes como Ráfaga y Lantis deambulando por todas partes lo había puesto de buen humor, momentos después Guru Clef apareció, en la mano llevaba la Tiara del Sabio que pronto debería entregar a algún otro hechicero que pudiera volverse el Guru de Nuevo Céfiro, todo parecía ir bien, salvo por la pequeña discusión entre Paris y Goku por ver quien entregaría a la pelirroja, no hubo más disputas, ambos caminaron con ella para entregarla al Rey Ángel de Fanelia, Marina Ryuuzaki fue entregada por Lantis, ya que sus padres no tenían permitido atravesar el portal inter dimensional, ambas vestidas de blanco, la pelirroja con un vestido sencillo de tirantes, la peliazul con un vestido larguísimo y sofisticado, hubo palabras que se convirtieron en promesas, coronas de flores intercambiándose para enlazar aquellas vidas hasta el final, oraciones elevándose al cielo pidiendo por que aquellas parejas se volvieran en familias, besos seguidos de aplausos para sellar ambas alianzas y el comienzo de una pequeña fiesta.

Hubo una despedida luego de un rato, los novios más jóvenes debían pasar a dejar a Milk de nuevo a su casa ya que Goku se había desvanecido para regresar al Más Allá, de ahí, tanto el ángel dragón como la ex sacerdotisa fueron directos a Gaea donde Merle los esperaba atareada, ambos fueron separados para cambiarse, Van debió quitarse las extrañas ropas blancas de Céfiro para portar la armadura real con que había sido envestido como rey años atrás, Luin fue despojada de su vestido de novia para portar uno faneliano perteneciente a la familia Fanel desde hacía varias generaciones, una especie de kimonos superpuestos en diferentes colores con todo tipo de uniones anudadas por muchos lazos hasta finalmente portar encima un pesado kimono tipo túnica en rojo escarlata con bordados de flores y dragones doradas, un obi escarlata con blanco alrededor de su cintura y atado atrás a su espalda terminaba con aquel vestido tradicional, la joven suspiró un momento antes de comenzar a caminar, por un momento se sintió feliz de darse cuenta de que no le era difícil llevar aquel atuendo por el ejercicio constante que realizaba, no le gustaba mucho como se veía, pero no importaba, se sentía feliz.

El Castillo del Samurai poseía en su interior una Capilla cuadrada con círculos concéntricos en su interior, en un principio aquel lugar se usaba para albergar al Guy Melef Escaflowne, sin embargo, desde que este fuera dejado a descansar en el Bosque para custodiar las tumbas de los reyes antiguos, la capilla era usada para realizar algunos servicios religiosos, fue ahí donde se llevó a cabo aquella ceremonia, más promesas de unión, más oraciones elevándose al cielo, un lazo alrededor de ambos y un anillo en manos de la pelirroja, un beso mezclado con vino y una bendición, la pareja salió a la vista del pueblo, Orgen coronó entonces a la nueva reina de Fanelia y los presentó a ambos al pueblo, la ceremonia había terminado, la celebración comenzó casi de inmediato por todo el reino, duraría 5 días en total, los nuevos reyes debieron sentarse en el salón del trono para recibir a los nobles y a los cuatro samurais para recibir sus juramentos de lealtad, estaban aun esperando a que todo estuviera preparado cuando la mano de Van sujetó la de Luin, ambos se vieron sonriendo mientras tomaban aire para prepararse a la procesión que venía a continuación.

Luin.- Estaba pensando, que todo parece mejorar cuando estamos juntos, incluso los problemas parecen más pequeños, debe ser porque eres un ángel.

Van.- ¿Un ángel? ¿qué es eso?

Luin.- En mundo místico se les representa como humanos con alas, son criaturas divinas, creadas para proteger las cosas buenas, tú eres el ángel guardián de este país… y ahora eres también mi ángel guardián.

Van.- Todo eso suena muy lindo, pero yo no soy un ángel… tú en cambio siempre que necesito ayuda te apareces, me has ayudado con el reino y a levantar mi ánimo y a ser feliz, sanaste mi corazón que estaba roto… tal vez ambos somos ángeles… ángeles de solo un ala que necesitan abrazarse para poder volar.

La puerta al salón del trono se abrió mientras aquella pareja se sonreía y daba un último beso antes de continuar, aquello era el inicio del resto de sus vidas, no sabían que les deparaba el futuro exactamente, pero cualquiera que fuera la situación, buena o mala, ambos estaría juntos para encarar la adversidad y disfrutar la paz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora:**

WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC, me quedó cursi y empalagoso el final, casi no me reconozco escribiendo estas cosas… pero en fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? No supe bien como terminar… en todo caso… espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, aun tengo planeado publicar una especie de continuación para grandes, jajajajajajajaja, "El Abrazo del Ángel" sobre lo que sucede durante esos 5 días festivos Fanelianos… pero con este par, no estoy del todo segura de que vaya a subirla, pero lo admito, mi lado H está entusiasmada, ya llevo 3 de 5 caps escritos, claro que esta vez, el subirlo dependerá de la demanda que reciba por parte de ustedes los lectores… también planeo escribir pronto la continuación de todas las historias que comencé dentro de este fanfic en otro llamado "El Portal" que será prublicado próximamente en la sección de X-over MKR/Escaflowne… claro que la historia de El Portal no es solo lo que les sucedió a Van y Luin después de su matrimonio, habrá más personajes, sabremos sobre la guerra entre los Momonari (DNA2), conoceremos a otros familiares cefirianos como el científico Rick, habrá enredos y visitas inesperadas de más parientes y se descubrirá hasta donde han llegado los enredos cefirianos al haberse perdido algunos hechiceros para formar parejas con hobbies (LOTR) y cosas como esas… casi no habrá intervención del Dragon World (DBZ) pero si habrá apariciones esporádicas, y en si, debo aclarar otra vez, "El portal" es una historia que publicamos hace mucho tiempo diferentes escritores que nos reuníamos en un foro de MKR usándonos a nosotros mismos como personajes y creando todo tipo de enredos y situaciones raras, algunos como mi cybermami Anaís están seguros que las CLAMP nos leyeron y de ahí surgió Tsubasa Chronicles… los líos están igual de fumados a decir verdad…

Para concluir, mil gracias a shizuka22 y a Camila Fanel por su apoyo constante a esta historia, y tal y como prometí al principio… JIGEN NO HANASHI significa en realidad HISTORIAS DIMENSIONALES en japonés… no, no se japonés, pero los traductores del Google ayudan mucho.

Mi verdadero nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, soy maestra preescolar en México, tengo 27 años y dos hijos de 1 y 2 años de edad, termino de escribir esta historia el 2 de Octubre de 2011 para su publicación en y solo espero poder seguir escribiendo y leyendo fanfics por muchos años más, les agradezco por su valioso tiempo al leer mis locuras y por supuesto, si alguien quiere tomar prestado alguno de los pocos personajes que he inventado, siéntanse en todo su derecho, por cierto, Camila Fanel, mil gracias por prestarme al Capitán Ren, él y Merle serán felices en la siguiente historia, eso te lo aseguro.

SARABA


End file.
